Lead Us Through The Night
by ErisandDysnomia
Summary: She kept her face blank, but inside her heart was pounding against her ribcage. That was everything. That was everything she ever wanted laid out in front of her, tied up with a neat little string bow. She hated everyone at that table, and she knew, she knew everything that came with walking into the Forest, but she would never get this chance again. High Fantasy AU
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

She didn't want this. She was no stranger to want, or greed. She wanted more than she was born into, she wanted autonomy. and money. She wanted lands in her name, estates lined in rosebushes, paid for with her own coin. She got none of these things, that she could forgive. She was born from dirt, and to dirt she will return. But what those bastards had given her was hope, beautiful poisonous hope, pumping through her veins.

She was not nothing, and she could have all that she wanted, for a price.

Her childish scoff at those words had offended every single noblemen at that table. Their disapproval giving her a glorious glow of victory, a feeling she had long missed. Of course there would be a price, she was born to the valley. Born to death in cradle beds in the night, born to pulling insects off rotting potatoes to keep from starving. She'd paid a thousand prices already, and she had no desire to pay any more blood for _them_. These noble bastards who watch their villagers starve.

Their scorn bleed from their group slowly, soaking the very air she drank in. Their hatred filled her will a strength that had long laid dormant. Her life had not been easy, but she had pulled herself out of her fate alone, finding work, earning coin of her own. She was a lifetime away from lands and estates, but when her light finally expired she would be closer than she had any right to be, and knowing that was enough for her.

The world wanted more.

She didn't think anything of their claims to her selfishness, these were the men that controlled the world, but they still wanted more. At the cost of her life, and hundreds of others. She was too far gone for them to reach her heart, too many deaths in the dirt to pretend anyone at that table cared for her. They wanted a skill, that she happened to possess. She was the next check in a long list before her.

Maybe not too long a list. But if they found her, they were running out of those with Forest Dweller blood.

The black haired woman, one of three at the table, with enough jewels to tell her that she would be the most powerful person at that table, made a displeased noise in the back of her throat. A younger noble, with spiked hair and dead eyes took note, and spat near her feet. A girl a few years younger than she would've winced at such a rude display, but she was smarter than she had any right to be, and a powerplay was clear sign she was in control here. Their money and armies couldn't buy what the blood in her veins could do. She was one of the shrinking few that could navigate The Forest.

Not all forests of course. That skill is hardly rare, any hunter worth his bow could navigate a forest. Across the kingdom, the northwest corner, a sprawling woods, thick with trees, bush and demons. Magic in this world had shrunk, Man choosing instead to kill rather than learn. The creatures that were smart had regressed into the Forest. The land absorbed their magic, bonding with its inhabitants. When Man sent in a party, none had returned. No men, no horses, no dogs. Any mortal that entered was not returned.

The Forest Dwellers, however, had no such restrictions. They walked freely into villages and towns. The Fae, a breed of concentrated magic users, were human in appearance. They had a terrible hobby of taking human lovers and leaving them after. Her father had fallen victim to a Fae lover, he admitted to her one night after too many mugs of ale and not enough food in the house. "You're one of them." He slurred, rubbing his hand over his face, hiding from her. "Your mother came to me twice, which is once more than they normally do. She told me goodbye before the sun broke the sky. I didn't think much of it, but months later, I wake, before the sun broke the sky. A loud wailing drew me to my door, and there you were. Wrapped in a blanket made of a fine fabric, and a mark branded on your breast. Your mother had one too. I knew who you were. I brought you in, I give you what little I have, but this may not be your home."

When she had asked him what that meant, he hadn't answered, just stared out their window at the Forest. She knew what he meant, she was a Dweller, she would be free to come and go through that Forest, a skill as dangerous as it was valuable. She kept her head down after that, wearing a heavy black coat most of the year, no matter the weather, to make sure the mark below her collarbone was never seen. Fae script was distinct, and she was in no position to back whatever her mother had seared into her skin.

Her father had sent her from their village when she was old enough to marry. He gave her every coin he had kept saved, and told her to find a husband, then she wouldn't have to come back to this dangerous place, to him. The Forest would come for her someday, it always did, but if she could get far enough away it would be much, much harder. And she took his advice, she had traveled far since that day, getting employment for as long as she cared to and keep travelling often. Her mistake, she realized a bit too late, was traveling so close the castle.

All nobles had spies, but in the towns surrounding the castle the numbers were amplified, and she had sensed she was screwed the second she had walked into the woods between two villages. She couldn't hear or see anyone, but she could feel eyes on unease did it's job well, her stress blinding her to the trap that caught her leg, jerking her upwards and leaving her dangling, like a sow for slaughter.

It took a few moments, but her attacker revealed himself, a white head of hair making its way toward her in the bush. When he got close enough that she could see him, she jumped, sending her swinging wildly through the air to his obvious amusement. His eyes followed her, a deep red, almost shining at her.

Hell Child. He was a Hell Child.

She couldn't recall having ever seen one. Hell children were usually kept secret, them being proof of an unholy union with the demons that walked the lands, wearing bodies of mortals like clothing. They were known by their eyes. Only Hell Children walked with red eyes in their skulls, windows to the suffering of Hell itself.

The Hell Child regards her for a moment, her swaying tracked with his eyes. He's a well dressed monster, his black cloak was clean, and still, even as he moved. His silver clasp was modeled into a skull with three holes. She groaned, relaxing her head so he hung limply from the rope. "You work for the King."

"Aye."

"And you've caught me."

"Very much so."

"For the king?"

"Aye."

"Why?"

"Dunno."

"Wha-? That's bullshit." She lifted her head to glare at his upside down form.

"I don't." He shrugged. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Fat chance."

"Then for now, I guess I'll remain clueless."

She was silent then, offering him nothing as he bound her hands. Once he was sure her limbs were bound, he cut her down. Her back hit the forest floor, and she glared as he chuckled, throwing her over his shoulder as he walked towards the castle, away from safely.

"You're going to kill me."

"My task was to find you."

"That's the same thing. How did you find me?"

"I'm a good Hunter."

"From so far? I don't think so."

"It was easy. You have a light to you."

"I don't have a light, actually. I'm not an idiot."

"You do. A little one. It's at the top of your lung. A little light. That's how I tracked you."

Her skin bristled at his words. _Fucking Hell Children_. This Hunter must have been sired from a powerful demon if his eyes could see the magic from her mother inside her. How unfortunate.

"Little Light? You haven't passed out on me have you?"

"That's not my name."

"Do you plan on telling me your name?"

"No."

"Then Little Light you stay."

She didn't speak to him until they got back to the castle, and true to his word, he handed her over to the guards and he was gone. The guards dragged her to the table of nobles, the jeweled woman sitting at the head. Maka couldn't place any single person at the table, but she probably knew their names, lived in a few of their territories. There wasn't a single one of them she cared for at that table, but there were too many there. Too many around this table to just be the nobles. Well then, she was in more trouble than she bargained for.

The woman at the head of the table spoke, parting shiny lips. "Hello pet, I'm sure this is a little confusing for you."

"A little expected actually. You went and commissioned a Hell Child to find me." A spattering of scoffs and chuckles spread throughout the table, and the woman in charge gave her a wicked little grin.

"I've got an abundance of Hell Children, all of them willing to help out their beloved queen, who keeps their whore mother's necks from snapping under a rope."

 _Queen_. Arachne. Well this put her in even more trouble than she was before. Maka had worked long and hard to keep her blood a secret, and now she was learning that it had all been in vain, this whole time. She took a deep breath to herself and swallowed the panic bubbling up in her throat. The Queen was playing a game, and well, she knew better than to think she was the only player on Arachne's board.

She would never be a pawn. Not for this spider of a woman.

"I refuse."

"Why, I haven't even told you why you're here."

"I refuse anyway."

"I won't be asking much from you pet, and I will reward you handsomely."

"I don't want your blood coin, or to be part in whatever you're doing."

"I want you to lead a small party into the Forest, to retrieve a rune carved into the Old Tree. I need it collected, and to be immortalized into our massive library. For the mages of course."

"No."

"I really would like your participation with this, it would be a shame to force you, only to have you abandon this party in the Forest. You see, we're all sending the best we have, and it isn't our intention to lose them to a cannibalistic Forest."

"The Forest isn't cannibalistic. It eats intruders, not family."

"Well, pet, that's why I wanted you. My spies have seen you put more and more distance between yourself and this Forest. And more and more coin into your pockets. I know what you want, Child. You want your own name, one that can stand on it's own. No husband to give you permission, no man telling you how to live your life to stand _his_ way. I can give you that. I can give you lands and estates and put everything in your name. Not your husband, not your father. It will all belong to you, and all you have to do is take them in the Forest, and get them back out."

She kept her face blank, but inside her heart was pounding against her ribcage. That was everything. That was everything she ever wanted laid out in front of her, tied up with a neat little string bow. She hated everyone at that table, and she knew, she knew everything that came with walking into the Forest, including the risk that she herself would never leave the Forest, if it decided to claim her. But her dream, this wouldn't come to her again, she would _never_ get this chance again.

"Well?"

"Put it in writing, sign it with your seal, and give it to me. I carry our deal the whole way, and it will be honored."

The Queen smiled, snapping her fingers. A servant girl appeared, giving her a roll of parchment and a quill. She took both from the girl, smoothing out the paper and dipping her quill in the ink. "Now tell me pet, what name will you give me?"

"Maka Albarn. My name is Maka Albarn."

* * *

 **Whoa I know, I'm writing something else?! Well, I'm trying! It's just the prologue, but I do have the next chapter mostly done, just need to finish editing, so let me know what you think! If you think I should continue or anything!**

 **Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

She knew she was still more prisoner than guide.

After Maka had signed her blood under the Queen's ink, she had been promptly taken to a cell, where she had sat for three days. She had been told it was because her travel party was being gathered, and she wasn't trusted to be let loose on the grounds. "Dwellers have something unnatural about them," The horrible little man who ran the dungeons spat at her, "Something wrong in the eyes, the very life in the plants would try to let you escape. No light? No hope for a Dweller." Maka was punished for the punch she sent into his pointy nose through her bars, but she hadn't regretted it.

When the sun broke on her fourth day of captivity, her cell was opened. Before her, a young man stood, no older than her, in the finest black velvet and subtle marks of his wealth, most of it focused on the identical rings he wore on each hand. His hair was striped, half white across his head. His gold eyes looked down on her, a practiced tilt of his head, but he only regarded her with curiosity, not disgust. A young noble if she ever saw one, and if she wasn't wrong, a prince. "Which one are you? Asura or the younger one?"

"The younger."

"Ah, the Kid."

"I share my father's name."

"And until your father dies, you will have no name." Maka glared up at him, but he didn't take her bait, didn't rise to her obvious challenge. He was a leveled headed boy, that much was made certain to her. "Why are you here?"

"My mother has commissioned me to join you in your search for the missing rune, and to insure that you actually return with it, once you lead us into the forest."

"She's given plenty of incentive to return."

"And a bit of steel at your neck is just a little bit more." The prince explained, leaning against her door. "We'll be leaving tomorrow, around dawn. I came to warn you, so you'll be prepared. You can pack up your things-"

"I have no things." Maka scoffed and recrossed her legs. "But thank you, your princely courtesy really does warm my cold heart."

Kid regarded her for a moment, then left her cell, the door slamming shut behind him. Maka watched the way he let his eyes rest on the other shadowed bodies in the surrounding cells. No one spoke out to him, no one asked for mercy. They knew that family didn't show mercy, and even the weaker son wouldn't give them a second thought. Besides, the dungeon master was a cruel man. No one felt like invoking his wrath. "I hope you find this process a relaxing journey, Dweller, I would hate to have to kill you."

"I would hate to leave you for dead in the middle of the Forest, but sometimes we have very little choices in these matters."

The Prince smiled at her, and moved to walk back towards the light, towards freedom. "I'll see you soon Dweller. We'll all make it through this." She didn't answer him, eyes following him as he walked away.

Interesting. The Queen was risking her second born son on a journey with a Dweller. Maka didn't know very much about the royal family, but she didn't think the best way to protect the bloodline was to throw her son into harms way like she was.

The dungeon master appeared in front of her door, his grin wicked as he leaned against her cell door. "It seems our time has been brought to a close."

"Shame."

"Well, we can still have fun."

* * *

The Prince was waiting for her just as the sun began to break across the sky.

Her wrists were bound, and kept on a rope in the dungeon master's fist. She hobbled behind him, ignoring the way the Prince lifted his eyebrows at the cut on her lip, and the bruise on her face. She watched the way he put a story together in his head, and he regarded the dungeon master. "What happened to the Dweller's face?"

"I would imagine she fell against her cell door, I don't know, how many times love?"

"Choke on wine and die."

"Three. Three times. But here, as you requested! One Dweller." The old man leered at her, then handed the rope over to the Prince. The Prince looked as if he was going to say something but in the end, he sighed, and gestured behind her. Swiftly, her legs went out from under her, and her world tipped. She cried out, but her back never connected with the ground. When she opened her eyes, she was face to face with the Hell Child. She tried to jump away, but his grip just tightened. Maka snarled at him, but he only returned the noise. His hands on her made her skin crawl, and she wanted nothing more than the Hell Child to release her. Normally she would try to have more patience with a half blood, considering her own path, but a Dweller wasn't like a demon. And a demon bastard was worse than a Dweller.

"Stop. I'm trying to put you on a horse, unless you want to walk the whole way, Dweller." His eyes were hard when he looked at her, not like they were in the woods. She shivered, and let him hoist her up on a horse, a beautiful black creature that scared her a little. She couldn't ever afford a horse, so she hadn't spent very much time on them. The beast moved forward, coming to rest by the prince's side. She watched him tie her rope to his saddle.

"This is so, if you try and take off, you'll just end up ripping your arms off." Kid explained to her, as though he were discussing the weather. Maka just turned away from him, peeking over her shoulder. The Hell Child and his horse came sauntering up behind them. He was scowling, his knuckles white on the reigns. She regarded him a moment, the bow on his back and the several sets of arrows he had secured to his saddle. He really must be a hunter, and if his posture told her anything, he didn't want to be on this trip anymore than she did.

Why was the Queen sending her son with a Dweller and Hell Child? Neither of those names were kind, and neither of them were fit to stand _near_ royalty, let alone be tied to their saddle. With every new piece that fell into place with her new predicament, the more she was convinced that this was how she died. How unfortunate to have to face one's mortality with their hands bound on the back of a dangerously powerful black beast.

"Hey, what's my horse's name?"

"What? I don't know. It doesn't have a name." The Prince shrugged "Ready Dweller?" and flicked his reigns, sending them on their way out the gate, and back towards the Forest. Maka sighed, slumping over in her saddle.

She and the beast had something in common.

* * *

She may not be a fan of horses.

The constant motion of the beast beneath her, the silence of her travel companions, she wasn't enjoying her time bound to the Prince's saddle. After nearly four hours of travel, the Prince pulled them over to a stop in a small village.

"Why are we here?" The Hell Child asked, pulling his horse to a stop on the opposite side of her.

"I'm here to pick up a purchase, it won't be long." Kid dismounted from his horse, and brushed off his cloak. "Keep an eye on the Dweller."

The Hell Child looked at her then, frowned, and looked back down. Maka tested her bonds once more, trying to wiggle her way free. A rock came and hit her between the eyes, and she howled, trying to pull herself loose more. "Stop trying to escape."

"You put me here."

"I have my reasons."

"I really don't care. I was free, and now I'm stuck here."

"Well, now we're trapped together." The Hell Child mumbled under his breath, and Maka sat back in her saddle. Ah, so he wasn't here by choice either. Maka tried to grab the rock from her lap and throw it back, but it ended up hitting Kid's horse, who just sent her a mean look. The Hell Child rolled his eyes. "Dweller, what's wrong with you?"

"My name is not Dweller."

"What is your name?" He asked. She only looked down again, and he sighed. "Then you'll stay Dweller."

"What happened to Little Light?" She scoffed, and he shrugged again.

"I could call you that too, I suppose. But Dweller is easier to say-"

"Do not call me Dweller." She snarled at him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that what you are?"

"Do you go by Hell Child?"

"It's what they call me, sure. But it's not my name." He shrugged, stroking his horse's mane. "My name is Soul."

"What kind of name is that?"

"You don't even have a name."

"...Maka."

"What kind of name is Maka?" He shot right back, and Maka clenched her jaw. Her father told her that her name had been written on her arm, some strange fae word that he was constantly worried he was mispronouncing, but he kept her name as it was. She never told anyone where it came from, or what it meant, and now certainly didn't seem like the time.

"Mine." She whispered, looking back down at her ropes again. The Hell Child stared at her again, then looked forward, to the village.

The Prince was returning to them, another figure following him. Another man, tall, with shocking blue hair, and covered in scars. Maka swallowed her fear, pulling into herself. As soon as Kid and the blue haired man got closer, Maka's suspicions were confirmed. There was a star shaped scar on his shoulder, long since healed. _Star Clan_.

Why had they tracked down the sole survivor of the Star Clan!? Why was he here?! The Star Clan had been slaughtered around the time she had been born. They had been a band of murderers and thieves, barely tolerated in the kingdom. However, the final breaking point for the Star Clan had been the mass murder of the Nakatsukasa Family, at the wedding of the head of the family's eldest son. There hadn't been any survivors that Maka had heard of, just the infant boy who had been spared the slaughter.

Although, the slaughter may have been the better way to go. The boy had hard eyes, they told her where he had been, and what had happened to him. Now he was sent on the ever more obvious suicide mission with the rest of them. Maybe this had been the Queen's plan all along, get rid of all the undesirables in her kingdom in one quick sweep. The Prince met her eyes when he got close enough and he gestured for her to scoot forward. "You'll ride with the Dweller. Keep her from escaping."

Maka's protests went ignored as the Star Clan Survivor mounted the horse, settling in behind her. His body was lean, and he smelled like hay. Simple farm worker, at best. He may have followed the Prince's orders, but he was oozing tension off him like a spell, his jaw clenched tight as he watched Kid return to his own horse. Soul was watching the Prince too, the look on his face incredibly displeased. He must know something that she didn't.

There seemed to be a lot of that going around.

* * *

The Prince, for all his high education, wasn't very good at reading the land.

Maka felt she was in no way inclined to mention to her captors that their leader was taking them the long way back to the northwest corner of the forest. She was in no rush to her face her demise, and she was getting used to the horse. The Hell Child knew too, Maka could tell. Every step they took in this direction took them nearly three day's travel longer than if they cut through the old Fae tombs.

Kid took very little mind of his surroundings, eyes mostly on his map. Around him though, Soul was constantly scanning the area, lazy eyes never stopping anywhere too long. The Star Clan boy was doing the same, except he would zero in where he heard something. Between the two of them, she figured she had a decent chance of outrunning the Prince if they got attacked, as long as she kept her eyes on her captors. There wasn't much else to do besides watch them. She made it her new hobby to figure out their faces, their habits. They were still so far from the Forest, and it would take them nearly a month to get there, longer if Kid kept up his terrible directions. There was plenty of chance to sneak away in there, if she kept looking for an opening long enough.

When the sun started to dip beneath the trees, the Hell Child finally spoke up. "Are you plannin' on stopping soon? Can't imagine anyone we pass from here out will very, _high society_ , Highness. We should make a camp soon."

"There's a tavern three miles up."

" _Tavern?!_ Are you mad?!" Soul spat, and then seemed to remember himself. "Highness, the chance of a brawl, or someone recognizing you, or-" He eyed Maka, and she growled at him. "I don't feel like chasing our _dear_ guide in the trees. Those are her territories after all."

"Oh." Kid turned to look at her. "You wouldn't run off, now would you?"

"You a gamblin' man?" Maka grinned, and behind her, she could feel the Star Clan boy snicker, only the slightest movement of his chest against her back. Kid frowned at her, and looked at Soul.

"I'm sure you could tie a knot to secure her to the post of her bed. We'll have food sent up to her. Come on, I could use an ale." Soul sighed, but he followed, glaring at the back of Kid's head. Maka groaned, not enjoying where this night seemed to be headed.

Land and power and estates were tempting, but nothing, not even her dream was worth being a prisoner.

* * *

They weren't as noticeable as she had hoped.

Kid did end up possessing half a brain, changing into more common clothes, and settling into a _slightly_ more relaxed persona. Soul kept his hood up, keeping his eyes in the shadows. Maka didn't know too much about Hell Children, but she figured the general consensus in the villages was the as with Dwellers. Blood from a demon father was just as damning as being a demon themselves.

Around the same time the humans chased the magic users into the Forest, the demons came. Maka had never once met a demon, they usually avoided the Forest too, their presence in the woods tolerated, but not welcome. The Hell Children, like her captor, they were the children of a human mother and demon father. The demons would come through small villages, and take lover after lover, then suddenly disappear, leaving behind a crew of red eyed children behind them. When the humans had figured out what was going on, the King and Queen issued a decree that all unnaturally born children of Hell would be slaughtered, in an attempt to try and retake the villages. The slaughter itself included many human women, desperate to protect the only child they would ever bear. Being with a demon usually cost the woman her ability to have any more children.

She hadn't been alive for that slaughter, but after Hell Children who weren't discovered were hidden away, at the risk of swinging from a rope in the Queen's garden. So to have a Hell Child wear the King's brand? Maka couldn't believe it. Soul should be a sickly adult hidden away in his mother's attic somewhere, not out in public. Not working for the family who would just as soon hang him and his mother for their amusement.

She wondered how strong his connection to Hell was. She had heard Hell Children walked in both worlds, one eye to the sky and one eye to the suffering. Many Hell Children were able to describe what a demon's true face looked like, or sometimes they could even possess people, but Maka had only heard rumors of that, and Most Hell Children were killed before such power could even manifest. But here this one stood, having at _least_ 22 summers. The Hell Child turned to meet her eye, then looked back down at the ground, eyes hidden under his hood.

Maka and her Star companion stood behind them both, her rope and binds concealed under her cloak. Her eyes were bored when she looked at the innkeeper, but he passed right over her. No one ever gave too long a glance her way, perk of being a woman this close to the castle. She was basically invisible here. Keys and coins exchanged hands, and she was being dragged upstairs. Kid stopped at two rooms at the end of the hall, and handed Soul a key. "Here, for you and the Dweller, you can keep an eye on her tonight."

"..." Soul looked at the Star Child, then back at Kid and shrugged. "Alright. If that's what you wish." Kid nodded, and Soul opened up the door to the room. Maka walked in, and she was watched by Kid while Soul secured the end of her rope to the post on her bed. Kid nodded his approval, and bid them goodbye, heading to his room. Soul watched the door for a moment, then sat down on the bed across from her, setting his bow against the wall.

"What happened to your lip?"

"I got smacked around." she muttered, eyes narrowed. Soul blinked at her, then reached for her wrists. He cut the thicks knots, and released them. Maka didn't dare breathe, this wasn't freedom, she wasn't that stupid, but it might be a reprieve. He took the rope that was left, and tied a loose slip knot around a single wrist. It wasn't loose enough that she could get out of it without popping her hand from it's socket, but as long as she stayed close to the bed, it wouldn't be constricting.

"Who smacked you around?" He spoke again, a record number of words from him so quickly. Maka regarded him, wondering what he was getting out of this. She rubbed her wrists and sat up on her bed.

"The Dungeon Master. The man with the pointed nose." Maka answered, hands becoming fists. Soul nodded slowly, and stood up again. He walked over to a chair, pulling off his cloak, and jacket.

"...Did you smack him back?"

"I did. A couple times."

"...The other prisoners suffer like you?"

"They weren't as mouthy as me." Maka muttered, stretching out her arms, a cascade of pops following her movements. "But he was a bit of a Dweller hater, that could have had something to do with it."

The Hell Child nodded, running a hand through his hair. When it finally came to settle against his skull again, it was wild. His pupils were a little bigger than she had seen them, and he looked out the window like he was trying to find something out there. "Blood ain't no reason to die."

She didn't say anything, just watched him open the door and sigh. "I'll bring you some food okay?" He closed the door behind him, and she relaxed. Finally, a break. She rested against the backboard of her bed, looking around. They were on the second or third floor, there was no way she could just hop out the window without serious harm to herself, and she was rather hungry. So, she would be good tonight.

Beside, the Hell Child had given her enough room to reach the couple of books on the desk in the room, and for that, she was grateful.

* * *

When her food finally came, it was the Star Child that brought it.

He came in unannounced, a plate of meat and potatoes in his hands. Maka looked up from her book, mouth watering against her will. He came in and set it in front of her, then went to leave. "Wait, wait. I didn't get to ask you, what's your name?" she called to him before he could walk out.

He looked back at her, and shrugged. "I don't know. Never really had one that stuck."

"Oh, well...what should I call you?" Maka asked, and he shrugged again.

"Most just call me Star Killer."

"That's a little bloody for my tastes." Maka offered a small smile but he didn't take the bait. "Does Blake work?"

"The hell kind of name is that?"

"Knew a boy by that name once. Good lad. Little dumb, but good." Maka decided to withhold the information about Blake being one of the children lured into the Forest by the Fae. This silent brute had the same scowl Blake had. "Does that work?"

"I'll answer." He muttered, and Maka smiled. Blake reached for the door again, but he paused. "Who are you?"

"Maka."

"You're a Dweller."

"Half blood. But yeah."

"...So we're going to the Forest."

"That's what they tell me."

"...What are our chances?"

"...I've never been in. I've been on the run from it. I couldn't tell you."

Blake nodded, a small smile finally on his face. "That's honestly the best news I've heard all day." He gave her a nod before he took his leave, and Maka started in on her food. It wasn't anything special, but it was warm, and the helpings were generous.

She wondered which captor of hers ordered for her, and which ones were actually captors at this point. Blake, he was clearly a slave, and she was a Dweller, and the Hell Child? With the second son of the King? Maka shoveled more food into her mouth, resuming her place in her book. Today was not the day to escape, today was the day to rest.

She had a real bed, warm food, and the Hell Child wasn't here. She didn't like the idea of sharing a room with a man she hardly knew, let alone a captor. The candle burning on the desk was getting low, and she didn't even hear a stir in her room, or the surrounding ones. Wherever the men were, they weren't near here.

Part of her wanted to stay awake until the Hell Child came back, and she could account for where he was, but it also seemed a fruitless effort. The Hell Child was more distrusting than she was, and if she was trying to watch him fall asleep he would never do it, then they would both lose sleep over nothing. That idea sounded incredibly unappealing, especially with another long day of out of the way travel. Maka pulled back her covers, and got comfortable in the bed. She slide the book under her pillow, inches away from the tips of her fingers.

It wasn't a weapon, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

When the Hell Child woke her, he did it from a distance.

He didn't call her name, he simply gave one corner of her bed a good kick. Maka shot up, arm up ready to defend herself, but he merely regarded her, jerking his head towards the window. "Sun'll rise soon. Let's get moving."

She sighed, getting out of her warm bed and searching for the few layers she had felt comfortable shedding before her sleep last night. She tugged on her dress, and looked at the Hell Child. He was taller than her, by quite a bit, but he was lean, thin. She caught his eye, and she practiced giving him a smile.

"What."

"Since I foresee this day being spent on that poor nameless beast again, would you give me a pair of your trousers?" She left it at that, a passing thought. She didn't want him to read too much into the request, but the day spent straddling a saddle had brought a horrible chafing against her legs, and she wasn't keen on spending another day hurting herself. The Hell Child's back went tense, his breathing almost stopping completely but he nodded, handing her a pair.

"You need a shirt?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I'll fashion one out of this." She tugged on her dress and stood. "I'm going to change now." She gestured towards the knot that held her to her bed, and Soul gave her a long look, trying to decide her odds of escape if he left her unbound and alone. Finally, he undid the knot and took his leave, sending a final warning glare at her.

He was a cautious little half demon, she would give him that.

It took her a moment, but she finally found a way to make her underclothes resemble a proper shirt, and she pulled on the Hell Child's were at least a few inches too long, and she rolled them up before shoving her feet back into her old boots. She opened the door, and the Hell Child was leaning against the jamb, looking at her over his shoulder. "...You ready?"

"I suppose."

* * *

As far death sentences go, at least this one had a view.

She didn't mind that she had to share a horse with Blake. In fact, it gave her someone to talk to. She may not be particularly friendly, but she was a social person, and the day of silence before had dragged on her nerves like she couldn't believe. Blake was at least willing to whisper with her.

"You lived by the Forest?"

"Aye. But I'd been putting a fair amount of distance between me and it, working odd jobs, doing what I could." Maka explained, and the Star Child scoffed, and picked up one of her hands.

"Look at those little callouses! You could've been a seamstress!"

"How dare you! I was a blacksmith's apprentice for a while!"

"I don't believe a word out of your mouth girl, you ain't strong enough to work with a blacksmith!"

"I most certainly am! I could throw an apple to your head, and you'd find yourself unconscious!"

"If you were to hit me this close maybe, that's not impressive." The farm hand scoffed at her again, and Maka glared. She looked ahead of them, where the Prince was discussing something with the Hell Child, all hushed voices and urgent whispers, and she grinned.

"Bet you I could knock out the Hell Child from here."

Blake let out a low whistle, but there was a smile on his face. "That would be quite a test of force. But I don't believe you have the skill. I saw how badly you aimed that rock when the Prince bought me."

"My hands were bound!"

"And he was only a foot away! You won't hit him now."

"Well then, it'll be worth it even if I fail."

Blake didn't answer, but he did reach in the pouch on his side that housed the apples for their horse. The beast nickered, and Maka pet his neck. "Shhh, you'll get one next, I promise." Blake placed the apple in her hand, and she waited a moment, making sure the Hell Child was deeply engrossed in his conversation with the Prince, and she raised her arm.

Immediately, Soul reached for an arrow, and he bent backwards, and had the arrow loose before Maka could even throw forward. The arrow went through the apple, pinning it to a tree behind them, and Soul glanced at them both upside down, before he righted himself on his horse again and returned to his conversation. Maka lowered her arm slowly, and she and her co-rider sat in shocked silence.

"So," Blake finally spoke, flicking the reins to catch up with the other two. "Do not fuck with the Hell Child."

"No," Maka agreed, getting comfortable again. "I suppose not."

* * *

The next town they stopped at for food, Maka made it a point to apologize to their horse.

The great black beast was sweet, and he was very fond of the way she would scratch the little white spot on his forehead. She wasn't sure where her captors had gone, but at the moment she truly didn't care. "I don't believe you don't have a name. Everything has a name, I just need to find out what yours is." The beast huffed a breath at her, and she slipped him half an apple. Passersby kept giving her strange glances, but she didn't blame them. Most people didn't leave their travel companions hitched to the same post as their horses. Apparently the Hell Child hadn't found her apple threat very funny. Maka did her best to try and appear calm and collected, but she was just itching at the bit for someone to try and free her. Of course, no one did.

No one would bother to free a Dweller.

Somehow, they could feel it, rolling off of her in waves. The magic that made them hate the Dwellers. Something wrong in the way she walked, or spoke, or watched the world around her. There was something that made them see what she was, and she herself had no idea what it was. The horse next to her snorted, and she turned her attention back to him. "Oh yes, you great beast, what is it you want?" He bumped his head against her chest, and she smiled. "Can you tell I'm a Dweller too? Awh but you don't care do you?" She giggled, hugging his face. "You're just a great chariot aren't you? Carrying me around with no thought to yourself. Thank you."

"Dweller." The Prince approached her, looking incredibly displeased. "What are you doing?"

"Thanking Chariot."

"Come, we're staying here tonight. The Hell Child heard some unsavory rumors about the woods outside of this town, and I have no desire to test my luck." Maka lifted up her wrist, and the Prince followed the rope from her limb to the post, and it looked like he had to fight back a smile. "What is this?"

"Hell Child thinks he's funny." Maka answered, and Kid nodded.

"So he does. Alright." He cut Maka loose, but his hand was on her arm before she could really formulate a plan for running. Maka was escorted to another tavern, this one heady with smoke and the rowdy calls of men. She shrunk into herself a little, and Kid lead her past the bar, towards the stairs. "I did truly intend to have you eat with us, but now...it doesn't seem like the best idea."

Maka didn't answer, even if she did agree with him. Those men were a little drunk for it only being a few hours after midday. Kid led her to a room, and unlocked the door. It wasn't as nice as the last room, but she had a bed and that was all she truly cared about. There wasn't much in the room, but it was warm. Maka sat down on the bed, and Kid looked around. "It's the third floor. Are you stupid enough to jump that far?"

"Some days yes, but this day no. I don't like my odds in the woods around here anymore than you do."

Kid nodded, and took his leave. The clunk of the lock behind him made her frown. It was simply unnerving being trapped somewhere. But...the Prince hadn't bound her at all. Foolish on his part, truly, but she also didn't feel like breaking her bones jumping out the window. She walked the length of her room a few times, just to move around. There weren't any books in this room, and she found herself wishing she had stolen the few from the other. After all, it was the Prince that was footing the bill.

Giving up on finding anything to keep her occupied, she settled down on her bed, ready to sleep until someone brought her food. When her head hit the pillow, a resounding crack echoed through her room, and she growled and sat straight up. "What kind of fucking nonsense-" Maka ripped the pillow away, and she found a package, wrapped in brown paper. She looked around first, unsure of what to expect from this. When nothing and no one made themselves known, she started to undo the paper.

Inside were three pairs of trousers, made to fit someone her size, along with the thickest pair of socks Maka had ever seen. They were so thick, they might actually made her old boots fit again, inside of sliding around on her feet like they had been known to do. They were a dark grey, stitched with a thick wool. They looked as if they had been made by someone who loved what they did. The knots were tied perfectly, and all of the rows were neat. The inside was lined with some kind of fur, a very thin layer, but it was there. Maka stuck her fingers inside and nearly melted from how soft the fabric was.

She couldn't believe it, couldn't believe that these things were actually hers, that couldn't be right. Someone must've forgotten their things, and she was just the lucky recipient of their forgetfulness. She smiled to herself a little, holding the socks. She pulled the package away, and there was a book sitting underneath it. This wasn't a tavern book, the spine was in good shape, and the paper and ink smelled new.

This all was for her. She suddenly had _possessions_.

None of her captors would be this kind, would they? Hell, she could justify the trousers and the socks as a simple traveling expense, and maybe they would be so kind as to do that for her, but a book? Who could've done that? The Star Child had seen her reading when he had come in her room, but why would he do it? The Prince was too thick to have made this plan himself, and the Hell Child? How would he have known? She had been asleep before he had even returned to the room, and he had been awake before her. He couldn't have known she could read.

She frowned, thumbing through the pages of the book. It wasn't too heavy and she would be able to hide it with ease. Someone had paid her a kindness, and she was desperate to find out why.

* * *

Just as she was thinking about food, her door was kicked open.

Blake pushed through the door, eyes on her. She froze, her hand in the middle of turning a page, and he slammed the door shut. "There's been a fight. We have to go." He ordered, throwing her boots at her. Maka sprang up, shoving her new items into her bag and hopping back into her shoes. Blake covered her with Soul's cloak, and pulled the hood over her head.

"What happened?!"

"Someon' kept eyein' the table, thought they recognized the Royal Brat. Turns out they were making eyes at the Hell Child. The second he pulled down his hood, they turned on us. Swarmed him. The Prince tried to stop it, but it didn't work. There's an all out brawl down there." Blake put his hand on her lower back and pushed her out the door.

"Is Soul okay?"

"Dunno, we're meeting them outside the edge of town." The Star Child answered, and pulled a hood over his own head. He lead her down the stairs, but then he took her through the kitchens. Maka desperately tried to steal at least a little bit of bread, but Blake was too fast, and the cook was screaming and throwing pans at them. Finally, they broke free of the tavern. Maka could still hear the screams of the other men as the fight continued. Blake tugged on her arm, pulling her towards the woods, away from the noise. Maka ran with him, if for no other reason than Blake was strong, very strong, he was basically carrying her during the whole run.

When they reached the woods, there wasn't anyone else there. Blake's grip on Maka got tighter. She barely tugged against him before he was pulling her closer. "They should be here."

"You know, we could both run for it. You don't have any more reason to die here than I do."

"No, there's something I gotta do here, and I'll be damned if I lose my only chance over a fuckin' bar brawl. Sorry little sis, you're sticking around." Maka opened her mouth to argue, but Blake slapped a hand against her mouth, pulling her with him into the bushes. She shook her head, and he dropped his hand. Maka shifted so she could see better, and she found a great view of the two pairs of boots. She motioned for Blake to lean down more, and they waited.

"Tellin' you I saw that demon brat run through here."

"Hell Children this close to the castle. Bah! What next? We gonna have Dwellers on the throne? Fuck this place is going to Hell."

The two pairs of boots shuffled off, and Blake loosened his grip on her considerably. She mentioned for him to follow her. She knew a thing or two about taking shelter in the woods. Blake followed her close, his hand around her wrist as heavy as a shackle. Maka lead them into a clearing, near a brook if her ears didn't let her down. Blake finally sat down to take a breather, and Maka readjusted her bag on her back. They sat in silence for a few moments, and Blake leaned against the bark of the tree he claimed as his own. "So, what do we do if they're dead?"

"Run before those villagers find the Dweller and Star Killer."

"Excellent plan, truly. However, we ain't got nowhere to go."

"I think," Kid's voice joined theirs in the clearing, the Prince pushing his way through the thick. "that we're going to gather ourselves a moment, and then we are going to continue on to the Forest." Behind him, the Hell Child followed. He had blood under his nose, and a nasty blackish bruise across his right eye. He looked calm though, he seemed to be used to these surface injuries. Maka herself had worn both those wounds a few times, the word Dweller being spat at her while they attacked. Such was the life of a half blood bastard, no matter what creature gave you parentage.

Blake regarded the Prince and the Hell Child, and he sighed and stood. "Well, Highness, seems we're gonna have to say goodbye to yer soft and comfy livin'."

"Excuse me?"

"Welcome to our way of life." Blake spat, and went to help Maka up. "We gotta get through these woods, then we gotta make camp. We can't stay here tonight."

"Star Child is right, it's foolish to stay here tonight. We'll all be killed, for sure." Soul sighed his agreement, gently poking his eye. "I think we well and thoroughly pissed off this town." Kid sighed, looking back towards the town. "I think you're right. We've lost our horses."

"I'll go back for them." Blake spoke, and the two men looked at him. "Well you can't go, can you, demon eyes? And you? Highness you can't even walk like a common man. I'll be back, you three start making your way out of the woods." Before either man could give Blake a response, he walked back towards the town.

The Prince looked angry, for the first time since Maka had been stuck with him. "How dare he just leave! He'll probably run off with our horses!"

Maka shook her head, pulling off Soul's cloak and handing it back to him. Soul nodded at her, and threw it on, making sure to cover his face. "Blake will come back."

"Who the hell is Blake?"

"Him? The Star Child? He said I could call him that. And he'll be back. He says he's got a reason to stay." She let the implied threat hang over the heads of both men, and the Hell Child gave the Prince a sideways look. Kid only sighed, Maka getting a sliver of the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Well, let's start walking."

* * *

They had finally figured out a decent travel pattern.

The Hell Child would wake them exactly 15 minutes before the sun would crest over the sky, giving the men the time to pack up everything in the camp, and retrieve the Dweller from whatever tree she was posted to that night. Kid had become more cautious since the night of the brawl. He, Blake, and the Hell Child took turns posting guard, and Maka was to remain bound to the campsite. Dwellers were good at disappearing in the trees, and Kid couldn't afford anymore screw ups.

Maka grew tired of watching the men do all the work, and leaving her chained to the edge, like a damn hunting mutt who couldn't catch a kill. It had been almost two weeks of this living so far, and she was getting sick of being treated like an item. They treated her like an animal, so she was hell bent on not being one. When they gave her food, she cleaned off her dishes. When they woke, she was already awake. (Except the Hell Child, no one got up earlier than he did.) Her patience was wearing thin, and they were finally a fair distance from the castle.

Now would be a good time to escape.

She waited until Blake had returned to switch watch shifts with the Hell Child. She would never be able to escape if he was around to catch her. When he left the campsite, and Blake's breathing transitioned into snoring, Maka made her move. Two nights ago, she had picked up a rock from the base of her tree, sharp enough to cut through her binds. Quietly, she began the slow motion of slicing the rope. She freed herself carefully, knot by knot.

When her hands were finally free, she grabbed her bag and removed her shoes. The Hell Child was a good tracker, and going barefoot would be harder to track than the pattern her boots left in the ground. She shoved those in her bag, and moved carefully out of the campsite.

She wasn't sure exactly which direction she was going, the stars were blocked by the thick expanse of trees. They were moving north from the castle, she knew that much, so she would go East, as far as she could get. She moved silently, making sure to be extra careful to avoid snapping twigs and leaves.

She rounded a group of trees, silently applauding herself for how easily she had slipped away, when she was face to tip with an arrow. Realization dawned on the Hell Child's face, and he groaned, but he didn't drop his arrow. "Goddamn it Dweller, I should've known."

"How did you-"

"Do you know how many of the animals in this forest are nocturnal? There's _supposed_ to be sounds. Then I could see something moving that was making no sound-how did you hide the light?" He tilted his head, and she shrugged.

"I really don't know anything about the light you keep talking about." She looked behind him, then turned and looked at him, eye to eye. His eyes were dark, a kind of red she had only seen in the colored glass at churches. "Let me go. Please. I can tell that whatever this is, it's not good, and there isn't a survival plan."

"I can't."

"Why not? Because of Kid? Oh please, you know he's absolutely worthless out here. He doesn't know the land, he doesn't know the lore, and he certainly doesn't know how ignorant he is, so...if it's not loyalty then why do you stay."

"It is loyalty. Just not to Kid. Turn around Dweller, we're going back."

"We're kind of the same, you and me, aren't we? Half blooded bastards left to a single parent who can't help us. We're monsters, we walk the same abyss."

"Turn around Dweller. We aren't the same, and I'm not letting you go. I need you here."

Maka glared at him, her knuckles white on her bag. Arrows in the hand of a regular bowman were dangerous, but if you knew how the man thought, it wouldn't be so bad. Archers shoot to where their target will be, not where they are. A fake out could free her. But that was if she were at a standstill with a regular bowman. The Hell Child had already proved himself much more adept than anyone else with a bow, and his eyes had the desperation of someone who _would_ get what he wanted.

She held her hands out to him, and he approached her, a length of rope in his hands. The knot he bound her with was tighter, and she could pick up on the tremble from their confrontation in his hands as he secured her. He had been ready to take her out, yes, but he seemed to be in torment over it now. He grabbed the knot and started leading her back to the campsite. She was silent for most of the trip, but when she could smell the smoke from the fire, she turned to look at him.

"Your loyalty will get you killed, and then it will be worth nothing. A dead man has no worth to anyone."

"Just go to sleep, Dweller. You don't know what you fucking speak of."

* * *

Maka waited for Soul to switch watch with Kid, and she tossed a small pebble towards his head.

The Hell Child caught it, and even from his distance, she could hear the heaving sigh that bellowed from his chest. He made his way over to her slowly, annoyance on his features. "What."

"Did you get the socks?"

"...What?"

"The socks, was that you? And the book? Pants?"

"...Why?"

"Because if you felt compelled enough to get me those things, then you feel bad for me on some level. But if you won't free me, even though you're completely in your power to do so-"

"-I'm really not-"

"-Then I have to wonder what the point of your kindness is? Isn't easier to just ignore me and get to your loyal death than to try and be kind to me, even though it's a small bandage for a bleeding wound?"

"..." He sat down next to her at the base of the tree, and sighed. "That's how I knew you could read. You say things like that. No poor servant girl I've met has your wit, or depths of sarcasm. I feet bad that you're trapped here. When you asked me why I had captured you, and I told you I didn't know? That was the truth. I didn't know what they wanted you for, but-"

"You figured it probably wasn't good."

"I was right. I just didn't expect I would be forced to watch you go through the hell I put you into."

"Just this specific hell, and I don't know why you feel bad for me. The Forest won't kill _me._ " Maka shrugged. They were quiet for a few moments, the Hell Child's eyes closed as he thought. Maka tugged at the unnecessarily tight knot on her wrist, looking at the stars peeking through the trees. "Why are you here, Hell Child."

"Because I have to be."

"...Why didn't the Queen have you killed? Why do you wear the seal of the King?"

"Because I'm an unnaturally talented hunter and an unnaturally lucky Hell Child." He sighed, popping his knuckles. Maka nodded, crossing her arms.

"So you're fucking someone kinda important huh? Like a duchess or something?"

The Hell Child barked a laugh, mirthless, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't say I've had the pleasure of fucking someone important, so no, I'm sorry, you're wrong."

"I'm seldom wrong." Maka assured him, but let it rest with that, her eyes going back to the stars. They were quiet for a few more moments before Soul stood up, and started walking back towards his tent. Maka pulled her blanket around herself better, and looked at the Hell Child's retreating form. "Thank you...for the socks."

Soul tossed an arm up in response, and ducked into his tent. Maka sighed, and burrowed deeper into her blanket.

Damn it, he wasn't that bad.

* * *

To say Kid had been angry about her attempted escape had been an understatement.

He spent most of that morning yelling at her from his horse (that she was now lovingly bound to again), going on and on and on about keeping your word and honor and things that didn't mean shit to her. She mostly ignored him, her eyes on the surrounding forest.

When she had woken that morning, her stomach had been flopping, and it hadn't stopped. The Hell Child seemed on edge too. His eyes kept following every little sound, and the grip he had on his reins only got tighter. Blake didn't seem to be at odds like they were, but the more the Prince droned on and on, the more annoyed he got. The entire lecture the Prince had given Maka had gone straight into the Star Child's ear, since he was still stuck riding with Maka. The trees seemed to be breathing today, their branches moving lazily, though Maka could feel no breeze.

She caught a flash of color, and then it was gone again, replaced by the shade of green that rolled across the branches.

The stillness in the air tasted sour, and Maka hunched into herself more. She didn't like the comparison to a dog, but she did always know before something big was coming. A shiver traveled down her spine, and she tried to calm her heartbeat. Were they finally getting closer to the Forest? While she felt her panic rise, the Hell Child remained annoyingly calm if more observant, continuing to scan horizons around them. He felt it too, whatever this was. He hadn't been so obviously vigilant since they began their trip. She tightened her hands into fists, testing the strength of the rope that bound her to the saddle of the Prince.

It was, of course, painfully thick and she would be unable to just rip it free. Another shudder traveled down her spine, and she curled into herself more. She felt Blake lean over her a little, almost protectively, keeping her back under his chest. "Y'alright?"

"Aye. Just a little-"

She never saw the first arrow coming, flying through the trees to embed itself into the tree above Kid's head.

The Hell Child did though. He sprung from his horse, tackling the Prince off his horse just as the first wave of arrows rained down upon them. Maka tried to take off, but the ropes binding her wrist were strong, and she tugged harder. The noise spooked Kid's horse, and he reared up, ready to take off.

The Star Clan survivor grabbed the rope in his hands and pulled, ripping it in half. Maka could only stare as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her off the horse with him. "Keep your head down!" He dove for the bushes, following the lead the Hell Child had taken. Maka focused on making herself smaller, there wasn't much she could do to help. Once they broke through the bush, the land beneath them became a hill, and the two of them tumbled forward, his grip on her breaking, leaving her free from him.

She hit the bottom first, and before she could even think about it, she was on her feet, taking off. This was a trap, and she refused to die in the Forest, she wasn't ready to die there, she wasn't ready to die at all! And this was a lost cause, this was such a fucking _mistake_! She couldn't stay! She didn't owe any of them any-

Her feet connected with something in her path, and she hit the ground hard. She groaned into the dirt, pulling herself up. A soft chuckle behind her had her jumping to defend herself, but she ended up facing the Hell Child. He was sprawled out in the middle of the path, an arrow in his shoulder, and his stomach.

"S-Soul?!"

"You ain't running off, are you?" His eyes were unfocused, something she had yet to see from him, and he kept screwing his face up in pain. " _Fuck_."

"A-are you...are-"

"Arrows are tipped in poison. G-Good shit too. I...I need you to help me. I...Prince is back a bit. Get the Star Child and get us a horse, I know where we can go. Safe." He looked up at her, and he was asking her to save his life, even though he had stolen hers. She didn't owe him anything.

She could run, after all, no one had caught up with her yet. She could run, and in an hour, she could be well hidden in a small town, and they would never catch up with her again. But that damned Hell Child could see her thought process, and he bit his lip. "I know you don't owe me shit, but please, _please_ do not run away. It's...it's not just my life on the line here...I... _please_ , the Queen has my sister!"

Maka paused then. A suicide mission where she was nothing more than a pawn? She wouldn't risk her life for that, she never would. But…

 _Damn it._ Damn him! Damn him, he had to be lying. "Hell Children don't have siblings!"

"She's my twin! _Please_ , I'm begging you!"

She snarled, pulling at her hair as she paced. " _Damn you Hell Child_! Where does the Queen have her?!"

"Where she kept you." Maka thought of the dungeons, thought of the other prisoners. She hadn't made out any other faces, it had been much to dark for that, but...Maka still sort of knew them. Knew what they had felt like. The prisoner three cells down popped into her head. The woman. The calm woman. No matter what time of day, she had been completely calm. Maka clenched her teeth until she heard a pop, then leaned down, pulling Soul's arm over her shoulders.

The Hell Child fell into her, and she could feel the way his muscles trembled as they worked to hold him up. He took a staggered breath, and tried to lift his head to look at her. "Thank you, Little Light."

"You owe me, Soul."

* * *

 **I know that's a huge fucking chapter, but fantasy AUs really don't allow for less! I hope you guys don't mind! I figured I'd put all the warnings and such down here at the bottom, in case you find you really don't want to finish this journey!**

 **Rated M: for sexual situations, profanity, violence, torture, political assassinations and all that delicious stuff.**

 **Pairing List:**

 **Soul/Maka**

 **Kid/Black*Star**

 **Fem!Wes/Lord Death (just trust me guys!)**

 **Arachne/Lord Death**

 **(these are the confirmed ones so far! There will also be a handful of OCs since there just weren't enough Soul Eater people to fill all the roles needed, but they'll be very very minor!)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Hell Child's fever was getting higher.

Maka had managed to drag him deeper into the woods, hiding the two of them in low bushes when she thought she heard footsteps. She didn't know who had decided to rain arrows down upon their heads, but with a Prince, Dweller, Hell Child and Star Clan in their party, she had no idea who the assassination attempt was for. Soul was slumped against her side, his eyes glassy as he surveyed the area around them. "Get-get me that-plant."

"Shh, I'm not sure we're alone, and save your energy!"

" _Maka_ , please. Get. Me. That. Plant." His breathing was growing shallower, and Maka could feel the heat from his blood blooming on her clothes. The stress was crawling up her spine, and she wasn't sure what to do. They could possibly be under attack, she had no idea where the Prince or Blake were, and Maka for all her many skills, had never learned much about healing. She took a deep breath and tried to look around again. The Hell Child forced himself to sit up, and he grabbed her face. "There is no one here. I can't see a damned squirrel for at least two miles. _Plant!_ "

She growled, pushing him back against a tree. She left her safety of bushes and twigs, gathering the leaves of the plant Soul had pointed out to her. She heard a raspy _roots_ from the bushes, and she rolled her eyes, digging the plant out instead. Once there were a couple handfuls of roots in her possession, she crawled back into her bushes, and looked at him. "What are these for?"

"They-they'll slow my heart down. Keep the poison from spreadin'. Or'll die before we even get there."

"What?! Holy shit are you a damn fool?!" He ignored her, instead taking some of the roots and tossing them in his mouth. He chewed them slowly, eyes getting droopy. Maka pushed his cloak to the side, looking at the arrows in his shoulder, and stomach. "What….what do I do about this?"

"...Don't touch it!" Soul growled at her through clenched teeth. "You'll en' up killin' me."

"You might be dead already, with that gut wound."

"Those are my ribs, Dweller." His voice was flat, but Maka could see the sides of his mouth twitch. She had to resist the urge to punch him in his face. She didn't understand how he could be cracking jokes like he wasn't dying right in front of her. There was nothing she could do, she couldn't touch the arrows, she couldn't really even move him, and this hiding place wasn't going to hold them long.

She also had no idea where the Prince and Blake had gone off too. How could they have gotten so separated? Blake had _just_ been with her when they had fallen! God, she never should've tried to run off, she never should've...She never should've accepted this job, this had been a death sentence and she _wasn't ready for this, she shouldn't have ever done this_!

"Dweller?" The Hell Child's voice was barely a whisper. She looked over at him, his tan skin rather pale now, and a sheen of sweat across his forehead. "You look panicked."

"You really aren't funny." She spat at him, her hands clenching into fists. "We're going to die." The Hell Child looked behind her, and made himself sit up again, looking around. He sighed, and relaxed back into the tree.

"The other two are about three miles back. They're coming." He gave her a small spark of hope, then his head dropped to his chest.

* * *

Maka ran towards Chariot, his rider's shocking blue hair giving her a beacon to run to.

Blake saw her, and if she wasn't mistaken, there was relief on his face. He called to her, asking if she was alright. She started talking a mile a minute, telling him that Soul was dead and Kid was still gone and she didn't know anything about medicine and Soul stopped his own heart-

Blake had stopped her rambling, covering her mouth with a calloused hand. Maka clutched at his shirt, letting him ground her for a moment while her brain caught up with her body. Blake removed his hand from her mouth, and tilted her head up. "What happened?"

"I ran away! I ran away and I found Soul on the ground and-and he-he's hurt. He's hurt, and poisoned, and I don't know anything about medicine! He's slowed down his own heart-"

"To stop the poison from spreading, I've heard of that." Star told her, looking behind her. "Where is he?"

"I hid him. I...he's over here." Maka gestured behind her, and turned back to Star. "Where...Where is the Prince?"

"He's back on the trail, gathering what supplies we could find. After you fucking _bolted_ from me, even though I saved your ass, I found the Prince wandering around after an hour. _He_ was smart enough to just hide until...whoever that was...left. Now, show me the Hell Child." Maka lead Blake to her hiding spot, crawling into the leaves to uncover the injured half demon.

He was cold to the touch, and Maka recoiled when her hands touched his skin, a horrified look on her face. Blake grabbed her wrist, so he could meet her eyes. "He slowed down his heart, he isn't as warm as he should be. He's not dead okay? We aren't gonna let him die yet."

"'Ppreciate it." Soul barely mumbled, and the Star Child scoffed.

"Tell me that when we've actually saved you. Come on, we're gonna move you now, okay?" Blake gave Soul a few seconds to prepare himself, then he managed to pull Soul up from a dead lift, and gently lifted him. Soul hissed between his teeth, but he didn't speak. Maka walked in front of Blake, clearing a path so he and the Hell Child could make their way to the horse. Chariot snorted when they approached, and Maka reached for his nose, petting him while Star situated Soul on the back of the beast. "Do you want to hold him up here, or do you want to lead the horse-"

"Chariot." Maka supplied, her voice weak to her own ears. Blake gave her a look, but he nodded.

"-Do you want to lead Chariot back?"

"I'll lead him back." Maka answered, grabbing the reins. The horse sighed, and she looked at his face. "Walk steady my friend, please." The beast seemed to nod, and he walked at her gentle pace back up the slope of the land, returning to the clearing.

Arrows marred the land, maybe close to three waves if Maka could be trusted to estimate in her condition. They weren't signifying to any army or clan or bandit, or any signifying characteristics at all. They didn't even have the decorative feathers that were popular among the Elves that stalked the eastern corner of the Forest. Not that Maka had expected Dwellers to come out this far, they still had at least two days before they reached the edge of the Forest, and Dwellers lived deep within the trees.

A remarkably unremarkable weapon was never a good sign.

The Prince was sitting in the clearing, a few of their supplies gathered around him. He looked haggard, springing to his feet when he saw them approach. His face fell when they came closer, golden eyes taking in the Hell Child's form. "Is he-"

"He's going to be." Blake answered, frown deepening. "He's barely holding on, and he's poisoned. We can't keep him on the back of Chariot the whole way there. He gotta lay him out, or the poison is just going to spread quicker."

"If we can get through that thicket over there, we'll be near a cropping of traders. They rest there, on their routes, if we're lucky, we might be able to trade something for a cart." Maka told her captors, her voice flat. The Prince considered his options. Maka had to assume he was weighing the risks of trying to save the Hell Child or leaving him for dead.

Finally, Kid pulled a few of the bags onto his back and he looked towards the thicket. "Let's go."

* * *

Kid did end up being surprisingly ruthless in trade.

He was as medically inept as Maka, but he had a crown and a family of blood behind his words. When their sad little party came across a spattering of small cottages a few hours later, Kid walked right up to the door and proclaimed who he was.

A talk, an auction and the loss of a sword with more value than Maka's _life_ trading hands later, Kid had procured them a cart. It was a rickety old thing, but it would hold the Hell Child still, and allow him to at least lay out. Maka felt surprisingly unhelpful, sitting on the cart and making sure that Soul was still breathing. His hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, and the shallow breaths weren't as constant as they were a few hours before. Blake worked to hitch the cart to Chariot, and the Prince came round to check on them. "I don't know where to go now, his injuries are extensive."

"Forest." The Hell Child nearly choked out the word, and Maka moved to that he could rest his head on her lap, to make speaking a little easier.

Kid's frown deepened, his head slowly shaking. "You're in no condition to complete this mission."

" _No shit_." Soul groaned and tried to open his eyes. When he found the task too daunting, he settled for cracking open one eye. "To the small village on the edge. Very edge. Western side."

The Prince considered his options, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Maka didn't see what other choice they had. They weren't anywhere near a real village, or any _good_ medicine. No one this close to the Forest would have enough training to save him, but they didn't have anywhere else to go. Judging by the look on Blake's face, he seemed to have to come the same conclusion.

The Prince sighed, opening his eyes to look at Soul. "What's in this village?"

"A witch."

* * *

When they were able to see the tips of the trees from the Forest, Soul started vomiting blood.

Maka hadn't seen his face give her any indication he was even in distress. Blake, who had a basic knowledge of plants, was able to pack the area around his wounds with a white flower that was supposed to stave off infection, and Soul had taken more of the roots that slowed his heart when the sun had risen. He had been motionless for the better part of the day, then suddenly he was on his side, puking blood onto her new trousers.

Maka yelped, and tried to help, but she had no idea what to do. She screamed for Star to just _ride_. Blake swore, but he pushed the horse faster, the Prince running to jump on the edge of the cart. Soul gagged again, and the Prince shoved Maka out of the way, leading the Hell Child closer to the edge, holding him on his side.

Chariot carried them far, and he ran until a spattering of shabby cottages begin popping up around them. Kid barked for Blake to slow down, and Maka turned around to see the Forest. The trees spread in front of them like a sea of green, and it seems to fill the horizon. Maka swallowed hard, trying to silence the screaming in her blood that told her to run home. The Forest seemed to breathe, the trees floating side to side in a breeze Maka couldn't feel. It was beautiful, if one didn't realize that the Forest lived from the spilled blood of Dwellers and Humans alike.

The Hell Child pulled himself up a little, and pointed at the edge of the Forest. Nestled into the border between Human and Dweller lands was a small cottage. It was older, but well kept, with a garden that spread from the Human side into the Forest. There was a candle in the window, and looked almost welcoming. _Not where a witch would live_ Maka thought, sliding down the cart. Blake pulled them closer to the cottage, pulling back on the reigns before Chariot barrelled through the door. Maka leapt from the cart, and ran to the door. She slammed her fist against the door, screaming that they needed help. Blake and Kid began trying to ease Soul off the cart and towards the door. The door remained closed, and Maka beat against it harder. "Hey! Fuckin' Hey! Open up! We need help! Please!" She went to slam her fist against the door again, but it was caught before she made contact.

The hand wrapped around her fist was nearly on fire, and she followed the markings up the arm until she was staring at the black eyes of a Demon. It wore the body of a large man, his height nearly filled the door, and he had the build of a blacksmith. He glared down at her, and Maka swallowed the unease that his eyes gave her. His jaw was clenched, and he didn't look any more relaxed by her either. She tried to pull away from his, but his hand clenched her wrist tighter, the black marks seemed to move across his skin. "What do you want?" His voice gave her chills, and she tried to pull away again.

"Oi!" Blake hollered from behind her, struggling under the Hell Child's weight. "Can we move it a little quicker?!" The Demon's eyes went wide when he saw the mess the Hell Child was in. He crossed the distance in two strides, and had Soul pulled into his arms.

"Celeste!" The demon bellowed into the small cottage. "Celeste! Help me!" Maka and her companions shared a look, then followed the demon inside. The interior was warm, and it smelled like there was a stew over the fire. Books lined almost every surface, ranging in size and color. There were plants lining almost every window, and jars filled with various kinds of leaves. The whole home smelled heady and strong, it gave Maka a headache. The Demon kept calling into the home, then he turned on Blake. "You! Clear off the table!"

Blake jumped to do as he was commanded, and the Demon laid Soul down. He gently pushed the Hell Child's bangs off his forehead, and wiped some blood away from his mouth. "Celeste for the love of God, this house isn't that big!" Coming from one of the rooms in the back, a pile of books entered the room. Whoever was on the other side wasn't as tall as the demon, but their presence changed the tone of the room, and Maka could feel the magic coming off of them. Soft, but suffocating. The magic here wasn't malicious, but it wasn't to be ignored either. It's master was just that, a true master, and Maka felt nearly ashamed of the way she was sure her own wild magic brushed against the stranger's .

"What is wrong?! You're shaking my home." The books were set on the counter, and Maka was finally able to see the witch. She was a taller than her, and round. Her hair was silver, and it fell down her back. Her eyes were a pale lavender color, and she looked kind. Her eyes went to the table, and it took her a second to register exactly what was happening. Her knuckles went white around the book in her hands. "S-Soul? Is that... _Soul_?!" The witch flew over to his side, running her fingers over his wounds. "Soul! Soul what happened?! Hey!" She smacked his face and he gasped, eyes looking around wildly. "What happened to you?!"

"Bloodstone."

" _Fuck_! Who can afford Bloodstone?!" The witch snarled and began gathering jars and combining ingredients into a bowl. "Alexander! My book!"

"Yes love, that narrows it down for me, thank you." The Demon growled at her, but he pulled a book from a high shelf, opened to a page, and set it in front of her. She gave him a grateful look, and went back to mixing her balm.

Maka stood next to Blake and Kid, no one sure what to do. The shock seemed to be wearing off now, and pain was creeping in through the corners of her eyes. The witch looked over her shoulder at them, then went back to her work. "You. Girl, I need your hands." Maka froze, and Blake shoved her towards the witch. She stumbled for a second, then went to stand next to the witch. "I need you to hold the wound open to I can get the arrowheads out. Your hands are small enough that you can help me without opening the wound more. He's going to scream, and this isn't going to be pleasant. Can you keep yourself together."

"...Yes." Maka nodded, and the Witch smiled.

"Good girl."

* * *

Blake knew when he was in the way, and he was in the witch's way.

He made his way out of the warm cottage, back into the fresh air outside. He let himself look around a little, eyes taking in views he had never seen before. He'd never been this far north of the Kingdom, nevermind being this close to the Forest. It was massive, a sprawling beast of pine and magic. Being so near made the hairs on his arm stand on end, and he popped his knuckles.

The Forest was antagonistic toward him, it could sense his human blood so close. He kept his distance from the true entrance to the trees, not feeling like losing his life or limbs tonight. Instead, he sat down on the now bloodstained cart, and dropped his head in his hands. "Can't stop here." He told himself, taking a massive breath. He had waited too long for an opportunity like this, and while being bought by the royal family as though he were nothing more than a few pounds of grain was the greatest insult he had felt since that same family had slaughtered his clan, it had put him in a priceless position.

He did wish the others weren't with him.

The Star Child was worried about Soul, the half blood was in terrible shape, and the two days of travel hadn't helped him in the slightest. The witch was powerful, even Blake could tell that, if from nothing else than the great tomes of books that surrounded her home. Only the rich and powerful would be able to afford a book, let alone know how to read one, and the witch had several. She also had a demon, and if Blake wasn't convinced that it _absolutely wasn't possible_ , he would think it was the demon that gave Soul parentage. Demons never stayed once they had a human woman pregnant though, they had no reason too. Demons were known to be heartless and cruel, the bastardizations of human spirit. And yet, the Demon in the home pushed the Hell Child's bangs away with such care…

Then again, Blake could be wrong. He didn't really know what a parent looked like, or acted like. And there wasn't a single one of his masters that he could even pretend was a parent to him. No, the Demon and the Witch weren't something Blake was going to be able to understand. Maybe he could ask the little Dweller-Maka- about what she thought. She seemed smart, smarter than she had any right to be.

He smiled to himself a little when he thought about the Dweller. She had given the horse a name. She had given _him_ a name. It was strange, listening to her call for him and knowing she was indeed asking for him. He liked the name he was given, he liked that it wasn't tied to his clan. She seemed about his age, she wouldn't have been harmed by his Clan when they had walked the lands, and she wouldn't know the hatred towards them. Her kindness was understood, but unexpected. She was a Dweller, she knew the hate, but she chose not to add more hate in the world. At least not with him.

The door to the cottage closed next to him, and Blake lifted his head. The Prince walked out, nodding his head. "They've gotten one arrowhead out. They're working on the last one. I…"

"Never really seen gore before, have you?"

"No." The Prince answered truthfully, then turned to gaze at the Forest himself. Blake watched him carefully, looking at how the second son of the King stared at the land in amazement. The Prince must've felt himself being watched, and he looked at Blake again. "I've never seen the Forest either."

"I haven't either, not in person. Only heard of it. The horrors. Surprised that the King would send his son to such a death."

"We may not die yet." The Prince shrugged, sitting next to Blake on the cart. The Star Child had to resist the urge to scoot farther away, his resentment bubbling in his blood. They sat in silence a few moments, pretending they couldn't hear the screaming of the Hell Child in the house. Kid sighed, running a hand through his stripped hair. "The Dweller tells me your name is Blake."

"Aye."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm a servant. Why would you care? Or the Hell Child? The Dweller is apparently a freak, so I'm not counting her as a normal companion. No one cared what my name was." Blake didn't feel like mentioning how he didn't know his name. He was sure he must've had one at some point, for as cruel as his clan could be, he was sure there was love as well. Woman don't hate the children they have, and he was someone's son. He had been loved. He had a name, a name he just couldn't recall.

"A man is nothing more than a name." The Prince answered, and Blake scoffed.

"They call you _Kid_. What kind of man could you be?"

"A Prince, in case you may have forgotten." There was a steeled edge to his voice, the kind of tone only someone who had power could summon. It was the Star Child's turn to shrug. They were silent again, both staring at the Forest in front of them, watching it breathe. Blake was silent for a moment longer, then he looked at the Prince again.

"What kind of poison is Bloodstone?"

"An expensive one." Kid answered, eyebrows furrowed. "It's Ghoul's blood, hardened into stone, then ground into a fine powder, or paste. It's not easy to obtain, and even harder to apply to a weapon without poisoning yourself. I've only ever seen a Bloodstone once. My mother's sister, she's a well established apothecary, and she was gifted some by a traveling ambassador from the Eastern Kingdom. He had told her it cost him nearly half of his life savings, and he had only received maybe three pebble sized stones. He gave my aunt one, and last I saw, it was gathering dust on a shelf in her workshop."

"Hm. Your aunt hate you enough to kill you?"

"I don't believe so, no. Last time I saw her, she was rather kind." The Prince teased him back, and Blake was a little taken aback. The Prince didn't seem the kind to know how to have fun, or even understand the concept of sarcasm. Then again, Blake had heard the Queen was a bitingly blunt woman, even among royals.

The Hell Child screamed again, and Blake shuttered. "He took those arrows for you."

"No, I don't believe it was for me." The Prince's eyes were far away, looking back towards the distance of his castle. "The Hell Child doesn't care for my leadership style, he's made that clear. He wouldn't take an arrow, let alone two, for me. He did save me, but I believe it may have been for someone else."

"Everyone on this damned mission is here for someone else." Blake answered, and the Prince looked at him, narrowing his eyes.

"Do you wish to hate me? Is that what you want?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I know who you are, and you know who I am. My father is the one who gave the order to slaughter your people. I can't imagine that fact isn't driving you insane as you are forced to sit here with me." Blake was quiet, he didn't want to talk about this with the Prince, or maybe even at all. The only ties to his murderous clan that he had was the scarring on his shoulder, and the weight of the hatred of the kingdom on his shoulders. Yet, that was his family, it had been his _clan_. Now, he had no one left. It was just him. "I can imagine your anger, but-"

"Do not justify this, not to me. I'm not your subject, I am your slave. I am here because you _purchased_ me, like a damn bull for slaughter. You can recite your history lessons and your father's famous bloodlust, but you can't tell me that the destruction of my clan is something you're able to imagine. You may have known pain in your pampered life, but you don't know _mine_." Blake stood then, walking towards the other scattered cottages in the small village.

"Where are you going?"

"To find a blacksmith, we lost most of our weapons in that ambush, and I refuse to walk the Forest armed. I'm the last of the Star Clan, and I'll be _damned_ if you're the one to lead me to my death."

* * *

She was not a healer.

Maka wasn't strong enough, she couldn't become a healer. Assisting the witch had stressed her more than she had ever thought possible, and the screams of the Hell Child had made her flinch. The witch, Celeste, had stayed completely calm, the blood and screams doing nothing to deter her from removing arrowheads and stitching flesh back together.

Once the wounds had thoroughly cleaned, then sealed, Celeste had turned to the Demon. "White rose petals, six of the moon plant seeds, and however many drops of blood you think you'll need." He nodded, and began mixing the ingredients together. Maka stood next to Soul, dimly realizing that there was a little more color in his face now, even if he looked more miserable then he had since being attacked. A hand came to rest on her shoulder, and Maka met the witch's eyes. She smiled at her, then grabbed one of Maka's hands. "What happened to your wrists?"

"What?"

"Your wrists, what happened to them?" She asked again, and Maka followed her gaze down her arms. The skin around her wrists were bright red, and raw. There were dried blood in patches, and Maka furrowed her brows.

"I don't...I don't know? It's...Oh." She checked both her hands, then nodded. "It's from the rope, when I tried to escape, when we were first attacked. I think I pulled too hard."

"Rope?" Celeste questioned, and Maka blinked. Her vision was swam, and her limbs were suddenly heavy. Her knees shook, and suddenly the witch was holding her up. "Oh dear one, you've finally run out of fight in you, have you? Come with me." She held lead her towards the back of the cottage, and she turned back to the demon. "Make sure he drinks the whole thing, if we can get him through tonight, he'll be okay."

Together, Maka and Celeste made it to a small washroom. The witch waved a hand, and water flowed into a washbin from a hole in the wall. "...How?"

"I'm a nature witch," Celeste explained, gathering jars from a small closet. "I found a way to pull water into my home through the ground. It's not an easy spell, and I've destroyed this half of my home more than once, but when it works, it's wonderful. Strip." Maka began pulling off layers of clothes, suddenly painfully aware of the amount of dirt and grime sitting on top of her skin. When she was finally bare, Celeste gestured to the tub, and she got in.

" _Cold!_ "

"What's this look like, a castle? We don't have warm water." Her tone was flat, but she did give Maka a grin, before settling down next to the tub. "Clean off, then I'll clean your wrists." Slowly, Maka did as she was told. They sat in silence for a few moments, fatigue sinking deeper and deeper into her limbs as Maka worked to wash the blood and sweat off of her.

"...Are you Soul's mother?"

The witch smiled again, taking one of Maka's hands so she could rub an oily paste around the rope burns. "I am."

"...Then...that demon…"

"Is his father. My husband, Alexander." Maka's face must've displayed her disbelief, because the witch laughed at her, and went back to cleaning her wound. "Does that surprise you? My son clearly looks like a Hell Child."

"I...I just...he's still here…"

"Alexander isn't a normal demon. Obviously. But he isn't a naturally born demon either. He became one, his soul used to be that of a human man, a few decades ago. He was a kind human, lived in that small village you passed through to get here. That was back when Dwellers were still attacking Humans regularly, after the Humans attempted to breach their lands the second time. I've lived here a very long time, and I've been a Healer, helping humans and Dwellers alike, and the village had quite enough of my neutral kindness, they sent a party to try and kill me."

"They didn't do a very good job." Maka chattered through her teeth, and Celeste laughed.

"Truly, they didn't. Alexander was in that party, and he just couldn't do it. I chased them all away, but he came back a few days later, this time, just to speak. I thought him full of cow shit, and chased him away again. I must've tried and chased him away at least a month before I realized he wasn't going to give up, so I invited him in for tea.

"It's...hard. To find good Humans, Especially this close to the Forest. Fear makes men cruel, but Alexander never seemed to fear the Dwellers, and he even helped me with a tree nymph who was having a difficult birth. He was a good Human, one of the best I think that I have ever met. But even the best of humans are just that. Human. A few years after I had met Alex, he was one of the thousands who caught that terrible Black Fever. I tried, and I used measure beyond what I would recommend for anyone else to try and save his life, but I lost that good Human. It took me a long time to face that, losing that man."

"You loved him?" Maka asked, her eyes drooping. Celeste nodded slowly, wrapping a clean linen bandage around Maka's wrist. She set the clean wrist on the edge of the washing bin, and reached for other hand.

"They let me bury him on the edge of my garden that wasn't in the Forest, and I mourned the loss of that man. I mourned him for years. Almost ten years I was without him. Then on a cold day in summer, there was a knocking on my door. Before me stands this great beast of a man with black hair and solid build. I saw his eyes flicker black, and I had damn near ripped his heart out before he could speak. Thank Gods Above and Below he was just barely faster than me. He was yelling at me, over and over, _It's Alex, I'm Alex_. I didn't believe him at first, of course. The Alexander I buried had been a lanky man, with a bright red beard and kind green eyes. The massive demon in my doorway looking nothing like him. But...it was Alexander. My Alexander."

"...How...could a man rise from the dead?"

"A man can't. A demon could. Alexander won't talk about it, but he fought his way from Hell. He found a way out. Those black markings on his arm, they go all the way up to his shoulder, they're scars, Dark magic is poisonous, and to pass through Hell means to trade away the purity in your soul, and it's replaced with darkness. Alexander is still Alexander, and he is still a good man, but he's no longer one of the light, he isn't like a true Demon, born from hatred. He was born from sacrifice. He doesn't answer to Demons, just to me." Celeste smiled again, carefully wiping the blood from Maka's wrists.

The young Dweller was silent as she thought about it. She knew very little of the workings of Hell, or it's magic, but she knew that Demons had all once been humans. Wicked souls, tainted beings that gave up their ties to humanity for power or lust, destruction, or revenge. Never had Maka considered a Demon to be born out of a love, or even a kindness. A man who stopped being a man so he could go home. It was more impressive than she wanted to admit, as Alexander didn't make her feel easy. There was something about about him that made her skin crawl, a primal feeling that pulsed along her magic.

"It sounds like a tall tale, something that couldn't possible happen." Celeste had started wrapping the second bandage around her wrist. "But as I live and breathe, that man came back to me. He came back to me, and he gave me children."

"Soul's sister. That's right." Maka's words sounded slurred, even to her, and Celeste tutted, standing so she could help Maka out of the washbin. The witch lead her away from the water, and wrapped her in a rough material.

"Dry yourself a little, and I'll fix you up a place to sleep. You deserve a rest. I thank you for your help treating my son. I don't have to tell you that my children are my world, and Soul deserves a much more peaceful death than this."

"I...I really didn't help much."

"Your hands were steady, that was all the help I needed. Thank you...oh, I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"Maka."

"Maka." Celeste tested the name on her tongue, then nodded. "You of the Forest?"

"Aye. My mother was a Dweller." Maka told her, wrapping herself tighter in the fabric. Once she had been dried off, Celeste lead her to a room off to the side of the washroom. There was a plain cot inside, and was decorated sparsely. Soul's mother grabbed a white shirt a few sizes too big for her, and put it in her hands. "Thank you."

"It's my sons, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I imagine he owes you a bit of a debt now."

"He's running up a tab." Maka muttered, looking down at her wrists. "If he truly wants to repay me, he'll stop tying knots so tight." Celeste looked surprised, but Maka was easing herself down into the cot. "Thank you, for your kindness, and your water, and your bed."

"Sleep, and sleep well. I'll make sure the other two boys find rest as well."

* * *

The first thought Soul had once his eyes cracked open was about food.

The pain came next, blooming from his chest and traveling the length of his body. He sucked a breath in through clenched teeth, and fought the urge to curl into his side. A soft hand trailed the side of his face and he turned unfocused eyes to the source. His mother's face slowly came into focus, and he sighed, relaxing into the wood of her work table. "Welcome back, my darling."

"Ma." His voice was raw, throat burning with the effort. She shushed him, checking his eyes as he adjusted to the dim lighting of the kitchen. Only one candle was lit, telling him it was late in the evening, if not early in the morning.

"Give your body more time, the fact that you're alive amazes even me." She lifted his head so she could help him swallow some bitter tasting liquid, followed by a some water. "I have questions for you." He recognized that tone, and grimaced. She was pissed at him, but he didn't have a damn idea what exactly it was about this time. "You ride with a Royal, and with a Dweller. The Dweller has been bound, for what looks like _weeks_. How could you do that? The Forest-"

"Queen ordered me to catch her. I didn't know what for." He answered his mother truthfully, his voice not crackling anymore.

"The Queen is not your ruler."

"I have no choice." He whispered, closing his eyes again. The Hell Child had no desire to have this conversation, not now anyways, not like this. His mother was good, and she loved with everything she had. Lying to her was never his strong suit, but he was a man of his word, and he had given his word to only tell her what was necessary.

Although, what was necessary had changed as of recently, and he was going to have to be the one to tell his parents everything. His mother was moving around the kitchen, probably putting away the herbs he had just swallowed. "You should never treat a woman like that. Tied like an animal."

"She was non-compliant, and had attempted to escape-"

"Escape!" His mother's bitter laugh made him sigh, and he wished he had enough strength to throw his arm over his face. "Attempted an escape! How _dare_ you be part of something like this! You've never been one for politics or power, yet now, you travel with prisoners and slaves!"

"Do you think your son so foolish he'd believe for a second that the Prince would be his ally? We're barely tolerated to exist. There's nothing keeping him from hanging me except his mission."

"Then why is he sleeping in my den, safe, and you're sitting here half dead."

Soul took a deep breath, and opened his eyes again. His mother was leaning against the counter, arms crossed over her chest. She genuinely looked angry with him, which didn't really surprise him. His mother was a special case among the Forest and the Villages. She would heal those who came to her for help, regardless of blood. The Dwellers respected her, and she had raised her children to respect them back. And for the Dweller he had disrespected to be a half blood, like himself? His mother was nearly sparking, she was so angry. "The Queen ordered me to get her a Dweller, someone who could walk the Forest freely, She knows I can't, the Forest barely tolerates me. She needed a Dweller. I found her one. I did believe that to be the end of it, but she came to me again, and demanded I follow her son into the Forest, something about retrieving a rune, I don't believe that story for a second. But I'm going."

"Why?"

"...They've arrested Wes, Ma. Under suspicion of attempting to poison the King."

Celeste's eyes went wide, then she sat down in a stool, next to Soul. She grabbed his hand, and squeezed. "What?!"

"...Wes...Wes fucked up. It's not good. I mean, you know she didn't hurt him, right? Wes wouldn't hurt him, she's…"

"I know. I just...they arrested her?! The King approved that?!"

"He's been recovering, he's still ill. I heard it was touch and go for a moment, but he's apparently recovering. I don't know if he knows, or if he does, maybe he hasn't been able to get her out but...she's in a cell. In the dark. They wouldn't let me see her either. I didn't know what else to do. Arachne is a fucking devil, and she made it clear if I wanted Wes to ever see the light again, I would complete this task."

His mother swore, her jaw clenching shut afterwards. She was silent for a few moments, eyes closed while she processed the information he had given her. "Your treatment of the Dweller-"

"I can't lose her. I can't let her get away. If I can't get the Prince and the Dweller back to the castle, they're going to hang Wes. Ma, I can't let that happen. Wes can't die, I can't let her die. Which means I can't lose the Dweller."

"What's the Dweller's name."

"Ma-"

" _What is her name!?_ "

"Maka!" Soul growled it out, and closed his eyes again. "Her name is Maka. She...she's…"

"More than just Dweller. You can't stand being called at like a dog, you can't stand being addressed as Hell Child, and you can't stand injustice. I know you, you're my son. I won't let you treat her like that."

"But Wes-"

"You will find a way to save them both, Soul. And you will find a way to make her your comrade, not your prisoner." His mother's voice was sharp, "Or, I'm afraid you and the rest of your little party will find themselves abandoned in the middle of the Forest."

Soul was silent for a few moments, but he did finally nod. His mother had a point, and at this point, he owed the Dweller- _Maka-_ a life debt. If Maka chose to forfeit his life in the Forest, then he wasn't sure anyone would fault her. "Wes-"

"Your sister is strong. She's of the Black Fire, and she will be waiting for you. She's keeping an eye on this, I'm sure. There's no way she doesn't know you're coming for her. You have to have more faith in her. Wes needs you to come back from the Forest, and you need Maka's favor to do that. I expect better from you, Soul. I won't be disappointed like this again."

"Yes Ma." He sighed. She made a noise in the back of her throat, but she leaned over to kiss his forehead, pushing his hair off his face.

"Besides, she saved my son. I quite like her."

* * *

The Queen's steps were always silent on the stairs down to the dungeons.

She had long since perfected perfect silence upon arrival, as it was the only way to ensure she would always have at least three seconds to survey the room before anyone would realize she had arrived. Arachne was the first to know about every little thing that happened in her castle and in her kingdom. Her web of spies was bountiful, and far reaching. Nothing happened that she didn't know about. Her husband had once appreciated such a valuable skill in a wife, but that had been many years ago. Long before the damn Hell Children had infested her castle.

It seemed she couldn't even walk ten feet in her own castle without running into one of those red eyed bastards. The boy was especially somber looking, but he was smart, he kept his distance from the royal family, despite wearing their sigal. The damned girl, she was the one that Arachne was absolutely _finished_ with. Her presence had thrown the entire castle into Hell, and she wanted nothing more than to see the bitch hang in her garden, softly dancing in the wind.

She had just made herself so damn useful. A Hell Child that could pull the future to the present, who could see what may or may not be. How was a King supposed to pass up such a power? With a Hell Child in court that could see the consequences of actions not yet taken, a Royal family could rule with absolute power. No war would be unwinnable, no assassin would be able to hide from her. The Hell Child had been useful, even Arachne had admitted as much. And the Child's demands in exchange for her services hadn't been outrageous. She wanted her brother and mother spared from the rope. Sparing two Hell Children in exchange for the guarantee of an impenetrable kingdom. They would've been foolish to let her disappear into the squalor she was sure the demon children lived.

The girl had simply overstepped on Arachne's kindness, and for that, there would be punishment.

Arachne stopped in front of the third cell from the stairs, back straight as she looked down on the imprisoned Hell Child. Her dress was torn, and blackened. The Hell Child had tore away most of it, freeing her legs. Her long white hair had been sectioned off into various braids since she had been imprisoned, tied together with fabric from what used to be her sleeves. The Hell Child looked up at her, and _smiled_ , her red eyes dark with satisfaction. "Hello again."

"Demon whore."

"I do wonder why you keep coming down here to visit me. Do you get worried I get lonely? I assure you, I'm not." The Hell Child's grin was sickeningly sweet, and Arachne took a breath.

"It's who else is visiting you that I'm curious about."

"You already know this answer, you don't need me to tell it to you."

"Oh, but isn't that what you do, _Seer_." Arachne spat the last word at her, and the Hell Child sat back against the wall of her cell.

"My name is Weslin."

"I'll call you Demon Whore if I so wish to address you." Arachne snarled and the damned Hell Child snickered at her, as though laughing at a joke. The very audacity of this child was enraging. She believed herself untouchable, with her mastery of the future. For a creature so young, she did have incredible power, but she wasn't untouchable. Her very presence in this cell told Arachne that. Her capture had only helped the Queen sleep at night.

"It didn't work, you know. I'm sure you'll get official word soon."

"I won't believe your false prophecy any longer."

Weslin looked up at her then, her cracked lips parted in a smile. "Majesty, when I have _ever_ been wrong? You were warned how this would turn out, it isn't my fault if you chose not to listen to the future I present to you."

"You're an abomination from Hell, and it will be the greatest pleasure hanging you at my eldest son's birthday."

"They won't hang me. Not for a moment yet."

"That will not save you." Arachne snarled. "The world could do with less Hell Children anyways."

Wes chose to ignore her, instead, she scratched at her cheek and stared ahead. Arachne tried to swallow her rage, and kept her eyes on the Hell Child. Finally, the damned demon brat looked back over at her. "Do you care what you've sacrificed for this?"

"I've done what a good Queen would do."

"You've never been a good Queen, let's not pretend you give a damn about that now. I can see what you plan, I'm just not sure why. That's the funniest part of my blood, I think. I can see paths that stem from actions, again and again, I can track what action and inaction cause, but I've never been able to see motive. I don't know why people do things. Why Kings go to war, why mothers kill their children, why wives murder their husbands." The Hell Child's dark eyes were on Arachne's again, but this time there was no mirth. She stared at the Queen as though her eyes had the power to take life. "But I've found time and time again that motive isn't what matters, it's just an idle curiosity I've taken up. What does matter, is timing. And Majesty, no matter what you plot, or pen or plan, I will always be one step ahead of you."

"You are a menace, I'm glad you've found your home behind these bars."

"I won't be here long." Wes' voice was smooth, like a promise and a threat rolled into a single dreamy phase. Against the Queen's better judgement, she began to feel rage bubbling up from underneath her skin. Oh, how she despised the way this creature made her act. The self righteous bitch needed to be reminded who ran this kingdom, and who lived only because the other decreed it so.

"Maybe so, but you're here now. And I do so wish to introduce you to my dearest confidant, and younger sister." From behind Arachne, Medusa made herself known. Her slitted eyes were narrowed as she took in the huddled form of the Hell Child, her grin becoming wicked. Her younger sister had a strange obsession with the bastards of Hell, but it was no concern of Arachne's. Wes' face paled when she realized who stood behind the Queen, and it brought her a small amount of joy.

Good, the child still remembered what fear felt like.

"To leave such scars on my pretty skin." Wes sighed, looking at the two women, her eyes glazed over in silver as she was shown the future presented for her. "How the King repays each indecency to me against your own fingers, Royal Apothecary."

Arachne considered that carefully. Her husband's recovery went well, and it wouldn't be long before he took his special interest in this case. Her window of time continued to count down against her own carefully laid plans. Revenge against the Hell Child who would so publicly come to shame her if she were allowed to continue her path. "Dear sister, you may play to your heart's delight, so long as no mark is left against the girl, and no harm come to the life she continues to fester inside her. It is my order and decree as your elder sister and your Queen."

Medusa shrugged, leaning against the bars of her cells. "There is still plenty I wish to learn about their powers, and hers interest me greatly. I can occupy my time with that."

Wes only grinned at the two women, finally turning to face them. "Is it to be mind games then? I can't wait."

* * *

 **Hope You liked it! :) Review if you would! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Maka woke to the softest brush of light against her eyelids. Hazy green meeting the soft blue creeping in through the window behind her. The sun teased the horizon, unsure if it was truly ready to crest across the world and start another day behind him. Maka contemplated returning to sleep, but a shiver cascaded down her spine leaving her slightly breathless in the bed of the Hell Child where she slept. Something was wrong, the feeling writhing around in her guts.

It wasn't an unfamiliar sensation. She had often been good at sensing when something or someone was in need. It was a skill she had never thought to name, the way her magic rubbed against the air around her, tasting it like a snake searches air around it for prey. She had a theory most Dwellers suffered empathy the way she did, but it also could just be part of the curse of her specific bloodline. She caught herself stroking the brand pressed against the skin over her breast, and she stopped. A shiver forced itself down her spine again, and she left the cage of heat the blankets had sheathed her in to search out the suffering that woke her.

It didn't surprise her that the suffering drawing her had been the Hell Child's. He was the only one of them who had any right to be in this much pain, she could feel it brushing against her. She took a few careful steps towards the kitchen, wondering if she should get Celeste before she ventured any closer. Once she was able to see Soul, she saw the shine of sweat against his skin, and a pathetically vulnerable hiss escaped between his teeth, and Maka frowned.

She had no idea if she should even wake him, she wasn't qualified in the slightest to ease any of the pain he was in. However, the look on his face kept her standing there in limbo, unsure of which decision before her was stupider.

Soul jumped in his sleep, then immediately curled onto his side growling in pain. Unaware of her own feet, she found herself standing next to him, her hand reaching for his wrist. His hand grasped her fingers, crushing them in his grasp. Maka squeaked, surprised by how strong he was. She maneuvered her fingers so they were fitted between his to relieve the pressure, and his grip finally loosened. The hitch in his breathing told her he was awake, and she was trapped in his snare yet again. Soul's eyes were confused as he gazed around the room, and he finally settled on her. They stared at each other for a moment, and Soul released her hand. Maka blinked, forcing herself to speak. "You were screaming." If her words were supposed to have any effect on the Hell Child at all, she hadn't expected him to snort at her, turning his head away.

"Woke you then?"

"Well, no. I just. Sure, yes. You woke me." Maka gave him a small smile, drumming her fingers on the table. It was awkward, and Soul pushed himself into a sitting position. Maka squeaked, trying to push him back down. He waved her off, bringing his hand to the bandaging across his ribs. Red bloomed against the fabric, and he pressed his palm against it. "You are bleeding-"

"It's okay, really." Soul groaned, and looked to the window, judging the time of day from the color of the sky. Maka didn't know what to say, there were a thousand things she wanted to say in that moment, but all she managed to spit out was a fragment of a sentence.

"You have a sister."

Soul snorted at her, and nodded. "Aye. Witty one, much like yourself. She's…in trouble."

"So like any good big brother, you're rushing to save your sister?" Maka asked, pulling herself up onto the table. Soul moved so she would fit, pushing against his wound with his palm. She shoot him another look, but he waved her off. "Or is she the one forcing you on this trip?"

"No. I mean, no. Arachne ordered me to accompany her son on this trip and...she forced me to do it because she's holding Wes hostage. I don't know where she's being kept, and I don't know if she's okay, and I don't know...what she's done. I know what she's accused of, but it's a crime that doesn't fit the criminal. And she's older. By four minutes."

"What is she accused of?"

"She's the one who's 'fucking someone important', as you said." Despite himself, a small smile tugged on Soul's lips, and Maka smirked.

"Oh? Don't tell me it's Kid, because I don't think i'd believe you."

"No...no it's not Kid...it's um. It's actually...The King." Soul sighed, rubbing his temple. Maka blinked, the weight of that sentence settling on her shoulders. _There was no someone more important_. The mistress of the King would never be taken prisoner usually, the King would never stand for it.

"...Then why is she-"

"Arachne has accused her of poisoning the King. The last I heard about it, he was alive but unwell. Yet Wes still sits in prison." Soul was quiet for a few moments, popping his knuckles. "If Wes didn't poison him, _if he didn't die_ , then she should be free."

"Is...is the King trying to get rid of her?"

"No." His voice was barely a whisper over the plants in the window sill, his eyes far away as he stared at his hands. "No, as much as I hate the way this happened, and that he dragged her in danger, I have come to believe he cares for my sister. But he's dying in his bed and she's at the mercy of that damned Spider Queen and he's probably as powerless as I am to save her."

Maka was quiet for a few minutes, trying to decide what to say to him. Words never left her, she always had something resting on her tongue, but at that moment she had nothing to offer the Hell Child. She had grown up alone, just her and her father. She didn't know what it meant to have a sibling, let alone one with the other half of her soul in them. Her hand slid from where it rested on the rough wood of the table and back into Soul's palm. He didn't look at her, but he laced his fingers with hers, just for a moment, just long enough to give her hand a squeeze.

* * *

When her eyes opened next, it was to the clattering of metal and the holler of _keep the damn noise down!_

An impact against the wall outside her room made her jump, and she decided sleep could suffer for the sake of curiosity. Through the wood, she can hear Blake yelling about cheap shots and honor. Maka groaned, pulling herself out of the bed. She hadn't really noticed before, but the Star Clan survivor was _loud_ , even muted through the walls of a cottage. Maka pulled the dress Celeste had left her over her head. She was grateful for the borrowed clothes, as hers had been soaked with blood. She knotted the white shirt she slept in at her hips, and she made her way out of the house, rushing past Celeste and Alexander who were arguing over the body on the kitchen table.

The sun hung near the center of the sky, sending her shadow hiding under her feet. She walked around the cottage, towards where her room would've been, and she could see her travel party. Blake sat against the wall of the cottage, laughing at the Prince, who was standing so he could see Maka. In front of him is another person, speaking to the two men. Maka didn't recognize him at first, confusion leaving her hanging back so he didn't see her. Kid blinked in her direction before he spoke, and the figure turned around. It wasn't until Maka saw the red of his eyes that she realized it was Soul standing there, talking with the other two.

She stomped her way towards the Hell Child, her eyes on his as she got closer. She couldn't believe it, she had seen him broken and bleeding not eight hours ago. She couldn't actually believe he was standing already, and it was absolutely foolish of him to try and push himself so far so quickly! She brought her fist back, and socked him right in the rib. Soul howled, sending swears that would make a virgin blush in her name and flicking her nose in retaliation.

Maka didn't care, she hadn't see him flinch, he hadn't even hissed in pain, and she herself had pulled an _arrowhead_ from those ribs only a day ago. Her eyes were hard when she looked at him again, demanding answers for how he'd found a way to _completely_ heal himself, but he offered her nothing, just another muttering of curses about his ribs.

Blake, to his credit, didn't seem to dwell on Soul's miraculous recovery, instead he'd just grinned even wider when Maka had descended to beat on their companion. "Well! Now that our Sleepin' Dweller has risen, we can get started."

"Started? On what?" She questioned, and Blake stood, pointed to the clearing around them. There had been a circle of stones set up, and a pile of shiny tempered metal next to it. Maka blinked a second, before turning back to them. "Oi, we havin' a tournament?" Her disbelief must've been palpable, because the Prince nodded at her, annoyance on his face.

"Yes, apparently that's a productive use of our time."

Blake scoffed, throwing his thumb towards the Forest. "I'm not going in there with any of you until I can trust you can all defend yourselves enough that we won't killed immediately. I didn't have a say in this journey, but I'm sure as hell not being eaten by the Fae because the Prince can't parry a blow-"

"Fae don't eat-"

"Thank you Dweller, I'll be sure to apologize to them when we get there." Blake smirked at her. "But as I was saying, I don't know how any of you fight, and if we're supposed to fight near each other? Well I'd like to know what you all can do."

The other three looked at each other, a little dubiously, and Blake shrugged. "Or we could just go in blind and hope the Elves don't eat us."

"Elves don't-"

Blake held up his hand to silence Maka, and he grabbed a sword from the pile and tossed it to her. It was a shorter blade, solid, but not to heavy. She pulled it from its sheath, and held it in front of her, testing it's balance. "It's a nice blade."

"I'd agree, and still, all the Blacksmith in town wanted was a few coins and a potion from the Witch. Apparently your mother is a local legend, eh Hell Child?"

"Don't let her hear you say that." Soul muttered, and Maka elbowed him. Blake stepped into the circle of stones, bringing his own sword.

"Well Sis, what do you say?" Blake held his arms out to his sides. "You wanna battle me? See how good you are with that steel?" Maka bristled at the challenge, foolish as their challenger was, this wasn't a joke. She was good with a blade, great even, the years spent working as a Smith's apprentice and playing swords with his growing sons had taught her the foundations, and the Smith's own worry for her on her own had honed her skills. To fight Blake though? With his desperate smiles and hundreds of scars?

She walked across from him in the circle of stones, dropping heavy into her stance. "When I beat you, try to remember my name then yeah? No more Dweller."

"Dweller, you land a blow on my face and I'll call you Queen." Blake grinned, taking his own stance. Outside the circle, Kid and Soul made themselves comfortable, Kid against the wall and Soul sitting against a tree. Kid lifted his arm, and Maka's muscles woke underneath her skin, roaring to move. The flood of anticipation for his first miniscule movement was familiar, but it had been so long since she had been in a situation like this.

Kid dropped his arm and Blake surged forward. He was unbelievably fast, right off the bat. Maka dropped lower to block the blow from the right he was throwing his entire body into. At the last second, he twirled to attack her from the left, and Maka sidestepped. Blake followed through, his blade whistling as it cut through the empty space she left behind. By the time he had found her again, Maka was on the attack. Her own slash down on him was parried, but when they broke the hold, she went back on him immediately, the flat of her sword hitting his shoulder.

She was able to repeat this same trick twice more before Blake had her figured out. When she went to side-step again, he blocked her, trying to keep her stuck where she was. Instead, Maka dropped to her knees, and rolled away from him, a smile on her face when he turned to face her again. "You're slippery."

"I'm alive." She grinned. He attacked her again, this time moving to throw move after move after her, trying to keep her focused on his blade, not her feet. She didn't fall for his tricks, making sure for every connection her sword made with Blake's, her feet made a complimenting movement. Blake was smiling while he fought her, she couldn't tell if it was from pride or from his own plan, but it made her move her own strategy up, knowing she would only get once chance for her blow to land. When Blake realized she had found a way behind him, he threw his caution to the wind and turned to face her head on, leaving all of his chest completely exposed to her. Not that it mattered, Blake knew what her target was. They both let out a roar, swords passing each other as they attempted their final attack. Maka felt her blade connect, and she watched as Blake's sword continued its arc towards her head. She released the steel from her hand and dived away, staring at the sword that would've buried itself in her head, hovering above the ground.

Maka looked up at Blake, a line of blood trickling from behind his ear, and he smiled at her. "It wasn't my face, but you know? Close enough. Not bad Maka." He pulled his sword over his shoulder, and laughed, wiping away the blood. Maka blinked but then she laughed too, the ache in her muscles already becoming prominent as her blood began to relax in her veins.

"I'll want a rematch."

"I'll be sure to give it to you." He promised, looking at the other two men. "Now, who's next?"

* * *

When Soul had been handed a sword, he'd looked at the tempered steel distastefully before he accepted it. It looked foreign in his hands, but the grip on the hilt was tight, if nothing else it was clear that he had at least _held_ a sword before. Before he even entered the stone circle, Blake was already looking smug. Soul's face didn't give anything away, if nothing else, he seemed absolutely apathetic to what was happening around him.

"You want me to tie an arm behind my back, Hell Child?"

"I don't see much more room for a new scar, but I'll be sure to gift you one." Soul's stance wasn't familiar, and he stood with his sword by his side. Kid raised his arm again, Blake taking a deeper stance. Soul continued to stand still, eyes on his opponent. The Prince dropped his arm, and Blake flew forward. His sword glinted in the sun for a moment before he brought his blade against the Hell Child's chest. A loud _clang_ echoed through the clearing, and Soul shoved against Blake's sword with his own, having brought it up to defend himself at some point. Maka narrowed her eyes, and she heard Kid make a noise in the back of his throat.

She hadn't seen the Hell Child move.

Blake tilted his head as well, but Soul just dropped his arm to his side again. "Well, Star Clan? Is that all you have for me?" Blake's sword was on the move again, several attacks this time, faster than the pace he'd attacked Maka. However, every time Blake went to land an attack, Soul blocked him, again and again, the swords smashed against each other. It went on like that a few more minutes before Blake pulled away again, trying to regroup. "I have you figured out."

"Do you?"

"Aye." Blake went to attack Soul again, this time, Soul's facade broke, and Maka was able to seem him actually move. His sword met with Blake's again and again, but Blake was moving even faster this time, and Soul's stance finally changed, he had moved from the offensive to the defensive. Maka watched Soul's feet, but next to her, Kid was watching his face.

"I see now."

"What?"

"He's not tricking us at all. He's just…watching." Kid told her, and Maka looked at Soul. His eyes flashed a deeper red, then he brought his sword up to block a blow he had no right to parry. Maka scoffed, her hands digging in the soft ground beneath her palms. "He can see what Star Clan is planning the second he moves."

"Damn Hell Child can just see what Blake's going to do."

"Doesn't matter now." Kid explained, pointing to Blake this time. There was a satisfied look on the former slave's face, as Soul blocked his next blow. On the offensive still, Blake feigned a slash to the right, which Soul went to block, then Blake pulled his free hand back, punching Soul across the face. The Hell Child moved back a few steps, spitting out some blood. When he turned back to Blake, the blade was at his throat, and the Star Clan Survivor was laughing. "Yield, you thrice-damned sneak. I pray I never have to go up against your underhanded fighting style ever again."

Soul considered his options, but in the end he dropped his sword. "I yield, this metal is too cumbersome for me. You want a fight again, you face arrows."

"Making it too easy for me." Blake laughed, but offered Soul his arm. Soul grabbed Blake at the forearm, and Blake did the same. The two men nodded at each other before Soul left the circle, placing his sword in the pile. Maka watched as Soul came back over to them, sitting next to her with a sigh.

"Can't survive if you're only the master of one weapon." Maka mumbled, and he scoffed, looking over at her.

"And what is the second weapon you wield, Little Light?"

"My sharp wit, clearly." Maka muttered and the Hell Child snorted, turning his attention back to the circle.

"Aye, I'm sure you've seem more men impaled on that than you have a sword."

* * *

She would be lying if she said she hadn't been interested in seeing the Prince fight.

He would've been trained with the best masters of the blade, even if he hadn't possessed natural talent, the royal family would've forced it from him by now. Maka hadn't ever seen anyone classically trained before, and she was curious to see how that would hold up against the raw power Blake housed within him.

The Prince's stance was perfect, and practiced. He was so rooted in it, one would've thought he had been born in such a stance. Across from him, Maka could finally see the technical flaws inside Blake's stance. They had such a difference in...everything, she was unsure who would end up taking the victory at the end of this. Next to her, Soul sat up straighter, eyes on the two men. Well, she wasn't the only one who was curious then.

Blake and Kid stared at each other, eyes unmoving as they waited for something. A soft breeze passed over the stone circle. A muted laugh echoed from the Forest, and the two men began attacking each other simultaneously, a flash of steel glinting in the midday sun signified their spar began. It appeared the same way as her and Soul's fights had begun. Slowly, testing, seeing what the other had to offer. After a few moments, it escalated. Something was spoken against the blades, and the fight changed. The spar melted away, and what was left was a battle.

Blades became invisible, sparks becoming the only way Maka was able to tell where the swords were. Blake's raw power was horrifying, he fought with the quiet desperation of someone who knew losing meant death, and Blake hadn't tasted failure, not in a very long time. Kid however, Kid obviously hadn't lost in a long time either, regardless of what failure meant.

Soul stiffened next to her, and Maka looked over at him. His eyes were bouncing across the clearing, trying to keep up with the fight. His blank expression was cracking, and he was starting to look worried. She nudged him, and he gave her a glance, before looking back to the fight. "I don't think this is a practice anymore." His voice wasn't loud, but his low rumble gave a sense of reality to the battle, and Maka clenched her fists.

The sparks gained speed, dust blanketing the two swordsmen as the steel kept clanging against each other. There was the sound of connecting fists, and a groan. Soul jumped to his feet, knuckles white at his side as the dust began to settle. In the center of the ring, where they had began, Blake lay on his back. Kid was standing over him, sword pressed against the pulse in Blake's neck.

Soul stopped breathing, and Maka realized how tense she was. The air around her seemed to settle on her skin, thick and heavy. The echo of laughter flitted from the trees of the Forest, and it was silent once more. Blake and the Prince stared at each other, the rest of the world irrelevant as the two warriors decided the next step that would be taken. Soul took a step towards the two men, and the spell was broken. Blake shoved Kid's sword away from his throat, and he hopped to his feet. He shoved past the Prince, and left the clearing, walking away from them.

Maka sprang to her feet after him, turning once to look at Kid. Golden eyes met hers, and they were drenched in an emotion she couldn't name, a hybrid of sorrow and relief. Maka gave him a few more seconds before she took off after Blake, calling him back.

He ignored her, his steps only increased in speed, trying to get as far away from the small cottage as possible. When he reached the edge of the small village, he stopped. He stood there, and stared South, back towards where they had been. His hands were trembling, but he refused to speak. Maka stood next to him, not daring to break his silence. She had missed something back there, something that she wouldn't be able to coax from the Star Clan survivor, no matter what she said.

She stood in silence with the man, his eyes desperately searching for something he knew he wouldn't find on this plain. When he finally dropped to his knees, head in his hands, Maka put her hand on his shoulder, and she squeezed.

"I have fought since my life was spared into servitude, I have fought for food, and for life, and for water. I have fought so I could stand across from the man who stole my family from me and know that I could punish him...and I'm not strong enough to even take on his damned second son." His voice cracked, and he swallowed the wave of emotion she could hear pounding in his soul. Maka knelt down so that she could sit next to him. They sat in silence a few more moments before Blake dropped his head onto her shoulder, his body shaking. Maka wrapped an arm around him, her own sorrow for the boy leaving her desperate to do _one_ kindness for Blake.

She could offer him nothing else.

* * *

When Arachne entered the Throne Room, she took note of a body slumped over in the Throne of the King. The figure stood to his full height, and turned to look at her. Her husband was getting on in years, as was she, but he still wore the muscle of his youth. He was still pale, the pallor of his poisoning had yet to fade. He regarded her, or she assumed he was, his mask was fixed firmly over his face, dark black holes staring at her from where his eyes should be.

"My King, I'm glad you're feeling better."

"What have you done in my absence." His tone was bitter, echoing between his teeth and the smooth white bone of the mask over his face. The skull insignia had once been intoxicating to her, a symbol of the power she would make hers. Now it mocked her, hiding her from the face of the man that she had once agreed to love forever. "And where-"

"Do not ask about her. Not to my face."

"I don't know what this plan was supposed to be. I don't know who tried to kill me, and I don't know how I managed to be poisoned when I have a thousand people who try my food before it makes it to my mouth. I may not know what is happening in _my own damned castle_ , but I can fucking tell you that I won't make this mistake again." His voice was sharp, but she noticed he didn't move from where he stood, didn't rush towards her, didn't try to intimidate her.

He was still so so weak from the drug he had been slipped. "Darling husband, your fever must still rage. Let me help you into bed."

"I don't need anything from you, Wife. Leave." His order was clear, and Arachne swallowed her pride, bowing low and leaving her own Throne Room at his request. Once the door was shut behind her, she dropped her hands into fists. Rage threatened to spill from her mouth, spewing curses at her damned husband for the monster he became.

Her steps were swift as she moved to the opposite end of the castle. Oh, her husband's recovery was unexpected. She was sure he would've died, especially when she saw how sick he had been not even a month ago. She should've known how powerful the man was, it was a special power he held, necromancy. Very few necromancers still breathed, and even fewer still practiced.

Her husband had used his own special skills to take a kingdom for his own. He had been a ruler then, powerful and strong, an army of the dead rushing to defend him from his enemies. Then, he took power, and she gave him sons, and he became so _weak_. He was more interested in castles and balls and parties and his sons than he had become in expanding his kingdom, keeping the order he had once fought so hard to keep.

What kind of King could let his Kingdom fall in such disarray? Hell Children still walked her lands, Dwellers grew closer and closer to matching the number of damn humans. She was sure it wouldn't be long before the Magic Users tried to take this kingdom again.

The Queen frowned to herself, ascending the creaky wooden steps up to her sister's workspace. The Lair of the Royal Apothecary smelled strongly of herbs and stiff grasses. In the corner, her sister worked diligently, mixing up the monthly supply of the special brew noble ladies used to prevent pregnancy. "Sister. You seem displeased."

"My husband heals well." Arachne answered, and Medusa scoffed.

"Your tone is so disappointed." her sister hummed and looked into her farthest corner. Tucked away, the Hell Child she had sequestered into Medusa's care stared at her through one eye. Her other eye was swollen shut, and she tried to lift her hand. Her body was cleaner, Medusa was never one for dirt, and she would've let the Hell Child clean the grime from the cells off herself before she would've been allowed in her sister's towers. She sat slumped in the corner, like her body weighed too much for her. "Like I've told you a thousand times sister, slight paralysis is much more preferable to chains. A few stalks of herb is so much cheaper than an iron worker as well!"

"I told you not to lay a hand on her."

"I didn't." Medusa smiled, looking up from her potions to stare at the Hell Child. "Didn't I love?"

" _You will burn in a Hell that you cannot even imagine_." The Hell Child's voice was rough as it passed over cracked lips, the demon in her blood laughing as her eyes glazed over silver. " _There is a future where I kill you myself_."

"She is _fascinating_." Medusa breathed, her smile growing wicked. "There's so much magic and power in here, but I can't figure out where it's coming from."

"Who touched her."

"Our dear Crown Prince has been entirely wonderful in his devotion to helping his favorite auntie." Medusa assured the Queen. Arachne knelt down in front of the Hell Child, tilting her chin up so she could look into those silver dulled eyes. Her lip was swollen, and her front teeth were stained red. The Hell Child fought to move, but the best she could do was bare her teeth. She had lost weight since her imprisonment, leaving a small swell near her lower stomach. Arachne's grip on her chin tightened, and the demon whore grinned at her.

"Your son has more demon in him than I do. You murdered that child. He's a monster. Your children are demons, and when they die, I will escort them to Hell myself."

"Silence." Arachne snarled, releasing her chin. She turned toward her sister, her frown deepening. "Your capable soldiers have failed. No on in the party is dead, except maybe a few horses."

"Oh? That's interesting. Perhaps you shouldn't have assembled such a fantastic team."

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm sister." Beneath the stairs, the door to the tower creaked open. The sisters were quiet as they listened to the ascending steps. Arachne relaxed when she saw her eldest son's head come into sight. Prince Asura looked at her, face blank has he walked in the room. Her eldest son had seen near 26 summers, and he had his father's tall stature. His eyes were a dark blood color, a development that had occurred later in life. He was a quiet man, if a little strange. Arachne had heard the maids in the castle were wary of him, not that she was completely sure why. "Well, dearest son, I was hoping I would find you here."

"Mother." He frowned, looking down at the Hell Child. "Is this because of the demon? She tried to escape during transport, I assure you all force was within reason." Behind them, the Hell Child scoffed, and Medusa tutted, reaching for a jar on her shelf. She knelt in front of the demon, pulling the lid off and holding it under her nose. The Hell Child snarled, but the fight in her eyes went dull, and her body slumped against the wall again.

"No I'm afraid I have a mission for you." Arachne continued, holding her arm out to her son. He joined her at her side, head bent to listen. "Your Aunt's soldiers have failed in their mission, and I need you to go and complete it."

"What about Little Kid?"

"Our Little One is a smart boy, and he knows his mission. He won't stand in the way of anything." Arachne assured him. "And if he does, you know how to fix that."

* * *

When the sun was at it's highest point, Maka found herself wandering around the cottage. The Witch Celeste had a vibrant garden, with roses that crawled up the fence in several colors, both natural and unnatural. She was rather partial to the gold buds, herself. The herbs grew wild, the plants intertwining and making a thick solid wall. Behind the wall, she was able to spot a white head of hair, and the unmistakable _thwink_ of a bow being released.

When she rounded the corner, she found Soul nocking an arrow. She looked for his targets, but she couldn't see any, just the giant trees that marked the edge of the Forest. "Are you shooting at the Forest?"

He shook his head, and pointed up. Nearly fifty feet above their heads, she could see a few arrows embedded in the wood. "There's dummies set up inside too. About a hundred yards out." He pulled the string of the arrow back, and breathed. There was a mumbling of words she couldn't hear, and the string was released. The arrow flew from his hand quickly, seeming to gain speed as it flew towards his target. She walked towards him, and his ears pricked up just a little, and he turned to look at her. "Nice dress."

"I had to borrow it from your sister. _My_ clothes are stained in your blood. Your mother has offered to wash them out for me." Maka pulled herself up onto the fence in the garden and Soul glanced at her. "How's Blake?"

"...In pain." She answered. The Hell Child nodded, pulling another arrow from his quiver. Again, she heard the mumbling over his arrow, and he released it again. "What is that? That you whisper before you fire?"

"A prayer, to keep the arrow straight."

"What kind of God does a demon pray to?"

Soul looked at her, eyes flashed a darker red before he turned back to the targets she couldn't see. "One that makes arrows faster than blades." Maka glanced at the way the arrow went, a flash before her eyes before it was gone. He pulled another arrow from his quiver and looked at her. "How are you with a bow?"

"I'm nothing with a bow. It's not exactly what I would call safe."

"Can't survive on only one weapon, isn't that what you said?" If she didn't know better, she would think he was taunting her, but the Hell Child didn't seem the type to joke around. Maka snorted, hopping off the fence.

"If I thoroughly embarrass myself here, I want something in return."

"You already saw me use a sword, I would say that we're even." Soul scoffed. Maka wrapped her hand around the arrow, but looked at him.

"How did you heal yourself? You were half dead this morning. Yet here you stand. Completely fine. I want to know what you did." The Hell Child was silent for a moment, his grip on the arrow between them became tighter. Maka didn't back away, she wanted an answer for his recovery, and he would be the only one to give it to her. He stared at her, but she didn't look away this time.

"...My father gave me his blood. Demon blood has a many number of uses, but...it's not safe. There's nothing from Hell that doesn't have a cost. It's not something to become dependant on. Slowly eats away at your humanity." Soul released the arrow and Maka blinked. Demon Blood was only in legends, tiny stories that echoed in the dark when children tried to sleep. In those stories, heroes fell into Hellfire inside their own heads, echos and screams with every damned step they took. "You have a funny look on your face when you're trying not to judge me."

"I-I'm not!...Why did he give it to you if it has such risks"

"I have to go get Wes. I'll be safer in the long run if he heals me now."

"But you're just healed? That's amazing. If people knew-"

"Demon Blood is a dangerous thing. Humans don't understand it. And they destroy the things they don't understand."

"… You and I may have a lot in common. Dwellers aren't well understood."

"No, but Dwellers aren't sanctioned for death on sight, now are they?" Soul offered her his bow, and she took it.

"Not an official decree, no." She admitted, looking towards the Forest. "I can't see your targets."

"Then make your own, Dweller." She glared at him once, for good measure, and turned to look into the trees. Far enough in, but not too far, a tree stood, alone in its area. Maka nocked the arrow Soul had given her, and pulled back on the string. She took a deep breath, and released. Her arrow flew a whole two feet before it dove straight into the soft grass beneath her feet. The Hell Child let out a smug little cackle, and she frowned.

"Oh, shut up."

"Here," He walked up to her again, arrow in hand. She snatched it from him, and nocked it. When she pulled back, she could feel the Hell Child's hand on her hers. "Care for a suggestion? Never know, arrow might save your life one day." She tried to calm the red blooming on her face, hoping he wouldn't notice as she nodded. He moved behind her, lifting her elbow up more, and tilting the bow so she had a higher arch. "Better."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Hm?"

"The prayer. What is the prayer?"

He lifted his eyebrow at her, but turned back so they were both facing her target. " _Eitilt níos tapúla ná bás_."

"What does that mean?" She asked, arrow taunt as she waited. Soul only whispered the words again, and tapped her fist. She released the arrow, this time the bolt flew faster, hell bent on embedding itself within the tree. It hit it's mark with a satisfying _thunk_ , and Maka threw her hands up in victory.

Soul scoffed, taking the bow back from her. "Aye, the Dweller has shown us all."

"...I don't like your sarcasm, you know. That was rather impressive, if I do say so myself." She stuck her nose in the air, and made her way back to the fence she had previously made her throne. "So, what does it mean? Are you not going to tell me?"

"Didn't think you'd care about the words whispered to the Gods of Demons."

"Words hold more power than arrows, and I want to know."

Soul snorted again, pulling an arrow from his quiver. Before Maka had the time to blink, the arrow was sent flying. It landed less than an inch above hers in the tree, and he let out his breath. " _Eitilt níos tapúla ná bás_. Fly faster than death."

* * *

Kid stood at attention near the gates surrounding the small cottage of the Witch.

He didn't know what he was doing, or why he was doing this. He just knew that the sun was about to fall beneath the sky, and the Star Clan Survivor wasn't back yet. Kid very rarely felt outside of the emotional spectrum of "This is acceptable" and "This is bad", but he was almost worried that the Star Clan boy had run away.

It would've been understandable, after all, no man wanted to be purchased, just to end up dead in the middle of the Forest, and even for a smarter man, like the Star Child, such an end would be unsatisfying. He was a warrior, a man who fought for all he had, and protected with even more than that. Kid had only met few men like that, most had been the Knights in his father's court. They had been good, honorable men. They hadn't waved off the second born son when he had followed them around, they had given him a sword. They had taught him how to fight like them, how to win with the honor they all held above everything else.

He'd be loath to admit it, but he's fairly certain that the Star Child would make a great knight. Assuming he came back, of course.

The Sun had finally reached the end of the sky, the glow of day fading into dusk as the Sun disappeared beneath the land. Stars began to crawl into sight, filling the space the Sun had left. The Star Child returned when the Sun extinguished itself, and the Moon took his place. His head was hung, and he looked as though he had lost more than just one battle today. Kid suddenly felt foolish, he had no reason to be standing at attention, waiting for a slave to return, but he still didn't move. When the Star Child finally noticed him, his lip drew back in a snarl. "Are you the gloatin' type? Because I swear to every grave under my name, I'll show you true battle."

"No, I don't gloat. It's unbecoming of a ruler." Kid answered, locking his hands behind him. He didn't know what he had been planning on accomplishing with this, but he was almost certain another fight wouldn't solve anything. Unless… "But if you want to fight, I'll accept."

"Is this a joke or something?"

"I don't mean with swords. If you want to fight me, I'll fight you as men fight each other outside of a castle. Fist for fist."

"What? You think some bare knuckle brawl is going to lessen the sting of defeat I've felt today?"

"Suppose we won't know unless we try?" Kid shrugged, and he watched as the Star Child fought a smile from his face. He popped his knuckles and gave a nod.

"Very well, I accept such a challenge." He pulled his shirt off, and stood across from the prince, bare toes gripping into the grass. The Star Child was surprisingly lean, muscles filling his frame. His torso looked similar to his arms, ribboned in scars. They were all of varying stages of healing, some more recent than others.

Kid followed suit, pulling off his boots and shirt as well. He felt slightly foolish, debasing himself like this, but he almost wanted this just as badly. Kid hardly lost when he fought at the castle, but if it was because of superior skill, or his opponent's fear of beating the second son, he was never sure. He was sure, however, that this man had absolutely no problems beating the teeth from his skull.

Kid stood on ceremony, but his opponent did not. The first fist he threw was headed straight for his face. Kid managed to block it, carefully, but he felt the throbbing from the impact begin immediately. The Star Clan Survivor countered with a left hook, headed for Kid's chest. The Prince had to take the brunt of that hit, but took the opening to bring his elbow down on his arm. The man howled, dropping low and sweeping his leg against Kid's.

The Prince watched as his world twisted on his axis, and he landed hard on his back. The Star Clan fighter dove on top of him, his fist pulled back. Kid sat up quickly, wrapping his arms around Blake and using the surprise to flip the two of them so he was on top. He pulled his fist back, and Blake just laughed in his face. "Gods Above and Below, did you just fucking _hug_ me?!"

"...I believe the technical term is tackle."

"You hugged! It was a hug! Aha!" Blake dropped his head to the dirt, and he just kept laughing. Despite himself, Kid felt a smile grow across his face too, and a few chuckles escaped. Blake sat up, still laughing, and he flicked Kid's nose. "Oh, I yield. Your advanced palace tactics were too much for me. How will I ever surpass this?" His nose was only inches from Kid's, and Blake met his eyes. He blinked for a moment, then slammed his fist into Kid's face. "Sorry, cheap shot I know, but you did nearly stab a sword through my pulse earlier, so now I feel we're even." Blake stood up, knocking Kid from his lap, and he held out his hand.

Kid gave him a frown, but accepted the hand he was offered. "I don't appreciate cheap shots."

"Life is cheap, Highness."

"You can call me Kid. Forest isn't my domain anyways, I'm no prince here."

* * *

Maka and Celeste had chewed them out for their stupid fight.

The Dweller had paced between the two, explaining in great detail how stupid the two of them where, and if they were so keen on getting their asses kicked couldn't they have waited until they were literally about five feet into the Forest, as she would be more than happy to let them get their asses kicked in there.

Blake laughed like she was bluffing, but he also wasn't sure. Maka had wild eyes, and sometimes he was convinced she might try to leave them all for dead the first chance she got. Celeste only shook her head, applying a balm to Kid's face, and a small ice spell against the pain in his elbow. Soul sat in an overstuffed chair in the den, a smirk on his face. "Didn't think you'd need a babysitter, Highness."

"Didn't realize the Dweller had been brought to be a babysitter." Kid muttered as Celeste finished up her work. She gave both boys a stern look before she returned to her workspace. Maka whirled on the Prince, fire in her eyes.

"Do not trivialize me, or my place here. You wear a crown but you have no power."

"Don't speak like we aren't still in my kingdom." The Prince's voice was calm, but the threat was present. Blake frowned, flopping down on the larger couch in the corner of the den.

The dweller spat more hatred towards the Prince, stalking off the to room she had taken residence up in. The ruler sighed, and laid himself down on the floor, where he had slept the previous night. The Prince was hard to figure out, and Blake didn't truly appreciate it.

There was nothing possessing Kid to try and bring honor back to their relationship with a fist fight. Kid was his _owner_ , the word sitting bitter on his tongue. He was used to servants and slaves, used to treating people like objects. He reacted to Maka like he'd expect a ruler to. He was wary of her, just as hatred burned in her gut for him. Blake shut his eyes, listening to Kid try and get comfortable on the floor, the uneven breathing of the Hell Child as he waited for them to fall asleep before he slept himself.

They planned on entering the Forest tomorrow, and Blake finally felt a cold ball of fear settle into his stomach. No humans entered the Forest and left, and powerful as they were, they were human. Blake was a human, and so was the Prince.

Below him, the Prince's breathing turned into small snores, and Blake rolled onto his side, towards the noise. As much as he hated the Royal Family breathing, there was something calming in the snoring.

* * *

The sun rose too early.

Maka was awake to see the fire take its place in the sky, and she swallowed her fear. She didn't want to go into the Forest.

 _I brought you in, I give you what little I have, but this may not be your home._ Her father's words had haunted her since she had left his home. Her quest to remove herself from the branches of the trees had been worthless. She had nearly gotten past the castle, and here she was again. A scattering of yards were all that stood between her and her birthright.

The Forest housed her mother, somewhere. Maka couldn't help but wonder if she knew she was coming. She looked to the end of her bed, seeing Celeste had returned her shirt and trousers to her. She pulled them on, leaving the dress they had let her borrowed folded up neatly. In her bag, she secured the book at the bottom, piling her other sparse clothes on top.

She walked into the small den to find the rest of her party awake, in varying states of panic. The Prince sat at the table, looking even paler than he usually did. Blake was pacing, the length of the kitchen and back again. The Hell Child was chewing leaves, methodically wrapping arrowheads to the bolts. He didn't look as though he'd slept at all.

Celeste was at the table, jarring leaves and pastes, wrapping them in bundles. "I've given you cures for the most basic ailments. You'll not get too cold, too hot, too thirsty, but please. Respect the Forest and it will give you what you need."

"Aye, mother."

"I'm not joking around! You're not exactly welcome in those trees either! And I'll be damned if I lose my children-"

"You won't lose your children mother." Soul's voice was flat, and Maka dropped her bag on the table. The men looked at her, and she sighed.

"I promise, Celeste. You'll get your children back. If I have to drag their dumb asses home myself." Maka smiled at the Witch, and her shoulders seemed to relax even if it was only microscopically.

"Wanna make the same guarantee for my handsome mug?"

"Blake, you'll be lucky if I don't kill you myself." Maka growled. Blake, for all his nervousness was smiling at her at least. He seemed to be in much better spirits than she had left him with. "...Are we ready?"

"Yes. We are." Soul answered, putting his arrows into his quiver. "Da's outside tacking up the horse. So, when you're ready, Dweller, we can go."

Maka sighed, and shouldered her bag again. She looked at the men in the room, and she felt the power shift. She was in charge now. She would be the one to lead them to their fate, and she took a deep breath. "Let's go then."

* * *

 **So! What do you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Arachne sat in her garden, enjoying the first few waves of sunlight as it crested over her kingdom.

Her roses were in bloom, their smell masking the smell of the bodies hanging from her oak tree.

Soon, that damned demon whore would decorate her tree. The thought gave her peace, her shoulders relaxing as she prepared for her day. There were trade meetings to attend, then she had to make sure that the skirmish along their northern borders didn't result in loss of land. But, before all of that could commence, she awaited a report from her sister's child.

Arachne wasn't sure what to call that pathetic creature, other than an experiment. They were timid, though Arachne imagined it was better than murderous. When her sister had announced her pregnancy all those years ago, she had been suspicious. After all, men were nothing but a tool to Medusa, as she was sure that child would be.

She had been right by all accounts. Her sister had tested the borders of Dark Magic. Her insatiable curiosity had lead her to try and create a Hell Child, by binding a demon to her infant child. The experiment was a failure, the child was wracked by the demon in their head, and it expressed no supernatural abilities. They lived in the shadow of the castle now, doing their mother's bidding.

Quiet footsteps approached behind her, and stopped a great distance away. Arachne waved them forward with a tilt of her hand. Her sister's child approached her slowly, head bowed. They were a frail child, their hair haphazardly cut. They raised their eyes to meet hers. "T-The King w-was given another d-dose. N-not as big this time. M-medusa is worried about b-being caught."

"Oh thank you, Pet. Your Auntie was very worried about him. I appreciate your help."

They gave her a small smile, before turning to leave, back into the shadows of the castle. A little diplomacy was known to go a long ways, especially in family. She had to be completely free from suspicion, and she recognized her sister was going her a great service, taking care of her husband for her.

Eventually she was going to have to pay her back.

 _Oh well,_ The Queen thought to herself, as her maids brought her tea. _Medusa just wants a Hell Child, and there was a perfectly good specimen just wasting away in her quarters._

Yes, Arachne was going to have a wonderfully busy day.

* * *

The air tasted different in the Forest.

It was perfumed, a sweet scent that rested on her tongue. Maka took another deep inhale, the taste of the trees almost overpowering. They hadn't gotten very far into the Forest, nearly a day's walk. Maka held the reigns of the horse in her hand, walking point. On either side of the beast, The Prince and Blake stood. Both had been quiet since passing the first wall of trees, their unease apparent on their faces. The Hell Child walking a few feet behind their party, a white knuckled fist on his bow. Maka took another deep breath, increasing her pace a little. "Soul, do you see anything?"

The Half Demon ran his eyes along the surrounding area, grip almost getting tighter. "Not that I can see, but that doesn't mean much. Some creatures can hide from me."

Maka nodded, and looked back at the Prince. "We just need to get to the Tree, right?"

He nodded. "Do you think you can find it?" Maka didn't answer, the brand against her breast tingling under her shirt. She was sure she could. The Tree in the center was believed to be the source of magic in the Forest, the force that protected the woods from the humans. Runes had been carved into the ancient bark, a spell of protection from each species that called the trees their home. Actually being able to stand in front of the Tree would not be easy, and petitioning it to share its knowledge with the son of the man who slaughtered its inhabitants would be near impossible.

A breeze danced through the leaves, and the men all froze. Maka rolled her eyes, tugging on the reigns. "We can't stop at every shiver that travels down your spine. You aren't welcome here, you won't ever relax. You need to adapt."

Blake scoffed, moving closer to the horse. "Oh aye, so like every other place I've laid my head."

"Blake I think the world is just antagonistic towards you." Her deadpan tone gifted her a laugh from the blue haired orphan, and she felt a small smile grow from her face as well. He shrugged, relaxing his shoulders enough that he looked a little smaller. "I fear if you look ready for a fight, one will find us all the sooner. Try to keep your hearts slow. Blood is easy to track."

"...How do you know so much of the Forest if this is your first time walking into it?" Kid questioned, and Maka shrugged.

"Some of it I just know. Others I learned the hard way. I grew up in a small village near the eastern entrance of the Forest. Close enough that Dwellers would prey on my neighbors. We all had basic knowledge of the ones who leave the trees. There's probably hundreds of creatures here I don't know about as well."

"So your mother fucked a Dweller then?" Blake asked, conversationally, without judgement in his voice. Maka shot him a look anyway, for good measure.

"My mother was the Dweller."

"...And she gave you back?" The Hell Child spoke that time, the smallest twinge of surprise in his voice. Maka would rather keep her story to herself, but these men, unwelcome or not, were her comrades. As a Dweller, she was their lifeline, but she was also their biggest liability, and they should know the danger they were in.

"She did."

"...Dwellers don't give up what is theirs." The Hell Child wasn't going to let her slide away from this, and now the Prince was looking at her critically. He would have basic knowledge of Dwellers himself. They weren't well documented, but some of the bigger magic users, Elves and Fae, had more of their lore spread throughout the kingdom. Those bigger clans had held land in the center of the kingdom, before they had been chased back into the Forest.

"No, they won't." Maka agreed, looking back at him. "The sun is sinking, are we walking through the night?"

"No." The Prince responded. "We have enough blankets to make comfortable mats, we should rest. You especially, Dweller. We need you sharp."

"Over near the willows." Blake spoke up, pointing to the small cropping of the dropping trees. "We can hide in the branches decently well, and our fire won't be as well seen."

"Might choke to death on smoke."

"Preferable to choking to death on blood."

No one could argue against that, and Maka lead her great beast towards the trees. The horse snorted, joining in her peace. The willows were tall, long skinny branches appeared to drop from the sky. They were close together, a thin wall of protection that required some effort to push through. Maka walked in first, fearless of discovery. Blake followed her after, sword drawn in preparation for being attacked. The Prince followed in next, with the Hell Child following in backwards, arrow nocked.

Inside the center of the trees, there was nearly a fifty foot circle of tall grass. Soul groaned, heading to the center so he could stomp down a fire pit. Blake began unloading blankets from the horse's pack. The Prince sat down, pulling a scroll from his pack, laying it flat against his leather pack. He pulled out a quill, and an ink pool. Maka tilted her head, peeking over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Trying my hand at mapmaking." He answered, dipping his quill. "So on our way out, we may have a better chance of returning."

"Or it'll be easier to invade the Forest someday."

"Dweller, we have no desire of invading the Forest. The creatures have settled here, which is ideal for my father's kingdom. And my father wasn't the one who drove them in, that was a lost king in the history books."

Blake snorted, dropping piles of blankets in different areas, making sure to set some a little farther away for Maka. "Your bloodthirsty father won't rest until nothing stands in his way but a dead army he can control."

"My father has _no_ desire for war. He fought his, and he found peace. Why would he throw this kingdom back into chaos?"

"To beat that monster of your brother to it." Soul muttered through clenched teeth. The snarl that grew on the Prince's face was one Maka wouldn't have expected from such a collected person. He regained composure quickly, turning his attention back to his map.

"I wouldn't trust a word your sister told you of court, she would've been sitting at a very different vantage point. Like under my father's table." Kid shot back. The Hell Child very seriously looked like he was ready to embed an arrow in the Prince's throat, and Maka walked over to him, with a handful of twigs.

"Here, a start to firewood." Her voice pulled him from his rage, and he scoffed at her pathetic offering.

"Aye, we'll never grow cold now. Thanks."

"I'm here to make everyone's life better." She grinned at him, dropping the twigs in his palm. He nearly gave her a grin back, shaking his head.

" _Go deo buíoch._ " He nodded, and she smiled.

"What does that mean?"

"Forever thankful."

* * *

Maka dreamt of fire, wild and unbidden, consuming all that it touched. When it came to lick at her heels, it didn't burn her. Rather it was cool to the touch, welcoming her into its blaze. Around her, she could hear screaming, deep voices screaming for help, screaming her name.

 _Come home_ The flames whispered.

"Maka!" The voices burning called to her. "Maka! _Maka!_ "

Maka sprang from her sleep, arms swinging. Cold hands grabbed her by her shoulders, pulling her towards them. She finally opened her eyes, Soul only inches from her face. His tan skin was pale, and he had the sheen of sweat on his face. His pupils were blown wide, and it took her a moment to realize he was nearly screaming at her.

"W-what?"

"Blake is _gone_! I woke up and he's gone! I can't-I can't go out there alone!"

"He's gone?! H-how?!" Maka pulled herself up, away from her blankets. Kid was already standing, sword drawn. Soul had his bow already, a quiver on his back. "Did something-"

"There aren't footsteps here that I don't know." Soul answered, running a hand across his forehead. "He was on watch. He wouldn't have just left. Not without someone to watch his back."

" _Shit_." Maka growled, reaching for her own sword. "Let's go. He's can't be too far."

They left the safety of their branches, eyes wide as they looked around. The Forest was _dark_ , trees seemed to tighten around each other to block out the moon. "Soul do you see him?"

"No." The Hell Child's voice was shaking, and Maka turned to look at him again. He has his hood pulled up again, hiding his face from the creatures undoubtedly watching them. "But….I hear something."

"I do as well." The Prince whispered. "It sounds close."

Maka strained her ears, but she couldn't pick up the noises they spoke of. All she could hear were the movement of branches against each other, and the faintest babbling of a stream-

Her eyes shot open, and she swore. "Sirens! It has to be the Sirens!" Soul looked confused, and Kid tilted his head.

"Would sirens come this close to the edge?"

"They would if they knew there was prey here." Maka answered. Sirens were considered the first line of defense for The Forest, they guarded the stream that ran through the woods, the water source for nearly all the creatures. They were shapeshifters, taking on the form or the song of what the prey most desired. That had to be what had taken Blake, without any footsteps leading to them, he would've been drawn away.

They would also be impossible for Maka to find. As a Dweller, she would be immune to their song and their spell. Soul seemed to realize that at the same time she did, his face falling a little. "Fuck, we're gonna have to be bait, aren't we?"

"I can't hear them, you can."

Kid looked distressed as well, sheathing his sword. "So we walk towards the siren song?"

"I don't know how else we'll be able to get Blake back." Maka answered. "And we don't have much time to waste. Sirens do eat people." Kid looked sick, but he closed his eyes, listening. Soul did the same, both of them pointing deeper into the Forest.

"That way."

"Then that's where we go."

* * *

Sirens nest together.

Maka was pressed against the back of a large oak tree, her breathing slow as she watched the Sirens gather around each other. They were all beautiful, but their beauty was that of a different world, it frightened her more than it attracted her. Bones littered the shore of the river, various animal and human parts alike. They had gathered around a pond, the water dark as figured moved through it.

A few hundred yards back she had left the Prince and the Hell Child, both bound to a tree. While she had taken a small amount of joy in binding the two of them for a change, she hoped they had been smart enough to stay bound. They had walked with her until the song had become too much for them to bear, eyes going dull. Maka was alone, and she had to save Blake herself.

She couldn't see him in the crowd, though she was fairly certain there were a few other humans who had been pulled into their trap. There was no way she would be able to fight her way through them, their numbers were well into the double digits. Helplessness was weighing heavy on her shoulders. She didn't know how she was to solve this problem.

 _You're a Dweller, go ask them to give him back_. A voice in her head offered, and she nearly snorted. She couldn't just walk up to a group of flesh eaters and ask for her human back.

Could she? She was an outsider, she had no idea the politics of The Forest, but she had to assume there were policies in place. To house so many different creatures peacefully? They had to be open to discussion.

With no other choice coming to mind, Maka moved her sword to her back, making it nearly impossible to draw. She left her hiding place, walking towards the Sirens.

They noticed her quickly, but no one advanced on her. She met many gazes, but no one spoke to her. Finally, one of them called out, and another woman crawled out of the water. Her beauty, strange as it was, surpassed all the others, gold eyes landing on Maka with interest. She tilted her head, sitting herself down on the shore, legs in the water. Her hair was a dark shade of purple, long and wet, dripping onto the shore. She wore no clothes, her body bore no scars. "You're a daughter of these trees."

"Aye."

"You smell like human though."

"I travel with humans."

"Why?" The woman's voice was surprised, and some of her people gave Maka nasty looks, a few whispers of _traitor_ sent her way. Maka didn't look away from the leader, she was the only one she needed to be concerned with.

"The Spider Queen has forced me into guiding a group of them to petition the Tree for knowledge." Maka answered honestly, moving closer. He feet kicked bones out of her way, reminding her that she still hadn't seen Blake. When she reached the pond, she sat at the shore as well, making sure to keep her body out of the water. She had not been invited in, it would be foolish to assume she was welcome to. The leader of the Sirens grinned at her sign of respect, leaning back on her hands. "What creatures blood runs through you, fellow daughter?"

"I'm not sure." Maka answered honestly. "It's believed to be fae."

"What are you called?"

"My human clan is Albarn. My name is Maka."

The siren made a noise in her throat. "I think I've eaten an Albarn before. Not in your lifetime though. My name is Blair, this is my clan. Why have you come here?"

"You took a human from my group. I want him back."

"Oh?" Blair lifted an eyebrow. "Did we now?"

"Aye. He heard a song and walked away from us." Maka responded, eyes looking around now. A few of the Sirens scoffed, gripping their dazed humans tighter. Maka felt for the poor creatures trapped here, she had grown up afraid of the Sirens too, but there was nothing she could do to help them. She wasn't even sure she could leave this encounter with her life. "He's strong, with blue hair, and the eyes of a warrior."

Blair's mouth twitched into a grin. "Ah, him. I was quite taken with his soul. He didn't come when I sang the song of a lover. I could only pull him in with a song a mother would sing to a crying child. A poor broken child."

"Please return him to me." Maka asked, "I don't want him to die here."

"What makes you think he won't? If you manage to convince me to free him, he'll only die farther in these trees, farther away from what made him comfortable."

"He's still alive?"

"He's struggling, but he still breathes. As I said, I'm rather taken with him. Your whole party has an interesting smell to them. Did we catch a Demon's scent earlier?" Blair nearly purred, and Maka felt her guard being lowered. The Siren was stronger than the rest, she had to be. Maka had never felt a Siren's charm work on her before.

"It's a Hell Child's scent. It's him and another human."

Blair made a noise in her throat, dipping her fingers in the water. "Why should I give him back."

"I can't fight all of you. I know this. I would be dead before I crossed the river. I have no magic to threaten you with. I can only ask you to return him, and I will owe you a debt. That is all I have to offer." Several Sirens laughed outright at her offer, but Blair was thinking. Quicker than Maka could've ever imagined, Blair disappeared into the dark water only to appear right before Maka. The Siren pressed her lips to Maka's, then sunk down to her shoulders in the water.

"I will accept this trade, the human for a debt. I like the way your blood flames." Blair took her arm, flipping it so her wrist was bared. Blair kissed her wrist, leaving a pale purple symbol against her skin. It looked like the waves water made when something struck the surface. Maka blinked at it, then back at Blair. "It's merely you signing your contract. I'll come for my debt someday, and you will deliver."

"I agree." Maka tried to keep her voice steady, "Now return my human."

Blair smiled, diving back under the water. The surface went smooth, and a handful of minutes passed. Finally, the surface broke, with Blake gasping for air, looking around wildly. His eyes met Maka's, and he swam towards her. She pulled him out of the water when he got close enough, his breaths heaving. He collapsed against her, soaking them both. "It's okay, I got you back."

"How?!" The whites of his eyes were nearly red. He choked on the water coming out of his mouth, and Maka just shook her head.

"I made a deal with your captor." Maka looked back towards the pond, where Blair was floating. She gave a grin and a wave, and Maka nodded in return. "Come on, let's take leave of this place, before our luck runs out."

She helped Blake to his feet, and he leaned heavily against her. "I'm sorry." He forced out between breaths. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I would be angry if some beautiful woman had tricked you into the water, but to use a mother's voice? That would've gotten me to."

Blake looked at her a moment, and he nodded. "Thank you, Maka."

* * *

Soul was a passive aggressive fire starter.

He worked quickly, wanting to get Maka and Blake warm before they got sick, but he was clearly unhappy. He had been nearly seething when he had seen Maka's contract seal on her arm when they had returned to him and Kid. He had made no secret of the fact that it probably had been her dumbest fucking decision since he'd met her so far, and she had been full of nothing but dumb fucking decisions.

Maka was too tired to disagree with him, clearly. Her eyes were half open, a blanket wrapped around her bare body. Her clothes were next to Blake's by the fire, drying slowly. Blake was also wrapped in nothing but a blanket. Kid hadn't said much since they had returned, leaving Soul to lecture this time. The Prince had unwrapped some of their dried meat, cutting some off for the two. Blake kept his mouth shut, not wanting to talk about his experience with the Sirens. It all seemed vaguely dream like, he had walked into the water at that woman's command and he hadn't felt fear a single second until she had released him from her spell.

They hadn't been in The Forest more than a day and he'd already almost died. He felt worthless in a way he hadn't since he was very young. He glanced over at Maka, her eyes closed now as she drifted off mid lecture. The purple mark on her wrist looked like a bruise and Blake worried he had forced her to sacrifice too much for very little return. What good was he when it mattered? Maka slumped over, falling against the Hell Child as he continued to lecture her. He stopped his sentence, then gave a deep sigh. He picked Maka up, taking her over to her mat.

Next to him Kid took a seat, offering him some more dried meat. Blake took it, chomping down hard. "You alright?"

"Feel like a half drowned cat, but other than that I'm great."

"...Maka said you were under the water for a long time."

"I don't know what happened. I remember being here, then I was in the pond. I don't...I fucked up." Blake groaned, taking another bite. Kid clapped his hand against the Star child's shoulder.

"We're humans in The Forest. We're massive liabilities here, basically worthless. We shouldn't feel too badly about that."

"You didn't nearly get eaten by a crazy naked woman."

"Men at the castle have to pay for that."

Blake snorted, his laugh crackling with the fire, and he dropped his blanket enough that he could punch Kid's arm. "You say the strangest things, you know that?"

"I didn't realize I did."

"Then you must not be talking to enough people."

Kid gave him a small smile, standing back up. "Rest well, Star clan. Get your strength back. The sun will rise and the day will be over. You've won today, at least you have that."

"Yeah. Thanks for the food. And the words."

Kid gave him another small smile, heading back to his sleeping mat. Blake wrapped himself tighter in his blanket again, stretching out as much as he dared. He hadn't been expecting kindness from his comrades for such a foolish mistake. The Forest had made them all equal, his actions as low and as important as those of a Prince.

Outside the trees, such failure would've gotten him beaten heavily, a punishment he had come to expect, yet here? He truly couldn't see any of his comrades taking a hand to him maliciously.

He wondered if that was what freedom was, the chance to make mistakes without being broken by them.

* * *

She was having trouble making the images make sense.

Wes closed her eyes, pieces of what may be floating in and out of her mind's eye. Since she was young, she had always been able to keep an eye on Soul, even if they weren't together. Her little brother's soul was tied to hers, but he was fuzzy now. It was nearly impossible to keep his timeline in her eyes.

He must've made it to The Forest. That damned pit was blocking her magic with its own. _Damned Demon hating trees._

She opened her eyes, gazing around Medusa's workspace. The heady smell was making her feel sick, though most everything was making her sick these days. She wiggled her fingers, trying to see if those damn herbs had worked their way out of her system yet. The fingers twitched, but she couldn't move her hand. Fuck it all to Hell, she couldn't get up.

Medusa would be back soon, to poke and prod at her body. Arachne wouldn't let any real harm come to her, not while her child grew in her womb. Wes tried to pull herself up, and failed once more.

She wanted to know her brother was okay.

She wanted to know if her King was okay.

The door to the tower opened, and Wes groaned, settling into the wood propping her up. Medusa walked up, eyes already looking for her. She grinned when she saw that Wes was awake, and the Hell Child bared her teeth. "Oh darling, how are you feeling today? Your eyes are that lovely silver color again. See anything good?"

"What's in The Forest?" Wes' voice was weak, but she was making herself speak. Medusa gave a small grin, taking a seat in her chair.

"Oh you saw that? How impressive. How did you know he was there?"

"Why did you send him there?"

" _I_ didn't send him anywhere dear. Me and my sister don't share everything."

"Just a dark fucking pit where your heart once lived."

"Oh! Your humor is back. You know, my brother in law used to say how funny you were. I knew he was fucking you long before Arachne opened her blind eye."

"You and half the court." Wes scoffed. Medusa stood from her chair, coming to kneel in front of Wes. She put her hand over the swell of her stomach, and the Hell Child _snarled_ at her. "Do not touch them."

"Oh? Think there's two?"

"I think _my_ child deserves a life where they never see your face."

"And to never know their father's face?" Medusa smiled, a sickly sweet expression on the face of a snake. She patted her stomach again, going back to mix her potions. "I heard our dear King has fallen ill once more. The poor man can only take so much stress. Comes with the crown, I hear. What else could turn hair white? Besides demon blood I suppose."

Wes wouldn't take her bait, she hadn't seen the King's body in his mind's eye. With her personal interest in his timeline, she was sure she would've known. Her power was a mystery even to herself, hard to explain to anyone who didn't understand what having a Hand of Hell inside her head was like.

Her father understood.

Wes exhaled, a sickening dread filling her body. She wasn't sure if she would ever see her family again.

She had nearly cost her family everything when she was younger. She and Soul had been playing in the fields outside of their little village, when the damned King of their entire country had shown up on horseback. He and his men had been on their way to a hunt, when he had almost accidentally trampled Weslin under his horse. She was so sure she was going to die, a clear Hell Child kneeling at his feet. He was going to have her, Soul and their mother hanged.

The King had dismounted that horse, the sun making the white bone of that mask nearly glow as he had knelt in front of her. When he had asked her if she was alright her nerves had caused her to blurt out _The knight with the red sword isn't your brother._ She knew it was stupid to think that a mask could show emotion, but he had looked surprised, then he had leaned closer.

 _What makes you think that?_

She had been a fool and told him that she saw it. It was her gift, it was what Hell had given her. Hell Children were well known for having traits of true demons, but never so like her and Soul. They were special, her father had told her that long ago, the first time she saw a timeline change.

When she begged him not to kill her, her voice shook. She was only a child, and she was terrified she had just killed her brother. He was hidden, thankfully, in the tall grasses a few feet away. He was smart, he knew that coming to try to save her would only make things worse, even if she could feel him desperate to do so.

Not that she could explain how she knew, the King was smiling at her from behind his mask. _Would seem horrible to deny the world a gift like yours. I'm sure the other little one hiding over there has quite a gift too. I'm not going to hurt you._

He didn't, either. He had let her live. More than that, he had offered her a place in his court. He wasn't an idiot, he had explained, and when the universe had offered him an ally who could see snippets of the future he would not turn her away. He wanted her to live in a castle, to have a _say_ in the future of the kingdom she lived in. How could she deny that? _Especially_ when he promised her family would be safe.

She had only been 11 then, and she has spent 12 years in his castle as a confidant, she had a place in the War Room, her advice and guidance was placed above many men who were richer, stronger, and more powerful than she. It didn't matter to the King. Money and power were all but worthless when facing the unknown, and if a poor, backwoods Hell Child could help keep his kingdom from making a mistake, he was going to listen to her. And he _had_. She had joined politics young, she had grown up knowing lies and corruption, the dramas of court, but she could say with complete conviction that her King was not what was poisoning this country. He was not the one who passed a law killing Hell Children.

That sin stained the damned Spider Queen's soul, and her soul alone.

She tested her hand again, fingers flexing now. She was going to escape this hell, hopefully soon. Medusa was going to start experimenting on her, she could see the shift in the timeline. The more she began to show, the angrier Arachne would become. If…if The King was gone…

There would be nothing keeping her safe. She wasn't in a place where she could depend on a man that may or may not be alive. She was going to be a mother, and she had so save her child.

After all, by Royal law, she carried the blood of an heir inside of her.

* * *

Maka dreamt of the fire that loved her again.

The flames engulfed her, cool to the touch. They soothed the worry from her soul and the ache from her muscle. They wanted what would be best for her, they wanted to take her home. She had never had an image for that word, home was a shabby cabin she would likely never see again, home was a handsome father with no coin to his name. Home may not even be there anymore. The flames made her want to believe differently, made her want to believe that she did belong somewhere, to a family, to a place that was soothing. She wanted to wake up one day without swinging her arms, or grasping for tempered steel.

 _You can have that. You only have to come home._

Her eyes opened slowly, grasping at the last bits of comfort her dream had offered her. Their fire had shrunk to embers, casting the faintest light around their secluded campsite. Their brave Chariot was tied to the trunk of a willow near their entrance, head bowed as he slept. Blake was snoring softly, the Prince slept on his back, facing the blue haired slave. Maka pulled her blanket more tightly around herself, wondering if her clothes were dry yet. She sat up slowly, not wanting to startle anyone from their rest.

When she glanced over at the Hell Child, he was already sitting up. She gave him a look, though she feared it might be in vain with the little light their fire offered. He was looking at her, she could feel his gaze. "Don't you ever sleep?" She whispered into the darkness, standing so she could reach her clothes.

Soul didn't answer her, at least not that she could hear. She pulled her clothes back on, tying her shirt into a knot at her hip. Her hair probably looked wild, and she took the opportunity to release it from its braid, running her fingers through it. When she went to plait it again, she finally heard Soul's deep whisper. "You're terrible at those."

Her snort was louder than she intended, and she flinched. She gathered her blanket and moved to sit closer to the Hell Child, nose in the air. "Like yours would be superior."

"They are. My sister used to make me braid her hair on the back of her head, where she couldn't reach. I got rather good at it."

"Then you can do mine. You've all but volunteered." She moved to sit in front of him, crossing her arms. He was still for a few moments, but he complied. His hands found their way to her hair, and he grumbled.

"Don't tell anyone."

"Oh, but they'll be sure to notice how much nicer your braid is."

"One day I hope to receive an answer from you that isn't drowned in sarcasm."

"Hope leads to disappointments." Her joke tasted bitter on her tongue, and she felt the weight fall back on her shoulders. "I'm afraid I'm going to get you all killed here."

"We're a little afraid of that as well. But I wouldn't put blame on you. We aren't welcome here. We shouldn't be here." His hands worked through her hair, quickly braiding as he went. "...It's a miracle you got Blake back."

"...The Sirens didn't want to fight me either. The creatures in these woods live together. They are comrades in the biggest picture, they only want to live."

"Do you think we're really here for a rune?" His tone was flat, but Maka understood the importance of his words. He didn't trust Kid, or maybe it was just his distrust of Arachne being passed to her second son. Maka wasn't sure herself, it seemed a foolish goal, but she knew nothing of castles and royalty. Maybe collecting things that weren't theirs was how the royals spent their soft lives.

"I don't trust this kingdom." She finally responded. "No one is honest with each other, and we would rather someone else suffer than to just stop the suffering. I don't trust Arachne. I imagine if we return I'll be shown right back into the dungeons."

Soul didn't answer her, his fingers knotting the thin leather strip that tied her hair at the end. She ran her hand along his work, annoyed at how even it felt. "You truly are good at this."

"I'm truly good at most things."

"That was nearly a joke, I'm impressed." She turned back to look at him, only to catch the end of his eye roll.

"Sleep now, Dweller. You're becoming more headache than company."

"Your tender words have moved me." She stood again, blanket over her shoulder. "You should sleep as well. I feel like you hardly do."

He shrugged again, leaning back against a tree. "I won't fight it should it claim me."

"...Rest well, Soul."

"Aye. You as well, Maka."

* * *

Their first four days in The Forest went as smoothly as they could've hoped.

They had only lost one bag of supplies to the Tree Nymphs, those nimble bastards had been toying with them ever since they had passed the Siren's Stream. They were small, the size of a young child. They flew from tree branch to branch. Flowers grew along their hair, and they were _fast_. The Nymphs never fought them, they were much too weak for real combat. They were thieves, stealing whatever they could get their hands on one moment, and flying through tree branches the next.

Kid had the theory that they were the trials of entering, after all, not many could make it past the Sirens, and if a party did, their supplies would slowly be drained by those thieving Nymphs. It was a brilliant strategy, and more proof the Dwellers insisted on working together. Between their first two lines of defense, no one would even have to draw steel against a human.

"So, you think every human before us had only ever made it this far?" Blake questioned, tying his pack back on the horse after chasing down a particularly fast little tree bastard. Kid shrugged, looking around.

"I couldn't tell you for sure, but The Forest is home to thousands at least, yet we've seen no villages or towns. Where could they all live, unless it's deeper within these woods."

"There's a fae city somewhere." Maka spoke from where she was filing their water pouches. "When I was little, the men who fell prey to fae women told us about how they had strings of light, and everything sparkled with multicolored glass. Every home was a castle, and every inhabitant a king within their own right."

"Sounds like heaven." Blake scoffed, turning back to his party. "I heard fae ale would leave a human man drunk for nearly a week."

The Hell Child scoffed, hopping down from the tree he had pulled himself up into, a few squirrels hanging from his bag. "Fae ale would kill a mortal man."

"Oh, like you would know."

"Think I'd know more than you."

"Oi, I've lived all over this Gods forsaken Kingdom. I've had masters of wealth and knowledge and masters of dirt and whips. I'm not a fool, and I know a great many things myself. Though, my knowledge is mostly limited to the human realm." Blake scoffed. "And, I'm probably as good a healer as I could be without magic. Seeing as I staved infection off your foolish wounds."

"Knowledge of the world is more important." Maka agreed with Blake. "I learned more on the road than that skinny woman in my village ever would've been able to teach me."

"You could probably take a lesson or two in how to catch a husband." Blake grinned at her, and Maka's eyes flashed with anger.

"I don't need a husband. Name one thing a man ever did for a woman."

"Life."

"Women give life."

"Sex."

"We're better on our own there as well." Maka scoffed, eyeing the three men in her group. Blake almost looked insulted, the Hell Child rolled his eyes, an action that seemed reserved for her and her alone. Kid looked thoughtful. Jokes flew over the Prince's head more often than not, and he seemed to consider her words more than take offense to them. "Ah boys, I'm almost growing fond of you."

"Mock us later, I'm getting hungry." Blake grumped, gesturing to the Hell Child's game. "We need to make a fire and clean the game."

"Since Soul killed it, he and I will go get the firewood." Maka grinned at Blake. "You can teach the Prince how to clean game. I'd imagine palace hands never get dirty."

Kid didn't answer, just accepted the game from the Hell Child and watched him walk off with the Dweller. Blake sat down, patting the ground next to him. "So, never skinned a beast eh?"

"I have," Kid answered, sitting down next to Blake. "I've been hunting with my father and brother. They showed me how."

"So why let the Dweller pick on you like she does?"

"She could still leave me for dead out here. She doesn't like me, at all."

"Huh. Well, you shouldn't let her have the best of you. You _are_ a Prince."

"Not here. And really, it's more a title than anything else, like Dweller or Hell Child. It has connotations to it, but I won't ever see the throne. In a year or so I'm sure I'll be married off to some lesser princess in an attempt to make alliance with a country that can stand ours."

Blake thought about that for a moment, working to carefully clean off the kill. "So you just get married off?"

"Most likely. I don't really mind, I haven't had much practice with women. Or even much interest. I've mostly kept to myself. My father and I used to speak much more, but he's not been himself lately either, then he got sick, and the entire kingdom is in an uproar about the royal family being unable to keep themselves alive." Kid realized he was rambling, but it had been a very long while since he had someone listen to him, and actually hear him.

Blake nodded, moving into the next squirrel. "Rumors are impossible to slay, but they're also impossible to prove. For every rumor I've heard of the King being mad, I've heard six more that all the servants in the palace are dead souls he's risen to do his bidding. They still fear him."

Kid was silent for a long time, working to clean his kill. It wasn't until he heard the Dweller's distant snort that he looked back over at Blake. "My father hasn't used his power since he took the throne. All of the people in the castle are alive."

Blake blinked at him, a grin splitting his face. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Kid found himself smiling back at Blake once more, surprised by the kinship he felt for him. This man was too good to be a slave, Kid could see that.

He wondered what would become of Blake after their journey. If his mother would be against just turning the man free. Not for the first time, Kid imagined Blake as a knight. The image made sense in his mind, and he wondered if it would be something that the Star Child would be interested in.

He rather hoped he would be. It would be a shame if he never saw Blake again.

* * *

It was a small rustling that woke her.

She was sure it would be those damned Nymphs again, stealing something else that didn't belong to them. She pulled herself from her blankets slowly, wanting to catch it before it took off. The fire still burned, giving Maka a decent view of their campsite.

Blake slept sprawled out as far as he could stretch his long limbs, his left fist resting against Kid's face. Maka was positive the Prince would be sporting a bruise with morning's light. Getting punched by Blake, even in his sleep, would not have been gentle.

The rustling tore her attention to where Soul slept, and she froze.

The small creature nestled on his chest was not a nymph. It's skin looked burnt, red and raw as it crouched lower toward Soul's face. It's hands held terrible claws, as sharp as the horns on its head. His claws grabbed Soul's face, tilting his mouth up. The creature crouched lower, and Maka could hear Soul's breathing get ragged. His eyes barely opened, but his body stayed frozen, like he was unable to move. His breathing only grew worse and Maka finally pulled herself from the blankets to get to her feet and the creature turned to look at her.

It's disgusting face twisted into a grin, and it was gone. She was alone again, only her sleeping comrades lay around her. Her hands trembled as she dropped back down to all fours, her adrenaline pounding against her temples.

 _Was that even real?_

She scrambled from her spot, almost tackling the sleeping Hell Child. He gave a surprised grunt, finding her wrists in the struggle and twisting them so he had her pinned. He blinked down at her, sleep leaving his eyes as he registered who she was. "Dweller?! _Fucking hells what are you doing?!_ "

"What was that?!"

"What was _what_?!" He leaned off her, freeing her from his grasp. She sat up, nearly headbutting the Hell Child as she looked around.

"You looked right at it! It was on top of you! And-you were choking."

"...Dweller. Were you dreaming?"

"No!" She snapped, and he covered her mouth with his hand. She glared at him, tempted to chomp down on his hand. He gave her a look, pulling his hand away. "...There was something on top of you."

"...I don't think there-." His eyes went dark, and he backed away from her a little bit. He tilted his head, looking at her. "What did you see?"

"I don't know...I've never seen anything like it before. But, I swear it was real."

Soul looked at her, hard. His eyes searching hers. Maka met his gaze head on, mouth drawn into a frown. "...Should we move on from here?"

"...I don't….are you well?"

"Aye. I'm okay. Really."

"If we're all okay, might we all consider sleeping again?" Blake's groggy voice broke the silence, and Maka felt a blush dusting her face. "Aye, we're safe."

"Then _rest well_ , you noisy bastards." His decisive tone tapered off as sleep claimed him once more. Kid closed his eyes again as well, their breathing evening out. Maka looked at Soul again, and he nodded.

"Rest well, Maka. It's fine."

"Aye." She nodded. "You...you as well." She crawled back to her blankets, wrapping them around her. She had never seen anything like that before, ever. Her home had been a hunting ground for many creatures, but not all of them. Things were hidden in these trees that she would never see, no matter how long she searched.

Creatures had most likely been watching them from the moment they entered, sending word to each other. But...that thing hadn't attacked Kid, or Blake. It had picked the Hell Child. Demons weren't welcome in The Forest, but they also weren't _human_. The creature wouldn't go out of their way to start with a Demon, especially a demon that had done no wrong in the first place.

Maka clenched her jaw, trying to slow her breathing. Sleep wouldn't be returning to her tonight. She was much too worried about the fate of her comrades to close her eyes.

Instead, she began compiling a list of a few more things she would beg the Tree to answer for her.

* * *

 **Not as long as the other chapters, sorry! But let me know what you think! Thanks! Leave a review? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

The creature never showed himself again.

Not to Maka at least, and she made sure to search for him. His presence had unnerved her, leaving her rest less than restful. The few times she had tried to push the Hell Child on the topic, he had pushed her away. _If something were feeding on me, think I'd notice_ his snarl had more than made her aware of his feeling on that topic.

She didn't address it again, at least not with the other members of her party. If they didn't wish to believe in what they couldn't see, she would be unable to make them.

Until that which was invisible became visible, she would have no one's ear. Maka closed her eyes, resting against the bark of a large tree. The trees were changing as they travelled in deeper. The wall of trees at the entrance had been tall, with needle like leaves, bark ridged and sharp. The tree that supported her now was almost grey in color, it's bark smooth to the touch. The leaves were a brilliant red, and fell as they walked around them. They astounded Maka, as she was nearly positive it wasn't harvest time. It should only be late spring, as the journey they had started those three months ago had begun when frost still covered the grasses in the morning, but was gone by midday.

The stream ran silently behind her, only ever disrupted by her horse's gentle drinks. She watched idly as Blake made his way up one of the trees. They all resembled torches, pushed together to create a wall of fire. As though a warning to stay away.

"You're incredibly sour this morning." Soul's voice drew her gaze above her. The Hell Child was in the trees, eyes lowered to look at her. He was crouched in the shadows, an arrow nocked already. She turned back to look at Blake, giving him a grunt. He didn't push her farther, eyes on the fat squirrel Blake was carefully creeping towards. When the Star Warrior was a respectable distance away from the prey, Soul released his arrow.

The bolt struck the animal, and Blake jumped back in shock, falling down a few branches as a result. Blake's swears were directed at the Hell Child, his mother, his mother's mother and whatever damned creature had opened the Gates of Hell to allow Demons into this world in the first place. Soul's grin was smug as he returned to a relaxed position, his eyes on Maka again. "So, why the face?"

"I have a heavy mind."

"Aye, but I'd bet my good bow you're always carrying that around. Yet you still find time to harass us. What's different about today?"

"Today tastes bitter in my mouth. Something is wrong about today." Maka answered, looking up at him again. The Hell Child merely shrugged her words off, nocking another arrow. "Gods of your Hell, does nothing break your stoic face?"

"I have a luxury most mortals don't." He answered, scanning the trees for more wayward animals. Blake finally dropped to the ground again, squirrel and arrow in his hands, though he looked less than pleased about it.

"And what is that?"

He glanced down at her again, eyes narrowing as he moved his bow downwards, releasing an arrow before she could even jump away. A hiss came from the snake she had nearly stepped on as the arrow pierced it's head. Soul made a noise in his throat, reaching for another arrow. "Never much liked snakes." Maka shuddered, pulling the arrow from the snake's head. The arrowhead had broken off, the creature twitching at her feet.

Pulling himself off the ground, Blake frowned. "Rather eat squirrel than snake. But I'm hungry."

"Then you can call me God of Feasts."

"This Kingdom doesn't have a God of Feasts."

"They do now." Soul grinned at the two of them, putting the bow behind his back and releasing the arrow. A soft thump and a loud swear from where Kid had been hunting a goose broke the silence and Maka rolled her eyes.

"God of Pride more like."

"That settles that." Soul dropped from the tree, throwing his hood back over his head. "Dweller eats snake tonight."

* * *

She dreamt of wolves, giant black eyed creature that circled around her slowly. Their snarls drowned out the noises of the Forest, separating her from her sanity. They whimpered and advanced slowly, her own commands to leave her be left unheeded. Their lips curled up, showing them to have no teeth.

They advanced on her at once, their snarls jointing together as their invisible teeth bit into Maka's flesh. She tried to scream and break free, but there were too many of them. Their howling drowned out her cries, their words becoming familiar in her pain.

 _We're here to bring you home._

Her eyes snapped open, and she vaguely became aware of her own feet snapping against leaves as she ran from the faint glow of their fire into the darkness. When she was a greater distance away, she dropped on all fours, vomit spilling from her mouth. She breathed through the heaving, trying to calm her heart rate.

Leaves shuffled behind her, and she cursed herself for running off weaponless. Maka looked over her shoulder to meet the blood gaze of the Hell Child, eyebrow raised as he took her in. "Didn't think the snake was that bad."

"Wasn't the snake." Maka answered, wiping her mouth. "Had a bad dream."

"Clearly, it was more than that."

"That isn't much of your concern, if you ask me."

"You wound me Dweller, especially since I wandered off into the dark after you."

Maka scoffed, falling back so she was sitting, head between her knees. "That makes you a fool, actually."

"...you didn't...see that thing again did you?"

"Oh?" She eyed him from under her bangs. "That thing that doesn't exist?"

"It was just a question." He grumbled, pulling off his hood. He sat down next to her, eyes watching the red leaves in the dark. When he exhaled, she realized his breath made a cloud.

"You think I'm seeing things."

"I don't think you're seeing the right thing." He answered, rubbing his eye. She had to strain to see in the darkness, but she was near positive that his eyes were were ringed with darkness.

"Why don't you sleep?"

"...None of us really sleep." He answered. "The Prince wakes constantly, Blake hardly sleeps more than two hours at a time, you are always half awake-"

"And you're awake. Every time I open my eyes you're awake. First to rise, last to sleep-...oi, do demons not sleep?"

"They do. Well, Hell Children do." He answered. "Maybe not often. Sleep isn't exactly...relaxing for us. We see things sometimes."

"You see things."

"Aye. We….we. We can watch Hell. The Demon in our blood is more active at night. It's makes it harder to rest."

"So it's nightmares?"

"Technically, I would say no. It's…different then that. I don't know how to describe it." Soul shrugged, pulling his cloak around him tighter. Maka rubbed her eye, looking up at the bright red leaves of the trees. She and Soul sat in silence, minds wandering as they started above them. She wondered what the sky looked like, they hadn't seen stars in what felt like a week. It was becoming disorienting.

A single white flake of snow feel on her cheek.

* * *

"Call me mad, but last I saw, we weren't near winter."

Blake's tone was joking, but the mirth didn't reach his eyes. He had spoken what the rest were wondering themselves. When they had crossed the trees, spring had been crawling from her rest, waking the rest of the world with her. As far as the group had thought, they'd only spent a handful of days in the Forest. Though, it was hard to tell exactly how long they had been there when the trees blocked the sun and the stars.

They all felt they were going a little mad, but none had wanted to be the first to mention it.

Maka sighed, standing more over the pile of dry wood to block the flakes from falling over them. Chariot stood next to her, his breath coming out in puffs in the cold air. Soul and Kid worked quickly to push their small flame into a roaring fire. "We have to use the blankets to build a shelter."

"Shelter is no good if we just freeze to death inside it." Blake argued, looking around. "I don't know what else to do, though. These trees don't offer any shelter."

"Hell Child-"

"/Soul/."

"-Soul. Sorry. Can you see a cave or anything around? I'd fight a beast to remain warm." Kid asked, blowing air on the fire. Soul glanced around, eyes narrowed as he tried to look through the snow. "Not for a long while. We'd have to risk a full day's walk to reach anything."

"Does that beat dying out here?" Kid posed, and the rest looked at each other. Maka wrapped her hand in the horse's reigns and looked towards the darkness.

"We walk. We have to." She told them, throwing a blanket over Chariot. "If we stay here, we'll freeze. If we walk…maybe we'll out walk this...trick."

"You think it's a trick?" Kid asked. Maka nodded, looking up.

"It doesn't taste like snow, or not like snow should. I think it's another trap." She hoped it was. If it were actually snowing, they would've been in the Forest much too long to escape, and they would have to accept their death. She wasn't ready to do that just yet. Kid nodded, looking at the rest.

"Get Maka and Blake on the beast-"

"Chariot."

"- _fine_ right now, they're our most valuable. Keep them together. Soul, I want you on point. I'll take the rear and we'll walk our way through this mess. Be wary and be ready, there's something that must be watching us. What good is a trap if you catch nothing in it?"

* * *

It was nearly four hours before Soul called out for them to scatter.

Blake wrapped an arm around Maka, throwing them both off the horse as the sound of a spear broke the air near her ear. The snow felt more like ice when they connected with it, and Blake let out a choked gasp when she landed on top of him.

They both scrambled to their feet, back to back and swords drawn. Soul howled into the darkness before them, bow drawn. "I see your damned faces! Show yourselves or I pick you all off! One by fucking one!" Their damned faces must've angered him, his arrow released and was replaced within a matter a seconds, outraged cries carried on the wind.

Kid came and stood next to Soul, waiting for retaliation. Maka could hear the crunching of snow beneath boots, and Soul released two more arrows. "They're coming!"

A party of six broke through the snow, swords drawn as they descended upon them. Maka held her sword in front of her as a creature brought its down on her. Their giant eyes were mostly black, a cold blue marked down their face. Their teeth were clenched, pushing down harder on their sword.

 _Elves._

Maka threw the elf off her, glancing around. They were all at least three heads taller than Soul, and they moved differently. Their gracefulness in battle was unnerving, and it nearly distracted her from the spear coming towards her face. Maka ducked, the spear getting stabbed into the snow behind her. While the elf tried to pull back, Maka ran her sword through them. Their blood was warm, and she looked into their black eyes. "Traitor." They whispered, as their eyes fluttered closed. She pushed them off her blade as Blake came next to her, eyes wild. "I'm not apologizing to them."

Soul grunted, using his bow to hold off a sword. Kid dove up between them, skewering the elf. Their body fell, and Maka's party joined rank again, flanking Soul and Kid on either side. The three elves that remained returned to their own formation, grips tight on their weapons. "Stand down." Kid ordered, and they scoffed at him.

"Why would we listen to you, Prince of Scum."

"You're out numbered, and clearly outmatched. Our archer will drop two of you before you get to us." Soul's face was blank. But his grip on his bow was tight, eyes on fire.

"You're the ones who crossed into our territory, and there's no reason to let your dirty blood any farther into our home! You drove us from one! You won't do it again!"

"We only want to pass!"

"It will not happen." The elf in the middle responded, their eyes falling on Maka. "And you will release your captive Dweller."

"I am no captive, I'm a guide." Maka answered, lowering her sword. "Can we just speak-" a spear was pulled back, only to have the spear hunter blink as Soul's arrow shot through his throat. The other two elves cried out, Soul nocked another arrow, mouth set in a grim line.

"They don't wanna speak, Maka." He told her, eyes on the remaining two. "Stop the snowfall. Now."

"You think we would waste magic on you? We'd rather kill you. The Forest is the one trying to freeze you to death." The elf in silver robes spat at them, their teeth bared in a grin. "She wants you dead more than us."

"We did nothing to you."

"His bloodline is the latest in a long line of slaughtering monsters who drive good people from their homes! And you! Traitorous Dweller! What can these humans give you that we can't?! Freedom? If you came home sister…you would already be free. _Yet you suffer with these murderers._ I don't understand."

Maka froze, her eyes on the Elves. They stared at her with hatred, and she realized what she was to her fellow dwellers. She was a traitor to them, to the trees and to the Forest. She was a pawn for the very Queen she so despised.

"Freedom is choosing where you die." Soul spoke clearly, though his body was so tense Maka feared he would snap alongside his bow. "Not being dragged into a magical cesspool against one's will. I see what the trees do, the things attracted to the light. The Forest hunts her down like prey. I'd rather die in a mansion as well."

She tore her gaze from the elves to look at him, clarity following from the crown of her head. The nightmares she had suffered from the first step into the hallowed woods were just another trap, the Trees influencing her to release her humanity, become just another victim of The Forest.

 _How long had he made a throne out of that one_ Maka grumbled to herself, annoyed she had bothered so hard to not being attention to it. The Hell Child's knuckles turned whiter still against the wood of his bow, the cold air making his breath billow from his mouth. The Elves glared at the four of them, black eyes bright. "The Forest will claim you all, this journey you've made will only end in death."

"Think we've made it this far." Kid responded, his own golden eyes were strangely bright, as though alive with the anger he was trying to contain inside of him. "I don't think this Forest is going to kill us, I think we will complete this damned quest and return home. I don't fear your threats, or your war parties. You will let us pass."

The two Elves meet each other's gaze, a conversation passing in the silence. The tallest Elf finally stood, dropping their sword into the snow, body relaxed but eyes hard. "Pass if you so desire, but know that any death you meet past us will hold much more pain, and much less dignity."

"We will soldier on."

* * *

The snow ceased a mile from where they had left the Elves.

Blake plopped down in a fallen tree, stretching out his shoulders. He had to break the habit of Maka falling on him every time they fell off a horse. He would also try to keep them from falling off that damn horse if he could. His shoulders ached as he moved his arms, trying to warm himself back up. The damned snow had stopped, but the cold still weighed heavily on them, muscles tight from cold and the aftermath of battle.

The Prince sat next to him, rubbing his hands together. He didn't say anything, just sat there a moment. His eyes weren't as bright now, Blake noticed, they had gone back to that darker brown, as though a truck of the light. After a moment had passed, Kid grabbed a handful of snow and went about cleaning his blade off.

"You did well back there." Blake found himself breaking the silence. "Very kingly."

Kid snorted, his shoulders slumping into a more relaxed stance. "A king wouldn't have let the last two live."

"A violent king maybe, but we've seen enough violence in our lives don't you agree? Sometimes it's nice to see mercy."

Kid was quiet, considering the Star Survivor's words. He had only watched the King his father was, and of late his father had been more concerned with maintaining lands, rather than taking more. Kid knew that made more sense, their Kingdom, while prosperous, was small. They had a well trained army, and a powerful guild of bounty hunters, the same that employed Soul. Yet his father made no attempt to further anything. He had been much more concerned with his nobles and his Mistress as of late.

His brother wouldn't rule that way. When Asura finally took the throne, their Kingdom would try and take. His brother had always been ambitious, and his mother's constant whispering in his ear surely pushed that ambition farther. Asura may bring in more prosperity but their Kingdom would suffer for it first. Blake was right, mercy would be a nice change, but mercy never survived long on a throne.

Should he ever get the chance to sit upon the throne, he would make an effort to let mercy lead. Kid brought his hand up, letting it rest on Blake's shoulder, a small smile on his lips. "Thank you, you're right. A little mercy may go a long way."

"I've known it to be true."

* * *

Maka worked methodically, stacking up her firewood into a pyramid, trying to bring life to the sparks at the base. Kid and Blake sat farther away, their voices muffled by the Hell Child. He worked quick, winding twine around arrowheads, filling his quiver again. She pushed harder, blowing air into the sparks until flame caught, and the wood began to crackle. The heat was a welcome salve for her sore muscles, and she wrapped her cloak aground her tighter. "Thank you, for what you said."

"When?"

"You've said maybe ten sentences total, what do you mean when?" She rolled her eyes. "When you stood up for me to the elves. Thank you."

He stopped his work, and looked at her. She gave him a small smile, holding her hand out to the fire. He sighed, going back to his work. "We do have a lot in common, Little Light. As the Forest calls you home, Hell calls me."

"Do you get to outrun it?"

"I don't know. But I'm gonna try as hard as I can. Suppose I want what you want, to die where I wish. And I will."

"Your famous humility returns."

He grinned at his arrows, hands moving faster. "I have a luxury most mortals don't."

"So you've said. Though you offered no explanation." She reminded, moving closer to the fire. He was quiet again, then set his arrows down. He moved closer to her, his voice low.

"I know how I'm going to die."

"Oh?" She shot him a look. It was much too cold for games, and she was much too sore to play.

"My sister, she had great sight too, but her vision is of things that will come, and the consequences of actions yet taken."

"...A prophet?"

"Doubt she would respond to that title. Hell gives her this sight, not a holy gift. But when we were young, she told me how I was going to die. She wasn't supposed to, you can't live knowing the end, and as she will remind anyone that listens, nothing she sees is set in stone. Actions are known to change, and with it, so does the future."

"So how do you die?" Maka whispered. Soul smiled again, leaning back into a tree.

"Not saying. Like I said, could be subject to change at any time. And I'd rather have you come rescue me if I'm in danger, rather than assume I'll make it out."

"Oh aye, if I feel like saving you." She snickered, wrapping her cloak around herself more. Soul pulled his off, and tossed it over her shoulders. She shook her head, protests already rolling off her tongue. He reached out and grabbed her chin with his hand. His skin was nearly on fire, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Demons run hot. I really don't need it."

"But…"

"Really, I'm fine. Little cold never hurt a Hell Child." He shrugged, reaching for his arrows again. Maka decided to let it drop, he had made it clear he wouldn't be humoring anymore thought on the subject. She wrapped his cloak around her, the material was heavy but very fine. It seemed to be lined with wax, moisture rolling off its fine surface. The excitement from the battle was leaving her system, and the blood on her hands was gone. Sleep danced at the edge of her vision and she chose not to fight it. She slumped deeper into her warmth, body going limp as rest finally claimed her.

She had missed being warm.

* * *

The Hell Child couldn't breathe.

He cracked open one of his eyes, grogginess fighting against the pressure on his chest. A trickle of fear slid down his spine, wondering if the creature Little Light was hunting had returned. When he glanced down at his chest, a messy braid was in his way. He was propped up by a grey barked tree, Maka curled into him between his legs. On either side, the Prince and Blake were curled into his sides, snoring softly.

 _Fucking heat thieving bastards_. He groaned, to tired to deal with having been reduced to a human fire. He couldn't escape either, they had him pinned down at all sides. He was surprised he hasn't woken up to them getting so close. As he thought about it, he was surprised he had slept at all. Battles like they had faced with the Elves usually left him wired, the demon in his blood to excited to sleep. Last night should've had him up for the next week, not in a deep enough sleep he hasn't noticed three different people move into his space. Maka mumbled something about roses than grew silent once more.

Not that he could claim it wasn't comfortable, nor that it wasn't slightly humorous to see three humans try and hide from the cold using him as a shield.

Soul had grown up hiding from most people, playing in his mother's garden and the tall grasses around their small cottage. He had been raised to stay hidden, the Queen's threat of death hanging over his head since before he breathed his first. He and Wes were lucky, they had each other to talk to, they didn't have to be alone. He hadn't known other Hell Children, the ones that lived were never seen, and the ones that died were executed in the Queen's garden. He knew how lucky he was that his sister had gained the favor of the King, her gift of sight always warning her before she a mistake.

Soul loved his sister, he loved her more than anything, but he absolutely hated that she let the King touch her. He was privy to a lot of information, his sister's sight and access to the gossip of the court had made him a well informed man. He knew though word of the affair had openly began to spread, Wes had been seeing the King for a few years now. In that time, their lives still remained illegal. The King would tell his sister that he loved her, yet his venomous wife's decree still remained intact. Four Hell Children had been hung in the last year, he and his sister front row for the hangings. It had clearly been a powerplay, Arachne's own sick revenge for Wes' blatant disrespect for her marriage.

Soul wasn't completely guiltless in this situation either. His sister had bartered his freedom early on, but he still benefitted from her arrangement. When Soul had first met the King he had been fifteen, years before his sister had started her affair. He had been with her in a massive courtyard, the royal families had somehow managing to own their own glen. His sister had been so happy he was there, her move to the castle had been difficult, if the bags under her eyes were any indication.

She had found a bow for him, a few arrows in his hands. "Come show me what you can do now."

"You've only been gone a few months, I'm pretty much the same."

"Impossible, I'm sure you've gotten better." Wes grinned at him, gesturing out into the expansive courtyard. "Can you see my targets out there?"

"Aye."

"Then shoot, Little Brother." She grinned, a clear weight lifting from her shoulders as she smiled at him. She was guilty, he realized as he nocked his arrow. She had been away from him a long time and she just wanted to know how he had grown. Wes had bloomed before he had, her powers making themselves known as soon as nine, terrible nightmares that had the strangest habit of coming true. Soul had been there for her, waking to her suffering long before their parents. She would sniffle and cry, whispering what would come to pass.

It was one of those nights that she told him how he would die. They hadn't thought anything of it then, and the heaviness of her whispered prediction didn't hit him until years later. Wes had shown him the end, his mortality had become so real yet suddenly worthless. Though she had made sure to tell him nothing was permanent, he had a pretty clear idea of when it would be over. She blamed herself for her brothers heavy frown, and she just wanted to help him through his own sight.

He released his arrows quick, the satisfying sound of connection reverberating against his ears. Wes let out a low whistle, smile breaking across her face. "That was amazing."

"I would have to agree." A deep voice joined them, Soul jumping up to defend his sister. A tall man appeared, one of Soul's targets in his hands. His face was hidden by a mask, bone white with three eyes carved into it. The sight of the King had him paralyzed with fear, but Wes smiled at him.

"I don't know why you're surprised. Me and him have always been a little special."

"Soul right?" The King asked him, and Soul nodded. "I have a thousand archers at my disposal, yet none shoot as straight as you."

"Don't blame your archers, they're only human Majesty." Wes snickered, giving the King a look.

"Tell me Soul, have you thought about Bounty Hunting."

Of course he had, there were elite positions of power in the Kingdom that could be obtained without Royal Blood. Bounty Hunters were respected above all and out ranked even the Knight Captains. And the King had offered him that, right there. He had been barely fifteen, no real hair on his chin, and he would outrank a Knight Captain. He would be a damn fool to turn that down.

Of course, taking that job is what had left him as Arachne's bitch boy. The damned reason he had been forced to go pluck Little Light from her escape. He wasn't free of bloodied hands, and Maka wasn't wrong when she lay blame on him for her life. He was a pawn, and an arguable traitor to his own kind. Accepting a position in the King's favor had been his own foolish choice. Yet, as the pathetic humans shivered and snored against his chest, he felt a little better. He couldn't change his past, but as Wes loved to tell him, nothing to come was decided, he could change anything he desired.

Maybe he would make sure they all survived. He was curious to see what these people would yield themselves. He'd never known anyone like the three of them, and it would be a damn shame if he couldn't tempt Wes into giving him a peek into their futures.

* * *

The Crown Prince stood at the crest of a flat valley, marred by a graveyard of arrows.

His aunt had never been one for subtlety. Asura had no interest in whatever game his mother was playing. The petty revenge of a wife was unbecoming, and uninteresting. Though, he was interested in finding himself on the throne all that much sooner. His father was growing weak, no longer suited for ruling. He needed his father gone for personal reasons as well, he had heard the whispers in the corridors. Several sources released what that Hell Whore had been whispering to his father after she was done letting him fuck her. Several maids had confirmed that she was pushing him to crown his brother as successor.

Behind him, a small gasp caused him to leave his own mind, returning back to his task. The Swamp witch, Eruka, had fallen to her knees. Blood leaked from her nose, eyes screwed shut. Her "protector" knelt down next to her, wiping the blood away. Asura rolled his eyes. His aunt had gifted him two of her best prisoners to help him make sure his brother completed his mission. The witch had been sentenced to death by hanging, but the man who was never far from her had saved her at every turn. The witch had escaped death several times with his help, only to have the two of them finally fall when Asura himself had captured the man.

None of them had expected to unearth a werewolf in these years, yet there he sat. War torn and body shattered, he had taken every pain that Medusa was able to deal to him. It had been amazing. He was impervious to death, even at the mercy of the most grueling offenses. Yet, not even a few days later when the witch had been dragged into his cell, he was suddenly fallible. His Aunt wasn't a fool, and not even his mother's bloodthirsty tendencies would stop her from keeping that swamp witch as her pet. And a pet that came with her own werewolf? It had been one of their more successful gains.

"She needs to rest." The wolf ordered. Asura nearly laughed at the man's audacity.

"We have to keep moving, get her up."

"We've travelled two months in two days. You're draining her magic and we still have farther to go. If she dies, you'll never make it."

Asura was rather sure that the wolf meant he was ready to kill him at his first chance. He weighed his options, after all, as long as he held Eruka on a string, the wolf obeyed. It was in his best interest to keep the little frog witch breathing. He gave a wave and the wolf lifted the witch into his arms, shielding her from Asura's gaze.

Let the witch rest, he would still reach his brother before they would make it back to the castle.

Just as planned.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Her vision was blurry.

Weslin was certain it didn't have anything to do with the dried blood keeping her left eye closed either. Her sight should work regardless of her physical eyes. She differed from Soul in that way. When she had been younger, her father had used herbs to take her sight from her. They had found that her future sight was still intact. It was comforting knowledge to have, though the beating her mother had inflicted on her father for temporarily blinding their child had been a steep price to pay.

She took a deep breath, trying to peek ahead but she yielded nothing. Wes scoffed, resting her hand on the swell of her stomach. "That only leaves you, little one." The child beneath her hand wiggled, and she felt herself smile. "Well I'm glad you're having a good time."

Finally, a little bit bled through the cracks in her mind. She strained to see it, the demon in her blood clawing at her consciousness. She willed it away, desperate for a glimpse of her brother. Her stomach raged against her, her head spinning as she tried to hold on. The herbs Medusa kept shoving in her face made her limbs feel heavy, but she pushed on.

Before her mind's eye, trees sprawled like an ocean. The smell of pine overwhelmed her as she was able to focus in on a body. The hair was dark, hands raised in front of a The Forest. The air itself seemed to go still, and Wes found her own breathing had stopped. The body dropped their hands, as they did so, blood poured from the trees, raining from the leaves. The blood didn't stop at the edge of The Forest, it travelled like a poison through the small villages, it's course set for the castle.

Wes screamed, her eyes flying open as she returned to the tower that held her prisoner. Her chest was heaving, shaking fists clenched together as she tried to calm herself down. She wasn't always accurate. She wasn't in her best form either, her child making it harder to accurately use her sight, but she was _always_ able to find Soul in the darkness.

Gods of Sea and Sky, she wasn't sure what she had just seen, but it seemed to spell out the end.

* * *

It was impossible to light a fire when breath was indiscernible from smoke.

Blake leaned back from his pyramid of thin twigs, hoping to let the flame he couldn't see breathe. A shiver crawled up his spine but he tried not to respond to it. He had done well so far, keeping himself covered against the sudden brutal cold The Forest had thrown at them. The temperature seemed to drop further still, his fingers turning red as he rearranged twigs into a better position. The rustle of fabric broke his concentration, and it settled around his shoulders.

Kid sat down next to him, rubbing his hands together. Blake fought a smile, wrapping the Prince's cloak around him tighter. "You looked miserable."

"Ain't you?" Blake cracked his knuckles, trying to spark a flame again. Finally, the fire ignited, consuming the dry leaves around it. Blake grinned, leaning back from his success, next to Kid.

"Less miserable now." The Prince sighed, small smile on his lips. Blake nodded. They day in silence for a while, waiting for Maka to bust through the silence with news. She had chased the Hell Child up a tree, trying to scout out which direction they needed to go. Between the fight with the Elves and the long suffering snow, they had more than lost their way. Maka refused to let them wander any farther, it would be easier if they could see any sort of _anything_ in the distance.

They would need to get more food soon as well, but to do that, they would have to leave the snow. As if nature itself could hear their thoughts, a gust of wind rushed the two men, light catching the snow falling from tree leaves, like diamonds falling around them. The Prince shivered and Blake threw part of the cloak around him. The Prince paused for a second, before moving closer into the heat of Blake's arm. "Thanks."

"No one should freeze to death."

"I couldn't think of a worse way to go."

"Ain't the worst." Blake shrugged. "Kinda like falling asleep and never waking up. Peaceful I guess."

Kid didn't know how to answer that, except to move closer, so the other warrior could get warmer. If he crossed a line, Blake didn't show it. In fact, he moved in even closer as well.

The Prince couldn't explain why that made him smile.

* * *

"Don't fall."

"Then stop bossing me around!" Soul hissed down at her from high in the trees. He was a nimble bastard, Maka had noticed that early on, but these branches sparkled with ice, and the last thing she needed was for the Hell Child to fall and split his head open. He climbed even higher, almost to where she couldn't see him anymore. There were several beats of silence before he finally spoke again. "You won't believe this."

"Try me."

"About five miles north, it's _spring._ "

"Really!?"

"Aye. And ten miles from the season's border? There's…. There's a city. Bright lights, even in the daylight."

"That's the Fae, it has to be!" Her excitement spilled off her tongue. The Fae weren't a predictable bunch, their attitude towards outsiders changed with the direction of the winds, but Maka had to make her way to that city.

She was almost certain that was where her mother was.

There would be risks, bringing her boys along with her. The Fae may not be kind, and they would especially not want to welcome the Prince into their city but… But she had been missing half of herself since she had been left in that poor village of her father's, and she wanted more than just a drunken confession over ale. She wanted to meet the woman who carried her. Maka wanted answers from her, and if she had signed away her blood to a spider, she wanted one thing for just her.

Soul jumped down from the trees, wobbling on the ice as he landed. She offered him her arm as he steadied himself. He exhaled, a cloud following his breath. Maka was about to say something, but Soul's hand shot down to hers, wrapping around her wrist. "Why would we disturb the Fae when we could pass around them." It was a question, but his tone wasn't questioning, he was accusing her. She took a step back, resting against the tree. He followed her step, trapping her between him and the tree. Her breath still mingling with the air, creating a soft cloud between them.

"Release-"

"Maka." His eyes were narrowed as his grip tightened. "We are close to the end of this damned mission. There is a real chance we can return back to our lives after this. I may actually be able to save my sister. The only way we'll live for sure is with you. Maka, if we lose you, there is no hope. Please, tell me why we would go to a Fae city."

"I don't like your insinuation." Maka hissed through clenched teeth, annoyed he had seen through her so easily. "If we try and avoid them and they catch us? Then not only are humans and a _demon_ trespassing on their land, they were rude enough not make themselves known, and we die. If we go through, let them know we're there? There's something to be said about manners."

Soul glared at her, eyes boring into hers. She met his gaze back, forcing her words into truth through conviction alone. She wasn't lying to him, the Fae were fickle about how they were treated, and it was in their best interest not to cause offense to the biggest magical group that currently resided in the Forest. Any ill will towards them would be lessened if they were strong enough to make their presence known. "If they kill the Prince, I won't get Wes back."

"They won't kill the Prince. Probably."

Soul groaned, releasing her wrist from his grip. "Fine, I'm going to trust you Dweller-"

"Call me Maka or stop addressing me." She spat at him, patience wearing thin.

"Maka. I'll follow you. But don't let me down."

"I haven't before."

* * *

The border between the seasons was charged with magic.

Kid could feel it engulf him, his skin breaking out in goosebumps as he left the cold of the winter. It was surreal, how he could take two steps and suddenly the snow melted into lush grasses, wildflowers poking out from stumps of trees. Blake seemed most relieved to find the sun again, stretching his arms outwards.

The Star Clan survivor truly was riddled in scars, Kid could see that clearly in the new light. The lines up his arm ranged from soft white to violent pinks, new skin still forming over fresher wounds. He gave a cheer, a massive grin on his face. From behind, a snowball connected with the back of Blake's head, the man whirling around with fire in his eyes.

Kid followed his gaze as well, watching Maka and Soul both point to each other at the same time, both with accusations against the other on their lips. Blake howled his revenge against the two of them, and it took Kid a minute to realize he was smiling. The Prince had lived his life with respect towards the laws and ordinances his parents had put forth. He had never questioned why the Dwellers had been pushed back from the Humans, or why Hell Children had to be killed.

He was beginning to see now that the laws enacted by his parents may not be for the benefit of the people, as much as it was the benefit of the ruler. There wasn't a balance of power between the Dwellers, Demons and Man. Hell, the human slaves themselves were often treated very poorly, and not once had he considered that they deserved better than they had. Being a leader meant also realizing how blind you truly were. Kid wanted better for this kingdom, and those who lived in it. After this mission, he would talk with his brother. Perhaps he could be an advisor to the crown once his brother took his birthright.

If he could save a few lives like those of his companions, he might just prove himself useful even as a second son. The Prince had never thought himself an ambitious man, he knew his place, and he knew he was never meant to sit upon a throne. Never had he mourned such a thing, power was never in his grasp and he had understood that since he was young.

But now he felt action stirring in his chest. Kid was able to so clearly see how a partnership between those his father had spurned would help them more than it would ever hinder them. The Dwellers could help heal, the Demons could help protect, and Star Clan deserved an apology from the crown.

He felt the smile on his face grow bigger, a fondness he didn't recognize washing over him as he saw Blake began his revenge against Soul and Maka, snowballs from where winter ended reigning down on them. These were good people, and he knew he had a duty to protect them as they had already protected him.

He could remember standing with his father when he was very young, back when his mother's garden had only been sprouts and the misfortune of the Hell Children had not yet been decreed. The King had clapped a hand on his shoulder, his large hand was warm, it seemed to overpower even the sun. "There are many ways to rule, my son. You'll have to decide if you rule with fear or love, and which failure is more bearable when your empire falls."

The idea of his kingdom falling had seemed so foolish when Kid was young. His father had been a warrior unheard of in history, there was no man alive or dead who could stand to the King. His kingdom was nearly guaranteed to outlast several generations. Yet here he stood, the Second Son of the King of the Damned, Second of his name, in the middle of The Forest.

His father was dying, his kingdom was threatened, and Kid was left wondering how the empire would fall. Blake looked over at him, a wickedly charming grin on his face as he threw his arm back, snowball aimed for Kid. The snow hit him square in the chest, and laugh fell from his lips.

Kid would rule with love, he didn't believe it would fail a ruler in the end.

* * *

A string of mushrooms halted their process.

Maka held her hands out when she saw the line, the boys skidding to a stop behind her. They were waiting for an explanation, and she was able to see Soul's mouth draw up in a scowl. "What's wrong with the fungus?" Blake asked, squatting down to get a closer look. They were a spectrum of colors, some of them seemed to shine as if they had their own personal suns, others gave no indication that light had ever touched them.

"It's a Fae Ring," Maka sighed, watching Blake jump away from them immediately. They looked at her expectantly, and she steeled her nerves. "I want to go through the city, if we try and go around we will lose more time, and we risk being discovered by their border guards. If we are caught sneaking away, they'll have immediate reason to distrust us. If we face them amicably, I imagine they'll be kinder."

"But you don't know for sure." Blake's tone was steady, however his eyes betrayed his unease. Blake had always been willing to hear her out, and she was grateful for that. She would need him to trust her still, she wanted him to have faith.

"No, I don't."

"I hate to sound selfish, but I can't imagine they'll be very excited to see me." The Prince had his severe frown on his face again and she exhaled slowly. The air around them was warm, and the scent of the flowers was inviting. She felt compelled to step over the Ring, and find who she could only imagine were the Dwellers that gave her parentage.

"I know it seems foolish, but I fear what will become of us if we don't show ourselves to them. They may find our attempt to avoid them a worse insult than walking straight into their city. I don't wish harm on any of us, but I do fear there will be more facing us if we refuse to face them."

Her group was silent a few moments, the Prince eying the Hell Child. "Well Soul? What do you think?" Maka turned to look at him, face blank as she waited for him to speak. He took a few more moments before he closed his eyes.

"She hasn't lead us wrong yet. And the Dwellers who wish to talk? Maka has been able to negotiate well. If she thinks this the best path, I'm inclined to trust her." The breath trapped in her lungs was released, and she smiled at him.

Maka was a brave girl, she has been born to dirt and death in cradles. She had grown strong in a world that wasn't known for letting people live to be strong. Even if they were to walk into an unfriendly city, she wouldn't let harm come to her friends. They were going to trust her to protect them, and she wouldn't let them down. She nodded at them, taking her step over the Ring.

They would come to them.

* * *

The Fae were beautiful.

That hadn't been a surprise, yet they were still breathtaking. Features were delicate, many of them bearing a delicate balance of androgyny. The guards that had met them had drawn swords, but they had stayed in formation, a curious look on their face. Maka had lifted her hands in surrender, her tone soft as she spoke. "We have not come to fight."

"I should hope not," the Fae in the middle spoke, smile on his face. He was tall, with long black hair pulled up out of his face. His eyes were stern, even if his mouth seemed friendly enough. The rest of the Fae party were a few steps behind him, marking him as leader. "You would be foolish to try and fight all of us...Hm. You seem welcome enough sister, but your guests make me question your sanity."

"We only want to pass through, we don't want trouble or to take from you. We would be grateful just to be left alone."

The leader lifted an eyebrow, gaze locking on Kid. "My my, you couldn't be who I think you are, could you?"

"I am The Prince, yes."

The Fae gave him a flourished bow, grin on his face. "I am Harvar, and please, allow me to escort you to our city. The Queen would love to meet with you."

The boys looked at Maka, fear and unease resting in their features. She steeled herself, offering Harvar a smile and dropping her hands from their submissive position. "I owe you a lifetime of gratitude, thank you." Harvar bowed his head to her as well, gesturing deeper into the green fields. The Fae waited for them to take point, ordering the Prince to take the lead. Maka trailed her party, shielding them from the Fae. Harvar laughed at her display, tilting her chin up so he could press a quick kiss to her mouth. "Sister, your spirit is refreshing, and your courage warms my bones. Do follow me! The Queen will love you!"

Maka blinked, slightly confused. There wasn't much to kissing in Fae culture, she was almost certain of that. However it had still surprised her, and her guard clearly wasn't up enough. Maka shrugged it off, returning her attention back to the path they were taking, catching Soul's bewildered face. The look she shot him silenced any response from him, though his scowl deepened again. There wasn't enough fight in her to deal with the Hell Child's misplaced attitude, not when she was so close to the end.

* * *

The Fae City was grander than any palace man could create.

Multicolored lights twinkled in groups around them, even in the light of afternoon, the lights were brighter than the sun. The citizens danced around each other in the marketplace, in various states of undress and inebriation. Lively music played from all directions, airy notes and deep echoes that Maka could feel in her chest. It was absolutely _beautiful_ , she couldn't have even imagined it would look this lovely.

Blake and Soul were just as enchanted, eyes traveling slowly over their surroundings, taking in the city. Few humans had ever crossed into the ring, and even fewer had made it back to tell anyone about it. Harvar waved them along, not allowing them to hang back or get pulled into what looked like the beginnings of an orgy. Soul moved a little closer to Maka, clearly uncomfortable. She reached for his hand, giving him a little squeeze so he would stop swearing under his breath.

"This is going to be fine."

"I hope so."

"It's like you said, I haven't lead you wrong yet."

The palace of the Fae Queen was grander than the palace of the King.

There were more than a hundred rooms, Harvar had happily bragged as they walked up the stairs to the door, at least twenty different ballrooms, the grandest hallways ever made, and a throne room with no equal ever created. Maka was suddenly painfully aware of how dirty her clothing was, and how shabby she and the rest of her party were.

The guards posted at the door were covered in gold armor, gems embedded in the sigil they bore. They both stood taller as Harvar approached, blocking the door with spears. The Platoon leader opened up his arms, cheerful greeting in a language Maka couldn't understand spilling from his lips. The guards looked warily at Maka and the rest of her party, then back at Harvar. "Believe me, she will want to meet with them. You know I wouldn't ever bring harm to her."

The look the two guards shared was less than convinced, but they still stepped aside, allowing them access into the palace. The hallway was large, the ceiling stretched high above their heads, large oil paintings were placed on the walls, depicting a beautiful blonde woman wielding weapons and fighting men wearing the sigil of the King.

"Come my shabby friends, the queen will be most interested in your stories." Harvar waved them along, leading them through hallway after hallway, each more ornate than the last. He finally stopped them before another large door, turning to face them. "And _do_ remember to be polite, humans have such a terrible time with that." The Fae gave them only a few seconds before he had the doors pushed open, revealing them to the Queen of the Fae.

She sat tall on a throne carved from gold, her back straight as she peered down at them. Her hair was golden as well, through one of her eyes was obscured by a bandage that wrapped around her head. Next to the throne, a massive war hammer leaned close to where her hand rested. The dress she wore was black, but it left gold shimmer behind her as she moved. She stood when they entered, descending the stairs to meet them. Her eye rested on each one of them, eyebrow raised. "Harvar, what have you found."

"Queen Marie, I found them just past the Ring. They wished to make themselves known rather than sneak around us. I figured you would like to meet them." Harvar smiled, gesturing to their party. Next to Maka, Blake and Soul froze, not even daring to breath. Marie watched them all in silence, the only sound the beating of their heartbeats in the quiet hallway.

"You, you're the King's son, aren't you?" The Queen's voice was soft, yet there was an iron to her words at the same time. Kid nodded, bowing before her.

"I am. The Second Son of the King of the Risen, who Brought the Dead to Defend. It is an honor to meet you, Queen of Fae." Kid bowed low, his voice only shaking a little. Queen Marie didn't respond, eyes resting on the rest of them.

"And you? With the striking hair?"

"Blake of the Star Clan."

"Soul Evans, First Ranger and Bow of the King."

"Maka Albarn." Maka whispered, shivering when Marie's eyes landed on her. The Queen made a sound in her throat, returning to her throne. Harvar dropped to his knees, Maka following suit. The boys joined her, and Marie took a deep breath.

"Anyone can appreciate your bravery, it can't be easy to walk into a snake pit knowing you will be targeted among them, Young Prince. Neither is it particularly welcoming to you, Hell Child. Why is it that you have come this deeply into The Forest?"

"We seek to petition the Great Tree for wisdom, we wish only to better those we have left back in the kingdom, and only knowledge will change this." Kid answered, lifting his head to meet the Queen's gaze.

"And this Dweller leads you?"

"I do." Maka answered, lifting her own gaze. "I want to see peace between the people, and I believe this will help. I also know of the Fae, the village I was raised in had known many visits from the Fae, and I know that manners matter. This is why we wished to meet you face to face, we didn't want to insult your great people."

"I see." Queen Marie spoke, face unchanged as she spoke to them. Her silence grated in Maka's soul, worried she had just walked into her own death. The Queen gestured to her left, a group of servants rushed to her side. "Take them to a room, let them clean themselves up. I'm choosing to believe that they're truly coming in peace. I can only hope that my kindness will spread past these trees." Her gaze focused on Kid, eyes narrowing. "I wish to hope that you will change your past. Though I will say, violence begets violence, and you were born of blood and war dear child, you may be worth nothing more."

* * *

The water was nearly scalding, but Maka wasn't sure she would ever leave.

Her muscles hummed their appreciation, the water soothing away the stress from their last week in dirt and fear. She sucked in a deep breath, diving underneath the water and running her fingers through her hair. When she finally popped back up, she had to swallow her scream seeing Soul standing in the doorway. "Oi! Don't you knock you pervert!?"

"I did," His hair hung in his eyes, also wet. The clothes he wore were a deep red, obviously a gift from the Queen. It had been a long time since she had seen the Hell Child clean, and it made him almost look less scary. "You didn't answer, so I just walked in."

"Presumptuous bastard aren't you?" She lifted an eyebrow, resting her arms on the edge of her bath. He scoffed, taking a seat in the chair next to the glass in the washroom.

"And here I came all this way to thank you."

"I'm listening."

"You were right. Coming to the Fae was clearly the right choice, and the choice that I wouldn't have made." He sighed, relaxing into the chair. "So thank you, for telling me that I was wrong."

"I know you thought I was up to something, but I wasn't. I know the Fae, and I know what they want."

"The fact that you're a Fae yourself made me question you, and I realize how hypocritical that is of me, considering that I am constantly challenged for the same reason." He gave her half a smile, closer to a smile than she had seen. "And I'm sorry."

"Well I forgive you, though you were smart to question me. I am curious to look around this place."

"Think the Queen will let us look around?"

"I believe she has a plan to ensure Kid leaves her more than pleased with his treatment, so he may take it back to his father. They lost access to many of their old holy places, and graves when they had lost their home in that war. I'm sure the Queen wants access to that again."

Soul made a noise in the back of his throat, crossing his arms. "Think Kid would consider such a thing?"

"I think Kid isn't like his father." She shrugged, dipping back into her tub. "Grab me that towel won't you?" Soul tossed the fabric at her, closing his eyes as she got out. She furiously dried her hair, then covered herself. "Come now Hell Child, you can braid my hair."

"Gods of Sea and Sky, how lucky can one demon be."

* * *

The Queen of Fae had ordered a celebration for that night.

Food spread across several tables, the smells were intoxicating, and many dishes were unrecognizable to Maka, being Fae dishes only. Several fountains flowed from the walls, Fae gathered around them, filling goblets and some just standing underneath the streams. Laughter echoed off the walls, a warm feeling washing over Maka.

She was seated with Kid, the two of them watching as Soul and Blake were observed and welcomed by the Fae near the table where they had been trying to get food. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but the Fae kept goading them and giving them the goblets. "I suppose we'll find out if Fae Ale truly kills a man."

Kid snorted, relaxing back in his chair. "Should any man survive it, I'd imagine Blake would be the one."

"I would imagine the same." Maka grinned, adjusting her skirt. The Queen had offered her clothes while her travel garments were cleaned. It was relaxing to be clean, though she found she didn't miss her skirts all that much. Kid was dressed in Fae garb as well, though they hung a little loose on his frame.

"Their hospitality is unexpected, and I'm having trouble believing this is the case. I expected to die once she recognized me, not throw me a party."

"I would simply count your blessings, Prince. Would you like a goblet of Fae Ale?" Maka grinned at him, and he met her grin with his own.

"I suppose that would be an experience I couldn't dream to pass up." Maka returned with two goblets for them, and a small plate of food. Kid held his up, and she followed suit. "A toast I should say, to peace."

"To peace," She echoed, watching how Kid's gaze lingered on Blake a little too long. "And to rising above our legacies."

* * *

It was like swimming without moving.

Her body felt as though she was floating, though she stood perfectly still against the wall. Around her, lights twinkled and shone, laughter overlapped with singing and dancing. Many of the Fae were already well on their way to making it a true Fae party, groups of them in various states of undress and kissing.

Maka could feel the smile on her face, watching Blake try and teach Kid a simple two step dance that was popular among the poorer citizens. Kid was failing miserably, and Blake couldn't stop laughing, a blush dusting his face. At the table next to her, Soul sat slumped over. His eyes had been closed for close to an hour now, though he did have a small smile on his face. It made her happy to see them all so relaxed for once. Their journey so far had been hard, and to have the chance to let them relax was a blessing she wouldn't have had the courage to ask for. She was grateful for this.

She was especially grateful that none of them noticed when she snuck out of the ballroom. Maka had done her part in this suicide mission, preventing their deaths even in the Fae city, and she had followed through more than anyone could expect them to do. Now, she was going to do something for her.

She moved slowly, her body still absolutely feeling the effects of the Fae Ale in her limbs. Quietly, Maka peeked into room after room, not entirely sure what she was looking for, but knowing she was close to finding it.

A soft wooden door gave way under her hands, leading her into a spacious library. Books were filed away into long shelves, from the floor to the ceilings, wings clearly needed to access the entire library. Maka walked into the room, the smell of dust and ink assaulted her senses. The smile on her face grew as she made her way to the center of the great room.

Near a massive fireplace, an old leather tome sat on the table, open to a page. Maka approached it slowly, peeking at the page. It was written with several languages, and it seemed to be a directory of some sort, listing the known families in the Fae lands. Her heart pounded against her chest, tugging her shirt down so she could memorize the brand against her breast, looking for similar characters on the page.

 _How close I could actually be to the answer I seek, this can't be real._ Her hands shook as she flipped through a few of the pages, eyes scanning the words furiously. Footsteps behind her had her frozen, and she whirled to face her potential attacker.

The Queen of the Fae had a peculiar smile on her face, arms crossed as she approached Maka. "And what are we up to here?"

"I-I'm so sorry! I just…" Maka swallowed hard, hands shaking while she struggled to come up with a story. "I was-"

"Possibly," Marie cut her off, walking over to the open book. "You were taking detailed notes on the family history of my people, to take back to that distrustful King you seem to have an alliance with." Before Maka could even articulate how completely untrue her idea was, The Queen had turned towards her again. "Or perhaps you're looking for a clue to yourself, aren't you little one?"

It was jarring to hear those words aloud, and it made her pause for a moment. Maka suddenly felt pathetic, like a foolish little dweller trying to find out something she should already know. "I am. I'm afraid I know nothing of who I am, and I just wanted an answer."

"It's a noble plight, one I can understand over a Dweller leading Humans into their home. But without knowing who you are, The Forest would draw you in wouldn't it. And none of you would leave."

"Yes."

"Well, I'll admit, this makes me like you much more now." The Queen gestured to a pair of chairs, and Maka stumbled over to them. The Fae Queen's laugh was soft, like twinkling bells. "I know you hoped for answers, but I'm afraid I won't have one for you. I can feel the magic in you, clear as I can feel my own. But while you're a sister to me, I'm afraid you aren't a daughter."

In her current state, it took Maka a few moments to let the words digest before she could truly face them. _That couldn't be possible_. If she wasn't a Fae, what was left!? Dwellers were known for coming to claim what was theirs, yet none had come for her! How could her mother not come back for her!? How could she not know what she was!? Her face must've shown her distress because the Queen put her hand on her shoulder. "Sister, I'm so sorry to let you down like this. I can see your heart, and I would've been proud to claim you."

"...What's left? If I'm not a Fae-"

"There are thousands of creatures in these trees, you could be any number of those creatures. Don't give up because your answer wasn't here. The Forest is still your home, don't forget that." Maka nodded, unsure if words would be able leave her lips. The Queen pressed a kiss against her forehead, leaving as quickly as she had appeared.

Her father had told her that her mother had come to him twice, once more than they normally do. The answer had been there for years, right in front of her face. Whoever the creature was that came to Spirit, she hasn't been a Fae. It never had been.

It made sense as she thought about it, blaringly obvious as she looked upon that memory now. She wasn't a Fae, she never had been.

She didn't know why she felt so broken, but it still felt as if she had lost something important to her, as though a piece that had previously fit no longer settled in her soul.

 _How impossibly lonely this is._

* * *

Blake was a noisy drunk.

Not that Kid was actually surprised, Blake was loud in every aspect of his life. He watched him now, head thrown back in laughter as two Fae women kept running their hands down his chest. Blake didn't seem to mind, his arms wrapped around their shoulders. It made Kid smile, seeing the other man laugh so freely. He had a nice face when he smiled, it was more open and cheerful.

Suddenly Blake was in front of him, goofy smile on his face. "Yer one somber son of a bitch, ya know? This is supposed to be a party."

"I've never been one for parties, though it seems you were right about the Fae, they're man eaters."

"And like I told Maka, I won't apologize to them. Terrifying little women. Oh, and him too. He likes me." Blake laughed again, pointing across the room. Before Kid could respond, the two Fae women were back, more ale in their hands.

"More Ale?"

"If I drink anymore I'll die."

"An' what a wonderful way to go!" Blake flopped down into the seat next to Kid, throwing his arm around his shoulder. He placed the goblet in front of him and looked at him expectantly. Kid swallowed hard and threw his drink back with Blake, who made an incredibly distressed face and slammed his glass down. "Oi. You are a _terrible_ dancer by the way."

"Rude."

"Yer a _swordsman_! How could you possibly be bad at dancing! It's basically the same thing."

"I think you're very confused about either sword fighting or dancing, just not sure which one." Blake howled at his response, curling his arm around his shoulder and squeezing.

"You're a right asshole Prince, you know! Get up, come on, I'm gonna teach you to dance again. This time I'm gonna let you lead."

"How will that teach-" before he could finish his thought, Blake had hauled him back onto the dance floor, surrounded by hundreds of other people. The confused swordsman put his hands on Kid's hips and looked at him expectantly.

"You telling me that yer fancy family never sent you to a damn dance lesson? Cuz I'd be absolutely fuckin' shocked."

Kid responded by placing his hands on Blake, leading him along to the music. His family had in fact, put him through several dance classes as he grew up, however he had never once attempted to dance while he was _this_ inebriated before. He was sure that his timing was off completely, and he was more than likely shuffling from foot to foot and calling it dancing.

Blake didn't seem to mind, though it was entirely possible that he was much drunker than Kid was. As if the Star Child could read his mind, he suddenly rested his head against Kid's shoulder, groaning. "Should we stop?"

"Nope." Blake slurred, popping the 'p'. "Yer finally not terrible. We shouldn't ruin it."

"It's amazing how most of your compliments come off as insults you know that?" Kid scoffed, trying to keep the pace consistent with the music. He was able to finish out the song, and with it came to a close he stopped. Blake didn't move, and it crossed the Prince's mind that he _may_ have passed out. "Um? Blake?"

"Hmhm?" Blake didn't move, but he did offer him a pathetic groan from his throat. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because the song is over, and you're unconscious."

"Clearly I'm not." Blake scoffed, lifting his head slowly. His face was dusted with a blush, and Kid found himself smiling.

"Come on, let's go sit down, yeah?" The Prince lead him off the dance floor, Blake getting far enough to reach the soft pile of pillows against the wall that had several couples and more taking advantage of the soft surface. Kid picked a spot that had a decent amount of distance from the nearest orgy that was breaking out.

Blake flopped onto the pillows, a low groan escaping from his mouth. Kid snorted, sitting down next to him. "Are you alright? Maybe some water?"

" _This is nothing"_ Blake scoffed, trying to focus his eyes on Kid. "I've been worse than this."

"I really don't believe you."

"Yeah you're right, I'm pretty drunk." He grinned, licking his lips. Kind blinked, not really sure why his stomach was suddenly in knots. "I don't think you're much better tho."

"I'm really not." Kid admitted, flopping down next to him. They were quiet a few minutes, staring at the sparkling colored glass that decorated the ceiling of the ballroom. "If I were to apologize for what my father did, would you accept my apology?"

Blake was silent for a very long time. A song had begun, soft and airy, yet Kid couldn't focus on anything but his pounding heart and the silence of his companion. Finally, when the violins stopped singing, Kid chanced a look over at Blake.

He met his eyes dead on. Blake's face was still flushed, but his eyes had lost their steel now. There was a vulnerable glint that was painted multicolored in the lights of the ballroom. Kid struggled for more words, something to take that wounded look out of his eyes. Blake lifted his hand, resting it on the side of Kid's face. His hand was warm, and even with the soft touch, Kid could feel all the callouses that decorated his work torn hands. "Do you mean that?"

"I do." Kid could barely speak, his voice shaking as he answered. "I'm sorry that it happened."

Blake took a deep breath, dropping his hand from his face down to his chest, resting over Kid's heartbeat. "Thank you." His voice wavered and the Prince reached for him, pulling him into an embrace the best he could in their current position. Blake hid his face in his chest, and Kid let him.

He didn't know why he carried the guilt of an execution that wasn't on his order. But he had grown up so _sheltered_ , in his palace walls and his brother for company. Kid wasn't known for making waves, or making a stand against any wishes for him. Blake was the first instance of actual pain directly caused by his father's orders. Blake's sorrow was directly linked with his Father's rule.

 _Though I will say, violence begets violence, and you were born of blood and war dear child, you may be worth nothing more._

The Queen of Fae's words had haunted him since they were spoken. Would he truly never amount to anything more than his Father's and Father's Father? Will his legacy be written in blood just like the ones before him? "I'm sorry."

Blake looked up at him, that vulnerable look still in his eyes. Kid didn't let him go, he had so much he wanted to say, but he had no idea how to say it. The Star Child swallowed hard again, eyes losing focus before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kid's.

The Prince panicked, for only a moment, before he found himself kissing Blake back. It was strange, Kid had never felt affected by kissing before, it had seemed more of a requirement than it had a pleasure, but it seemed different now. Blake was someone he respected, rather he was someone he really cared for, and that made it different. It made him want to keep going, to have Blake want to keep going too.

When Blake pulled away, his eyes a little dazed, he adjusted his position so he could lay in Kid's arms more comfortably. "Was...Was that okay?"

"Yeah." The Prince answered before his mind was able to catch up, but even when it had, his answer was still the same. He reached for Blake again, and they met in the middle, mouths connecting again. Normally, Kid would never be one for public affection but...They were alone in this room. Or they might as well be. The Fae didn't bat an eye while the Prince kissed the sole survivor of the Star Clan.

It was as if they didn't have to bear the weight of their names.

 _Though I will say, violence begets violence, and you were born of blood and war dear child, you may be worth nothing more._

He was worth more than blood and war. Kid was worth so much more, and he would prove it to everyone he could, but he would prove it to Blake first.

* * *

She sat in silence, her vision blurring as she stared down at the black and gold keys on a piano.

Maka felt drained, limbs felt as they were made of lead. The library was silent, the dust swirled in the soft candlelight. Her eyes followed them, their path changing as she breathed.

"And your somber face returns." Soul's voice echoed in the silence of the library, and she scoffed, trying to wipe the tears off her face.

"I'm not very much fun at parties."

"You're good at escaping, I will tell you that." He sat down next to her on the bench, resting his elbow on the keys. The resonating smash made her jump, and Soul snorted. "Sorry. You alright Little Light?"

Maka considered lying, but it wasn't worth it in the end. Her sorrow wasn't some big secret she had to hide. "I am not a Fae, as it turns out." Her voice only wavered near the end, and she was rather proud of herself for that.

"...I sort of figured that."

"How?"

"The Fae don't have the light, none of them do. So I figured there was a pretty good chance you weren't. I'm sorry though."

"...You could've told me."

"You wouldn't have believed me." Soul grinned, nudging her with his shoulder. She smiled, pushing him back. He was right, she wouldn't have believed him, and the outcome would've been the same. It had been kind of him not to tell her.

Soul cracked his knuckles, fingers over the keys. She expected another key smash, but notes filled the silence around them. It was a dark song, but it still lifted her spirits between the sorrow. He played for a while, and she leaned against him. "Where did you learn how to play?"

"My Sister. The King actually taught her, but she found she was better suited for violins, and taught this to me. She mostly wanted someone to play with." Soul smiled as he said that, fingers dancing over the keys. "And I liked knowing something that Kings did."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"What does the light look like?"

"It's small, most of the time. Brighter when you're angry, or fighting. What's marked there? I'm pretty sure it's magic."

"I don't actually know. It's some kind of brand. Hell if I know what it says, it's not any language I've seen before." Maka explained, watching Soul's fingers move across the keys. "I don't think it fair that you can shoot a bow the way you do, and then be able to do this."

"We all have our talents, Little Light."

"Teach me."

Soul blinked at her, then nodded. He motioned for her scoot up, then he sat behind her, his chest against her back. His arms wrapped around her, hands resting on top of hers. "Here, just move with me." he didn't let her have a second to question him, moving his fingers over hers, playing the keys over her.

It was impressive, the way that his fingers could move so quickly, and that his right hand could play something completely different from his left. A smile grew across her face as he kept playing, she was enjoying this more than she could've thought. No one in her village could play more than a few strings on a broken lute, but Soul was able to play real music.

It took her nearly half of the song to realize he was humming as he went, but the melody was slightly different. "What's the other part you're doing?"

"My sister's. I have trouble staying on beat without her." Soul's voice was wistful, and Maka stopped her hands. She seemed to jar the archer out of his daze, and he glanced at her. "What?"

"I wanted to apologize. For your sister. And for not really making this trip easy on you."

He waved her off, his hands going back to the keys. "If I recall, I'm the one that kidnapped you."

"And I lead us into the Fae City."

"So you _did_ have ulterior motives."

Maka stiffened, nose in the air. "Only a little! I just...I wanted to know what home was…"

"Home is not what we perceive it to be." Soul answered. "I understand why you want to know, but maybe somethings are best left covered. Some rocks don't need overturned."

"Says the boy with a home."

"I have a house. And a family. But I know nothing of Hell, which you and I both know is truly home for me."

Maka didn't say anything, but he was right. Demons belonged to Hell, like Dwellers belonged to The Forest. "Are you running from what I'm running towards?"

" _Always."_ His voice was near her ear and she jumped, causing Soul to hit a few sour notes. He grunted, getting back on track. "Home is what you make it, it's okay not to know."

The Dweller considered it, leaning back into his chest. "I can make my own then." His hands stopped playing, instead coming to rest around her waist. His chin rested on her shoulder and he sighed.

"The homes you build are usually better than the ones you're given."

She turned towards him then, a smile on her lips. "You've been kind to me all this time. Thank you for that."

"You're uncharacteristically humble right now. Is this what happens when you drink Little Light? You become gracious?"

"Ha! See if I ever pay you a compliment again you right villain." Her tone was light, and she pressed a kiss against his cheek. He blinked, bringing one of his hands up to his face.

"What's that for?"

"Figured you might enjoy that. Besides, I saw the look you gave Harvar for kissing me earlier-"

"Forgive me for thinking it rude to just up and kiss some random person after just meeting them and not knowing if it was some kind of attack-"

Maka snorted, laughter bubbling up from her chest. " _Attack?!_ Gods of Earth and Fire, have you never been kissed?"

"I hate your tone." The defeated edge to his voice was back, and it gave the Dweller an immense sense of peace to hear it again. "To take so much joy in insulting your own comrade."

"That's a no!" She sang to him, smiling at his scowl. Soul's hand came from her hip to the back of her head. Their lips met quickly, Soul moving his mouth against hers softly, but with a certain amount of force. Maka wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but a flame lit under her skin, heartbeat exploding as she licked his lip. He hissed softly, catching her bottom lip in his teeth and tugging.

When he released her, she found her finger coming up to trace her bottom lip. He returned his head back to her shoulder, a quick kiss pressed to her neck. "I've kissed a girl before."

" _Clearly_."

* * *

 **I know it's a long one! But I hope you like it! Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Maka couldn't remember the last time she had woken so rested.

The sheets that covered her were a fine silk, they kept her warm, yet they were cool to the touch. The mattresses the Fae had were stuffed with something other than straw, and it felt as though it enclosed itself around her. She took a deep breath, the bed smelling clean and earthy, almost like the Forest. The Dweller paused only to readjust herself, and she vaguely noticed her pillow had a heartbeat.

When she cracked an eye open, her whole world changed. The sun had just barely cracked the sky but the dim light flooded her senses, causing a headache like she had never felt before. The pain beat against her temples with each heartbeat her pillow produced. A snarl attempted to escape her teeth, but it came out as a rather pathetic moan.

A low chuckle caused her to force an eye open again, and she tried hard to be brave. She was sprawled across the Hell Child's chest, head stationed soundly between his shoulder and neck. One of her arms were rested across his stomach, which was noticeably bare. One of his arms was wrapped around her, she could feel it's heat around her waist. The other arm was thrown over his eyes, hiding him from the light as well. "Are you dead?" Her voice was raspy, her mouth drier than she had ever thought possible.

He nodded, refusing to move his arm. "Aye. Thinking I died near four hours ago, but my spirit is too hungover to actually leave my body. Yourself?"

"I am a shell of who I once was." That earned her another chuckle, but his arm stayed firmly in place. She took a deep breath into her lungs, trying to focus her mind. While she waited for her vision to stop spinning, her eyes rested on Soul's chest. He had an array of scars, almost all of them a soft red against his tan skin.

Maka focused on the one near his ribs, where the arrow had pierced him. That scar was black, the wound almost looked open. Her fingers grazed it softly and he snorted. "Are you feeling me up?"

"Why is it black?"

His arm finally left his eyes, and he glanced down where her fingers were resting before settling back into the pillows. "Because I used Demon blood to heal it. Should be another one too." He was right, the other wound on his shoulder was black as well.

"It looks like it hurts."

"It doesn't." His eyes opened again, this time resting on her. "Who branded you?"

"What-" She looked down at herself, realizing she was in the Hell Child's pants, and only simple bindings covered her chest. " _Did you take my shirt off?!"_

"Ha! Hardly. I dragged you to bed, and you stole the pants I discarded and removed your own shirt. If it helps, I informed you it was indecent."

"But you didn't stop me?!"

"Dweller I'm lucky I was able to confine you to a room."

"...Did we sleep together?"

"Sleep? Yes. If you're referring to sex? Neither of us would've been able to pull that off. Fae Ale, it seems, is a bitch. So don't worry, you didn't screw a Demon." Soul's voice was even enough, but she couldn't help but feel as though she slighted him. She settled back into his chest, bringing his hand to where her brand was.

"I think my mother did it. But I don't know what it says, or even what script it is honestly." He glanced at it a few moments before he closed his eyes again.

"'S bright."

"The Sun has barely broken-"

"No, you foolish Dweller, _you_. You're bright." His insult wasn't any different than the several others he had sent her way, but this was the first time she could see the small smile on his face. He cared about her, he had made that more than clear, with each chance he was given, he had shown her kindness.

The feeling that bloomed in her chest wasn't unfamiliar, but she was finally able to recognize it. Soul was her friend, and she trusted him with her life. She thought about how he had kissed her, the way his hands gripped her, as though she was going to flit away. Her analytical mind released its grip for just a moment, and she rolled over so that she was on top of him.

The surprise on his face alone had made this decision worth it, but she pressed on, kissing him softly. It wasn't the most pleasant kiss she had ever had, hungover and she was sure her breath was terrible, but she could still feel how warm he was, and he still rose to wrap an arm around her, pulling her against him. He kissed her back, until lungs demanded air, and when they finally broke apart, Maka was smiling.

She felt strangely happy, surrounded by a demon and silk sheets. Soul didn't seem to disagree, flopping over her best he could, trying to smother her laughter with his own.

* * *

When Eruka woke, her limbs felt as though they were lead, hanging uselessly at her side.

She was being primarily supported by the tree she rested against, while her feet were being worked over by her husband. Free had been wild when she met him, escaped from a troupe of slaves when they had crossed the border into her country. He had been from Mactìre, a country far West. He hadn't known a single word in her language, save for "Free", the dream of him and his brothers, the escape they had risked their lives for.

She was a Swamp Witch, and she had been taught plenty about nature, but not as much about healing, and the poor man she had stumbled upon had been wounded beyond her best abilities. It was clear he was a runaway slave, he still had the shackles around his wrists, and one around his neck. One of his eyes had been gouged, he was unable to open it. When he had spotted her, he just feel to his knees, whispering in his language.

There had been nothing for her to do but hold his hand as he fell into his lasting sleep, her mantra of _you are free now_ the last comfort she could give him. He died peacefully, and she didn't let go until he was gone. Even after he was gone, she stayed at work, gathering stones for a grave marker, and digging him a respectable resting place.

She realized he wasn't human three hours later, when he sat up while she was trying to drag him over to the hole. His immortality was confirmed when he laughed at her dagger stabbed in his chest. He carefully pulled it out, wiped the blood off and handed it back to her. He said something to her then, but she wasn't able to understand it.

Free stayed with her after that. She opened her small workshop to him, and he made himself at home. Eruka worked to keep him fed, and they worked on language together, until she could speak his language, and he could speak hers. She asked his name again, and he would smile at her and say he likes the name she gave him more. He was Free, thanks to Eruka. He would stay Free for Eruka.

She had hoped her clan markings on her cheeks had hidden her blush.

By the time winter had struck that year, Free was back to his perfect health, even if his eye never healed correctly. That winter was when Free had told her he loved her, when the cold was closing in and Eruka couldn't keep her fire going. The witch feared death was searching for her, but she didn't want to worry her dear companion. Free wasn't a fool however, and he knew she was dying. That's why he showed her the wolf in his blood. It had been _amazing_ , when she had watched him become a great black wolf, though his eyes stayed the same. The shock had prevented her speech, but he had licked her nose, and bounded out the door.

When he returned, he had two birds in his jaws, and logs at his feet.

He had stayed in his fur, warming her while she built up the fire again, scarfing down the bird he had brought. She was sure she looked an absolute monster, picking at a bird with her fingers. But when he deemed her warm enough, he returned to his body, arms around her. "Will you stay with me? As mate and wife?"

She couldn't say no. She didn't want to. They had spent the rest of that winter next to fire and under blankets, celebrating their marriage over and over again. Then she had gone and got both of them trapped in the grip of a snake. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days so far. Your magic is burning you. Told that fucking _cíoch_ you needed rest if we were gonna make it." His tone was even but she could hear how angry he was underneath it.

"Don't call him names, he doesn't have much for a sense of humor."

"He'll wait if I tell him too. If he pushes you too hard and you don't wake up? _Nothing will stop me from killing him."_

"This won't kill me. I'm just tired. I don't understand why we have to get to the Forest so quickly, there's nothing there for him."

" _Some plan, sick dastardly thing._ " Free informed her, speaking his own language. " _Prince communicates with castle. Tells Queen where we are, she tells him where to wait. We are nothing but assassins."_

" _They picked terrible assassins._ " Eruka smiled at him. He snorted, leaving her feet to work on her calves. She was right, they were horrible killers. Free enjoyed working the land more than anything else. He had wanted his freedom so he could have a farm. He wanted crops and animals and a harvest he could spend most of the year working on. Werewolf or not, he didn't want to bother with the other worlds around him, and Eruka was always content mixing her potions that made skin look younger or eased pain in older humans. They had both seen the joy in a simple life, and the desperately wanted that back.

But first they would have to escape the web that snared them both. By any means possible.

* * *

Blake woke sore and aching, with someone's foot against his chest.

His eyes opened slowly, following the foot pressed to his chest until it revealed a Fae woman sleeping a little was from him, her dress was rumpled and she had a line of drool coming from her mouth. He felt bad for her, she was laying on the floor and that couldn't be comfortable.

It took him nearly another minute to realize he was laying on the floor too. And no, it wasn't comfortable. He gave himself one chance to pull himself off the floor. _Come on you fool, you've been beaten, bruised and whipped, you can get off this floor._ He ordered his arms to push, yet he found himself trapped. There was another limb around his chest, and its owner hissed at the movement. The Star Clan survivor settled back down, turning to face his trapper.

He wasn't sure exactly who he had been expecting to hold him hostage, a few fae women, possibly even a few fae men, or a damn black eyed elf come to finish them off, but he really hadn't been expecting to see the Prince, arms wrapped around Blake and half asleep still. Kid looked like hell, there were bags under his eyes and he looked slightly green. He was also missing his shirt, and if Blake wasn't mistaken, there was a small red mark on his neck.

 _Did….was...Me?_ His brain wasn't working, and it certainly didn't seem to have any reason for being wrapped up with the Prince except… _Except you kissed him. Except he kissed you. Except it might've been a little more than that. Except you liked it._

"Oi." Blake's voice was rough, and Kid's eyes screwed closed.

"Shhh. Quieter."

"I am being quiet." Blake shook him a little, and the other man finally blinked his eyes open. They lay there in silence for a moment, staring at each other. They were both still in that fog, before their names would take over their lives again and they would have to deal with what the world expected of them. There were only a few precious seconds before they would be sucked back into the roles the world had chosen for them. "Ki-"

"If you want to talk we can. If you don't, I'll understand that too. But if it's up to me, I'd like to talk." His voice was soft, like he was afraid of popping the bubble they had created around them.

Before Blake had a chance to answer, Queen Marie approached them. She looked flawless, not a hair out of place, and she stared at the two of them distastefully as she took in their state. "Hello Little Prince, I was hoping you'd join me for a walk, if you weren't too busy."

Kid took a deep breath, sitting up as he did so. He grabbed the shirt nearest him, which Blake didn't want to mention was _his_ , and tried to pull himself together. "I would be honored your Majesty. Please, lead the way." He offered her his arm, pulling on that damned princely persona that made Blake's skin crawl. Marie accepted his arm, giving Blake a nod before she walked off with Kid.

He was at a loss, sitting there on the floor of a palace surrounded by several fae in several states of undress. Surreal, that was the word he had been looking for. Ever since he had opened his eyes, the world had been surreal.

While it had been tempting to blame everything on the Ale, Blake knew it wasn't fair. Being drunk was one thing, but he could still remember everything. He remembered that Kid was a terrible dancer, horrible actually. He was able to pick out the two Fae women who he had been drinking with and he could…

 _If I were to apologize for what my father did, would you accept my apology?_

The memory knocked the air from his lungs, and it took him a moment before he could collect his thoughts. When his old owner had told him he was being bought by the crown, his anger had only been matched by his satisfaction. He had finally had an opportunity for some damned revenge and fate served him up a Prince with a damn conscious.

A damn second son, a damned man who would never wear the crown, a man who had no fucking reason to care about the last member of the Star Clan. Yet, when Kid had been freed from his name, chains and expectations, he had gone out of his way to apologize. _To him_ , for something he really had no part in. Blake had no idea how to feel about all of it honestly. He needed to figure it out.

He needed to talk to Maka.

* * *

In the center of the courtyard, the Fae had constructed a grand wading pool.

The edges of the pool were inlaid in alternating tiles of gold and silver, each with a Ruby and Sapphire centered in the precious metals. The water was a clear blue, unlike any river or pond Kid had seen before in nature. Surrounding the pool, Fae undressed, joining each other in the waters.

"Magic is channeled to heat the waters," Marie explained next to him, following his gaze to the pool. "It's an excellent way to clear one's mind after a long night. Of course a glass of wine does the same thing."

"Both good to know." He winced at the lights reflecting off the water, wishing he had woken in time to find some food. His previous night sat heavy on his mind, and he wasn't expecting his headache to get any better. The Prince was never much fun after parties, which is why he usually avoided them from the start.

Marie smiled to herself, continuing on their way. "Yes do keep that in mind. Now, I did have some questions for you."

"I'll answer to the best of my ability."

"Your father grows on in years does he not? Who is to take his place?"

"My elder brother is the crown Prince."

"And what kind of man is he?"

Kid gave himself a moment before he answered her. He wasn't sure he could say for sure what kind of man his brother was. Asura had never been a man to him before, just his elder brother. He had taught him how to bind an arrow and clean a kill. His brother had always been a great brother, but he knew nothing of the man behind the title. "He's my brother, I trust him."

Marie nodded, not looking at him. "I have built a life and love for my people here. It hasn't been easy, and we have lost several acres of holy lands. It would be ideal for a channel of communication to open between our two kingdoms. I've lived long enough to remember the war, and I'm sure your father has expert knowledge of it himself. I don't want it forgotten, but we would also like to heal. I would like you to bring that sentiment to the future king of your people."

"I will. I will absolutely advocate for such a channel myself. I can't see your friendship being anything but beneficial to both our kingdoms."

"You are well on your way to making a good diplomat. Now follow through on your words and healing could begin." Marie's eye wandered back to the pool, a small smile on her face. "After all, you've done well bringing peace to your group."

Kid followed her gaze to the pool, where the Hell Child stood in the water, helping Maka in carefully. It occurred to the Prince then that he hadn't realized it before, but they looked rather happy together. He heard Marie laugh at him again, and he glanced at her. "What?"

"Relationships confuse you, don't they?"

"They do, I suppose. The concept is new to me. I don't have a lot of practice with them. I don't interact with people much. It never really appealed to me. But, I do care about my companions."

"You're one of the people who requires a connection before love can grow. It's not uncommon." Marie gave him a small smile, the only one she had directed at him so far. "There's no shame in letting it grow either. It's to be respected in a leader, to open one's heart to love."

"I'm not a leader."

"Aren't you?" Marie lifted an eyebrow. "You have somehow managed to create a tight group with your companions, which do persist of a Dweller, A Hell Child, and the son of the Clan that your father had slaughtered not long ago. There should be nothing but discourse between them, yet they fight and protect each other."

Kid blinked, thinking about what she said. Perhaps she had a point, the group his mother had assigned to him all those months ago had been four very different people, fighting for four very different reasons. He hadn't expected them to complete this mission, but they were so close now. They stood in the Land of the Fae, welcome guests. They would reach the Tree, and they would live. "Majesty, would you be able to give me directions towards the Great Tree?"

"Leaving so soon?"

"If you'll have us another night, it would be appreciated more than I could ever repay, but we will take leave soon. Our journey is nearly over."

"Dear one, it has only just started."

* * *

Medusa was perplexed.

There was something obvious she was missing. Clearly, that had to be the case. She was a woman of science and method, and yet, both her loves still hadn't yielded her answers. She had the Hell Child chained to her work table, clothes stripped away as the apothecary poked and prodded her. The Demon watched her with sharp eyes, only become distressed when the swell of her belly was touched. "Oh do calm down, you know there's decrees against spilling royal blood, and no one is here to anger the Gods today."

"You lie across your serpentine tongue so smoothly."

"You're truly a poet, did you know that. It's so impressive." Medusa smiled at Weslin, checking over the scars on her body. One scar by her hip was an inky black, and Medusa tapped it with her finger. "Oh? How did this occur?"

"How should I remember? I fell a lot when I was little, I have several scars. Also if you wouldn't mind throwing me a blanket, I would love some heat. It's damn freezing in here."

"You don't feel cold, in fact, you seem to be rather warm." Weslin rolled her eyes, testing the chains that bound her. She could tug and pull all she wanted, with the amount of Rootrot in her system, she wouldn't be able to swat a fly.

Medusa turned back to her table, fingers ghosting over her tools. She was a woman of many talents, truly. Apothecary, Surgeon, Doctor, she had spent her entire life cultivating skills that would allow her to pursue her greatest love, knowledge. Was it so terrible to want to know how the world worked around her? Most of the world had shown her answers, there's always an answer when she searched long enough.

Demons, in all their mystery, were her favorite questions. It was always so hard to find information on Demons. They were elusive, and truly seemed to have no desire other than chaos and destruction. She lifted a thin knife, used mostly for reopening old wounds to clean them when they didn't heal right. "Do you bleed Demon blood?"

"I bleed my blood." The Hell Child still met her gaze head on, yet Medusa could see the fear now, in those bright red eyes. Good, the girl was finally taking her seriously. Medusa flipped the knife in her fingers, blade pointing at Wes.

"It is written, _to betray those blessed in power and divinity of rule is to destroy your own soul. To spill royal blood is to destroy your kingdom_ , am I correct?"

"More or less."

"And assuming your child is the King's-"

"He's been rather public that it is."

"Your child is off limits. My sister, for all her bloodthirsty rage against you, still respects this kingdom."

"Oh aye, she's done a marvelous job murdering it's King."

"Now, now," Medusa chided the girl, moving closer still. "You're being petty. This is so much more than my brother in law taking a whore, this is mucking up the bloodlines."

" _If you touch my child, I'll kill you._ "

"I can't, weren't you listening silly girl? You however, are not of royal blood. In fact! I believe you're of the most damned bloodline I've ever seen in my life."

Wes rested her head back on the table, eyes glazing over silver as she took a deep breath. "You're just going to bleed me like a stuck pig."

"In the name of science, never murder. Queen Arachne had blessed that decision."

"I'm sure she fucking did." The Hell Child grinned, eyes remaining silver. "Do what you think is right, I don't fear you, witch."

"Witch? Dear I'm a women of science-"

" _I know how you'll die_ " the Demon's voice was different, as it spoke through the body it shared with the Hell Child. Her lips were curled into a wicked smile, silver eyes flickering black. Medusa paused a moment, taking this moment in. This was different, this wasn't Weslin, this was the creature _inside_ of her, the demon that gave her sight.

Quickly, with a practiced motion, Medusa stabbed the knife through Wes' palm, enthralled at the two different screams that bubbled up from her mouth. The creature howled, fingers curling into a fist around the knife.

Her blood was red and black.

"My my, this is the most fun we've had together so far."

"Don't you ask yourself how it finally ends when you close your eyes to sleep?" Her voice was still strange, though red began to bleed back into her irises. "You with your science and bloodlust, don't you wonder how your life ends."

"I'm not one to believe a fortune teller."

" _I have never been wrong_. You ask for answers to the unknown, and I have them all. I see what happens next, and you write me off. Arachne is a damned fool, and you are no better."

Medusa tutted, ripping the knife out of her hand. Wes screamed again, fighting against her chains. Tears welled in the corner of her eyes, still blackened. "Now, which one of you is the prideful one?"

Her grin became a snarl, and one of her hands broke through the chains, wrapping her hand around Medusa's throat. " _My vessel will not be touched again, Witch. Hide your title, hide your Black Magics, but I see you for what you are."_

As quickly as it had appeared, the blackness in her eyes was gone, red orbs rolling into the back of her skull. The Hell Child fell back onto the table, a sheen of sweat covering her body. Medusa rubbed her neck slowly, regaining her composure.

She drew the knife down the Hell Child's arm, a line of red blooming behind her blade. "Well now, aren't we just full of surprises."

* * *

When Blake finally found Maka, she was smacking the Hell Child around.

They were both in the giant pool in the castle courtyard. They were in up to their shoulders, but Blake was fairly certain they had no clothes on, just like the rest of the Fae in the water. "Oi! What are you doing?"

Maka looked up from where her hands were squishing Soul's face together. "I think he blacked out-"

Soul sputtered, pulling Maka's hands off his face. "Oi!"

"Don't give me that! You were-...Are you okay? You look kind of pale."

Soul blinked a few moments, rubbing his temple. "Aye, I'm fine. Sudden bad headache is all."

"Sudden? Fairly certain we're all suffering from that." Blake sighed, sitting down on the edge of the pool. Soul nodded, sinking lower in the water. Maka shot him a look, but she swam over to Blake, resting her arms on the edge next to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Do you have a few seconds? If you aren't in the middle of anything?" He knew he sounded like he was pleading, and Maka tilted her head.

"Sure, of course I do." Maka glanced at Soul, and he groaned, but he swam away a fair distance, diving under the surface. She smiled at the ripples he left, then turned to face Blake. "You okay?"

"Something weird happened last night.".

"Did you get roped into a Fae orgy? Because I very specifically told you to be careful with that-"

Blake waved his hand, scoffing. "No, not that!" Maka made a face, eyebrow raised as she waited for more information, and suddenly Blake was sputtering words and he couldn't stop himself. "I don't know why I care so much, I mean, I've kissed plenty of people-okay not _plenty_ \- but I've-."

"Kiss? Kiss who?"

" _Kid,_ and I'm annoyed with myself-"

"Why?"

" _I'm not sure but I wanna punch him in his stupid princely-"_

"Oh. You're mad because he's the Prince."

"Yes." Blake sighed, relieved he found the source of the distress in his guts. "That's why."

"Well," Maka rested her head on her folded hands, looking over at him. "What if he wasn't the Prince."

"...I'd want to know him better."

"Then can you look past it? Is there any way to forgive his name?"

The Star Clan Survivor was silent as he considered her words. He knew he cared for Kid, as a person. The name he carried made him sick, but as he thought more of it, a quiet thought slithered into his mind. _But why fight so hard for a clan that doesn't exist anymore? Why fight so hard for a people you never knew? There is no Star Clan._

But there was, the star that was scarred into his shoulder still existed, he was still part of the Clan, he was the sole survivor, he was-...He was the leader. He lead this clan of one man alone, and he was the one who would decide what would be best for them. _For him_.

"...I lead my clan." He finally said, voice barely a whisper. Maka smiled up at him, twining his fingers with hers.

"You lead your life."

"...Then forgiveness is completely my choice, not the choice of ancestors long dead."

"You lead your clan."

He smiled at her, squeezing her hand. "Thank you, Maka. I knew you would help."

"I'm rather smart, aren't I? Are you going to join us in here? It does make the headache go away."

Blake hopped to his feet, ripping his clothes off. He took a running jump at the pool, reveling in Maka's protests that would change nothing, and the fear in the Hell Child's eyes as he registered Blake flying towards him in the air.

The water was warm as it wrapped around him, and he exhaled through his nose. The weightlessness was relaxing, and his soul felt as though it hadn't been so light in years.

* * *

Soul had his head shoved under a mountain of pillows, refusing to let the light touch him.

His head felt as though it had been split in half, every time he breathed it was as if someone was digging their finger into the split, pulling it apart farther. This sort of pain had only happened a handful of times in his life, and he was damn near certain it had nothing to do with Fae Ale.

 _Wes is in trouble._ A quiet voice in his head whispered to him, almost soothing compared to the pain. Damn it all, that couldn't be it. She should be locked in some dank cell in the bowels of the castle, but she...She shouldn't be in pain.

But this wasn't pain, he wouldn't be reacting if she was in pain. This was something different, something that clawed in the back of his skull, trying to free itself. _She didn't...She didn't._ Soul was trying to be reassuring, but it wasn't for himself, it was for the bubbling in his blood. His Demon was angry.

There was a soft knock on his door, and he reluctantly freed himself from the cage of pillows he had surrounded himself in. He cracked the door only a little, meeting the Dweller's worried gaze. "There's food downstairs, are you hungry?"

The idea of food turned his stomach, and he swallowed the gagging in his throat. "No, I'm not…feeling well."

"Still? How much did you drink?"

"No, this isn't from that. It's different." She must've seen him wince _,_ since she pushed her way inside his room. He didn't have the energy to protest her, so he simply shut the door behind them. She was back in her own pants, though her shirt looked like it might have been a gift from the Fae. Her hair was done back up in its braid and her eyes looked bright again. She had purged her rough night from her body already. Maka gazed around the room, taking in the heavy curtains covering the window, and the fire that hadn't been lit.

"What's wrong? You look pale again."

"Headache."

"You nearly blacked out earlier."

"But I didn't." He rolled his eyes, realizing seconds too late that it would irritate his head. His knees buckled a little and suddenly the Dweller was there, cool hand pressed against his forehead.

"You're burning up!"

"I always am." He tried to swat her hand away, and she made a face.

"Well since you clearly know what the problem is, why don't you tell me what will help?"

"...I just need a few seconds, that's all."

"You truly look pathetic. A child could best you right now."

"Your bedside manner rivals that of the Goddess of Healing, has anyone ever told you that?" He spat at her, sitting back down on his bed. He dropped his head in his hands and listened to her swearing at him. She was silent a few moments before she crawled up next to him, pulling his head into her hands. He was beginning to protest, but her thumbs pressed into his temples and he very nearly felt relief.

"Not so useless now, am I?"

"Just smug now. How…" his voice trailed off as she worked her fingers through his hair. She didn't answer, just hummed a little as she kept going. He finally succumbed, falling into her lap while she worked through his headache, until he was fairly certain the pain had been locked back up in his head. Soul glanced up at her, and she did look less worried, if not more smug.

"I'm actually pretty good with headaches."

"Clearly." He scoffed, letting her keep running her fingers through his hair. She made a face at him, and he grinned. "Thanks for that, really. I needed it."

"What was wrong?"

He frowned, and gave a shrug. He was certain that Wes was in some sort of trouble, but he didn't know for sure. He didn't know what to do about it either. He was deep in the heart of the Forest and she was still trapped in that castle, subjected to horrors only the Gods could conceive. "I think I'm just anxious to leave this place."

"...We're close. We are close to the Tree, I swear. We're close to the end of this journey."

"Do you know how long we've been in here?"

"It's disorienting...But near two weeks? I think? Part of the Magic of this place is to warp time. It's hard to guess."

Soul nodded, closing his eyes with a deep exhale. "I'm cautiously optimistic we may just survive this."

"Well, you maybe. I certainly will."

He scoffed, bringing a pillow upside her head. She gasped, hand running over her ruined braid as he snorted. "Well aren't you a fool! You'll just have to do my hair once more." Her nose carved it's well traveled path to the air, and he laughed at her, finally sitting up. Their faces were a few inches from each other, and she blushed.

Bolder than he thought himself to be, he pulled the string to her hair, freeing the strands from their braid. Starting behind her ear, he ran his hand through her hair, eyes watching her while he did so. "It looks nice down."

"It's easy to get caught in a trap when it's down."

"You can get caught when it's up too."

"Aye but then they have to work a little harder." Her eyes flitted down to his lips, just for a moment, and it made him smile. The Hell Child pressed his lips to hers softly, grin extending as she kissed him back. When he pulled away, she blinked. "What's your game?"

"I'm wondering how long you'll keep letting me do that."

"Oh." Maka looked perplexed, touching her lips as she thought. Her other hand came to grab the front of his shirt, pulling him until their lips barely touched. "I'll keep letting you so long as you stay honest with me."

"You think I'm not?"

"I'm not sure. But I do want to trust you."

"Then you can trust me, like I trust you." He raised an eyebrow. "After all, I trusted you when I thought you were going to get us killed, you could return the favor."

Her smile was welcomed, and she closed the gap between their lips. There was something different between them that hadn't been there before, something delicate that they had hidden the first few times. Soul trailed his hand up to her face, deepening the kiss.

They fell back onto his bed, seeking comfort from the sheets and each other. He truly didn't have an end in sight, and he was content to lay next to her, holding her against him as long as she would let him. The Dweller, as always, had other plans. Her hands slid under his shirt, and he shivered, mostly at how cool her hands were against his skin, and she giggled. "That never ceases to be funny."

"Aye. You're a regular bard ain't you? Singing your silly tale and robbing wallets when they ain't looking."

"I had no idea you hated the bards so much."

"I hate a lot of things." He muttered between kisses, rolling so that he was over her, biting down on her lip as he did so. It was Maka's turn to shiver, allowing him to take his position.

She scoffed, running her hand through his hair again, but this time she used it to guide him to her neck. Soul hissed a moan, running his tongue up her neck once before planting a kiss. Maka wiggled under him, a breathless gasp following. The Hell Child decided that he very much enjoyed that reaction, and bit down on her neck softly. Her moan was louder this time, and he was more than a little proud of himself.

He moved to the other side of her neck, repeating his pattern from before. Maka whimpered, finding his face and kissing him. It was fierce this time, her mouth as demanding as she was. He kissed her back, matching her pace. Her hips moved against his softly, but it made his breath catch in his throat. " _Fuck_."

"Was that pain?"

"Very much not." He grinned down at her, and she smirked.

He bit into the skin and sucked, leaving a red mark behind him. Repeating himself on her collarbone, he slid her shirt up slightly, kissing a path down her stomach. His tongue dipped into her bellybutton and Maka giggled, body jerking laughter. Soul grinned at her, coming back up to kiss her. "You're ticklish?"

"I'd rather not talk about it!" Her cheeks were dusted with blush, but her smile was soft. He fell to her side, pulling her so she was laying across from him. Their foreheads were pressed together, and she smiled at him. "Changed your mind?"

"What's the rush?" Soul shrugged, tossing an arm over her side. "You'll survive, I'll survive, and maybe we can try and be normal after this."

"Normal?"

"You know, for a Dweller."

"And a Hell Child." She smiled at him, closing her eyes. "Very well, get me all bothered then offer to court me. I suppose that will suffice."

"You'll let me then?"

"Survive, and we'll discuss it further." Her nose was back up in the air, and Soul descended, fingers tickling her sides. Maka yelped, flailing around with the least amount of dignity Soul had ever seen. He laughed, her swears growing more and more violent the more he tickled her. When her eyes welled up with tears her finally relented, pressing a kiss to her forehead. You!-" She gasped as she caught her breath. "-Are absolutely terrible."

"Yet here you lay."

* * *

When the meetings between Marie and her advisors finally ended, Kid shuffled back to his room.

While he was more than happy to have opened a door he never thought would budge, he was worn down, starving, and he truly just wanted to sleep. All of the muscles in his back were tight, and the knowledge of the day was weighing heavy at the base of his skull. _Plus, you still need to talk to Blake._

Gods of Land and Fire, he really should go find the other man. He hasn't intended to be gone all day, and he was sure Blake was annoyed that he just left him on the floor that morning. Discontent roiled in his blood, and Kid tried to calm his racing mind. He wasn't sure what to do though, and it wasn't often answers eluded him. Romance was never a worry as he was growing up, from a young age he has been instructed that his marriage would be arranged to best benefit the kingdom, so he hadn't bothered with it.

Then Blake had somehow ended up in his mind, then his heart, strangely enough. Kid still wasn't sure, but he knew that he enjoyed talking with Blake, and spending time with him. The Star Clan Survivor was smart, and funny, and he saw the world in such a vastly different way than the Prince did. He also couldn't deny that when Blake had kissed him, his heart had been beating harder than he could ever recall.

Hopefully he would be able to speak to him tomorrow, at the least.

Kid pushed the door to his room open, and froze in surprise at the figure in his bed. Blake had more than made himself at home, spread haphazardly across his mattress. The Prince blinked a few times, then kicked the corner of his bed. "Oi. Hey. Wake up."

Blake sat up slowly, sniffing as he looked around. "Oh you're back. Hey. Gods Above and Below, the hell did they have you doing all day? Drinking tea and eating little fancy goods?"

Kid didn't really want to admit that was eerily similar to what he _had_ done all day. "Queen Marie is hoping for diplomacy when we return to the kingdom."

"Damn, wouldn't that change the tides." Blake yawned, stretching his shoulders out. "Sounds like, while momentously important, your day was boring as all hell."

Kid snorted, rubbing his neck. "Yes. It absolutely was."

"You still look like Death."

"...Is that a joke or?"

"Come on, follow me. You need to get in the pool."

"I do?"

"Believe me, you do." Blake scoffed, following Kid back out the door. They walked through the quieted castle, while still being able to hear the various shouts and laughter from different rooms.

The night air was warm, and it smelled like summer when Kid inhaled. There were still Fae spread throughout the pool, but their numbers had dwindled with the loss of the sun. Blake reached the edge, toes curling over the golden tile. "I've never seen a Ruby before, you know? And there's more of them decorating this pool than I'll probably ever see again."

Kid furrowed his brow, watching the jewels sparkle when the water lapped against them. "I don't think I have either, actually. I'm sure my mother has some, but I can't remember seeing one before."

Blake pulled off his shirt, and dropped his trousers. He took a deep breath, and dove into the water, bangs hanging in his eyes when he came back up. "Gods of Hell, I've gotten shaggy since this started." Kid nodded in agreement, pulling off his own clothes. He jumped in as Blake did, the water warm as it surrounded him.

Queen Marie had been right, the pain in his muscles was soothed even as he came back up for hair, his hair hanging in his eyes as well. He pushed his bangs back, sinking into the heat. "I should probably cut my hair soon."

"Eh. I'll make Maka do it. I'll end up screwing it up." Blake settled against the wall, arms resting on the edge. Kid opened his mouth to answer, but was struck by the small reddish bruise by Blake's collarbone.

"Did I do that?" Spilled from the Prince's mouth before he could stop himself and Blake looked down, scoffing when he found it.

"Hells, looks like you did. If it makes you feel any better though, I gave you one too. Not to mention you were wearing my shirt all day."

"...I did finally notice that, yes." Kid was sure he face was red, and Blake sent him a grin that was truly too charming for such a man.

"You said you wanted to talk."

"I still do."

"What did you want to say?"

The Prince was quiet for a moment, wanting to choose his words carefully. There seemed to be uncountable ways for him to ruin the fine line the two of them stood if he so much as uttered the wrong words. "I suppose I wanted to say that I'm sort of a dense bastard."

Blake laughed, his head thrown back and he laughed into the night sky. It made Kid smile as well, heart stirring as he listened to the other man laugh. "Aye, you truly are."

"I know, and I didn't know that I was. This long, grueling journey has been humbling. I had considered myself level headed and grounded before this, and now I'm starting to understand that I don't know a damn thing about my kingdom. And...That upsets me. It's makes me feel incredibly foolish, and that isn't something I'm used to feeling.

"I'm not good at people, which makes me a fairly shit Prince, but...At least I'm aware of that now. I feel like I'm starting to understand people a little better. I feel like Maka may have stopped planning my death, and Soul doesn't think me a massive idiot anymore, but I think you've been the most helpful so far."

"Me?" Blake scoffed, scratching his jaw. "I'm a poor slave who knows nothing."

"No, you're more than that. You know how to heal, and you have a great head for strategy, and I've never fought someone like you. It's like fighting the wind itself and…I suppose, simply put, you're amazing."

Blake's face was bright red, and Kid had clearly caught him off guard. Good, it would be easier for him to speak if Blake wasn't able to for a few moments. "I know what happened to your blood was caused by mine, and I am so sorry for that. But...I care about you, and… I want you to know that."

Blake blinked a few times, letting the Prince's words settle in his mind. After what felt like years, he moved towards Kid, face still red. He pressed a soft kiss against Kid's lips, hand trembling as he tilted his face up. "I...I'm going to trust you, because I desperately want to. So, I'll follow you, and after we escape this unfriendly fucking Forest, I'll stay with you, if you'll have me."

"...Did I ever tell you I think you'd make a great Knight?"

* * *

Dawn broke the sky, only five figures moved in the dim light.

Queen Marie of the Fae stood before the group of travelers before her, their eyes bright. They looked different than the ones who had been brought to her only a couple days ago. "You'll find the Great Tree nearly a day's walk into the North, where the flowers grow in bushes, and the trees will triple in size."

"Thank you, your Majesty," the Prince bowed, smile on his face. "I am incredibly grateful for the kindness you've shown us."

"I hope you'll repay it someday."

"I will find a way to do so." He nodded. Marie smiled at them, gaze lingering on the Dweller.

"Be kind to the Forest, while you are here, it houses you too. Don't press your luck."

"Wise words." The Hell Child mumbled, only to have the Dweller's elbow jab into his ribs.

"Thank you, Queen Marie. We are grateful to the Forest as well."

"Good luck on your journey, visitors, and have faith, you are nearly there."

* * *

 **Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! I'm glad you liked it! Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

"I was trained by the Gods!"

Maka groaned, ignoring Blake's foolish answer to what had been her genuine question. That's what she deserved, asking him the question in the first place. Around her group, the air was warm. Flowers had begun sprouting in fields, rather than beds, and as they walked through them, petals joined the breeze. "I think you're a damn liar."

"Don't blaspheme me, you'll be cast from my heaven." Blake's nose was turned up, echoing her own pose, and her frown deepened.

"The Gods didn't fall from the sky to teach you how to hold a blade."

"Maybe not directly, but I've never had a single lesson, and I've beaten every man that stood in my way!"

"Not every man." Kid spoke from where he was leading, looking back with a straight face. Maka snorted while Blake spat curses at the Prince, challenging him to a duel and a fist fight at the same time.

"Damn cheat-"

"He didn't cheat."

" _Dweller,_ how could you betray me so?"

"Well for one, stop calling me Dweller and maybe we'll see about my loyalty to you."

Blake choose to ignore her completely, looking behind him. "And what about you, Soul? Who taught you how to shoot an arrow?"

Soul shrugged, fingers grazing the arrows in his quiver. "No one, I guess."

"I don't believe that for a damn second! There's no way your wee little Hell Child ass picked up a bow one day and could shoot it in milliseconds! Not even you're _that_ good."

"Actually," Soul frowned, "I _am_ that good. So watch your mouth before I shoot an arrow through your boot and leave you here."

"Did your instructor also give you asshole training as well?"

"Alas no, that was Hell." The Hell Child gave a brilliant grin that was more snarl than smile, and kept walking. Blake made a face at him, turning to face him.

"Then who taught you the bow, huh? Someone had to."

Soul closed his eyes in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Gods of Sea and Sky, why are you like this?"

"Because I didn't have an instructor to teach me, so my foray into the world of absolute asshole isn't as polished as yours. And I'm curious. Should I decide to place my masterful hands on a bow one day, who do I have to find to teach me?"

" _Me_ , you idiot."

Blake laughed, running a hand through his hair, leaving it wild behind him. Maka rolled her eyes, listening to the men act like children. But, now she has to admit she was curious. Who was the archery master who taught Soul?

She hadn't known many archers in her life, but she had seen plenty showing off in small tournaments or market places. They had all been exceptionally talented at hitting their marks, but Soul was almost otherworldly talented. Whoever has taught him must be someone to be feared.

Soul simply scratched at the stubble growing on his face, clearly disinterested. That would have to be something she came back to, when they had more time for her to properly annoy him into giving her an answer. Blake seemed to realize he had hit a dead end as well, so he turned his attention back to Kid. "What about you? Can you shoot a bow?"

"Not well. I think my best was I could hit one in three."

"Which basically equals dead out in the field, huh?"

"...Yes basically." Kid sighed, and Soul grinned, flipping an arrow between his fingers.

"You're all hopeless long range, huh?"

"Be quiet Hell Child." Soul grinned at their angry growls, arrow twirling between his fingers. The winds picked up, stronger than they had been before. The scent of the flowers were becoming overpowering, and Soul wrinkled his nose.

"That's starting to kill me."

" _Gods._ " Maka barely breathed, pointing a few feet ahead of them. What she had thought to be shrubs were actually the leaves of a flower plant. They twisted and turned around each other, growing from a thick knot of roots in the center. The flowers that bloomed were unnatural in color, vibrant blues and shades of black decorated the petals. They stood in awe, finally noticing how the trees around them seemed to suddenly stretch, becoming taller and taller.

"...How did we miss that."

Maka sighed, rubbing her temple. "This is the center of the Forest, how could we think there wouldn't be something set up to catch us."

"...Good point actually. We have been strangely relaxed since we left the Fae Circle."

"Yeah," Kid agreed, looking around. "After the flowers started growing."

 _Flowers_. Maka walked towards the bush of petals, fingers tracing over the soft petals. Her fingers came away dusted in a soft gold powder, and she was impressed despite herself. "The Forest did that to us...Look, all this pollen? We've been breathing it in since the flowers started."

"... Airborne defenses." Kid blinked, realization dawning on his features. "We can almost absolutely assume that whoever set the trap has been tracking us since then."

"You know," Blake sighed, looking up at the pine branches blocking out the sun. "I'm real sick of being outsmarted by the damn trees."

* * *

There was something to be said for patience.

Arachne was not a boastful woman. Everything she had ever done, she has done for justice, never pride. She had never wanted to become Queen so that she could wear a crown and commission beautiful gowns, or adorn herself in priceless gems. No, she had become a Queen so that she could change her world for the better.

Her web was spun far, she had strings in every small village, in every sprawling trade route, in every family glen. It was as though she had thousands of eyes, watching everything that went on in this kingdom. Arachne was not a native of this land, she had been married off to her husband and chartered away from her home. It was expected of course, being a woman in a royal family, but she hadn't expected the culture shock when she has moved.

The King had been very busy in the earliest years of their marriage, but he was always quite happy to see her when he arrived late at night, but she had mostly spent her days alone. Arachne's ladies in waiting were dutiful, yet bland, and she didn't want to spend her days wasting time on embroidery and clothing. Eventually, she would have her husband's heir inside her, and the Gods be willing, she would have a son. Such success from her early on would be sure to solidify her place in this kingdom.

Until then, she spent most of her time cultivating, both her garden, and her spies. She had a troupe of loyal servants come with her when she arrived, and she had spread them to the wind. Her only solace in her early loneliness was the reports of her men, showing her what the day to day life of this kingdom was truly like. She was shocked to discover the amount of red eyed children in their reports.

When she had questioned her ladies about them, they had looked aghast, covering their gaping mouths with their fans. "It's improper to mention them, your highness. The Hell Children aren't to be recognized."

 _Hell Children._ That word had haunted her throughout the night. She had found what little information she could on them in the library, though it didn't tell her much. She knew they were the product of a demon and a human, and some of them might manifest hellish powers at some age. Their purpose was unknown in this world, as they couldn't understand why a Demon would sire a child.

In a show of good faith, the King had offered to let her have her sister come live with them. Medusa was an already well established apothecary, and the King did truly want Arachne to feel at home. When Medusa had walked through the doors, her elder sister had attacked, wrapping her up in her arms. "Sister! I have missed you."

"You must have. I don't recall you having ever hugged me before."

"...The transition has been difficult, for me. The Ladies are kind, but painfully dense, the library won't give me access to any of those decent books, and it takes my spies much too long to find their way back to me."

"Come sister, let's sit. Tell me your woes."

Arachne had brought her up to the plot of land the King had given to her. She had rows of trees planted, barely even budding as they walked past them. She was surrounded by growth, yet she felt nothing. Marriage had been her only job growing up, and now that it was completed, she didn't know what to do with herself. "I feel lost."

"Oh? Big life in the castle not what you dreamed of? Haven't you started a project yet?"

Arachne gestured around them, breathing in the fresh scent of overturned dirt. "I'm growing this garden."

Medusa scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Elder sister, you are a _Queen._ You shouldn't be growing a garden, you should be governing the people. This is your Kingdom as well! Now, why don't you tell me what you've learned? After all, I know your spies aren't out there watching cows feed."

The Queen considered her words, sitting at the table her servants had set up for them. Medusa sat next to her, mixing up the tea for them. "...My spies tell me this is a fairly normal Kingdom…however, there is a race hidden in the poor villages that I've never seen before."

"Oh? Dwellers?"

"No. Have you heard of Hell Children?"

The corners of Medusa's mouth curved up, baring her teeth. "I have...But only in writings and medical texts. I can't believe this small kingdom has them!"

"What do you know about them?"

"They're Demons themselves, only they're born into their vessel. Absolutely _amazing_ , actually. I would love to see one."

"I suppose it would be easy enough, they've literally infested those villages."

"Infested?" Her younger sister lifted an eyebrow, sipping at her tea. "Dear sister, I believe you found your project."

"Have I?"

"It sounds as though you're infested with Demons."

"They aren't the same thing, are they?"

"I don't know, if Demons are strong enough to overtake the mind of a normal human, imagine how easily a Hell Child would lose to their inner monsters. And there's basically an army growing up in your little villages."

Arachne had been wide awake that night, his sister's warning echoing in her mind when her husband had returned to their chambers, seemingly exhausted as he sat down on their bed. "What keeps you up, Wife?"

"I have discovered something in this kingdom I have never seen before, and I was curious about them."

"What have you found?" He removed his mask as he spoke, and she had felt a blush dust her face. She still seldom saw him without his mask, and she rather enjoyed his handsome face.

"Hell Children."

"Ah yes," He sighed, dropping back onto the sheets, yawn breaking his face. "Those strange little creatures."

She set her scrolls down, crawling over to him. "Do you not fear them?"

"Hm. No? I suppose I haven't given them much thought. Should I fear them?"

"I don't know. I suppose I don't understand their purpose, why the Demons would bother with human women at all. Unless…"

"Yes?" He smiled up at her, eyes expectant.

"What if the Demons mean to create an army, like the Dwellers once tried."

He was silent, thinking her words over while he moved to lay correctly on their bed. Arachne had been floored, surprised he had even expressed interest in her thoughts. She lay next to him, dutifully, having to actively practice being a good side was hard, she could only handle so much at once. "A Demon war would be ridiculously difficult to combat… And something I had yet to consider."

"Wouldn't even see it coming. We should take precautions against this." She had yet to even _once_ mention them as a _we_ before, and she was worried she had stepped over her bounds. Instead, he had thrown an arm around her waist, rolling on top of her.

"And what would you want to do about this?"

"Kill them all." She had barely whispered the words and the King tilted his head, eyes on hers. He had looked at her, eyes narrowed as he read her face.

"Do you think that's best?"

"Yes."

He had trusted her then, whispering for her to write a law, and he would make it so. She never thought she would live in a world where her word would be law. He had shown her what it meant to be a ruler. She has been trusted by him, _he had been her husband_.

That law she wrote was to save his God Forsaken kingdom, the law she wrote _at his prompting_ , which she penned the night she became pregnant with their first son. That damn law was the one he decided to spit upon. He took a damn Hell Child into his arms, his heart, and their damned bed.

And she was supposed to forgive him?!

How could she possibly forgive him. King be damned, Arachne was not a boastful woman, but she was prideful. Women had to fight hard in that world to be be respected. And that damn, _Demon Whore_ had so easily undone all of her planning.

How could she forgive that?

She sat alone in her garden, silently sipping on her morning tea. The sun crested over the horizon, a warm gold casting over the Kingdom she herself would soon rule. Between the death of her husband, and the interim while her eldest son prepared for his coronation, Arachne would have completely purged the Kingdom of all the damned mistakes her husband had made. She had once made it her dream to watch her husband's whore hang from her garden on Asura's birthday, however it seemed more fitting now to have her die the day her son took the throne.

Assuming her plan went well, that day would be happening sooner than later.

Her blood red lips spit into a smile and she realized she was content, relaxing into her chair. There absolutely was something to be said for being patient.

* * *

Wes' eyes cracked open slowly, her head wrapped in a fog.

For the first time in a long while, she couldn't remember what had happened the night before. Her body was sore, inside and out. Her eyes screwed shut at the dim candlelight, and she brought her hand to cover her eyes. In the darkness, her mind stopped screaming, and she took a deep breath. A vicious pang of dread shocked her senses, and she tried to sit up, only to find herself mostly contained.

 _Damn it all._ She was still strapped to that bloodstained table the witch did her experiments on. Wes brought her hand to her stomach, relief flooding her veins when she felt the bump of her child on her palm. Despite herself, she smiled. Though her mind couldn't supply how she had managed to save her child, she was content that she had managed to do so. A quick test proved her legs were still chained, the cold iron resting on her ankles. Her left hand was still bound as well, the joint in her shoulder burned. Yet her right hand was free, resting on her belly. When she brought her hand back up to rest by her shoulder, there was a flash of black.

The center of her palm looked as though it had been cracked, and pitch blackness filled the wound. Slowly, she moved her wrist, finding the same kind of injury on the back of her hand as well. _How had Medusa gotten Demon Blood!?_ She didn't have a single memory of being able to break any chains, just Medusa taunting her as she had lay helpless. Wes took a deep breath, trying to clear the confusion in her head. Beneath her hand, there was another cut on her arm, scabbed over in red.

Clarity hit her hard, and a bitter laugh snuck through her teeth. Apparently, Medusa had scratched at the wrong nerve. Her Demon must've taken over when she got mad enough. _Shit_ , she really didn't have the energy to deal with that bitch right now. There was more than enough trouble she was in without that creature popping up whenever she felt like it. "You could've at least freed us." She sighed into the quiet of the workshop. The answer she didn't expect never came, and she fell back onto the table again.

She was getting tired of this game, as she was certain Medusa was as well. The longer she stayed in these chains, the higher the chance of her death at the Witch's hands. Wes tried to sit up, but the iron held her back down. Her chance of freedom was diminishing quite a bit, the King was dying, her brother was missing, and she was more than likely going to be carved up for Medusa's pleasure. She couldn't escape, and she would have to leave her trust up to the fates.

"Hmm. We both know mommy isn't going to do that, don't we?" She spoke quietly to her belly, smile on her face. "The fates are foolish fickle bitches who don't know who they've messed with, right little love?"

The bump that pushed back against her palm made her eyes well up for a moment, and she swallowed the emotion. "You're absolutely right, this isn't close to being over, and if we could chase away the witch once, we will be able to do it again."

Wes wasn't one for depending on Hell, it never really turned out well, but these were special times. Wherever Soul was, she was sure he had felt the Demon push. This was war now, the witch was going to pay for what she had done.

Medusa would die in a puddle of black blood if Wes had any say in her future.

* * *

At the center of the Forest, the trees loomed taller than castles, and flowers grew in bundles the size of shrubs.

It was beautiful, Maka couldn't stop staring as she walked, eyes desperate to take in every sight she could find. Flowers grew in a spectrum of colors, soft blues and bright reds fairer than roses. She knew she was supposed to be keeping her guard up, but there was so much happening around her! She had never felt more at peace before.

Soul was watching the flowers too, eyebrows knitted as he studied them. "They seem familiar."

Kid looked back at them, his foot tripping over a root as he did so. Before he was even able to right himself, the four of them were surrounded by a circle of fire. Swords were drawn quickly, but no enemy showed themselves. "Soul-"

"Can't see anything."

"I am truly done with these damned woods." Blake sighed, taking formation behind Maka. Soul started to shout something, but a figure dropped in front of them before he could even finish his sentence.

They were tall, face hidden in a golden helmet. Adorned in white armor, the figure stared them down, the darkness between the slats resting on each of their faces. In the center of the breastplate, there was a crack, as though something had been stabbed through them. Their very presence caused Maka to break out in goosebumps, and she swallowed hard, grip on her sword much tighter.

Soul began to draw an arrow, and the figure held out their hand. Fire manifested in their fingers, forming a sword and they held it in front of them. " _Demon,_ you will yield."

Soul's arms grew tense, teeth gnashed together as he fought this command. Blake and Maka stared in awe as their archer was suddenly frozen. He snarled, getting some movement back in his arms. The figure focused on him. " _Demon_ you will kneel."

Soul dropped to his knees in front of them, hands dropping his weapon and head bowed. Maka could still see how he shook, trying to free himself. The figure walked towards him, and Maka found herself in front of Soul. "Stop."

"Who are you to command me. Move, child."

"No."

Blake and Kid joined her at either side, swords positioned in front of them. They faced this creature as one, though Maka could feel the fear rolling off of them. "Do you wish me to kill you all?"

"We would rather you kill none." Blake answered, shrugging. They didn't seem to find his answer amusing, and they raised their swords. None of them winced, ready to face death with their eyes on this creature.

When the sword was close enough, Blake held his blade flat, flames licking around it as he parried the blow. Maka rolled out from them, one of Soul's arrows in her and. She drew her hand back, aimed for the crack in the armor while Kid's blade aimed for the hands that held the store.

The figure's sword was suddenly gone, their hand on the side of Blake's head. They drove Blake to the ground, ducking as they did so. The Prince's blade missed them by an inch, and their hand shot out, grabbing Maka by the wrist and throwing her into Kid.

He tried to keep them upright, but once Maka connected, they went rolling back into the shrub of flowers. Gold powder showered down on them, and Maka could feel her head start swimming.

Blake was back on his feet, rooted in his stance with his sword in hand. His face was stone as he faced off with the stranger. Neither spoke, but suddenly blade was clashing with fire, sparks flying at an alarming rate. Soul was still frozen on his knees, but he caught Maka's eye. He gestured to his bow with his eyes.

She dove back over to him, trying to avoid Blake's battle. Kid had regained himself as well, grabbing his own sword. "Kid! Wait!" She carefully pulled the bow from Soul's fingers and used a particularly loud cry from Blake to cover her return back to the Prince. She shoved the bow at him, drawing her own sword.

"What am I supposed to do with this!?"

"One in three, right?" Maka paused a second, inhaling before she dove between the Figure and Blake, surprising both of them into pausing for a moment. Kid had the single arrow nocked, ready to release the string-

"Wait!" Another voice joined them in the circle, and the Maka nearly feel to her knees in relief. This voice belonged to a woman, her body covered in vines and flowers. Her hair was the color of sunrise, a soft pink sheared short. Her eyes were green as the needles on the trees, but harder than stone. "Please wait."

The figure's swords disappeared, but the rest of them held tight to their weapons as the enemy stepped back. They removed their helmet, a waterfall of black hair falling down their back. A woman stared down at them, eyes blacker than night. She regarded them once, then turned back to the other woman. "Why have I stopped?"

The other woman bounded over to them, pushing through formation. Kneeling down in front of Soul, she tilted his head up. His eyes were narrowed as she did so, lips still drawn up into a snarl. The woman smiled at him, pushing his hair out of his face. "Are you...Are you Celeste's son?"

His rage dropped in surprise, and he nodded. "A-aye."

The woman sighed, though her smile stayed. "I always knew that crazy old bat was going to bed that Demon. Warned her a thousand times but she never listened to me once. Worst pupil I ever had, but most talented witch I ever trained." She looked back over at the tall woman, a scolding look on her face. "And what would she have said if you had gone and killed her son."

"How should I have known it was Celeste's son?"

"See, this is your problem Jackie, you slice first and never get to ask questions." The woman helped Soul back to his feet, the rest of them staring in awe as this played out. Her eyes landed on each other theirs, though her gaze fell on Maka's longer. "After all, she shares your blood. You would've killed your sister."

Maka dropped her sword, eyes on Jackie. She was sure her jaw was on the ground as the words came to rest in her brain. Whatever she was, Jackie was one of them too. A million questions flooded to the front of her mind, but Kid beat her to speaking, his own tone incredulous. "Who... are you?"

The woman blinked at him a moment, then gestured around her. "I am The Forest."

* * *

The Tree they had been searching for had a hollow carved out in the base.

The bark was sturdy, and it had centuries of runes carved into its surface. Leaves cascaded down from the branches, but they never grew naked. Several different leaves grew from the trees, wide stars and skinny needles, all greener than anything Maka had ever seen before.

Inside, Jackie and the Forest had made their home. Maka and her party walked in a daze, everything had made sense hours ago, yet nothing remained the same now. Soul straggled behind them, eyes resting wearily on Jackie. None of them spoke, for fear of breaking this tentative peace around them. Once they had reached the Tree, the spirit of the Forest sat underneath, gesturing for them to do the same.

They did as commanded, and they all sat in silence while Jackie removed her armor. Once she was dressed in a simple smock with leggings underneath it. She sat down as well, when she moved forward to readjust, Maka caught a glimpse of a branding on her breast. "You must have many questions." The Forest Spirit was looking at her, and she tried to speak.

"Kim, let the girl have a moment." Jackie was staring at her as well, eyes narrowed as she took her in. "I will say, it's been a few decades since I've seen another Saint."

Soul sucked in a breath, and Maka forgot to release hers. "Saint?"

Jackie nodded, crossing her legs. "Back before humans had even inhabited this world, there were us. We are not of this world, and we had found this land near the same time the Demons did. We fought them back, long before there were even creatures to pen our history, we had taken this world, and driven the Demons to Hell."

Soul's eyes were dark as she spoke, and Maka swallowed hard. "Why?"

"Why? Because Demons are driven by nothing other than chaos. They enjoy destroying things just to see what comes from it. They're content to burn the world for no other reason than to see how long the flame will last. They have no purpose on this world, and this land has only thrived since they were banished."

"...How were you able to do so?" Blake asked, rubbing his head from where Jackie had thrown him to the ground. "Demons are stronger than most witches."

"Saints are not your normal magic users, we are drawn by certain forces. There are several bloodlines under this species, each giving way to a specific emotion or vocation. There were thousands of us once, a group of people lead by lawful pursuits." Her eyes fell on Maka. "You are drawn by these same forces, even if you had never known so. Show me your brand." Her voice was commanding, and Maka swallowed hard, tugging her shirt down enough that she could see it. Jackie raised her eyebrows, and the woman called Kim looked over her shoulder.

"First Gods."

"Mercy." Jackie spoke, voice softening slightly. "You bleed Mercy."

"...What does that mean?" Maka asked, and Kim sat down next to her.

"It's one of the smaller clans if I remember correctly. They were all willing to forgive near anything, but even the Merciful have a line that is unwise to cross, and there is an fine line between mercy and wrath."

"...There is a darker side to every virtue." Jackie nodded, hand coming to rest on her own brand. "Yet they tried to govern the world into a better age, free of Demons. When the Humans rose up, there was hope that those who could master magic would be able to connect with those who could not. But we were wrong."

"Humans can't be trusted not to slaughter what could save them." Kim spoke, cheerful smile on her face. "And instead of benefiting, they banished the magic from their realm, as though it belonged to them."

"And they came to you?" Maka asked, head spinning with this new information. Kim nodded, a fond smile on her face.

"I don't know if I knew your mother specifically, but I have interacted with your bloodline since the beginning. When the Humans pushed the Magic users into my leaves, Mercy came to me then. There were maybe four Saints, one of them your clan, and they all spoke to me. They offered to give me power if I would use it to protect those who had lost everything."

"Saints made the Forest." Kid whispered, face paler than usual. Kim waved her finger at him, frown on her face.

"No no, I have been here for centuries. I've watched little kingdoms rise and fall, and I've seen what this world has become. The saints gave me rule, they didn't give me life. They asked me to shelter and I gave shelter, they asked me to feed and I gave food. They asked me to protect and I gave protection. The Saints are not my creators, they are my first Dwellers. They wished for their kin to live and grow, without fear of Humans." Kim's smile soured a little. "So, how did you little humans sneak into my home?"

"Mercy." Jackie answered, gesturing at Maka. "She lead them with her gut, and her gut saved them from slaughter."

"Hmm." Kim hummed, looking at Maka. "She has Forest's eyes, I can't deny that. But you're just a half blood aren't you? What could you do with only a little Saint's blood in you?"

"Apparently enough." Maka answered, breaking eye contact with Kim. The Forest Spirit made a noise in her throat, and turned back to Jackie. Maka glanced up at her apparent kin, suddenly very shy. "Where...Where are the rest of them."

Jackie looked down, frown deepening on her face. "As Demons answer to Hell, we also have masters. I turned against them, and I am a blackened sort. I was dropped from Sainthood."

"How?"

"For me." Kim smiled, looking at her. "When the blood of the fallen Magic Users woke me from my sleep, the Saints asked me to protect. When the Humans entered in after them, I slaughtered them all. This apparently wasn't what the Saints had wanted from me, and they were going to remove my sentience. Jackie wouldn't let them."

"My clan is of Love." Jackie whispered, eyes closed as she spoke. "The Clans of Law, Mercy, and Order weren't pleased with me. Love though, Love understood. Instead of executing me, they excommunicated me. But, there was kindness in their choice. As there was kindness in the Forest. Slaughter was unforgivable, but she loves her Dwellers. She is their home. She wasn't going to let them be hurt anymore."

Blake and Kid sat astonished, their lore of old had been rewritten entirely. Soul sat stoic faced, arms crossed over his chest. "So you live because you happened to kill the right people." He muttered, and Maka had to _severely_ repress the urge to punch him in the face.

Jackie's eyes narrowed on his, scowl on her face. " _Silence._ " The enraged look on Soul's face told her he had been compelled to do exactly that, and there was murder in his eyes. "I know our war is long over, but it was hard fought and I lost many people to you damned Demons. I have not forgotten, nor forgiven a single drop of your blacked blood."

Soul's snarl spoke for him, and Kid cleared his throat. "If I may-"

Kim tilted her head to look at him, a hum in her throat. "You've got Deadman's blood in your veins don't you? You're one of the royalty?"

"...Yes. That's right."

"I can't believe _you_ made it in this far. And what for? I suppose I haven't asked. Why _are_ you here?"

They all looked at Kid, and he swallowed hard. The weight of this long journey had suddenly been compacted into his next few words, and he realized how tired they all were. "For knowledge. For understanding. We came this far because we think there might be a healing rune carved into this tree, and we wanted to trade it for one of ours."

"What rune could you possible have that I don't already?"

"Peace. I've come to offer peace. A Treaty, carved into a rune, that is also carved into the walls of the castle. My father, the King and my mother, the Queen, recognize a mistake after so many years. We lost precious knowledge when the Dwellers were pushed back, and we want to begin to remedy that. We want to see if it can't be repaired."

Kim looked unconvinced, and Jackie looked as though she might start laughing. Maka couldn't blame them, the Kingdom had pushed them back and hadn't attempted to cross their lands in many years, despite the Forest targeting them or not. She couldn't believe that this was something Arachne would want, though, with the King being so ill, perhaps she would offer peace in exchange for a healing Rune. "Well, Little Saint, what do you think? Your heart bleeds mercy, what do his words tell you?"

"He has given me no reason to distrust him thus far, and he had put his life in danger as many times as I have for this mission. I don't see why he would lie." Maka answered honestly, and Kid smiled at her, relief sagging his shoulders. Kim tapped her chin a few times, then sighed.

"I'll think it over, I'm assuming you're in no rush."

"None." Kid answered, clearly afraid to push his luck. Kim nodded, standing up.

"Then I'll give myself some time to consider your offer. You're welcome to sleep here, but do be warned, Jackie won't be as easy to stop next time you wish to be foolish, and I'm even worse than her." Her threat hung over their heads as she turned back towards the Tree. "Goodnight little fools!"

* * *

There was no need to build a fire.

Thousands of little fire bugs flew around the center of the Forest, providing enough light to see, but not nearly enough to prevent sleep. Blake lay in the center of the clearing, eyes watching the stars that were finally visible to them again. Kid wasn't too far away, cleaning his blade with meticulous movements, shoulders sagged with exhaustion or relief, Maka wasn't sure.

She plopped herself down next to Soul, who was keeping himself busy fixing a few of his arrows. "Well, did you enjoy the history lesson?"

"Couldn't have hated it more." He answered, eyeing her. She shrugged, looking up at the stars as he worked.

"Do you hate me now?"

"What?" He snorted, hands winding around his arrow. "Hardly."

"Oh. Good. Are you scared of me now?"

"Now, she says. Dweller you were terrifying enough when I thought you were Fae, being some magical fucking Saint doesn't change that at all." He was quiet for a second, then he looked over at her. "Though if you start commanding me around like that I'll change my mind."

"Awh, that's the best part of all this though!"

Soul scoffed, shoving her as he did so. She shoved him back, but he moved his arm, so she fell into his side at the last moment. "You're too easy to catch."

"I let you!" She spat, getting comfortable against him. They were quiet for a few moments, she watched Soul's fingers working on his arrows, the methodical way he would tie the string around the arrowheads.

"Yanno. It makes sense, what you are."

"Really? I still think I'm more Fae than Saint. I mean, they seem all powerful."

"Aye but, I have never met a more merciful person than you." She snorted and he shook his head. "But I'm serious. You could've left me for dead when I was stuck with arrows and no one would have blamed you. You could've left Blake to the sirens and we would've followed you. You treat your enemies with respect and you would rather talk than fight."

"I told you before, it's my sword or my wit. Wit has a better success rate."

"...I suppose I can't argue that." He had one of his small smiles on his face, putting his finished arrows away. Maka watched him for a few moments, looking back up at the stars.

"I'm starting to think survival is becoming more likely than death at this point."

"I'm hesitant to agree, but aye."

"I wonder if the Queen will actually give us what she's promised."

Soul frowned, closing his eyes while he thought about it. Maka was sure that a small estate really wouldn't put the Queen out too much, and she may yet get what she wanted out of this journey.

It seemed far less likely that she would release the King's Mistress. But, if he was healed and everything was back to normal, why would she keep her there? It seemed more likely that she would want her as far away from the castle as possible. Soul kept quiet, chewing on his lip.

"Well, what about this rune? You think Arachne wants peace?"

"Ha! The only thing she hates more than Hell Children are Dwellers. I think she sent her son to lie for her so she can save her King. I doubt she will follow through on any sort of peace. Not in this lifetime." Soul's voice was low, so only Maka could hear him.

She was more than inclined to agree. There was every damned hope in her heart that it was true, though. If the Queen could fix this wound, their Kingdom could become so much more than it was now. They could learn centuries of knowledge from Kim alone, and if they had access to what the Fae knew? The Elves? Even the Sirens! All of them had priceless knowledge. "Is it ignorant to hope you're wrong?"

"Nah," Soul answered, finally gazing up at the sky. "But it would require even an ounce of humanity for Arachne to do this. I don't think she has it in her."

"Maybe she just needs someone to show her some kindness?"

"What? Like a hug?"

"If that's what it takes." Maka wagged her finger. "I don't trust her, I don't trust her Kingdom. But I want to be wrong. I want to be wrong more than I've ever wanted anything else."

"...Aye. Me too."

"So we'll go back, alive, and hope to whichever God will listen to us that we are wrong."

"It's as good a plan as any." Soul agreed, smile on his face. "But if we're right?"

"Sometimes Mercy isn't enough."

* * *

Kid's hands shook as he cleaned his blade.

His head had been spinning since Kim had explained her history to them. It was so strange, so completely different than he had been taught. From an early age, the children in the kingdom, rich and poor were taught the Dwellers had tried to take the Kingdom.

Hells, one of the most popular game children played was miming this battle, keeping Dwellers out of the base. Tutors had gone over this battle with him for several years, drilling the history of the Kingdom into his skull.

Could it be possible that they had all been wrong? History was written, and believed. That was the whole point of the pale scribes, hidden away in the castle, preserving history. That was their job, to ensure what had come to pass has been written out. The future was entitled to the past, and it was their job to make it so.

But Kim had been there, the Forest had watched everything come to pass. She had no reason to lie to him, truthfully, she had no reason to humor him at all. His bloodline was remembered by her, but insignificant in the larger picture. The Forest had long since chosen to ignore humanity in favor of her Dwellers, and he couldn't justify her lying to him for no other reason than to make him feel bad.

"You're going to be a wrinkled old man by the time you're thirty if you keep up with the faces." Blake spoke from where he was watching the stars, voice calm.

"You didn't even look."

"I can _hear_ your worry." Blake looked at him upside down, grin across his face. "It's ruining my calm."

"Well, wouldn't want you stressed out."

"No, we wouldn't, actually. I'm much more enjoyable when I'm not absolutely frothing at the mouth with stress."

"...I don't like what you're implying."

"...Was the history lesson a little much for you?" Blake rolled onto his side, holding his head in his hand.

"It is vastly different from what I was taught."

"Well, no shit it is. You're being a dense bastard again."

Kid drew his mouth into a scowl, returning his blade to his scabbard. "Am I?'

"History isn't to be trusted, and books are about as useful as a fine robes on a dead man." Blake scoffed, blowing away a few Fire Bugs as he did so.

"...How do you figure?"

"History is written by the victors. The Kingdom teaches that the Magic Users were terrible and plotted to overtake them, and we all believe it. But there's only writing to prove that right? And that comes from scribes, and scribes work for the King. So...The King writes history to be so."

Kid was silent, the painful truth of the servant boys words settling into his bones. There was no truth in the words he read, and spoken histories had more than likely been changed as well. Bards sent out with new songs to sing, changing the lore as they went. "...How did you come across this truth?"

Blake scratched at his face, rolling into his back once more. "Because it's written that my clan is slaughtering nightmares. Humans one tier above demons, who will yield nothing of worth from their ranks. And that was written by the King. I know of my clan, and I _know_ this not to be true. So one of us is lying, and it's probably not the dead."

The Prince weighed those words heavy in his chest. There had to be a way to verify everything he had learned, either to prove it true, or prove it false. "...How do I find out the truth."

"...Huh. Guess we'll have to figure that out." Blake had a smile on his face, eyes closed as he took a deep breath. Kid's stomach fluttered at his words and he tried to keep his composure. He didn't particularly enjoy how Blake could make him feel like a damn child, excited for snow at a moment's notice.

He didn't particularly hate it either.

* * *

Blake woke to rhythmic clapping and an annoyingly chipper voice.

"Come now, little fools! Up up up!" The Spirit of the Forest was flitting around them as they slept, wide smile on her face. Her terrifying guard dog of a Saint stood a few yards away, face disinterested in her master's proceedings.

Soul and Maka pulled themselves up, rubbing sleep from their eyes. The Hell Child made a face at the mess her braid was in, but said nothing. Kid was already awake, mouth set in a grim line as the Kim walked up to him. "Good morning."

"And to you."

"Why are you so tense?"

Blake tried not to laugh, but he was pretty sure this was the most terrified he had ever been in his life. Kid had to agree, but he simply exhaled. "It has been a long trip, and I'm still coming to terms with the fact that we made it here."

"Well, after the first few days, I _may_ have gotten curious. The Sirens didn't stop you, the snow didn't, you did kill a few of my Elves, and I'm not entirely happy about that, but you kept going.

"Marie didn't stop you either. Which means she sees something in you, little fool. There is something about you that made her trust you, and her trust is hard won. So, there must be something to you that I just can't see yet." Kid was silent while she spoke, and she tilted her head. "Why do you want this rune?"

"...My father is dying. And I believe it's the only thing that will save him."

"So, you came all this way, fought all my men, traversed though all my traps, with sheer dumb luck of just having the _right_ Dweller with you, to save the man whose bloodline created this very Forest?"

"Well when you put it like that it sounds foolish." He shrugged, helpless look on his face. Kim's lips quirked into a smile, and gestured out to the trees.

"I am no easy trial, but I am also not the worst. Are you sure you want to open your arms to us? You chased us away once, I promise you won't be able to do it again."

Kid stood taller, trying to channel the ruler in him. "I was given a task, it was to bring peace here, and bring life back to my father. We don't want to lose him, and that means we come to you for help. I know we have to right, and we did this all to ourselves. I know we have done nothing to remedy the wrong we have created, but I'm here to ask for your help anyways."

Kim was silent as she took him in, eyes narrowed, and rather intimidating as she did so. "Hm. What rune offers peace?"

Kid tugged his sleeve up, showing her an inking of a rune. Blake had to do a double take, Soul and Maka looking just as confused. They hadn't known he carried that with him, and Blake had seen him shirtless. Had he simply missed the mark? It wasn't exceptionally big, and he did have other things on his mind at the time. But the mark still made him uneasy. "The mages in the castle created this. I hope it's satisfactory."

The Spirit of the Forest grabbed his arm, eyes traveling over it's shape. "First Gods," she whispered, running her finger over it. "It's old, older than me. Not by much, but…" She looked over to Jackie, eyebrows knitted. "What say you, love?"

"...Fighting is hard. Peace may be a nice change."

Kim turned back to Kid, eyes softer this time. "I'm inclined to agree. Come, there is ceremony to this. I'm choosing to trust you, my little fool, and you're going to trust me back."

"Yes ma'am." Kid shot a look over at Blake, a smile breaking over his face. The Star Clan Survivor shot him a wink as he followed the Forest Spirit back to her hollow. A strange peace settled over Blake, one that he wasn't sure he could name. He was grateful, he supposed, that he wasn't going to die in the Forest after all. Grateful that he wasn't going to be a slave much longer, and especially grateful that they all still breathed.

Soul came and sat next to him, a deep exhale joining him. "I can't really believe this happened."

"I know." Blake agreed, scratching the back of his head. "This is….this is better than I could've hoped for."

He and Soul watched Maka approach Jackie, gaze shy as she looked at the ground. "Oi. What's she up to?"

"She's asking Jackie for help." Soul answered, popping his knuckles as he did so. "That woman can conjure fire into a sword. Little Light thinks she's entitled to something equally as impressive."

"She wants a teacher."

"Aye." Soul nodded, watching Maka talk to Jackie.

"That would mean she'd have to come back to the Forest. Jackie won't leave the Spirit alone."

"Aye." Soul's voice was a little softer now, a small of a smile on his face. "But I think she'll come back when she's done."

"Oh?" Blake nudged him, wicked grin on his face. "Back to some devilishly handsome Hell Child then?"

Soul's glare was so sharp, Blake could swear he could feel it cutting into his skin.

* * *

It was nearly three hours before Kid returned.

He was pale, and looked weak as he walked back to them. Maka opened her mouth, but he waved her off, weak grin on his face. "I'm alright, truly, just...Very unfamiliar with magic." His arm where his rune had been was bandaged by a thin leaf, and his other arm had a new one on it, red and raw.

Maka frowned, staring at the new one. "Why didn't you tell us about your rune?"

"My mother asked me to bring it as a peace offering. It's the oldest rune we have, she hoped it would be enough to appease the Tree...Though I didn't really expect the Tree to be alive...And take so much joy in carving into me."

"You should've expected as much." Blake spoke from where he was sprawled out in the sun. Soul rested against a tree, hood covering his face as he slept.

"I had no idea what to expect, though...It all very much lived up to expectations." Kid smiled a little and Maka scoffed, appeased herself with his answer.

"So what now?"

"I suppose, we walk back."

"Oh _every Hell_ ," Blake swore, sitting up. "We have to walk _back_ through this gauntlet of man eating Elves and Fae Ale and those thrice damned nypmhs!?"

"How else did you expect us to get back?"

"..." Blake was silent a moment, then looked up. "Truly never thought we would get this far."

"Perhaps," Kim smiled as she joined them, flicking Kid's blood off her fingers as she did so. "If you asked me nicely, I may be able to assist you."

"You're spoiling them now." Jackie tutted, walking back over to stand with them. "Although I suppose they are running out of time."

"Not to sway you in any decision, but supplies are getting low too." Blake ordered, smiling at the two guardians of the Forest. Kim rolled her eyes, but she did press her palms together.

"Fine, you bunch of bellyachers. I'll get you as far as the river, but after that, it's your own responsibility if you live or die."

"Thank you, for all your kindness." Kid bowed to her, gentle smile on his face. Kim did give them all a smile then.

"Well, you weren't the worst you could've been. Tell your mother hello from me, won't you?"

Soul nodded, small grin on his face. "Aye, I will tell her."

"And tell your father we still think she could do better."

"...If you insist."

Kim nodded, turning to Maka. "And we will see you soon, won't we?"

"Aye. You will."

"Then begone, little fools. Despite myself, I have enjoyed your company!"

* * *

They landed in a pile of limbs and swears.

Blake was on all fours, dry heaving as the world righted itself again. Kid was lying flat on his back, paler than usual. Maka found herself crushed underneath Soul, who sounded incredibly annoyed that his arrows were strewn everywhere.

"Fucking Gods of Land and Sea, I _hate_ magic." Blake spat into the grass, looking up at the rest of them. Maka tried to wiggle out from underneath Soul, her legs stuck under him.

"That's my side you damned oaf!"

"Bite me, Saint." Soul scoffed, pulling himself up. Kid sat up slowly, looking a little green himself.

"I don't think I enjoy it either, but it's still preferable to walking back." He spoke shakily. They couldn't really argue with him, and it had been kind of Kim to even offer to send them back at all.

They all righted themselves, helping Soul collect his arrows. There was an excitement bubbling underneath them, they could see the edge of the tree line from where they stood. No one spoke, the realization settling on their shoulders as they stared at the light outside of the Forest. "Fucking Hells," Blake blinked, massive grin spreading across his face. "Did we just survive this?"

His words broke the spell, and the emotion broke through the barrier. There were yelps and shouts of joy, cheers and praises to Gods long since ignored. Blake grabbed Maka's hand, swinging her around in a dance, and releasing her right into Soul.

He pressed a kiss against her mouth, smile followed immediately after. " _Thank you_." His whispered to her in the commotion, and Maka felt her face turn red.

"It was honestly my pleasure."

Blake threw his arm around Kid's shoulder, pressing a kiss against his head. While Kid turned bright red, Blake caught Maka and Soul in his arms as well, a kiss pressed to each other their heads as well. "I can't believe it, but the scum of this kingdom did it."

"Come on then, let's get back to the castle." Kid smiled, gesturing towards the light. The party walked cheerfully, Blake still hollering about how strong they were and how he was absolutely shocked they weren't dead. Maka's face felt as though it would split, she was smiling so hard.

She felt whole, and understood herself better than she ever had. It seemed foolish now, that she had spent so much time putting distance between herself and The Forest when it was truly the only entity that would've been able to help her find what was missing. _In more ways than one_ , she smiled as she slipped her hand into Soul's.

Joy appeared to to be contagious, as even Soul wasn't immune to a smile as they reached the edge of the trees. The sun was bright as they took their step over the boundary, back into the safety of the light. There was still more journey ahead, but there was a hope inside her chest that she would be hard pressed to ignore, and it seemed as though all was well.

Kid was the first to come to a dead stop, Blake and Maka crashing into each other behind him. Before she could even speak, her eyes fell on the man before them. He was tall, taller even than Soul, a hard frame accompanied his height. Dark eyes met theirs from the short distance away he stood. He clapped slowly, a terrible sneer on his face.

"Well," He spoke, and Kid swallowed hard, visibly trembling. "You made great time Little Brother."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I know it was a long one! Please feel free to review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Kid had gone pale, his tongue heavy in his mouth.

"Brother...What are you doing here?" Behind him, Blake and Maka spread out, giving themselves enough space to draw their blades. The Prince couldn't let that happen, there was no need for fighting, not over...Well? He wasn't sure what was going on anymore.

Asura smiled at him, hands clasped behind his back. "Why, I wanted to greet you of course. After such a daring journey, I would've thought you would be happy to see me."

"I am...I'm just...Confused."

"So you always are. Tell me Little Brother, how did the Tree feel about the rune?" He tilted his head, grin somehow unsettling. Behind him, Kid could hear Soul growl, and he held up his hands hoping to keep the peace. Asura was in front of him, too fast even for his brother. The Prince took a step back, and his brother laughed, hand wrapped around Kid's wrist. "Now now, are you scared of me?"

"Leave him alone." Maka ordered, too brave for her own damn good. Asura's eyes fell on hers, and she flinched.

"Oh? Is this your Dweller? She's kind of mouthy for one. Well, we'll see how long that lasts." He scoffed, rolling up Kid's sleeve. The wound where the original rune had been was still healing, bright red against the pale of his skin. Kid tried to force words to his mouth, but he was stuck for some reason, his brother's presence causing him stress. "Ah, look at that. You did well, Little Kid, I'm proud of you."

"Why are you here?" Kid spoke again, bolder this time. He wasn't told his brother would be there to meet him, and his mother had spent a painstakingly long time explaining everything to him. It had been a simple mission at it's core. _Bring the Rune to the Forest, Leave our Rune, bring home the Rune that will save the Kingdom._ And Kid had done that! He had gathered his team, he had kept them alive, they had completed the mission. So why had his brother been sent to check on them?

His team stood like statues, taut like bowstring. They were watching carefully, as they had already decided that they would be fighting him, hands inching in small amounts towards weapons. He couldn't let that happen, his brother was an animal in a fight, and as impressive as his team was, he wasn't sure if they could take his brother. Kid had never beaten him once, and he had been trying for twenty four summers. A lazy grin spread over Asura's face, and he spread his arms. "Well, I wanted to see these woods, never had the chance to myself. It is rather impressive, isn't it? A vast sea of green. Poetic!"

"You came all this way...for that?"

"Oh, I suppose our dear mother had a task for me to do as well, you know how she is. Forgetful, doesn't ever use one pawn to complete one job."

"What job?" Without another word, Asura had a dagger drawn. He was behind his brother, hand wrapped around his wrist. Blake had his sword drawn, feet already heading towards the Crown Prince. Kid held his hand out, trying to catch the Star Clan survivor's eyes. " _Don't! Blake!"_ His voice carried clear command, and Blake stilled, just for a moment. "Brother...What are you doing?"

"Completing the mission." Asura grinned, drawing the dagger down his arm, watching his brothers blood drip onto the ground. As the blood hit the ground, there was a crack that echoed against the sky, as though calling for rain. Almost immediately, Maka dropped to her knees, coughing up blood. Blake and Soul cried out, Blake dropping to help her and Soul drawing an arrow. His eyes were trained on Asura, devoid of all mercy.

The Crown Prince faced Soul head on, amused smile on his face. He held Kid tighter to his chest, blocking himself from the arrow. Kid met Soul's eye, the Hell Child making it pretty obvious that he was ready to shoot an arrow through him to get to his brother. Asura giggled, the sound like poison to his brother's ears. "Oh, my my, we certainly can't have this mess can we?"

"What did you do to her?" Soul's voice sounded _wrong_ , like something was trying to speak in Soul's voice. The fingers holding back his arrow trembled, rage dancing along the bowstring.

"Free, take care of this pest won't you?" Asura sighed, waving his hand dismissively. There was a roar, either from the sky or the Forest, breaking Soul's concentration.

Kid barely turned around in time to see a _massive_ wolf descend on Soul, crushing him underneath it's massive paw. The creature was at least three sizes bigger than a hunting hound, with dark matted fur. One of the creature's eyes was milky white, apparently blind. It bared its teeth down at Soul, who bared his own back. Blake paused from where he was helping Maka up, her own face frozen in a scream. The beast snarled, and Asura held Kid closer to him. "That's what happens to naughty Hell Children. Free, he clearly isn't going to be reasonable. Take care of that draw arm."

The beast snarled, pinning Soul down with one paw, catching his arm in his jaw. Maka and Kid both cried out as the beast crushed his arm in his 's scream was nearly drowned out by the sudden screaming coming from The Forest, amplifying the chaos. The wolf threw Soul to the side, baring his teeth at Blake and Maka. "Asura stop! What the hell is this!?" Kid snarled, struggling against his brother's grasp. Asura released him, laugh echoing along with the screams.

"Oh, don't be modest now, we couldn't have done with without you!"

"Done what!?"

Asura grinned again, that unsettling stretch of his smile making Kid shiver in the heat of the day. "We have finally done it. We've posioned the Forest. Saved the world! Dwellers will be gone by the end of the year! Their own precious home killing them!"

Silence fell for only a moment, the shock of his words settling over bones. Maka was the first to move, dragging herself to her feet. She stalked over to Kid, fire in her eyes and blood on her face. Her red painted teeth were gnashed together, and she blinked once. Her fist connected with his face _hard_ and he found himself on his back. Maka stood over him, rage painting her features. "I will never forgive you for this."

The Wolf had her pinned before she could hit him again, and Asura clapped, giddy laughter spilling from his lips. "My Gods! She's still standing, even with the Forest in such a shape. We may just need a double dose! Free, get them into the cart."

"Then I get Eruka back." The wolf spoke from where his massive paw was pressed against Maka's back. She struggled for a few moments but her body couldn't keep up with her rage. She finally lay there, seemingly more interested in the talking wolf now. "You made deal. Tell me we have deal."

"Yes yes you can have your swamp witch back. Just hurry up. She's got to get us back to the castle soon."

The Wolf seemed to nod, standing in his hind paws until he was suddenly no longer a wolf. He knelt down, throwing Maka over his shoulder. She struggled hard, kicking best she could, but she was suddenly feeling weak. Kid pulled himself up, eyes landing on Blake's. He was knelt down still, Soul's good arm over his shoulder. The Hell Child was shaking, pain wretched into his face, but Blake's quiet rage scared Kid more. "Move slave," Asura barked, gesturing towards the small village. Kid watched Blake's eyes grow even harder, teeth clenched as he helped Soul up, letting the wolf man lead them away from what had been happiness moments ago.

Asura came and stood over his younger brother, offering him his hand. "You know you've done very well, Little Brother. Mother will be pleased."

Kid blinked at his brother's hand, head spinning with the information he had been given.

He had fucked up so badly. And he hadn't had a single clue. His mother had misled him, he understood that now. And she had done so in a way that completely shattered any trust that he would've been able to cultivate between him and the rest of his party. He...he was ruined, he would never be able to come back from this.

Kid put his hand in his brother's, letting him pull him up. _You're a Royal, and you aren't in the Forest anymore. Time to go back to what you are._

* * *

It wasn't the first time Maka had been in a prison cart.

Though, that had been nearly four years ago, and she had mostly been hitching a free ride from a Palace Guard that had been drinking most of the day, without realizing his number of prisoners had changed from five to six. It had been a leisurely ride between villages, her other passengers weren't much fun, though if she had been clasped to the restraints with a black hood over her head, she wouldn't be much fun either.

She understood them a little better now. Though the wolf hadn't bothered restraining them, they certainly weren't in a position to fight back. Soul hissed through clenched teeth again, Maka could feel it against her knee. Resting a shaky hand in his hair, she tried to calm him. Words caught in her throat, and they came out in a spatter of blood against her other palm. _You're dying_ a voice whispered in her head, smug and taunting. _The Forest is going to die, and you'll follow soon after._

"Soul." Blake's voice was low, not wanting to draw the attention of their jailers. Asura sat at the head of the cart, whistling as he drove the horse further. Kid, the fucking traitor, was slumped next to him. He hadn't moved in a hell of a time, and Maka hoped he had possibly choked on his lies. The fucking _werewolf_ walked next to the cart, sour look on his face as he walked. Soul barely lifted his head from Maka's lap, eyes on Blake. "We have to set your arm."

"Not to be rude," Soul growled, laying back down. "But if you touch my arm I will probably fucking kill you."

"You ever want to use that bow again?" Blake's tone was serious, and Maka met his eye. The look he gave her was severe, and Maka ran her nonbloody hand through Soul's hair. Soul hissed again, pulling himself up. His wounded arm was cradled against his chest, rest of him shaking as he did so. The cart came to a stop, and threw them all foreword, Soul howling as he landed on his arm again. The wolf looked over at them, frown on his face.

"We stop for moment. Get my wife from prison here. Then we go. Only few moments before he comes back." Maka had to resist the urge to try and strangle him through the slats, but she had bigger problems right now. Blake seemed to understand what the wolf was saying better, and he helped roll Soul over on his back.

"We gotta do this. Now. Okay?"

"...Just make sure I can use the bow again." Soul hissed, fingers digging into the straw on the floor. Blake flicked Maka, apologetic look on her face.

"I'll need your help, sis."

"Not gonna be pretty, is it?"

"Not a chance in Hell."

"Funny." Soul barked from the floor. Maka crawled over to him at Blake's order, lifting up his arm. The Hell Child snarled, narrowed eyes landing on Maka. "I kind of hate you for this."

"Come on now, Blake still has to set it."As Maka spoke, Blake moved, pushing Soul's bone's back into place. The sound of the snap made her stomach roll, and she had to smother the desperate desire to vomit all over the cart. Soul's scream never came, Blake had the common sense to shove a strip of leather in his mouth, muffling the howl.

A pair of sticks slipped through the slats, the wolf strolling away from the cart as quickly as he'd dropped them off. Blake looked relieved, grabbing one of them. Soul groaned, eyes screwing shut. "Tell me you're done torturing me."

"Almost. Just, remember you're my friend when the rampage starts."

"No promises." Soul muttered, jaw clenching again as Blake used the sticks to make a splint for Soul's arm. Maka tried to keep herself upright, but her vision swam and she was vomiting blood again. Her stomach seized, blood dripping from her mouth.

"Maka...are you alright?" Kid's voice whispered from the side of the cart, fingers resting between the slats of the cart. She groaned, pulling herself back on her heels, glaring in his general direction.

"Fuck off, Kid." She spat, wiping her mouth off. A hand wrapped itself her hair, dragging her towards the edge. She heard Soul call out, but Asura had her pulled up in front of him quickly. The wolf opened the door, and Asura released her, only to join them in the cage. His absolute smugness was insulting and enraging at the same time, but Maka also knew that he had no reason not to be. With Soul broken and her poisoned, that would be leaving a lot to expect from Blake alone, though she had every faith that he would drag him to death with him.

Asura knelt down in front of her, mouth drawn into a displeased knot. She gazed up at him defiantly, smirk on her face. Before she had even opened her mouth, Asura backhanded her across her face with enough force to send her on her side. She saw Blake scrambling to his feet, but Soul put out his good hand, stopping him. She shot them a smile before Asura grabbed her by her hair, pulling her face to face with him. "Well, little Dweller, you have made a mistake. You have _no_ right to speak to the Royal Family like that. Not only do you throw your peasant swears into his face, but you dare speak to him so _familiarly_. This is the Prince, the second son, how dare you call him by such a name. Learn your place, Dweller." He dropped her on the floor, sending her a scoff before he went to leave.

" _Wait_." Maka hissed, pushing herself up on her arms. "Look at me."

"Lay down and know when to shut your mouth, Dweller."

" _Look at me!_ " she snarled, violently enough that Asura looked back at her. "Remember my face. Look me in the eyes and remember my face. I am the Dweller that kills you."

* * *

When the door to the tower had opened, and Arachne walked up the stairs, Wes greeted her with a bloodied smile.

Arachne refused her even a passing glance, words directed to the woman following in behind her. "As you can see, she looks terrible. I would like her fixed up to the best of your abilities. She is a dangerous criminal, and I would appreciate if she looked every bit the demon she is. If we brought her to the crowds like this, she may just obtain some sympathy, and as the killer of the King, she deserves no sympathy."

"Oh dear, did the King pass?" Wes asked, relaxing back onto her blood stained table. "That's so strange, I didn't hear a single thing about that."

"My husband grows wearier and wearier, I soon fear the end of his life. If he dies because of what you've done to him, I imagine his loyal subjects will be calling for your blood, and it's best we have you ready for them."

"Pity you don't spend half the effort trying to save your husband."

Arachne's backhand was expected, but it still stung. The woman behind Arachne stood in shock, eyes wide as she took in the scene in front of her. "Keep her chained, and make her look like she hasn't been wallowing in her own filth for the last few months. Like I said, no sympathy."

"...Yes your Majesty, of course…" Arachne turned to leave, anger echoing against the walls with each step. The woman blinked for a moment, looking incredibly lost.

"Well, little dove, you're gonna need to unchain me first, then lead me to wherever you need to, pretty me up for my death, and you can go back to your life before the Queen appeared in it to ruin your week."

"Oh...alright…" The girl looked around, clearly at a loss of where she could even start.

"The Snake keeps the key over there, that'll get me out." The girl smiled at her, clearly grateful that her sudden prisoner was so compliant. She undid Wes' legs, and then her arms, helping her stand. It had been a long while since she had been on her feet, and she realized how heavy her child was. They were getting big, and she brought her hand up against her stomach. The girl was staring horrified at them, jaw on the floor.

"You...you're pregnant."

"Ah, yes." Wes smiled, stretching her arms. "I am. Now, where are we taking me?"

"Th-this way." The girl took her hand, leading her down the steps. The castle seemed quiet around them, and Wes kept her ears open. Something had happened, there was a change in the way the air settled around her. She wasn't usually wrong, but she also hadn't been able to see what happened lately, and the gossip mill didn't reach Medusa's lair. Whatever had happened must've been horrible. The girl gestured to a door, and Wes followed her inside, cheerful smile on her face.

The suite was modest, her beddings were threadbare, but she had a glass against her wall, and an elaborate display of charcoal and powders were displayed on the desk in front of it. Wes smiled, all of it starting to make sense. "You do her makeup, right? The Queen? She wants you to make me look less bruised?"

"Yes…"

"What's your name?"

"Risa, Milady."

"Ah, you don't need to call me that. I'm not a lady." Wes waved her off, looking around. "Is there a bath I could use? It's been a while unfortunately." Risa directed her through a door, eyes in clear conflict as she did so. Wes felt bad for this girl, she clearly wasn't used to hanging out with people on death row, and a pregnant one at that. She drew water into the tub, slipping off the rags her clothes had become.

So, whatever had happened today had given Arachne a confidence she had been lacking before. Slowly, she lowered herself into the water, exhaling as she did so. Wes wasn't one for speculation, she preferred her theory backed in facts, but she didn't really have that luxury at the moment. Soul must be coming back. Whatever they had been doing in the Forest, they must've finished their mission.

Sucking in a breath, she dove under the water, washing the dirt and blood from her skin. Impending execution or not, it was a blessing to be clean again. While she ran perfume through her hair, she rubbed some of the paste on her teeth, enjoying herself immensely. There was a soft knock on the door, and Risa had her head bowed. "I came to do your hair."

"Of course, Dove. Whatever you need to do."

The woman came and sat behind her, fingers pulling her hair out and winding the strands together. They sat in silence for a while, Wes with her eyes closed as she pushed at her mind to give her a glimpse of her brother. "It's... strange." Risa whispered, breaking her concentration. Wes opened one eye, smile on her face.

"What is?"

"I...We...We all know you didn't kill the King. But in ten years, no one will know. The lie become history and she wins."

"I know," Wes whispered, closing her eyes again. "But it's alright."

"How can it be alright!?" Risa's frown was evident in her voice, fingers tugging on Wes' hair a little harder than necessary. "She's going to kill you, and a _child_ , for something it is widely known isn't true...And…"

"And no one will stop her." Wes concluded, with a deep sigh. "I appreciate your care, dear girl, especially since you had to reason to give it to me. So don't worry, I promise it will all be okay."

"How could it possibly be okay!? You're going to die-"

"Only when the King does, because the guards in this castle are more concerned with keeping me locked up than protecting him. Some games are long planned and well plotted, but no one can win all the time."

"They…" Risa paused, fingers stilling in her hair. "They say you see things, that are yet to come."

"Aye."

"What is it you see then? For you?"

Wes shrugged, smile on her face. "To tell you the truth, dear one, I haven't the damnedest idea what comes next."

* * *

Soul had to swallow his rage like bile.

The excitement from the fight had long since faded, and the creaking wheels of the cart had long since taken Little Light into sleep. She was slumped against his good side, flecks of dried blood on her face. Blake wasn't asleep, but he stared ahead blankly, eyes resting on nothing.

The sun was setting now, Asura and Kid standing by a fire while the witch they had picked up worked, gathering leaves and dirt, mixing them together. Soul took a deep breath, surprised by the heady scent of her brew. To use a swamp witch to teleport? God's these _rulers_ had no understanding of magic.

His mother was a nature witch, trained by the damned _Forest_ , and she would be the first to admit that a teleport spell would be out of her reach. She was gifted with magic that spoke to _nature,_ and transport belonged to the winds. Though, judging by the haggard look on the witch's face, she had pulled it off a few times, but he could imagine she was very nearly burnt out. There was only so much magic to expel at any moment, and pushing that would _severely_ harm a magic user.

Not that the Royals cared, he was sure.

The Hell Child clenched the fist of his broken arm, body streaming in pain, but not as badly as before. Blake had probably saved his life a thousand times over, setting his arm. At the soonest possible moment, he would repay him for that. _After they're all dead_.

There it was again, that voice that didn't belong to him, back from the pit of his rage. Sure, he was absolutely _livid_ about the absolute scum of the Kingdom daring to betray him. When he fucking showed them nothing but cautious loyalty and walked himself into the Forest like a thrice damned sacrifice.

 _Wes might already be dead_ The voice teased him, and he clenched his jaw. She wasn't, there was no way Wes would leave this world quietly, and he would've known if she had breathed her last. Hell Children did not die quiet. Next to him, he could hear Maka gag, and he moved so she could lean forward, hand on his knees as she coughed. He had her braid gathered in his hand, helping out the best he could.

She sat up slowly, lower lip shining in the dark. "How are we going to kill them?"

"Slowly." Blake whispered, eyes still staring into the distance. "With blood running down their castle steps."

Soul was silent, desperate to keep his rage in check. Maka looked at him, one eyebrow raised. He nodded, afraid to let his voice free. He understood that he has been wronged, and it would be righted. But he wasn't going to try _shit_ until he was at the castle. Those foolish sons of the Spider Whore were taking them straight to the castle, straight to Wes, and he was in no mood to wait any longer.

If he could only find her, it would all be fine. They were always better together than they were apart, and Wes would have a plan. She always had something up her sleeve, and he needed her right now. She would be what he needed to bring all the pieces together.

Wes would know how to save the Forest, and in turn, she would know how to save Little Light.

Asura came strolling over to them again, kicking the werewolf awake as he approached. "Get a good hold on yourselves now, Scum. We're putting a rush on this trip."

No one moved, their eyes uninterested as he ordered them around. Asura's eyes flashed in the impending darkness, showing themselves a deep red, yet still brown. Soul smirked, wrapping an arm around Maka. He had a few tricks up his sleeve as well, and there was something bubbling under the Crown Prince's humanity. "I believe I fucking ordered you to _move_. So let's go."

"How long until we're at the castle?"

"What does that matter, Hell Child? Your death calls to you now as it does later."

Soul grinned, baring his teeth again. "You don't scare me, _boy_."

"So we shall see." Asura kicked at the Wolf again, and the man stood, eye narrowed at his master. He unlocked the door, gesturing for them to get out. Blake stood first, ignoring the wolf and helping Maka to her feet, then Soul. "Free, keep your paw on the Dweller. The clipped wing and the servant won't try anything to get her hurt."

Free complied, helping Maka down, but refusing to release his grip on her once she had her footing back. Blake made a face, but he hopped down, helping Soul on his way down. The Wolf gave them a look that could almost be considered sympathetic if his grip on Maka wasn't so tight. Maka didn't even wince, eyes on the Prince. "Why not just kill us now? You run a hell of a risk dragging us back."

"Why, because my mother wants to thank you personally." Asura's grin was dark, ushering them back to where the witch worked at the fire. "And you wouldn't want to be rude."

* * *

Marie stood where the trees grew tall, waiting patiently.

It wasn't long before the Saint of Love appeared, looking worse for the wear. Jackie regarded her, then gestured for her to follow. They made their way to where Kim lay crumpled in the hallow, breathing shallow.

Marie sat down next to her, letting the Forest Spirit lay in her lap. Her forehead was slick with sweat, and her eyes were cloudy as she opened them. "How far has this spread?"

"Entirely, according to reports." Marie whispered, knowing her own face was pale. The sickness had spread so quickly through the leaves, without a clear starting point. Dwellers across the woods were suffering, all at different paces. There hadn't been a reported death yet, but she had no doubt that one was coming. "What happened to you, Mother?"

"Those damned outsiders!" Jackie spat, pacing around the hallow. "They did this, somehow."

"The Humans?" Marie asked, pushing Kim's bangs off her face. "How could this be possible? None of them could use magic."

"Clearly, they lied." The Saint snarled, fists clenched at her sides. Kim shook her head slowly, groan of pain escaping her lips.

"No. They weren't smart enough for this. The Queen did this."

The question of how never left Marie's tongue, Jackie had stalked over to the great Tree, fingers tracing centuries of runes. "She didn't."

"I believe so." Kim wheezed, pulling herself into a sitting position. "And she sent a pure hearted fool in her stead."

Marie thought of the little Prince, with his tired eyes and inability to reconcile what he had seen with his family's name. He had been a peculiar little leader, that was certain. However, he hadn't seemed the type for tricks. He would pull a sword long before he ever cast a spell, that much had been obvious. Unless, of course, that little Prince had fooled her as well. "What would you have us do, Mother?"

"The runes are sure to be connected, it's the only way they would've been able to wait until they were gone to activate it. It must have a match."

"In the castle." Jackie spoke, lips tight with rage. "Where she can watch it."

"It needs destroyed." Kim shuddered, holding on to Marie's shoulder for support. Marie held her up, face stoney as she took in the words spoken by the Forest.

"You wish us to march on the humans once again."

"No, Sweetness," Kim hissed, eyes flashing with the wind that picked up through the trees, calling the leaders to her. "I want you to slaughter them."

* * *

The King woke to a cold hand on his forehead.

His body had become to stranger to him in the last few days, muscles no longer responding to commands and strength no longer allowing him to keep his eyes open for long periods of time. Though it surprised him, he was very much still being poisoned. The hand on his forehead fixed his hair, and he opened his eyes slowly, his wife's face coming into focus.

He said nothing, just stared at her. It had been close to months since he had been well, and this woman had taken over. She sat with her back straight, red lips in a flat line. "I came to see how you fare."

"I'm feeling wonderful. Perhaps I'll take a jog round the castle."

"Ah, your _infamous_ wit. How I will miss it."

"You're so quick to write me off." His voice cracked, weak from lack of use. What he truly wanted was some water, and for his wife to leave his sight. Arachne refused him either, crossing her legs.

"I came to speak with you, dear husband. I have something I so wish to communicate with you, and I fear I will soon lose my chance."

"Speak. Then leave."

Arachne's eyes were cold, the smile that graced her lips never came close to her eyes. "When you pass, I will not weep for you. I have spent several years by your side, I have bore you two healthy sons, and I have cared for this kingdom like it was my own.

"Yet you spurn me. Our children watch you make a mockery of the throne, the Court watches you make a mockery of our laws, and I am forced to watch you make a mockery of my marriage. You parade around with your whore, and you don't give a damn what it does to the rest of us. You don't give a damn about any of it.

"And that _infuriates_ me, dear husband. I have let you make a fool of me for so long. I was tolerant of your infidelity, when you had the decency to hide it. When the Hell Child that should be hanging by her neck was still a damn secret. Men are scoundrels, Kings are worse. They're children who won a few impressive battles, and they believe that entitles them to a life of wine and whores.

"You were just a scoundrel King for a while, and I could accept that. You can't be blamed for being what you are. But you let that Demon get _pregnant_. I am a patient woman, husband, but how could you have possibly expected me to react to that?! You acknowledged that hellspawn as your own. As though that child deserves to sit next to _our_ children. The heirs to your Kingdom."

She took a deep breath before she continued, resting her hand over his cold one. "But that is why we have children, I believe. After so many years in this world, we just aren't useful anymore. Essence overstays it's welcome, dear. And the children change the world. It's time for Asura to rise to his birthright, don't you think? We can put all the petty nonsense of your rule to rest. Hang some loose ends, and it's all over. The world starts anew, and you settle into history books with Kings of old."

Her Husband glared at her, words forming on cracked lips. She shushed him, standing and strolling over to his bedside, fixing him up a glass of water. "I know such news is difficult to hear, but the nobles agree with me. The Kingdom is ready for new leadership, one who enforces the laws it writes, and doesn't put a damn child inside them. They all want him on the throne."

"The nobles are fools and he isn't ready."

"Oh my dear, but he is. You would know that if you could pull your head out from between that Demon Whore's legs once in awhile." Her grin was sharp, offering him a glass. It was unspoken, it had been unspoken the entire time, but he understood what happened next. His Wife was a spider, and her web spun far. He had been a fool not to watch it closer. His shaky hand wrapped around the glass, but he did not drink it.

"There are laws older than the ones I broke still in place. You can't harm my child."

"I would never."

"That child lives inside of her-"

"That child is an abomination, and one would think that you would want to see justice to the woman who killed you."

"Believe me," he snarled, fist curling around the glass. "I do."

A hesitant knock came at the door, a servant peeking their head inside. "Your son's have sent word, Your Grace. They aim to return by sundown."

"Ah, that brings my heart such joy. Thank you pet." Arachne dismissed her, dark eyes landing back on her husband. "As you can see, our children have returned. Drink up dear, or the pain will come back."

His blood burned with rage, but he knew he was too weak to stop her. His sickness was progressing, his Kingdom, and his child were in danger. With a curtsy, the Queen who killed him left, headed back to the center of her web, controlling her flies.

He wasn't dead yet, however, and there were a few more things he had to complete.

* * *

They landed hard on the grass in the castle courtyard, a collective gasp of air pushed out from lungs the only sound in the spacious grounds.

Soul had enough sense to make sure he landed on his good side, his patience worn too thin to stomach another hit on his broken arm. His eyes sought out Maka, but found the witch first, laying on her side with a bright red flush across her face. Her eyes were dull, and her breathing was labored. She was going to burn herself out if she tried anymore magic, Soul would nearly bet on that.

He saw Maka then, pulling herself to her knees and pushing the Witch's hair from her forehead. The wolf looked alarmed for a moment, but his face relaxed when he saw Maka try and whisper to her, trying to get her to move. The Dweller was forgiving to a fault, and it made his heart constrict.

Asura had pulled himself to his feet first, rolling his shoulders as he looked around. "Dear me, it's nearly sunset. We've lost a couple days, you useless Swamp Rat. We were meant to be back yesterday."

"You lucky you're here at all." The Wolf snarled, fingers digging into the soft grass beneath him. "You _very lucky_ she still breathing."

Asura ignored him, gaze resting on one of the arches where Soul could start to hear the monotonous stomping of men in armor, and he saw Little Light rest her eyes on him, displeased look in her gaze. He nodded back, making sure Blake saw them too. There was no need to try and fight a bunch of Knights. They would be wasting what little energy they had left.

When the Knights had entered the courtyard, he was surprised there were only four. Dread slid down his spine, and Soul realized he was truly disadvantaged. There was no way of knowing what had happened while he was gone, or if there even was a sister to save anymore. _She's alive,_ a voice whispered to him. _She wouldn't give up so easily._

"Welcome back, Highnesses." The Knights knelt before Kid and Asura, deference in their stance. Asura waved them up, gesturing to the rest of them on the ground. The Forest party was tense, ready for a fight as the Knight's gaze dropped to them.

"Yes, hello. One of you take the Witch to Auntie, won't you? And another take the Werewolf back down to the cells." The Wolf snarled, but a sword was trained on the slumped witch, and he froze, snarl etched into his face. They watched in silence as the witch was dragged into the castle, and the Wolf taken in the opposite direction. "My, how they _complained_ , it is a relief to see them gone. Come, you two follow us in. I'm certain Mother has some insight to share as well. Keep the Dweller behaved won't you? She's been quite the troublemaker."

The remaining Knights came to stand behind them, nudging them to their feet. None of them had the strength to resist, and they came to their feet, weary eyes on the great oak doors that they were being ushered too. The inside of the castle looked as Soul remembered, though it seemed as though it had been slightly ignored. There was dust covering some of the surfaces they passed, as though the maids were no longer interested in their work.

 _If the rumors were true, Asura is the one causing the Maids to disappear_. Wes had told him that a long time ago, that he would lure servant girls into his chambers and she wouldn't ever see them again. Soul clenched his teeth, eyes resting on the giant doors that would lead them to the throne room, where the damn Spider would be sitting in the middle of her web. Good, Soul was damn ready for a chance at this woman, regardless of how his sister fared.

Before they could even reach the door, Asura changed direction, leading them down a small hallway. Soul blinked, moving in closer to Maka and Blake. Kid looked confused as well, dutifully following his brother down the hall. They stopped at a simple door, no expensive laquer over it. Asura rapped on the door twice, his mother's voice granting permission to enter.

Inside, they found themselves in a small office, tall shelves with old tomes stretched up her walls, the window sill was filled with plants, and gave the room a strong but pleasant scent. Arachne sat at a desk, going over papers in her hand. She lifted her eyes and smiled, coming from around the desk to hug her son's. "Rejoice to our Gods for your safe return! All of you! Please, sit." She gestured to four chairs put in front of her desk. With no other choice presented, they all took a seat, narrowed eyes rested on the Queen.

"You truly had no idea how impressed I am." She beamed, sitting back down at her desk. "To think, for decades upon decades, no humans could return from the Forest. Yet here you are! How blessed are we to greet such history head on."

None of them spoke, those their muscles were coiled, ready to strike at any moment. She only flipped through a few more papers, organizing her desk. "I apologise for having you meet me here, there is simply so much to do, I didn't have time for much else."

"Where is Wes." Soul finally spoke, tired of all of these damned games. Arachne didn't even glance at him as she organized her papers.

"I know you were all expecting something different upon return, and I understand your confusion, believe me, I do. However, as you'll learn in the adult world, plans do tend to change." Kid made a face at her words, as though echoing memory after memory from childhood.

"Deals were made, Mother."

"I know this, pet." She sighed, resting her cheek on her hand. "Oh, these things are hard to explain, don't you think? How easy it is to promise the world when the world makes sense, how easy it is to lead when you have such a pliable people. But times are changing, and lessons must be learned.

"You know," she continued, standing from her desk to stand in front of them. "When I was nearly six years younger than you, I was sent to marry a man I had never met, have his children, and rule his Kingdom with him. This is so much to ask of a child, which is why I was so happy to have my son's. Life is harder for a daughter, wouldn't you agree Dweller?"

"Show me a point to this conversation, or I will leave."

"Oh my, there is blood all over your face."

"It's all the rage right now, would you like to match me?" Maka had barely finished her sentence before Asura's hand was back in her hair.

"How many times must we discuss respect with you, Dweller."

"Looks like one more time, at least." Maka spat, and Arachne held her hand up, signaling Asura to release her. He did as instructed, but Soul didn't miss the look he had shot his mother. Blake still sat silent, dark eyes on the Queen as she took a long suffering sigh.

" _Mother_ ," Kid spoke, his voice as annoyed as his brother's face. "What was the point of this damned mission!? What happened to the Forest!?"

"Why, we finally got ourselves in there. It's going to die now, and it couldn't have come at a better time. My second son, there is anything much that you don't know, but it's time you began to understand why things are the way they are. Our Kingdom is weaker now than it has ever been, and the Forest was a bigger threat than we would've been able to defeat. We had to take preventative measures-"

"The Forest wanted peace!"

"You're naive to think so! This is what I mean, and do understand that this is my fault as well. I didn't teach you all I should've, but the Forest was ready to take their land back. And...With what happened-"

Maka snorted, eyes trained on Arachne. "Nothing happened, you fear mongering twat."

"I know this isn't how anyone wants to learn of terrible news, but this is also how life works I'm afraid. Things sometimes don't happen for us, despite our best efforts to drive them our way. It's a terribly unfortunate side effects of growing up, and we have all learned how to swallow a bitter pill. I simply imprint this lesson onto you, children." Arachne took a deep breath, eyes closed as she exhaled. "The King died last night, directly caused from the poison the Hell Child Weslin had slipped him."

Kid and Soul called out at the same time, protests on their lips, though for very different things. "How could she have done it!? You've had her locked up!"

"Father is dead!?"

"I'm afraid so, pet." Arachne answered, bowing her head. "We found him cold in his bed. And regardless of how she did it, the public calls for her blood, she is to be executed tomorrow night at sundown."

" _Like Hell she is_ " Soul snarled, voice poisoned by the Demon in his blood. Through the rage, he did manage to feel a trickle of satisfaction. Wes was still alive, and he was fucking proud of her for that. Arachne gave him a pitiful look, and he had to stop himself from attacking her right then.

"This is what the public wants. I had nothing-"

"You lying hag! You had everything to do with it!"

"I had _hoped_ you would understand, Hell Child. Perhaps even be supportive-" Her sentence hadn't even finished before Soul's good had was wrapped around her neck, and he could feel Asura's blade against his throat.

"Release her, you black blooded beast!"

"Wes first!"

Hands grabbed his arm and shoulders, pulling him back down to his chair. Arachne scoffed as she caught her breath, hand over her neck. One of the Knights kept their grip on him, Asura returned his sword to his hilt, displeased look on his face. "I should've figured you as uncivilized as your whore sister."

"Yeah, you should've."

"Very well then. If you truly don't wish to help rebuild this Kingdom, we have no further need for you. Any of you, truly. You, Star Killer, I had heard of your clan in this kingdom for years. Your people knew a thousand ways to kill a man. I'll teach you a thousand and one. Take him to the dungeons, break him to remake him. I'll keep him on as a torturer.

"Lock the Dweller up as well. I can't trust her not to cause havoc while she's here, and I can't have her escaping back to that damned Forest. I was her kept under careful watch. We are so close to our goal, and I won't see it ruined by some little half blood with a dream of being more than she is. Dirt will always be dirt my sweet, a lesson best learned now."

Maka spat at her feet, and the Queens eyes came to rest on Soul. Maka looked over too, her face going pale. The archer tried to shoot her a reassuring look, but he was fairly certain the cut on his neck was oozing black onto his shirt. "As for you, my sweet Demon Scum, I took your sister from my dear sister, and you will make an excellent replacement for her."

Kid gasped, and Maka bit her lip. Soul only grinned at the Queen, before standing quickly, bashing his head into the face of the Knight who still gripped him. The man howled, and Soul stood before Maka, pressing a sound kiss to her mouth. "Find Blake and get out of here, I know you can pull that off."

"What about you!?" She asked, even as the guard holding her began dragging her away. Soul smiled at her as his bleeding Knight grabbed him by the arm, shoving him against the wall.

"Don't worry, this isn't how I die."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

Her cell wasn't the same as before.

Maka wasn't sure how she knew this to be true, but there was something different about the scrapes into the grey walls and the way the iron bars echoed when she brought her foot up against them. Maybe it was the rage that seemed to be fueling her movements, the anger was either sharpening her senses or dulling them, she couldn't be certain.

Finally, she dropped onto the straw mattress, a puff of dust and the smell of mildew following her action. Her heart beat against her chest painfully, and she brought a hand up to try and staunch the pain. There wasn't a damn thing she could do. Soul was going to die. Blake would never escape. There would be nothing left of their dreams, or their goals. There would be nothing left of the Forest, nothing left of the Fae, or the Saints.

Arachne had won.

Tears stung her eyes, and she clenched her teeth against the sorrow, unwilling to recognize the end just yet. Maka wasn't a foolish girl, she knew more than she had any right to, and she couldn't let this be the end. The Dweller had only considered her death once to twice before, and it had not been trapped in an iron cage. No, if this truly was the end for her, she was going to make it difficult for them. She was not so easy to kill, and they would have their work cut out for them if they intended to have her compliantly wait for death in the dark.

She would dance with the Reaper at her last hour, but it wouldn't be here. Her head rested against the wall, and she let out a deep breath, sending peace through her veins. A level head would be her most valuable weapon now, and she was desperate to wield it.

"Has your Light died out so soon?" A voice spoke to her in the darkness, soft and familiar. Maka froze, her hand clenched into a fist. She crawled over to her bars, trying to get a glimpse of the other prisoner in the darkness. "Oh yes, hold on a moment."

Across from her, a small flame came to life, and was directed to a nub of a candle. The woman waved her kindling out, then pushed the candle towards her cell door as well. Maka's heart froze in her ribs when the light came to rest on the prisoner. Her dress was very fine, and her hair was done up nicely, as though she was on her way to a ball. Her eyes met Maka's in the dim light, a brilliant red looking back at her. There were plenty of hints as to who this woman was, but it was the way her smile curved at the corner of her mouth that made it known. "You're...You're Soul's sister."

The woman smiled, relief in her own eyes as she wrapped a hand around the bars, her nails colored with a red pigment. "He's okay then?!"

"He…" Maka swallowed the rest of her words. The other girl looked at her expectantly, and she bit her lip. "He was surrendered to Medusa."

"Ah, so he's mostly okay." Her sigh was filled with relief, and her Hell Child eyes landed on Maka again. "I think I should thank you, far as I can tell, you saved my brother a few thousand times."

"...Not the time it mattered." Maka whispered, her own knuckles going white on the bars. His sister scoffed, readjusting herself on her own dirty mattress. The Dweller froze, her lips spreading into a smile against her will.

"Are you with child?"

"Ah, yes. I am. I forgot that most people don't know." She smiled. "I'm Weslin, by the way."

"My name is Maka."

"You've had a long few months, I'm sure. I was able to see most of it, but lately, my vision hasn't been so clear. So maybe you can help me, what was it that Arachne sent you to the Forest for?"

"...I lead a foolish boy straight to the heart of the Forest, so that he could poison the Tree. I...I am such a fool. And for what!? Land!? How could I have been so stupid!?"

"Now now," Wes soothed, her forehead resting against the bars. "Nothing is done that can't be undone."

"...Soul said you were cryptic."

"Ha! Cryptic is better than brooding, any day. Besides, I'm going to save his life, so he should be nicer to me."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Well, I'm not. You are."

Maka blinked, and felt a laugh bubble from her throat. It sounded flat, barely loud enough to echo off the walls. "How? I'm dying, and he's with Medusa, I've only heard rumors of what she does, and I'm grossly incapable of doing anything but running towards my death at her."

"The rumors are not wrong." Wes admitted, rubbing her arm. "But you don't have to fight her alone, you'll have Soul with you."

"...They broke his arm."

"...Oh, poor Soul. But think, even if they hadn't, he wouldn't have a bow regardless. He's good for a little bit more than just arrows. Not much, mind you, but enough."

Maka blinked at her, the clear confidence on Wes' face confounding her. There was no way this could work! There was...There was no hope. She couldn't kick through iron bars, she couldn't find Blake in the mess of tunnels down here, and she couldn't save the Forest. She couldn't do anything to help, and how could this other girl sit there so confidently and simply proclaim escape as though it would be served up on a silver platter. Wes grinned at her, pointing a finger her way. "It's been so long since I've spoken to someone who doesn't believe me. It's refreshing."

"There's no way out."

"I'll get you out."

"How!?"

"Don't worry, it'll find us. I know I'm not supposed to tell, but I have a very good idea of how my brother is supposed to die, at it is not here."

"But-"

"It's alright, I promise you I'll get you out. You should rest now, sister. You look weary, and even this disgusting pile of straw is better than the floor. I admit that time is limited, but we have not run out just yet. Sleep."

Maka didn't know what else to say, so she nodded. The light from the candle was blown out as she crawled back other to her bed, body curling into itself as she closed her eyes. There was something reassuring in the way the prophet spoke, as though what she said was law, and nothing would go wrong. Everything was there to go wrong for them, a single dweller couldn't topple a Kingdom, so why would she be trusted to free anyone. Even if she could free Soul, how would they stop what had already been set into effect? They were nearly powerless.

"I said rest, sister, not panic." Wes' voice traveled between their cells. "You'll wake to more fighting, it's best you rest now."

* * *

Blake felt as though he was drowning.

Somewhere between Asura showing his face, and being dragged before the Queen, Blake had realized he had been wounded. There wasn't a mark on him he could blame on the pain, but he felt wounded regardless. Something inside of him had been ripped open, and he could feel it bleeding under his skin.

The cell they had him in was small, or it felt small. He knew the shock would wear off soon, and he would be stuck pacing this damn cell like an animal trapped in a marketplace , desperate eyes on foolish men who believed they could purchase another being so easily. He had already been that animal. Freedom had been short lived but he couldn't go back, he wouldn't go back. There were better options in the afterlife than the ones presented in front of him.

Kid flashed through his mind for a moment, just a second of thought given to the boy who had betrayed him so easily. He looked as surprised as you did a villainous voice whispered to him, and Blake clenched his jaw.

Kid hadn't told him about the Rune either, and that would've changed some things. It had to. If he had just been honest, maybe they could've figured it out before anyone had gotten hurt. Before he had gotten hurt. He was dancing along a dangerous line in his head, desperation fighting with the desire to let go, to let himself go numb, to just forget about this all.

It had happened to him once before, when he had been near thirteen summers. The master he had been sold to was a cold bastard, who made damn sure to beat him hard every time he messed up, and harder still for nothing but sick sport. Blake had lost himself, in some sort of way. His mind had abandoned him, and he was empty inside. He had stayed that way for a few years, a walking corpse minding crops and taking fists to the face.

He had woken up when he had made what he could only consider his first friend, another slave with no name who had helped put him back together after a bad beating. That boy had been a damn savior, as far as Blake had been concerned. He had never shared his story, Blake couldn't say where he had been or even where he was now, but for that amount of time, he had been a blessing from the Gods. His friend had brought him back from the darkness, and he had taught him how to heal as he coaxed him back out. How to splint a broken bone, how to stave off infection, how to save your own life when no one else could.

That boy had been everything for him, and even though he hadn't had a name for him, Blake had recognized his feelings may have run deeper than friendship with him. They had stayed together as often as they could, it was much harder for their master to keep up the energy beat the two of them together. It had taken sixteen summers for Blake to believe in hope again, and he held onto it tightly, afraid if he let go, he would never see it again. His friend had felt the same, clinging tightly to him as well.

His master had traded Blake away a few months after that, getting three female slaves for him, and the boy who had saved him had kissed him before he had left, begging him to take care of himself. Blake had promised, he couldn't give the other boy anything else but this promise. He thought about him often, wondering what had happened to him, and if he had ever gotten out of there.

He wasn't sure he ever really wanted to know what had happened to him.

But he had taught Blake a hell of a lesson, and he knew if he gave up now, then his life would become a living hell, with no escape. But if he fought, even if he lost, if he fought, then he would be able to face himself again. He wasn't ready to give up just yet. The Star Clan Survivor stood then, walking over to his cell door.

"Maka!" He called into the darkness, loudly. He called her name a few more times, the only responses he received were swears and moans from other prisoners. Shit. So they had put her in a different section of the dungeons then. Didn't matter, he would find her soon enough.

The soft echo of footsteps bounced off the walls, and Blake looked through his bars, fingers wrapping around cold iron. A dim light approached flickering shadows being born from the light. When the wielder got closer, Blake's mouth drew into a scowl. Kid met his eyes, relief mixed with shame. "Blake-"

"Probably shouldn't be caught talking to scum, Highness."

"Please, can I just-I'm-" Kid stood by his cell, and Blake's scowl grew deeper. The Prince was clean, his stubble gone and his clothes back to their fine silks. He smelled nicer too, not like grass as he had on their trip. Blake clenched his jaw at this stranger in front of him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know what she planned."

"Why would I believe you?"

"I didn't want this! I thought...I thought I could help fix it, thought maybe there would finally be peace. I didn't know she was sending me to kill the Forest."

"Then why didn't you tell us about the Rune?"

Kid looked ashamed, running a hand through his hair, it already looked as though it was getting whiter in places, as though the stress was poisoning him. "My mother told me it was a treaty, and I didn't think it was relevant."

"If it wasn't relevant, why wouldn't you just tell me?"

"...It didn't seem relevant-"

Blake brought his foot against the cell, the noise making Kid jump, and Blake reached for his shirt, pulling him against the bars. "Better you not breathe than breathe anymore lies to me, do you fucking understand?!"

Kid blinked, then closed his eyes, resting his head against the bars of the cell. "My mother thought if any of you knew I was trying to save the King, you'd sabotage me."

"Except that wasn't to save the damn King, was it? It was so you could fucking slaughter the Forest."

"...Aye. So it seems that's how it's become."

Blake had so much he wanted to say, to yell and scream and punch into this damned royal fool, but he also knew it would be pointless. "You are so pathetic. How can you just sit there and let her get away with this!? She's wrong and you know she's wrong! Yet here you stand, doing nothing."

"She's my mother!"

"And your mother is the one who caused all this! The fucking Forest gave you the Rune to save your father, and that bitch of a Queen didn't even ask about it! She couldn't care less if he had lived or not! Open your damn eyes."

Kid winced, but his jaw set when he looked back up at Blake. "They are my family."

"You're their pawn!"

"...I don't expect you to understand. I didn't come here to fight either. I wanted you to know I'm trying to get you out of here."

"What about Maka? And Soul?"

"...I'm fairly certain I can get Maka, I don't know if I can pry Soul away from my Aunt-"

"Then don't bother." Blake spat, throwing Kid away from the cell. "In fact, go put on your crown and hang that innocent girl for your Father's death, and we will get ourselves out. Best thing you could do is stay the fuck away from _us_."

Kid flinched again, words on the tip of his tongue. He decided against his defense, and he took a shaking breath. "If that's what you want."

"I wanted you to trust me enough that you'd be honest with me. It's your damned doing."

"...You're right." Kid whispered. Blake sat back down on the straw piled up in the corner. The Prince understood the dismissal, but he still hesitated before he walked away, the dim light of his candle retreating with him.

Blake took a massive breath, the air ripping through his lungs, and he tried damn hard to keep his composure. That had hurt more than it had any right to, and Blake just wanted to punch something. He sat in his silence for a long while, simultaneously chastising and praising himself for not accepting the Prince's help. It would be harder to escape without him, but not impossible.

"Trouble with Mate?" A voice spoke in the darkness, and Blake lifted his head.

"Scary Wolf?"

"In next cell. You fight with mate?"

"Not my mate."

"Sure sound like it." Blake made a face at the wall, but then he stood up, getting as close to the other cell as he could.

"They got you locked up too?"

"They lie to us too." The Wolf's voice was bitter, and Blake nodded. He understood the pain.

"Hey, can you smell the girl that was with me when you found us?"

"Dweller? Yes. Smells like pine needles. Very strong. She underground too. Probably in cell. East."

"...How would you like to get out of here too?"

"Be Free again?"

"Be Free again."

"We save my mate?"

"You have my word." Blake whispered. From the next cell, a hand was offered in the darkness. Blake took it, shaking it firmly. He could almost hear the other man grinning the next cage over.

"Can I also have promise I get to kill Prince with red eyes?"

"Don't get greedy now."

* * *

Marie stood tall, though she herself also felt the ache of sickness in her veins.

Around her, a crowd of warriors stood in various armors. The Elves had war paint circling their wide black eyes. Spears and arrows stood at the ready, weapons decorated with each clans specific branding and feather. The sirens sat wading in the river, most of them looked disinterested, but the leader with the bright gold eyes was watching the rest carefully. Their weapons were small daggers carved from the bones of their victims, and sat in tightly clenched fists. Even as they stood, more and more Dwellers appeared.

Waves of them still came through the trees, many of them looking a little worse for the wear, and many still looked as though they hadn't yet felt this plague attack them. Marie stood to face them, her fingers laced behind her back. "Most of you have seen the display put before us. You've seen your family and your friends become ill, and we call it plague. This is no plague! The Humans had sent a party into our branches, and they dared to poison us, in our own home!"

"How far has it spread?" The spokesperson of the Elves asked, the rest of them nodded. Marie shook her head, looking off into the distance.

"It is hard to say, we are getting many reports from the settlements nearest the Tree, but also from the edges of the Forest as well. It doesn't seem to attack specific Dwellers, it seems to want us all."

"And that is extending?"

"Yes, I believe even our human born kin will suffer as we do. It's attaching magic."

Rage began to bubble underneath the quiet of the ranks. The Fae, having known this already, stood stone faced with their hands around their weapons. Shouts of anger and battle broke out, and Marie held her hands up to silence them. "I know your rage! I feel it best with my own heart! The rulers of the humans came at us unprovoked and they attacked us. We have years too long excused their attempt to cleanse the world of us before, and here they have come to try again. This will not stand!"

Clans cheered from either side, but the Siren stood then, her eyes on Marie's. "What happens now then? We march on this castle? We destroy them? What stands after that? Why do we leave our safety for war?"

"Dearest songbird," Marie sighed, "They have killed our safety. The humans sent here poisoned the Forest Spirit. She lays dying, and the death will spread through her leaves. As ill as we are all beginning to feel, the Forest is dying. And with it, we will follow her. For decades she has protected us, she has given us food, shelter and love. With it, we must give her protection. This is our home, and we'll be damned if they take another home from us!"

The cheers were louder this time, and Marie felt a smile cross her face. "We will march on them. A few waves of us will use the magic to get us there sooner. The bulk of us shall march through this kingdom, warning those humans who are smart to leave, and those who are foolish will be slaughtered. No more home for those who don't deserve it!"

Her Fae stood first, fist over their hearts as they gazed up at her. "We give blood and body to you!"

"And I will return it!"

The Elves stood next, their leader walking to the front of the platoon. "We are not happy that we were right about the Intruders. However, we stand with you now, Marie, Queen of Fae, wielder of thunder and master of skies. The Elves give blood and body to you."

"And I will return it!"

"We stand with you too." The leader of the Sirens stood with her people, eyes hardened in the darkness. "This is our home, and they have threatened us again. We are tired of Human complacency, and it is high time they were punished for they hell they continue to inflict on us! The Sirens give blood and body to you!"

"And every drop given to me will be returned!" Marie lifted her hammer towards the sky, and thunder crashed, echoing hard against the world. The Dwellers cheered, the sound nearly as deafening as the thunder. "They wish to see the world shake! Let us show them what it means!"

A presences had them all shivering, and several sets of eyes found themselves landing on a tall figure, armor white as snow. She stood next to Marie, who bowed. Immediately, the rest of the Dwellers fell to their knees before her. She lifted her hands to them, small smile on her face. Her inky hair was knotted at the base of her neck, and her helmet sat underneath her arm. "Hello, my dearest family."

"Friends," Marie smiled. "I wish to introduce you to my General, the Saint of Love."

A ripple of shock ran through the Dwellers. The Sirens dropped even lower in their bow, as they would be the first to admit love is how they prayed on their people. The rest of the Dwellers stood tall, their eyes frozen on the Saint. It had been near a century since a Saint had walked among them, and her magic brushed against theirs delicately, with a respect for all of them.

"Many of you do not know me." She spoke, eyes resting on the crowd that grew bigger still. "But I know you all. I know of your bloodlines, your clans, and your families. I know this Forest. I love this Forest, and the spirit who protects us. I ask you to help me save her. She is all I have left to remember who I am. I would sooner die myself than see that threatened. So please, I will give you all I have, but trust and follow me."

"She is leading the first wave of soldiers." Marie spoke again, her hand resting on Jackie's shoulder. "Your mission is to help her infiltrate the castle, and destroy the Rune that plagues us. Kill only who you must, and capture the Queen. She may yet be needed to destroy the Rune, and petty vengeance will not be the cause of our deaths. We are better than that."

A solemn nod went through those gathered, and Marie addressed her Fae. "Harvar. Take your five best men, and join the General on her mission."

"You can also have my two best bows." The Elf Leader spoke, two elves kneeling before Marie and Jackie. "They're at least competition for that pesky Hell Child that came through here."

"Marked, and repaid. Thank you Azusa." Marie nodded.

"You can have me as well." Blair, leader of the Sirens spoke. "I am more than happy to serve the mother of the Forest."

Marie smiled, tears filling her eyes. "Decades ago, we stood and defended our land, and in the end, we chose to live together in peace rather than bloodshed. Today, we defend our land knowing that there cannot be peace. Not so long as men rule, dear ones, return to us unharmed, and hold that castle for us. We will come to you."

Harvar stood tall, his armor catching light through the leaves. "It is with honor we offer body and blood."

"It is with honor I will defend it." Marie promised, raising her arm. "Travel swiftly, and remember, the castle will be full. Move quickly, and kill only what stands in your way."

The Frontline party bowed low, leaving the meeting. Marie smiled at the Dwellers who remained. "Now, we shall plan the march."

The cheer of the Dwellers shook the trees, magic combining between clans and families for the first time in decades. Marie was not a violent Queen, and she herself had learned there was beauty in peace, but the time for such things had gone, and she had no choice but to protect her people, the way she had been unable to the first time.

Humans could only make the same mistake so many times.

* * *

Medusa was pleased and perplexed at the same time, watching the knight chain her new specimen to the table.

She was to believe that this Hell Child was the twin of the mistress, but that seemed so difficult to believe, with his presentation of the male gender, larger frame and completely different eyes. How could they share so much yet be so different?

"His arm is broken ma'am." The knight explained from where he held another shackle. "You want him bound up anyways?"

"Oh yes. The last one nearly choked me to death, and she was well restrained. Please make sure he's secure." The knight did as he was told, Tightening the straps around the Hell Child's wrist. The creature winced, but said nothing, his mouth drawn into a displeased line. His eyes were darker than his sister's, and she approached him, trailing a finger under his eye. "You don't look much like your sister."

He still didn't answer her, his eyes trained on the small window in the corner of her tower. Medusa followed his line of sight, and she noticed she could barely make out the trees in her sister's garden. "Can you see those trees clearly? Now that is impressive. Or can you just remember what it looks like from your front row seat?"

His mouth drew into a scowl and she saw a little more resemblance between him and his sister. Medusa chuckled, strolling over to her workspace, gathering her tools. "It is something isn't it? A hanging. Watching someone just like you choke to death for the amusement of the crown."

"You think I'm scared of a hanging?" He finally spoke, though he sounded bored. "Don't think a hanging would quite finish the job."

"Well, it'll finish your sister right off. Especially with all the extra weight she's been packing around."

"Petty isn't a good look on your reptilian face."

"Ha! You aren't as tactful as Weslin, are you?"

The Hell Child shrugged, eyes still resting on the trees. Medusa grinned, wiping her knives with a saltwater solution. "Are you waiting to watch your sister hang?"

"She won't even make it to the tree." His voice was still uninterested, but there was a conviction in his words. He moved his shoulder a little, head lolling to look at the black stain on the table. "You must've pissed her off though."

"Well, it took quite a while to get her that riled up."

"That bruise on your neck from her as well?"

"Perceptive little demon aren't you?"

"Unfortunately." He answered, smug look on his face. "Keeps the game fair though."

"And what game is that?"

"The one you're playing." He answered, eyes finally resting on her. "I'm not as good at this game as she is, with the mind games and the prophecy, I can only see what is, and you are not going to be what kills me."

Medusa was suddenly in front of him, black in her eyes slitted as she looked him over. A blade flashed in front of them, wicked grin on her face. "You have such confidence for someone in such a dire situation, and I can't figure out what it is about you children specifically that makes you think you aren't in danger here."

"A whole lot of pluck." His voice was deadpan, and Medusa snarled, bringing her knife down on the palm on his broken hand. The Hell Child clenched his teeth until she could hear a pop in his jaw, his eyes narrowed as they met hers.

"Huh," Medusa grinned, her weight pressed against the knife. "That was all it took to get her blood black."

He didn't answer, but he closed his fist around her knife, arm trembling with the effort. Medusa shrugged, reaching for another one. She twirled the blade between her fingers, using her other hand to stroke his face. "I did so enjoy meeting that demon, and I would like to speak to yours."

"Don't bother, he's a right asshole." The Hell Child panted, his face screwed up in pain.

"This must be a composure thing, isn't it? If I can break your mask, I can talk to your monster. But you aren't like your sister, with your weakness exposed. So let's dig a little deeper together, and figure out exactly what we can do to make you bleed a little blacker."

"Well, if you keep talking, that's a pretty good start."

He bowled as the second knife was stabbed through the palm of his good hand, tears lining his eyes against his will. Harsh breath was drawn between his teeth, his eyes landed on her, flashing dark before they were closed again. "There's creatures in Hell less vile than you."

"That almost seems like a compliment."

"Promise it's not."

"Well, I have plenty of time to change your mind."

* * *

Maka dreamt of fire again, but it wasn't like the Forest fire, this wrapped around her and consumed her completely, bleaching her bones and searing her flesh. She sucked a breath through her teeth, trying to center herself through the pain. The flames licked at her soul, the pit in her chest where her magic lie, what few sparks that still remained trying to push it back.

She woke with a choked gasp, though her body refused to move. She blinked into the darkness a couple times, trying to catch her breath. Her anger had finally damn near extinguished, though her limbs were heavy. Maka felt like she was underwater, her fingers moved slowly into a fist as she tried to warm her body up. There was a rattle of chains in the darkness, and she heard Wes speak again. "Are you awake?"

"I feel heavy."

"Something punishes the Forest, doesn't it? I saw something like that happen, but I haven't really been up on current events lately."

"The Royals did something. The Second Son carried a Rune, the Queen made it, I'm not really sure how it all happened." With effort she was surprised she still had, Maka hauled herself into a sitting position, spots dancing in front of her eyes. "I know that it's killing me though."

She heard a soft chuckle in the dark. "We'll make it before time runs out."

Wes' optimism was unheard of, truly. Maka was trying to figure out how the two of them could survive this, let alone get everyone else she cared about out of danger. Trying to bring some life back into her limbs, she pulled her hair from its mess of a braid, hoping the fingers combing through her hair would calm her. She was nearly halfway done, body waking up with each twist when she heard the footsteps echo through the hall. Her body tensed up immediately, but she heard Wes whisper again. "Shhh, danger doesn't come this way."

Maka forced herself to relax, leaning against her knees so she can try and make out the figure that approached. Dim light bathed the path a few moments before the figure approached, and Maka had to stop her jaw from dropping against the cold stone floor. The figure was tall, taller even than Soul, and they wore dark red robes of fine silk, shadows dancing against it like moonlight on water. The hood over their head did little to hide the smooth bone of the mask over their face.

The King stood before her.

He's a spirit! A voice inside her screamed to protect herself, but she was already behind iron bars, what else could she do?! There was nothing to ward him away, and he had his hollow black gaze trained on Wes. The Hell Child only smiled, crossing her legs before her. "Well, here I had heard you died."

"Only on the inside." He assured her, resting heavily on the bars that locked her cell. Maka could hear the twinkling of metal, and Wes' door was then unlocked, the King settling down to rest with her, candle by his side. "Why did you think I died?"

"Oh Her Majesty is telling people you've already passed. You know how she like to plan ahead."

"All too well." He sighed, trying to get comfortable on the floor. Maka couldn't believe her eyes, the fact that the King still breathe enraged her, but not for herself, she recognized, but for Kid.

"Ugh, won't you take your mask off?" Wes ordered, using a tone one wouldn't-rather shouldn't-take with a King. "You look foolish and no one here is going to respect you more with that mask on your face?"

He chuckled, bringing a hand up to his mask. "There is no one alive who speaks to me as up do." He tossed the mask away from his face, and sighed. He really was a handsome man, Maka noticed. He had a full beard on his face, and a head of thick hair. Though she could see streaks of silver when he turned his head. His eyes were the same golden color as Kids, and he had a softness in his smile that was unexpected for a ruler. Handsome as he was, she also saw the shine of sweat on his brow and the pallor of his waxy skin. His dying wasn't a lie, it seemed.

"Of course not, I am one of a kind." Wes rested her head on his shoulder, and for just a moment, the charade around her faltered, and Maka saw the pain under her mask. The King rested his head against hers and Maka looked away, feeling very much the gawker that she was.

"How are you holding up?"

"Oh, I'm just fine. Better than you, I would venture."

"I fear you would be right. I don't have too much longer, I think. But I wanted to see you before I lost my chance. There's good reason for that mask, the servants themselves don't recognize me without it."

"Invigorating isn't it? Well I'm glad you're here. Your wife has upset me."

"What now?"

"She's planning on letting that snake kill my brother, and I cannot have that. You understand that." It wasn't a question, but a command. The King smiled, strained as it was.

"How can I help?"

Wes looked over at Maka then, a rather smug smile on her face. "See that girl? She spent the last few months leading your son through the Forest. She got him home safe, and she's the one who will save my brother. She just needs your keys."

Maka knew her jaw did drop then, the absurdity of the situation was surreal. She wasn't supposed to escape! She wasn't supposed to be given keys. This wasn't possible, yet the King sat forward, meeting her eyes. "You brought Little Kid home?"

"A-aye, I mean-yes, sir."

He waved his hand, a smile on his face. "No need for manners, they're wasted on a dying man. But thank you, for keeping my son safe. I'm indebted to you, though with my kingdom thinking I'm dead, I don't know how much help I can be."

"Keys are a good start." Maka offered, and his smile grew wider. He tossed the keys into her cell, and gave her a fancy half bow. She scrambled to her feet, freeing herself from the cell. Freedom was interesting intoxicatingly enough that her pain was forgotten, and she stood before Wes' cell. "Are you coming?"

"Please believe me when I saw I cause the least amount of damage here. I am very pregnant, and very slow. Besides, I'm better with words than I am with a blade. I would only put you in more danger. But I will be here when you need me." Wes smiled at her, and Maka swallowed hard, clenching the keys in her hand.

"Okay, but please be careful."

"You too, get my brother, and try to stay alive."

Maka nodded, before heading back the way she saw the King came, but not before she could hear the last snippet of their conversation behind her.

 _What do you want me to name him_?

* * *

Arachne only looked up from her papers when her son entered the room.

"Yes dear?" She asked, tone bored as she returned to her tax inventories and predicted growths of next years crops. Asura stood with his hands behind his back, mouth set in a grim line.

"There's been sightings of Dwellers on the outer villages. They're fleeting, but I can only imagine they're headed here."

"Oh? They mean to fight us?"

"I don't imagine it's a social visit, and their magic allows them to travel in a faster rate than what we have at our disposal. I imagine they'll be here sooner than later."

Arachne rested her chin on her hand, looking at her son. "How long do you suppose we have?"

"A day at the earliest, two at the latest."

"My, My. Magic is such a scourge on the world, bending and altering realities set in place by the Gods themselves. Ready a few platoons of Knights, and send out four war parties out towards the North. I would prefer to meet them before they made it to our castle. I would rather we be well armed going into this night. Your coronation will be moved up to tomorrow. Fitting that the new King would be able to destroy the last ditch effort of the dying Dwellers."

"If you think that's best." Asura answered, mouth drawn into a scowl. "And what about Kid?"

"Prepare him as well, he should be rested enough to join the battle."

"He was seen going into the dungeons. To visit that slave."

Arachne raised an eyebrow, the edge of her quill brushing against her lips. "Really? And what did they discuss?"

"I am not sure, but I also don't trust him. Why would he give a damn about the travel party unless he felt some sort of remorse for them. As though they were anything other than tools. He's weak, mother."

"He's young, he doesn't know much else. His father raised him weak, and it's simply a habit he must break. Perhaps we can help him along with that."

"How do you suggest we do so?"

"Well we're already having a hanging tomorrow, let's add a few bodies to the gallows. There's a couple other Hell Children in the dungeons, we can hang the slave with them, and perhaps the mouthy Dweller as well. We truly would only be out a few gold pieces."

Asura considered that, nodding slowly. "It would be good for him, to have the object of his torment removed. I think it's a good idea, after all, the pain will only make him stronger."

"It's the best teacher I've found, and he's a sweet boy, but if he is to defend his King and country, he will need to harden up. When the distraction is removed, he will be filled with rage, and he'll have an army of weakened Dwellers to release the anger upon." Arachne smiled, resuming her paperwork. "He's close to an edge, with the death of his father. He needs a few pushes in the right direction, to harden his heart in the face of adversity. Not everything can be solved over meeting and compromise, and as a ruler, he must learn this lesson, as you did."

"When father passes-"

"It will manifest in that who has trained to hold it. It is a massive amount of power, and Kid has not been prepared for it. I feel you worry too much, I know what I'm doing, my son."

Asura frowned, eyes narrowed at her words. "You keep telling me to be patient, and yet, I have yielded _nothing_."

" _Silence_ , you foolish boy! You question me now! On what is the eve of your coronation?! The eve of your awakening! I don't have the patience or the time for these childish antics. I have done everything for you, and now you're going to listen to your mother, and send out the platoons! Dismissed."

Asura snarled at the Queen, though she pointedly ignored him. She had much more pressing matters to attend to, such as the drastically lower expectation of wheat the eastern villages expected to produce in the next year.

* * *

 **Sorry it's a little on the short side, but the next one will be LENGTHY. Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Kid lay in his bed, the world he had once felt so comfortable in now foreign to him.

He had found something in the open air of the journey he had taken, there was something to be missed about being sprawled out under the stars, soft grass tickling skin. The silk of his sheets felt too soft now, and the noises of the castle that once had him lulled to sleep now kept him up, each step taken by a maid or each bellowing laugh from a sentry drove his anxiety up. Perhaps he had never meant to be a Prince, he had proven himself shit at it.

Sorrow bubbled up from the anxiety, and he brought a hand over his heart. His father would've been able to help him with these feelings, while the King had always seemed a stoic man, he really was anything but. Practical jokes and puns were his honest weapon of choice, and he had taken so much care with Kid in his childhood, spending as much time with him as possible. He hadn't even been able to say goodbye to his father, and he was sure a funeral would begin the following day.

The Prince took in a deep breath, pulling up his sleeve to stare at the Rune the Forest had given him. Where the Spirit had been selfless and kind, his mother had been murderous. In the hollow pit of his conscious, he knew that Blake was right, his mother had used him for her own vile means, leaving him out of the plan intentionally, so that he would be able to give the Forest the truth. Her casual use of him as a pawn left a _bitter_ taste in his mouth, though he unsure how to proceed from this point.

There was a spike of pain in his head, and he sat up, palm of his hand pressed against one of his eyes. This pain had been dancing along his vision since he had returned, and he had already searched out a few remedies for it, though none had stopped the pain. He could go ask his aunt, but he feared what he would find of Soul up in her tower.

 _You are so pathetic. How can you just sit there and let her get away with this!?_

Gods he wished Blake would just leave him alone. He could still hear the barbed words rattled around in his head, and Kid feared they would never leave him. There was truth in his words, of course. He should try and stop this, but he was only one man, a _second son_ , he had no power, no pull, and no one in the kingdom would give him the time of day unless Asura told them to.

 _Asura!_ He could try to ask his brother! There was always a chance that he would be willing to help his little brother, though they didn't have an _amazing_ relationship, he was sure his brother cared for him some, maybe just enough to help his mother change her mind. It was a better plan than no plan, and he lept to his feet, trying to ignore the swimming in his vision.

The Prince left the safety of his room, walking down the hall as he listened to the chatter around him, trying to pinpoint where his brother might be. He passed a window, expecting the late evening sun to blind him as he passed, but the light was muted, and tinted red. His eyes scanned the horizon, where a thick wall of black smoke floated into the air. Flashes of flames danced along the horizon, where one of the trading villages resided. Kid felt his jaw drop, realizing someone was attacking a village so close without the alarm having been raised.

A heavy hand rested on his shoulder, and he jumped, looking up to see his brother, eyes on the horizon. "I was just coming to find you. It seems we have some trouble headed our way."

"Who?"

"Dwellers. Moving faster than originally anticipated. They've left a trail of fire and destruction behind them."

"Because we attacked first!" Kid looked up at his brother, surprised by the hard look of his eyes.

"I am to be named King tomorrow. I can't allow the eve of my coronation to be marred by weakness. Not before I take this throne. Tonight, we fight for our home. Tomorrow we welcome in a new age. Join us, little brother, for there is no other path to take."

Kid didn't realize he was clenching his teeth until he heard the pop, and he glared up at Asura. His brother only lifted an eyebrow, taking his hand from Kid's shoulder.

"We fight tonight, and tomorrow, come speak to your King. I understand your desires are different than mothers, and you can give me your piece. Will that be satisfactory?"

Kid sighed, nodding at his brother. That would be better than anything he would get from his mother, so he would have to take it. He followed his brother down to the armory, where the knights were donning armor and several altars around the room had candles lit and the men prayed to the Gods they trusted to guide them through the night ahead.

The sun hadn't even set, and Kid could swear he already tasted blood in the air. There wasn't much to be grateful for in that moment, except perhaps that his friends (whether they hated him or not) were at least safe in their cells for the night.

* * *

"Again!"

Blake listened as the wolf, who called himself Free, howled, attacking the bars of his cell once more. The wolf had easily escaped his own prison by slamming into the bars a few times over. When Blake had asked _why he hadn't done that before,_ his new companion explained that his wife, that swamp witch, was punished when he made any attempt to free them.

It made Blake hate the Queen that much more.

Free snarled, taking another dive at the bars locking Black away, and was met with the groaning of metal as a few of the bars finally gave way, the top half of the other man flying into Blake's cell. The Star Clan survivor cheered, tapping the wolf on his cheek. "Nicely done, good sir. You did well."

Free grinned, jaw of massive teeth glinting as he pulled himself out of the hole, and helped Blake crawl out as well. He took a long second to breathe, and push the thoughts of that cage away from his mind. Free smacked him on the back, nearly knocking him over. "We free, now what?"

"Now, we find Maka, then we get Soul, and assuming we're still alive, we get the Hell out of here."

"What about your mate?"

" _He's not my_ -" Blake stopped himself, frown growing deeper on his face. Fuck, he knew they should just leave, but it felt wrong to not even say goodbye to him, angry as he still was. But, that was unnecessary danger, and Soul would probably be in an ass of shape, and Maka wouldn't let them hang back at all. "He made his choice, didn't you hear him?"

"I heard man try and reconcile with you."

"Can we just focus on escaping? Please?" Blake spat, crossing his arms over his chest. "Can you still smell Maka?"

Free gave him a look, but stuck his nose in the air, taking a deep breath. "...How many Dweller come now?"

"What?"

"Smell many Dwellers, come." Free and Blake snuck through the dungeons quietly, not wanting to bring attention to themselves. They might as well have been invisible though, their fellow prisoners were in various states of disconnect, some of them had the shine of fresh blood of torture on their skin, others had blank eyes that had long abandoned their bodies to the darkness. Rage sparked in Blake's chest again, and he tried to keep his eyes forward, to focus only on freedom.

Free lead him up old stone stairs, where the light from behind the castle door blinding in itself. The door creaked open slowly, both men ready for a fight, but they found no guard waiting for them. Free sniffed around a moment, then covered his nose. "Gah! Smell like smoke."

"Smoke?" Blake glanced down the hallway, and ventured towards one of the windows. They were still underground enough that most of what Blake saw was grass, but he could see the billowing smoke on the horizon, and his stomach fell. " _Shit!_ "

"They come, don't they?" Free asked, worried look drawn on his face. "Need revenge?"

"...Yeah, it has to be them. The Dwellers are marching on the castle."

"We _have_ to leave."

"...Aye. And soon. We don't have much daylight left. Our best chance is slipping away into the darkness."

Free nodded, sticking his nose back into the air. "I can smell Eruka. But still far up in castle."

Blake nodded, rubbing his temples as he tried to formulate a plan. "The castle is about to be in chaos, which is decently good for us. But we also run a risk of being caught in the crossfire."

"And of Queen seeing us."

" _Shit shit shit."_ Blake hissed, pacing back and forth as the tried to come up with a plan. "We have to hide in plain sight, so who can do that in a castle."

"Servant." Free answered, wicked grin on his face. Blake scoffed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aye, looks like we're back where we started huh?"

"Come little man," Free grinned, smacking Blake's back with his massive hand again. "Let's go steal some uniforms."

* * *

His blood was starting to taste black.

Soul wasn't afraid of pain, and the Snake Bitch that has tormented his sister seemed to share his sentiment. She delivered blow after blow like it was the only joy in her pathetic life, but he was able to hold himself against her.

 _Pain is a trigger, and a common one_ His father had told him and Wes that when they were young, and powers were starting to manifest. _But pain is temporary, a Demon's hold may not be._ The words had been driven into Soul's mind, carved in as law from his father. Hell Children were tricky beasts, and if Soul gave into pain, the Demon in his blood could take over.

Wes had given in, he knew that much from the Witch and the black stain on her table. But Wes has always had a better hold on herself than Soul, and he wasn't sure he would be able to push his back down. So he held on, through every cut, prick and slash, and it was _enraging_ his torturer.

"You are a resilient little cockroach aren't you?" Medusa hissed, throwing a knife on her tray in anger. Soul forced himself to bare bloody teeth at her, though his body shook.

"You don't scare me."

"I don't mean to scare you, I mean to break you." She hissed, her face near his as she searched his eyes for any black bleeding into red irises. He spat his blood in her face, and she drew back, horrified look on her face. "My, I almost prefer your sister."

"Most people say that." He answered, satisfied with the small victory he had won. Medusa looked as though she meant to strike him, but she was stopped by the sound of her door creaking open at the bottom of the stairs. Quietly, the Swamp Witch from their journey hobbled up the stairs slowly. Her face was pale still, though her eyes looked as though they had more life in them from before.

That would make Maka happy, Soul thought, to know she was getting better. Medusa blinked at her once, annoyed look on her face. "What?"

"I am to give this to you." She whispered, rolled parchment offered out to Medusa. She snatched it from her, frown on her face as she scanned the words. A wicked smile spread on her face, and she looked over at Soul.

"Well, well. There has been a change of plans, little creature."

"You're welcome to just go right ahead and fuck yourself."

"Tomorrow will mark the dawn of a new age in this kingdom, where Asura stands as King, and as celebration, they're going to hang your sister and your little Dweller at dawn."

Fear trickled down his spine, and Soul fought _damn_ hard to keep his face straight as the words registered in his head. _No, not them_. They couldn't have come all this way to still have it end this way. He couldn't let his sister swing from a rope, he couldn't let Maka die like that. They were too good for that end, and their freedom mean more to him than _anything._ He was quickly running out of options, and his fingers shook as he clenched them into fists around the knives in his hands.

"What? You aren't worried for sister dearest? Hm? She's going to hang with the King's death on her conscious. And your Dweller? Well, she either hangs or she's given to the Crown Prince as a coronation gift." Medusa's gleeful smile would haunt his dreams, he was sure of it. Panic bubbled up in his chest, and he tried _damn_ hard to keep his composure.

"Mistress." The witch whispered, eyes locked on the ground. "The Queen calls for your assistance."

"Oh very well pet," Medusa sighed as though this news was detrimental to her day. "Stay here and keep an eye on the little creature. He seems tricky."

Medusa took her leave, and Soul felt his composure cracking though his panic. Wes was going to die, regardless of what he did. And Maka- _fuck_ Maka was going to wish she was dead, and he was fucking trapped in a snare.

 _We can get out_.

The voice in his head was tempting, after all, what was the point of that bastard poisoning his every move if he didn't make himself useful every now and then. The creature hacked a laugh at that, pushing against Soul's consciousness.

 _We can pull that knife out no problem. We can keep it from hurting, you just have to let me._

No, he wasn't going to do that. He couldn't guarantee that the Demon would let him go after that. He had very little practice even interacting with his Demon, let alone overpowering it. Wes told him she'd spoken to hers a couple times, when she pushed her sight too far, or when she wasn't paying attention and it's hand would try and take over, but aside from a few whispers every now and then, Soul hadn't spoken to that damn thing at all. Now it almost had its own voice, getting louder and louder.

 _You will never get out on your own. The pain will leave you heaving on the floor. I can get you out. I can free us._

But he wouldn't give his body back, not without a fight, and Soul didn't have that kind of fight in him.

 _They need us. That girl needs us_.

Damn that beast, it was true. There was nothing he could fucking do pinned to the table like a damned butterfly. Maka had a fighting chance, and so did Wes, but their enemy was different this time. And the price of failure was steeper than it had ever been.

 _If they're going to die anyways, do you even want to live?_

The question stilled his breathing, and he truly thought about it. Even if he did escape, but he couldn't save them, would he be able to face himself? Could he tell his parents he couldn't save Wes? Would Maka ever stop haunting him? Could he live with himself tomorrow if all he did was wait here for the rope to wrap around their necks?

 _Come now, kid. You already know the answer to that. Stop fighting me and start working with me._

He might not get his body back, but with all things considered, that might not be the worst thing. Soul took a deep breath, sure to keep his mind on his sister, and he lowered his guard, letting himself feel the pain he had pushed away, the desperation he had silenced came screaming from the depths of his soul, and the hand Wes had described to him once grabbed the back of his neck.

"This is still my body." He spoke aloud, catching the attention of the frail witch.

She tilted her head, glancing at him curiously. A laugh bubbled up from his chest, though the voice in his throat sounded as though it was drowned, or speaking through something that muffled him. Without warning, he ripped up one of his arms, taking the knife in his palm with him. Black oozed from the wound as he wrapped his teeth around the hilt and pulled it from his palm.

The Witch looked as though she might scream, but he never gave her the chance. The knife that had been in his teeth was now embedded into the wall by her head. Her hair had barely moved with the breeze, but she froze, fear keeping her silent. With a tug, the chains holding him down snapped, and his good arm was freed. "Damn kids," the Demon muttered to himself. "Taking shit care of the things they're lucky to have."

He pulled the other knife out of his wounded hand, putting that one back in his teeth. His blackened blood pumped from the wound, but slowed as he flexed his fist. He took the knife from his mouth and flipped it between his fingers. "You're welcome, brat. Stay quiet and I'll even fix your arm."

With another tug, the chains keeping him pinned snapped, and he freed his feet as well. The Demon hopped off the table, and looked at the terrified Witch in the corner. She flinched at his gaze, and he grinned at her, teeth stained red and black. He was sure his eyes were black now, and he winked at her. "Don't worry, I don't have any reason to be upset with you, though I would suggest getting the fuck out of this castle."

He didn't even have time to take a breath before she was diving for the stairs, leaving him behind her. He shrugged, testing out the movement of his body, nearly giddy to be free after so long. Though, he found it to be marred rather badly, and worn out from the events of the last several months. "Well they sure kicked your ass, didn't they kid. Well let's go. We could use some good old fashioned revenge, couldn't we?"

The knife was sharp, but better suited for slicing open a corpse than a fight, but he would take what he could get. Besides, the blood in his veins would probably take an hour or two to heal that busted arm. So knife it was, bow could wait. After all, he had all the time in the world right now. All he really wanted to do was get back at that Witch who thought she could tame Demons. It was almost a pride point that he prove her very, _very_ wrong.

"Ah, it's good to be back." He smiled to himself, whistling as he walked down the steps of the tower.

 _So, who first?_

* * *

The Dwellers stood in formation a few hundred yards from the castle.

The sun was starting to descend, casting long shadows from where they stood. They could see the knights in formation in front of the castle, and they gripped their weapons tighter. The Saint stood in the front, fire in her eyes as she turned to face them. "It will be as we discussed."

The two Sirens that had joined them, were already in the same armor that the knights wore, ready to infiltrate their ranks and render them useless. Jackie wasn't here to play war, she was here to save her love, and a few hundred men in metal plates would not stop her. She had a goal, and that goal was Arachne, the damned Spider Queen and bringer of ruin. There was nothing about her worth sparing, and she would feel _every_ ounce of agony that Jackie had languished under since the Queen had tried to kill her love.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, General." They nodded, and Jackie called the Fae Harvar to her side.

"Cast your glimmer over them, so they can slip into their ranks. Once you two are in, start your song. When we hear the signal, we bypass the knights completely, and we charge the castle. Kill only who stands in our way, or who tries to kill you. Leave Arachne alive, she is the only chance we have to saving our home."

Her war party nodded, eyes hardened in anticipation and anger. They were close to the end of this nightmare, of their exile to the Forest all those years ago. Pain had been buried for years, and now they were asked to resurface it, to unpack it and create something good with the sickness that had been corroding inside of them for so long.

They watched their Sirens stroll up to the knights, protected under Harvar's magic and disappear amongst their ranks. Their song should convince most of them to remain still while the Dwellers pushed past them. Jackie pulled her sword from its sheath, and pressed a kiss to the base of the pommel. "Hold steady!"

When the sun kissed the horizon, thunder crashed across the sky.

"Now!"

* * *

Maka felt the thunder even deep within the castle.

She froze, hearing a few of the servant girls and many of the nobles scream in response. A shiver trailed down her spine and she recognized the brush of magic against her own. _The Dwellers_. They had come to defend themselves. "No, no, no, no!" She hissed to herself, picking up the pace down the hallway. The damn castle was built like a maze, and every time she thought she might have an idea where she was, she was farther away from where she needed to be.

 _The damn Hell Child can make keys appear in the hand of the King, but she couldn't produce a map_. Maka scowled, eyes resting outside the window again. She was sure the Dwellers would reach the castle soon, and if she could fucking help it, she would like to be on her way from the castle before the battle began. Though, she truly wasn't sure that would be a possibility in a few moments.

A rapid pair of footsteps began echoing in the hall, headed her way and Maka crouched down, behind some dusty relic of some ancestor that probably caused this damned mess. The Witch ran past her, face screwed up in fear. Maka popped out from her hiding place, hand stretched out. "Wait!"

The other woman froze, carefully turning around as though she were afraid of who would be waiting for her. She stared at Maka for a few moments, as if she couldn't place her. Before Maka could speak again, the Witch's eyes grew wide and she held up her hands. "P-please I just-"

"Wait, please, I'm not going to hurt you." Maka whispered, trying to keep her voice soft. "I am looking for Medusa's lair."

"...With no weapon?"

"...Well?"

"She isn't up there anyways." The Witch shuddered, eyes darting over her shoulder to where she desperately wished to run.

"Great, is Soul-"

"He's gone too! Please, I don't have very long to find them!" She begged and Maka blinked.

"Where did he go?!"

"I think he went for Arachne's garden! I'm sorry, I have to go." The Witch gave her a small bow, and took off running again. Maka watched her run away, shocked look on her face. Soul got away from her?! How?! He had been in such terrible shape. _Fuck,_ fucking Gods in every Hell, she had to stop this. Her eyes followed along the walls. The castle walls were covered in the history of the Royal family, paintings and relics adorned the walls. A hunting horn, an antique longsword that had a few spots of rust, and an old bow-

Maka grinned, pulling the relics off the wall. She shouldered the quiver, there were only four arrows but she had seen what Soul could do with one. Thunder echoed across the sky again, and the sword dropped next to her, its echo lost in the screams from the nobles again. She could start to hear conflict outside the windows, yells and screams floating on the wind. She was running out of time.

She grabbed the sword, a little too long and a little too big, but she didn't have much other choice. She had to keep going.

She only hoped Soul was still okay.

* * *

Arachne stood on the edge of her garden, warm wind brushing her face from the North.

 _The Fae Queen sends her regards_. She scoffed, watching the battle begin below her feet. There had been some confusion in the beginning, where the soldiers had seemed unable to even move, but a few well placed flash bombs had disrupted _everyone's_ ear drums, rendering what Arachne could only assume were Sirens useless.

It was almost endearing, the way they assumed their carefully laid plan hadn't been expected, predicted, and countered already. Swords met below, sparks giving light to assist the ever dimming sun. A long night lay before her kingdom, and when the sun would rise again, they would be stronger than ever before. Her eyes found her eldest son in the crowd, having no trouble slashing through opponents with his sword. He seemed invigorated by the battle, and Arachne wondered if her soon to be late husband had expired yet, passing his gift onto his child.

"Well, look at this mess you've made." Medusa spoke, strolling up next to her to watch the battle. "My, that's a great many Dwellers isn't it?"

"I believe many of them are just copies. Elves and Fae are known to be able to clone themselves."

"An illusion?"

"Illusion though it may be, they would still have no trouble splitting you in half with their swords."

"Fascinating." Medusa whispered, and Arachne turned from the battle, to where her maids had set up tea in the garden.

"Did you check on him?"

"Oh yes." Medusa grinned, turning to join her sister. "He's gone."

" _What?!_ The man is practically dead! Where could he have gone?!"

"Well I'm sure _I_ didn't let your foolish husband wander off in a fever dream. Perhaps some guards should've been in order."

"There _were_ , you exhausting spinster." Arachne snapped, pouring herself a cup of tea. "Then the Forest came knocking at our door with an unexpected speed. Resources were reshuffled."

"Well, then you did this to yourself." Medusa answered, sitting across from her sister. "You know, I once thought this mini forest a waste of time, though you have cultivated quite a hiding place here, haven't you?"

"I am rather proud of it. Last I heard it spread very far."

"And if a Dweller makes it this far up?"

"They never will." Arachne scoffed. "They would have to get through the castle first. And my dear son, who should be coming into his own here soon."

"And when they do?"

"The Rangers are here." Arachne answered. "Hidden in my trees. They're my final line of defense."

"The Hell Child's men?"

"They are the best in the kingdom."

Medusa sipped her tea, listening to the clashing of steel and screaming of the injured. It looked as though she had something else to say, but she kept it to herself, choosing instead to let it simmer in that wicked mind of hers.

It was no matter, Arachne was so certain she was close to her goal, and she was excited to relax in her castle once more, no longer a slave to the man who once sat in the throne.

It was so lovely to see her hard work pay off.

* * *

He hoped to every God above and below he would ever have to fight a Dweller again.

Kid met each one thrust for thrust, parried what he could, and slipped away from what he couldn't. His body was exhausted, and his mind wouldn't stop running. Strategies and ideas battled in his mind as he tried to keep himself alive. There _had_ to be a better way than this, but he couldn't seem to figure it out.

A Fae's staff connected with his chestplate, and knocked him onto his back. He hit the ground hard, helmet falling off his face as he tried to pull himself back up. The Fae who had downed him stood on his chest, drawing a small knife. Kid sucked in a breath, trying to find dignity in his final few moments, but the Fae stopped, lifting up his own helmet. "Oh, it's the little Traitor Prince."

"H-Harvar!"

"Hmm, you know, I'm not actually supposed to kill you. See, they think the Rune might be hidden on your skin, like the first one you brought to us. Me? I doubt it. That would be a lot of magic in your frail little body."

Kid blinked at his familiar tone, his words registering only a few moments later. "You-you want the Rune?"

"Well of course. Why else would we come here?" Harvar scoffed, gesturing around the battlefield as though he wasn't in massive danger just standing around with his foot on the Prince's chest. _A copy_ , Kid's mind finally supplied him. "You brought Death into our home, and we want it reversed. Give us that, and we stop."

The answer seemed to simple, of course that was all they wanted. Their home was dying and this was their only chance to save it. Kid was formulating a response when one of his mother's men stabbed their sword through Harvar. The copy disappeared in a few wisps of smoke, leaving the knight left looking confused.

He kept that confused look on his face into his afterlife, a woman with choppy pink hair had a bone dagger stabbed in his neck. She pulled it out effortlessly, speckling him in the dead man's blood. For a fighter, she wore very little, and when she smiled at him, he felt his defenses drop. His brain screamed to run, a Siren stood in front of him, and she was going to _kill him_ , but his body had no interest in obeying. The Siren smiled at him, twirling the dagger between her fingers. Kid couldn't make his body move, and he hissed, unable to even call for help. The woman giggled, her knife lifted over her head.

He screwed his eyes shut when he heard the knife hit metal. The Prince was suddenly aware that his arms were held up in front of his face, but the pain never came. His eyes flew opened, and rested on the back of the dead knight who stood before him. The body of the man had it's arms wrapped around the Siren, crushing her against his torso so she couldn't move. Kid moved one of his arms, and the body of the man moved with him.

 _I'm controlling him?!_ That couldn't be possible! The dead didn't just rise! They-his father could. Of course, but his father had been a Necromancer. But that wouldn't have manifested now, that would've been passed on when his Father had died! Not now, and certainly not to _him._ But, even if for some reason, it had picked him, it wouldn't have manifested until his father died, and his father had died-

"He just died." Kid whispered, no one around to hear him. His father was dead, and he had just died. Not a few weeks ago, not a few days ago, _now._ Bile rose in Kid's throat, and he turned to his side and retched, to the trapped Siren's obvious disgust. He pulled himself to his feet, and turned back to the castle.

Kid was a patient man, forgiving to a fault, and wasn't known for causing problems. But to have lied to him about his father's death?! He had never been so angry in his life, and his mother had to answer for such a sin. _Now_.

He was so focused on getting back to the castle, he didn't his his brother watching him, enraged look on his face.

* * *

Blake found the Witch at the same time Free found Kid.

They were on opposite ends of a long hall, checking stairways for anyone following them, or anyone coming. Eruka had crashed into him with a force he wouldn't have thought possible from such a thin person. She had them knocked to the ground, Blake idly wondering if he was to spend the rest of his life as a landing pad for women tinier than him.

When Free looked back to see what the noise was, Kid came crashing into the wolf, and promptly falling back on his ass, confused look on his face. The four of them stared at each other for a few seconds, before Eruka had launched herself into Free's arms, tears streaming down her face. She whispered to him in his language, and he held her tight, massive grin cracked across his face.

Kid met Blake's eyes, clearly shocked, but also anger under the surface. For a moment, Blake thought it might be directed at him, but Kid came his way, helping him up. "I knew that cell wouldn't hold you, but you got out quicker than I thought."

"Yeah, well. They gave me a wolf as a cell partner. Your jailer is a fool." Blake righted himself, glancing down at Kid. There was something off about him, but he couldn't figure out _what_ it was exactly. "Are you alright?"

Kid shook his head, and looked at Free. "You ready to escape now?"

"Not during battle. We hide in room, wait for fight to stop. It would be foolish to leave during that battle."

"Where are _you_ going?" Blake asked, eyes on Kid's strange face. The Prince only clenched his teeth, eyes on the stairwell Eruka had just come from.

"My father died."

Blake looked at Free, a concerned look on both their faces. "Aye, I know...remember? When we got back from the Forest-"

" _She lied._ " Kid snarled, and Blake was taken aback. He had never seen Kid lose his composure before, and he had spent the better part of four months with him. But as he lived and breathed, the man standing before him was enraged. "He _just_ died. About ten goddamn minutes ago. My mother-I-she needs to answer me for this."

Blake understood that rage, he had lived through it himself. That kind of anger was poison, and it would kill him if he didn't get a handle on it. But under his begrudging worry, he was proud of Kid. It wasn't easy for the Prince to pull himself from his ivory tower and see his world for what it was, and it took courage to finally see what happened.

Though, Blake didn't envy the pain.

Kid seemed to regain a little composure, and turned to the three of them. "You should all find a place to hide, and ride out this night."

"I'll go with you." The words fell from Blake's mouth before he realized he was saying them, but he didn't regret them. "Just, get me a sword, I'll help you."

Kid looked shocked, and he stammered over his words. "I can't ask you to do that...I...after what I did-"

"Um." Eruka spoke, her voice barely carrying over the sounds of the fighting. "Your friends, they went that way too. The Demon and the Dweller."

"He's not a Demon." Blake frowned.

"You didn't see him." Eruka countered, her line in a grim line. "That was a Demon."

Blake and Kid met each other's eyes, and began heading towards the stairs. Free called out, nose pointed towards the stairs. "Prince comes."

"Gods damn it all." Kid swore, looking at the couple next to him. "I hate to ask, but we could use some help." Free slapped Blake on the back with his massive hand, nearly knocking him over again.

"You good man. We will help. Eruka have good tricks, good for distractions."

"Really? What can you do?" Blake asked, and Eruka grinned.

"I can make bombs."

Kid nodded, gesturing for Blake to follow him. "We will meet you at the top! Try and draw the Rangers away from my mother!"

Free nodded, tossing Eruka over his shoulder and heading for the stairs. Blake followed Kid, almost feeling hopeful through all of this. Maybe there was a way to survive this mess, and get Maka and Soul back. They had to find them, and hopefully quickly. Before Maka had a chance to royally piss off the Queen, and Soul had a chance to slaughter them all. Kid grabbed Blake's wrist, pulling him into a room.

"Uh, I know it's an emotional moment but-"

"Shut up, there's a sword in here." Kid scoffed, pulling a longsword off the wall. "This was my father's study. Here."

"You sure that's okay?"

"...Yes. I want you to take it." Kid gave him a ghost of a smile. "Besides, if I know my mother, she's got the Rangers with her."

"Like what Soul is?"

"They're all like Soul."

"Well, fucking Hell. That sounds like a nightmare." Blake grinned, testing out his sword. "Let's go."

* * *

There had been stories spread throughout the kingdom about how vast the Queen's garden was, but Maka was unprepared for the forest that greeted her.

It was as if she had walked into the woods. The trees seemed to stretch on forever, and the grass underneath her feet smelled fresh. It was disorienting, to have left a castle and landed in her trees. Not to mention, decorating the halls up towards this garden, the bodies of guards had been left behind, blood slicking the passageways. Such carnage had melted into a beautiful landscape, not unlike the area she had grown up in.

A smug smile crossed her lips, and she ran for the trees. This was her territory, she had made herself invisible over the years in the leaves, and it was that skill again that would keep her alive long enough to find her friends and get the fuck out of here.

She could hear movement in the leaves, but she stayed where she was hidden. The Queen was most likely up here, as it was the safest place Maka had seen in the castle so far. Not if the Dwellers made it up, of course, but close. And if her damned self was here, she was sure to have a guard hidden with her. And Soul, if he were here, would be able to see her long before she saw him. Quietly, she moved from tree to shrub to bush, trying to keep herself hidden.

It was hard to create a perimeter when she wasn't sure how large the area was, but she kept herself a few yards from the edge of the castle walls. She could hear the battle better now, yells and cries in different languages blending together. Maka tried to focus on the task at hand, not on the insurmountable _suffering_ beneath her that pulled at her heart. _Mercy is making you weak_. She scolded herself, crouched down best she could with the bow on her back. Eventually, she reached the first corner, and she moved further in, joining the ranks of the trees.

Maka pressed herself against a large birch tree, trying to use the trunk to hide herself when she felt a point at her back. "Don't move." The voice was feminine, and Maka could barely look over her shoulder to see a woman with her long black hair in a braid, and a clasp on her cloak matched Soul's. _Ranger_.

Fuck, of course the Rangers were here. What was the point of having a specialized group of people if all they did were hunt bounties and do the royal's dirty work. Maka lifted her hands slowly, desperately planning out her escape when there was a thud behind her, and the sound of a body hitting the ground. She whirled on her new attacker, sword almost raised when she recognized them in the dying of the light. Soul dropped the tree branch at his side, and he let out a sigh.

She wasn't sure exactly what was wrong, but something was. The way he stood was different, at his full height instead of being slightly slouched over. He hadn't looked at her yet, but he had used his broken arm to knock his fellow Ranger around, and that was enough to put her on edge. "Who are you?"

"What?" He spoke, in a voice that was unfamiliar to her. "You don't recognize your little Hell Child?" He finally looked at her, and she jumped. The entirety of his eyes were black, just like his father's, and the grin that sat on his face was twisted in a way she had never seen before. "That would break his little heart."

The Ranger groaned, pulling herself back to her feet. There were several throwing knives nestled between her fingers. She glared at Soul, confused look on her face. "...What happened to you, Soul?"

"Bah, _clearly_ , I am not Soul." The voice spoke again, smug look on his face. He was armed with a thin blade, like a doctor would use, but his confidence was palpable from where he stood. His comrade stood across from him, worry bleeding into her features.

"Soul, I don't wanna fight you."

"What is your name? I feel bad." He snickered. "Though, none of you have bothered learning my name. Hurts a little." He flipped the knife around in his hand a few times, head tilted as he looked her over. Finally, Maka was able to see the blood that covered his clothes. The parade of dead guards suddenly made sense.

The Ranger narrowed her eyes, charging straight for his chest. He flew back a few steps, gleeful smile on his face. She punched him, knives scratching across his cheek. He moved at the last second, what would've been gashes only scrapes. He wrapped an arm around the Ranger's waist, knife at neck. "Wow. You're quick, ain't you?"

"Don't!" Maka snarled, and they both looked at her. "Don't. She's your comrade! You would hate yourself for this!"

Whatever controlled Soul snorted, and the Ranger bit into his hand. He yelped, pulling his hand away and she broke free. She glanced back at Maka before facing Soul again "Who are you?"

"I've been traveling with Soul."

"The Dweller Bounty, that's right. My name is Feather. What….what is wrong with him?!" Before Maka could answer, Soul threw a punch into Feather's stomach, a gasping breath pushed from her lungs. "G-Gods, you aren't Soul. He doesn't hit that hard." The creature laughed, grabbing her braid and smashing his knee against her nose. The crack was sickening, and Feather fell to all fours.

Soul popped his neck, walking over to the fallen Ranger. "Look, I don't mean to be such a bastard. I'm just on a specific work assignment right now. So, maybe you can just assume the kid is sorry." He kicked her, and she finally went down, with no sign of coming back up. Maka was gaping at the scene when he looked over at her. "Now, about that bow."

"What the Hell are you?!"

"Rude, I'm a who, not a what."

"...Again, who are you."

He bowed low, coming back up with a flourish. "I'm the other side of the coin. Pleasure to meet you, uh? Damn, what's your name?"

Maka blinked, confusion mixing with adrenaline and just _what the hell was this_ \- "Demon! You're the Demon."

"And you're That Girl. Won't you keep your voice down?! I'm _trying_ to stay hidden."

"Where is Soul?!"

The Demon tapped his head, twisted grin on his face again. "He's taking a moment. It's been a rough few months."

"Give him back."

"Why," he put his hand over his heart, and Maka noticed the black scar in the center. "I'm hurt, we've barely spoken and you're already trying to get rid of me."

Maka glared, and she grabbed the Demon by the shirt and pulled him so that they were face to face. "Bring. Soul. Back. I don't have the goddamn time for this!"

"Cute, really. That's a good scary face, but I have a score to settle with a bitch of a Witch, and that's my focus right now. I know there's some sort of war on, or whatever, but we all have our hobbies."

Maka growled, her patience running thin. " _Shut up!_ " She waited for his obnoxiously witty retort, but he stood in silence, confused look on his face. She opened her mouth, but he pushed her back into some bushes, away from the unconscious Ranger. His hand was tight around her wrist and he pulled her farther into the woods, away from the footsteps she could now hear.

Once he deemed themselves safe enough, he flipped around so he had her trapped between him, and a tree, annoyed look on his face. "You." He managed to whisper, though it was still quiet. "You're a damn _Saint_." He peered deeper into her eyes, though his gaze gave nothing away. "Well, sort of. Maybe a little. Not a _real_ one at least."

"You didn't know?"

"Me and the kid aren't exactly chummy. Now are you gonna thank me for saving you? Twice I might add."

Maka growled, sitting down against the tree. She leaned her head back against the bark, listening to the woods around her settle. "Did you kill those guards?"

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow, looking down where she sat. "Yeah, they weren't too happy about me getting so close to the Queen."

"How can you do that with his body?!"

"Oh, Girl, Girl, Girl," He shook his head slowly. "Don't you know anything about Demons?"

"Beware creatures of blood black, looking for none other than chaos with each attack." Maka recited, rubbing her temples. The Demon scoffed, cleaning his nails with the knife.

"Oh dear, is that the only thing you have? A foolish poet who was more into _wine_ than he was Demons. And he was around when _I_ was alive. Believe me. Villagers know more than poets do. Oh! Quote me on that." He grinned twirling the knife between his fingers. "But Demons, like every respectable creature, have rules."

"Respectable?"

"You see," He continued, completely ignoring her. "I operate on deals. And I made the kid a deal, a little tit for tat, you know?"

" _For what?!_ "

"Make sure his sister and the girl, that's you by the way, don't get hurt. In return, I get the body. I'm a little tougher with the stabbing, and the knives. Also, I kinda wanna watch the Witch bleed, so that's on my list."

"I'm fine. Wes is fine, so give me back Soul."

"I still wanna kill the Witch, so, we can revisit this conversation later." The Demon shrugged, eyes looking over his shoulder. "Something pretty big is coming, so let's keep going."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Maka scoffed, springing to her feet.

"Follow me or I'll start screaming."

"No, you will stay goddamn _silent."_ She hissed, finger in his face. " _Release Soul_."

"What, some little halfblood is gonna order me around? Girl. I am older than fire and more powerful than you can ever hope to be. Why in Hell's Fire should I listen to you?"

Maka got into his face then, fist wrapped in his shirt. "Because if you don't leave him, I will find a goddamn way to banish you back to Hell, go find you, and _slaughter you my damned self._ Return Soul!"

"Fuck," The Demon whispered, eyebrows raised. "The kid is a bit of a masochist isn't he? But, doesn't matter. This is my first time with a body in a few damn centuries. I'm not letting go."

Maka grabbed his face, bringing his black eyes to hers. "He's done now, Soul. I need your help."

The Demon laughed, crossing his arm over his chest. "The deal isn't done."

Maka glared, her patience thin and her rage beginning to bubble up again. She grabbed his wrist, bringing her knee into his thigh as she did so. He swore, his hand open allowing her to steal the knife from him. She had it over her wrist as he righted himself. The Demon pulled a face, disappointed noise erupting from the back of his throat. "Well that's hardly mature."

"That invalidates the deal, huh. If I get hurt while you're here."

"Come now, you think I wouldn't have foreseen such an obvious loophole?"

"I think you're rusty."

"Rude." He frowned, reaching for the knife. Maka brought the blade against her arm, cutting deep enough that the Demon could see her blood. He snarled, his eyes flashing red as he lunged for her. Quickly, she sidestepped him, watching in fascination as red kept bleeding into his eyes. "You little _shit!_ Goddamn _Saint!_ " His hand wrapped in his hair, eyes narrowed as he tried to reach for her again. He missed, though he did manage to trap her between his arms and the tree again.

"Maybe, watch your wording next time." Maka grinned, finger under his chin so she could tilt him up to see her again. " _Goodbye_ Demon." She ordered, a press of magic behind her words. He snarled, both hands pressed against his head as he tried to hold onto his control. Soul's hands were pressed against the tree on both sides of her, and he sucked in breaths. Maka stood quietly, not wanting to frighten whatever still stood with her.

Slowly, he brought his head up. Unfocused red eyes met hers, twin tracks of black blood leaking from his eyes. Softly, she took her sleeve to his face, and wiped away the blood from one side. Soul blinked at her a few times, confusion painting is features. "How...where are we?"

"Queen's garden. I came looking for you."

Soul looked around, eyes landing on his hands, and the black scars that adorned them. Confusion turned to fear, and he growled, shaking his head. "I am a fucking idiot."

Maka scoffed, bringing a hand up to his face. "Which of us isn't? At least your arm doesn't look as bad?"

He sighed, small grin on his face. "Well, if that bow is for me, I'll take it." She handed him the bow, and the quiver. He threw that over his shoulder, then grabbed her face and kissed her. "That was for the third life debt I owe you."

"We can keep adding them up." She grinned. "Now, if we could start our escape-" Before she could finish her sentence, a booming sound shook the trees, followed by the unmistakable yell of Blake, last of the Star Clan, as he hollered for everyone to come and prove their worth against a God among men. Maka sighed, looking over where the fires had started. "Or perhaps we save our other idiot."

"Might as well."

* * *

Asura arrived at the garden as Hell seemed to break loose.

Fire began eating at the trees his mother had cultivated over the years, and chaos followed. Rangers dropped from where they had been positioned in the leaves, trying to regroup. There was more at play here than just war, but he couldn't bring himself to care, anger lighting his own fire deep in his chest. His brother was up here somewhere, and that little bastard had to be exterminated. It was unbelievable that his little brother would be the one who received the necromancy power, let alone be able to manifest the power without the mental training Asura had gone through.

 _Damned skittish bastard._ He swore, walking headfirst into the flames. How dare that little runt steal his birthright! Kid would never make a good king, and though he shared their father's name, there was nothing remarkable about him at all. The boy was just that, a _boy_ , and he would flounder under the throne and expectation of the nobles. He had no preparation or ability. Perhaps it had all been some sort of cosmic mistake.

A loud cheer, followed by the sounds of metal on metal echoed near where he stood, and Asura grinned. That moronic slave had gotten free, and it almost guaranteed his brother would be positioned with him. Their damned codependency would be the death of them, assuredly. He followed the sounds of the cheering, keeping himself hidden between the leaves of the trees.

The slave stood in the clearing, longsword used to block a battle axe being swung by a ranger. They met each other blow for blow, to the obvious surprise of the Ranger. "What the Hell are you?!"

"Revolution!" The slave answered, ducking under the ax and charging the Ranger's chest. The Ranger fell on his back, loud groan followed from his chest. The slave whooped, looking around the clearing. "Come on! We have to keep moving!"

Asura watched from his hiding place as the Wolf bounded through the clearing, his scrawny Witch following close behind. His little brother brought up the rear, eyes scanning the trees for any more Rangers. "Move! Hurry! The fire will spread fast!"

Asura revealed himself from the bushes then, sword drawn. Kid met his eyes, and froze. He knew, Asura realized as he took a few steps towards him. Kid knew that he had come to kill his little brother. Once Kid died, there would be no one but Asura for the power to seek out. This was the only true end for them, him and his foolish little brother. But Asura was born to rule, and Kid couldn't stand in the way of that.

"Asura, don't." Kid spoke quietly, a twinge of desperation in his voice. The slave had already backtracked, coming to his brother's defense. Kid had his teeth buried in his lip, fist right around his sword. "Please."

"I've always been fond of you." Asura sighed, pulling his sword out of his sheath. "You're a good man, but you're soft and you weren't groomed to rule as I am. I don't know why you were given the power, but I have to reclaim it."

"I'm your _brother_!" Kid argued, what looked like genuine hurt on his face. "That should matter more!"

"How can one rule without the command of the dead! I'm sorry, little brother. You just aren't good enough for the job."

Kid shook his head, and Asura took the opportunity to attack him, blade coming down over his brother's head in an arch. His brother managed to block the blow, but his footing was unsure. He had been sparring with his younger brother for years. He had spent innumerable hours training with the man in front of him, close to twenty seven years, and not once could he recall his little brother beating him. With his better stance, he pushed his brother onto the ground, _hard._ He heard the gasp come from his mouth, and he raised his sword again.

He was rushed from the side, by the blue haired slave who dared touch him. He blocked the other man's slash, laughing as he stepped back. "My, what is this loyalty you show? You're his _property_."

"Actually," the slave spat at his feet. "He's mine at this point, and my name is _Blake_!"

"Stand down, fool. This truly doesn't concern you, why waste your life in trivial family matters."

"Your own damn bloodline spoke, and it picked him! Take what pride you have left and _leave."_

Asura rushed him again, dropping low and popping up behind the slave, who turned around in time to see Asura's elbow slam into his face. There was a crack as blood began to drain from his nose, and the slave hissed. With unbidden tears in his eyes he moved his nose back into place, and spat out his blood. "Try again."

"You are a resilient little slave, aren't you?"

"Painfully so."

Kid pulled himself up then, resting on his sword. "Blake, please be careful-"

"See," Asura lectured, bringing his sword back on the slave, who countered him quickly, sword up on the defensive. Pressing his weight against the sword, he saw the slave's arm shake. "You call a slave by a name, you are _weak_."

"Kindness is not weakness." The slave whimpered, trying to hold himself up. "Its stronger than you'll ever know!"

"You've known maybe ten minutes of kindness in your pitiful life, how would you know any different." He shoved against the sword, knocking the slave over. Kid stood again, ready to resume their fight, but an arrow embedded into the ground beneath Asura's feet, and they looked towards the trees.

The Hell Child dropped from the branches, bloody clothes shining in the light from the fire. Close behind, that god damned Dweller joined them, her own eyes ablaze. "Enough. This is a waste of time." She ordered, and his brother took a step back.

"Maka! You're okay!"

"Ha! That's a girl! And you, Soul. You look like asshole." The slave laughed from where he was pulling himself up. The Hell Child made a face at him, pulling up his hood.

"I would take offense if you didn't look like shit yourself."

The Dweller walked past them, her eyes on Asura. "I am here to fight you."

"Child, take my offer to spare your life and leave."

" _I am here to fight you_." She repeated, a deep snarl in her voice. He scoffed at her, looking back to the rest of his brother's pathetic rebellion party.

"You let a woman fight this battle for you?"

"No, _I_ choose to fight this battle." The Dweller answered, looking back at the me. "Keep going."

"One of us stays." The slave argued, and she shook her head.

"No, you have to keep going, we are running out of time."

"Maka-" his brother spoke again, and she threw a thin knife at their feet.

" _Go!_ I will handle this!" She ordered them, turning back to Asura. "I want a fair fight with you, can you scrounge up that much honor?"

"For you, foolish little Dweller, I will try."

X

 **Wow! So that ended up being like 10k. Well! Hope you enjoyed it! I had a couple questions about fanart and I am SOOOOO okay with that! Just please link me to anything so I can promote it! And as always, please review! Probably about two chapters left,maybe 3!**


	13. Chapter 13

She didn't really have a plan.

The time for planning had long since passed, regardless, and Maka knew where her rope would end. The Crown Prince stood across from her, grin smug and eyes wild as he took in her stance. His gaze reminded her of the wolves from her nightmares, feral and hungry, tearing at flesh with no purpose. There was also something different about him, as though he was off in some way. He still remained calm, but there was an uneasiness to the curl of his grin, like he was barely holding on.

"You wish to fight me? To serve what purpose?" His tone was smug, but Maka wouldn't rise to such obvious bait. She gripped her sword, too long and too heavy for her, tighter, but she kept her wits about her.

"Because you treated me like shit, and that isn't something I'm going to stand for." She swallowed whatever fear threatened to overtake her, and met his dark gaze head on. Her limbs felt heavy, and with each breath she drew, she could feel the blood in her lungs. Asura watched her closely, gaze on her, then her friends, and back to her.

"Is this your grand plan? You're dying anyways so you're going to throw yourself on the blade in front of you? What a foolish reason to die."

"It would be even more foolish if my companions couldn't take a hint and _get out of here_." Maka hissed to the boys, all of them with protests on their tongues.

"We aren't leaving you here." Soul spoke, his look making it very clear she should drop the subject.

"Yes you are! Look, the Scum Prince is right, I am dying. And unless that rune is destroyed, I am _going to die_ , so respect my noble sacrifice and get going and _save me."_ Maka snarled, sending an especially sharp glare towards the Hell Child. Blake shook his head, drops of blood littering the grass by his feet.

"I'll stay with you."

"No-"

"Kid needs to find his mother. And look around, this is a jungle of fire, rain, and Rangers. Kid needs Soul's eyes. And at least this way, someone will make sure this duel is fought fairly." Blake shot a look at Asura. " _Some_ law is this damn kingdom should matter." The Prince laughed, a sound that was both unbalanced and threatening.

"A lawful duel then?"

"I'm not a murderer, highness, when I take your life, it will be under the blessings of the law which your family wrote."

"Full of Honor then, aren't we?" Asura asked, condescending look on his face. Maka met his gaze, eyes hard as she looked into his red eyes.

"No, but I don't want anyone diminishing this victory for me. No trial later, no one will take this from me."

Thunder cracked against the sky, loud and powerful, shaking the very stones underneath their feet. Kid sighed, pushing Soul towards the cropping of trees. "We have to go, now. Come on."

Soul glanced at Maka, his frown demanding and worried at the same time. She did shoot him a smile before he left, following Kid into the darkness of the trees. Blake brought his sword to his side, moving a few rocks around. "It's rough, but this is about the size of a dueling circle. Take positions."

Asura and Maka circled each other, bringing themselves to the confines of the circle. Blake watched with hard eyes, and Asura chuckled, one eye resting on the Blake. "I would've thought you would be against this, foolish slave."

"She's made her choice, I'll respect this." Blake spat back. Maka clenched her sword in her hands, pulling up to a guard position.

"I've had enough of you ignoring me."

"Oh, you poor poor Dweller, you just want to be a martyr, as though that will make them remember you. Little bastard, you were born nothing to this world, and when you leave it, you will still be nothing."

"Actually, I'll be the Dweller that killed the Crown Prince of a country long broken." She replied, moving from her guard to attack stance. "And when that is penned down, you will be remembered the genocidal tyrant that nearly cost the country their freedom, now stand, you thrice damned monster, and you face the wrath from the Forest you angered."

* * *

Jackie stood at the threshold of the castle, her fingers trailing over the edges of the door to castle.

The carvings were old, nearly as old as she was, but their shaping was wrong for whatever she was looking for. These weren't runes, in fact, they were most likely to be old blessings, gifted from the Fae to the humans at the beginning of their rule. Yet not even a hundred years later, they had banished the Fae from their own lands. There had been as much injustice in this country as their had been bloodshed, and Jackie could feel rage under her skin, the darker side of the coin to love. Each virtue possessed a vice, and though it had been years since she had allowed herself that weakness, she could feel it again, under her skin.

"General." Harvar came and stood next to her, hand against his chest in deference.

"Report."

"The knights have all but retreated into the castle. I imagine there's a gauntlet of Knights, Rangers and traps the farther inside we travel. I urge you to let me send a party forth first, before you take great risk to yourself."

"How long until the next party of Dwellers arrive?"

"I imagine we won't see them until sunrise, and with her highness Queen Marie's lightning cover, I'm unable to tell you approximately how long that may be."

Jackie nodded, looking down at the young Fae. He was handsome, and he had those delicate features of the Fae, though barely hardened by the life he had begun living. He was a good captain, and she was happy to have served with him. "I want you to rally our Dwellers, and hold position against the castle. The Knights may return at the end of all of this."

"General-"

"This war is fought for many things. For land, respect, life, love and for revenge. You are a good Fae, aren't you? You're noble and strong and all too proud and ready to die for your Queen and your people. For that very reason, I am ordering you not to enter this castle. There is a pure love inside of you, and I would hate myself if I saw your light leave this world. Hold strong against whatever comes next. I'm going to find Arachne, and we are going to secure this land until the Queen of Fae comes to judge her. After all, this castle _is_ on Fae lands."

Harvar still looked stricken, and he was considering telling her to fuck right off, Jackie could see it on his face, how desperately he would even try to stop her, but he was Marie's best man, and he knew how futile it would be in the end. He fought for his Queen, and she fought for Love, and nothing would stop her now. "Please, General. Please take care, and call for us if you need us. We will hold perimeter around the castle."

"Good. Stay strong, this will be over soon." Jackie nodded, crossing the threshold into the castle. Already, the great halls were looking ransacked and abandoned. How easily the humans ran from the fights they so readily began. Above, she could hear screaming and loud booms, followed by a shaking through the foundation of the very castle. It felt different from thunder, and Jackie smiled.

Well, she wasn't the only one trying to find the Queen.

With her path laid before her, Jackie began walking up the stairs, knowing that exactly where the spider sat on her web.

* * *

"How the Hell are we supposed to find her?!"

Kid ignored the Hell Child's snarl, ducking low as a tree branch fell before them, fire burning in the center of the limb. It was becoming difficult to tell which boom belonged to Eruka and her bombs, and which were Queen Marie's warnings of arrival. Behind him, he watched Soul rub his eye, smearing black under lashes.

"Well, I was hoping you'd be able to spot her." Kid admitted, and Soul scoffed, looking around.

"I see a lot of fire, a few of my Rangers, and I can barely see Eruka setting up another bomb. But I'll let you know- _on the ground_!"

Kid flattened himself against the soft dirt of the garden, inhaling grass and dew as he felt the cut of air above his head. Soul dove over him, tackling his attacker to the ground. "Don't!"

"Soul?!" The person underneath the archer flipped them, pulling down his hood. Kid recognized him as Killik, a man who was incredibly talented at boxing, and downright deadly with his custom made gauntlets. He had Soul on his back, massive gauntlet pressed against his throat. "What in the nine hells that birthed you-"

"Would. Love. To. Tell. You." Soul choked under the pressure. Killik looked back at the Prince, and nodded, removing his fist from Soul's windpipe. He sat up, sucking breath into his chest, as he shoved the other Ranger back. "Fuck you, first of all."

"Sorry man, heard word that you kicked Feather's ass. Wasn't I sure who I was dealing with." Soul looked genuinely shocked by this news, then rested his gaze on the scars on his hands.

"Yeah, I'm gonna owe her a long time." He groaned, looking back at Killik. "Where is Arachne?"

"Couldn't honestly tell you." Killik answered, looking around. "We _had_ held position, then the bombs started going off. What in the fuck is going on, and when did you get back from your mission?"

"I'll tell you over the ale you're going to give me after this, but the King is dead, and the Queen killed him."

"What?! No- I thought Wes-"

"Tread very fucking lightly." Soul snarled, motioning for Kid to get back up. "She's innocent, as I told you the first time. Arachne pulled on her web well, but I _swear to you now,_ the Queen took his life."

Killik looked at Kid, unconvinced frown on his face. "And you believe Soul, your highness?"

"I know this to be true." Kid nodded. "I know I'm the second son, and I know my word doesn't mean shit to you or your men, that you serve the King, but believe me when I tell you that the woman I call mother murdered my father, and plans to wipe the Forest from the map. All this destruction stems from her hand, and I ask you now to help me find her, help me _stop_ her."

Killik was silent for a few moments, weighing the words. It wasn't unusual for the Queen to call upon the Rangers, especially since the King had fallen ill and she had taken control of the Kingdom. But, for all the weight of her crown and her title, she was just a place keeper for which of her sons would one day take the throne. The Rangers were the least loyal of her guards, but they were the strongest she had.

"How can I help, highness?" Killik finally spoke, a half bow at the waist.

"I need you to spread the word to your fellow Rangers to _stand down._ If I am to fight my way through your small army I will never make it. And I doubt Soul can afford any more of his fellow comrades angry with him."

"It's a fair point." Killik grinned, standing back up. "Consider it done, highness. The order will be issued, but I can't promise I can get it to all of us over the chaos you've created."

"I only ask you do what you can." Kid nodded. Killik slapped Soul on the back once, and returned to the shadows, hopefully to make this a little easier on the two men. Soul watched him carefully as he took a deep breath after Killik was out of sight.

"Toppling a hierarchy is a little complicated eh?"

"I fear I hadn't given it much thought until today." Kid responded, pausing after another bomb went off, and fire caught on the opposite end of the garden. "Now, I'm finding it does take a little bit of work."

"At the very least," Soul grinned, watching the trees burn. "It's nice to see this garden to up in flames. I'll never see another Hell Child hang on the trees again."

"The hanging trees!" Kid looked over to the Northeast corner of the garden, smile on his face. "That has to be where she's hiding. Come on, and try and find our next attacker before he's choking us out."

"Maybe, if you're lucky."

* * *

It was as though she fought a mountain.

Asura had the same training Kid had, and even so, he excelled a little more than Kid did. For every slash Maka managed to parry, Asura would only lean down on her with his weight, straining her muscles and trying to weaken her quickly. He had accounted for her size, but he hadn't been able to account for her speed, for every chance he believed he had her trapped, she slipped through his fingers.

Whatever humor he had found in the situation at first, he was slowly becoming frustrated that she was making it so hard to kill her. He was in a hurry, and she was more than enjoying stretching this out. "You don't have the stamina I would've imagined."

"Shut your mouth whore."

"Your banter doesn't really meet my standards either." Maka risked, dropping below the swing of his blade, trying to slam the pommel of her sword against his knee. Though she tripped him up a little, he managed to avoid her attack, kicking her in the chest as he twisted away. She sucked a breath in from her teeth, and pushed herself back to her feet. Unbidden, she began hacking up more blood, spilling over from her mouth.

Asura tried to slash through her then, but she brought her sword of to catch his blade with hers, the few sparks that flashed showed her the madness in his eyes once more, the poison in his veins that had been there when this fight had begun. "Are you getting winded, little whore?"

"Are you?" She asked, shoving his sword from hers, and using the momentum to try and sneak behind him. He twirled to meet her, only half blocking as the threw her weight into the lunge she aimed for his kidney. Thunder cracked against the sky once more, shaking the ground underneath her feet. Asura snarled, eyes meeting sky just for a moment.

Maka went to lunge for him again, but he stopped her, choosing instead to block her, then wave her sword from his. Before she could regroup, he had lunged for her, sharp point of his sword headed straight for her eye. With her exhale, she fell flat on her back, as though a dead woman. Blake had cried out, worried the worst had happened, and Asura looked confused as he came to full extension into nothing. Maka kicked his hand, sword falling from his hand. They both dove for his weapon, an opening for both that would end this massacre under the guise of a duel.

Instead of fighting over his blade, they had settled for fighting each other. His hand went straight for her throat, and she had her legs wrapped around his arm, squeezing as hard as she could to keep him from being able to choke her out. It was a poorly constructed impasse, but it gave her a chance to think of her next move. She could see Blake in the corner of her eye, stricken as he picked at the skin of his fingers. If she didn't finish this quickly, Blake wouldn't be able to stop himself from getting involved, and that would put him in danger. _Damn it all_ , she was going to get him killed.

Asura flexed his arm, trying to lift her off the ground. It was as good a chance as she would be likely to get, and Maka allowed him to do so, using the momentum he gave her to slide into his chest. Asura looked as shocked as she had ever seen him, but only long enough for his fist to land on her face, throwing her back to the edge of the circle. She hit the ground hard, and felt a terrible jolt from her shoulder as she was almost positive that it had been removed from its joint.

"You gotta finish this, Sis! Now!" As unhelpful as it was, Blake's call was reassuring. She had never imagined herself dying alone, and if she was to die in the next ten minutes, at least Blake would be there with her. Maka stood again, her left arm hanging at her side. Pain was curling into the edges of her vision, and she felt so _tired._ She couldn't take much more of this, and her body would only last her so much longer.

"Just lay down and die, Dweller." Asura spat as he stood again as well, a smug look on his face. "Regardless of what you do here, you're going to die, and nothing will change. The Forest will go with you. Dying here is pointless, so just _stay down_."

Maka sighed, wiping some of the blood off her face. "I know. I know that even after this, I'm still going to die. I will die poor, alone, and forgotten. I leave the world as I came into it, and that is all I have ever known." She reached down for her sword. "This is the only end for me. But _you_ , you mattered. Your words held weight and your ideas were listened to. You had the power to change the world and you chose to make it worse. You had a chance to show this Kingdom, and the world that gave you everything _, and you chose to make it worse._ That is why I stand now. Because there is a higher power than you, highness, and you answer to it now."

Asura grinned, that strange madness settling back into his features. "You are an interesting little creature, and once my brother lies dead at my feet, you will be the first puppet I raise from sleep, and I may just keep you forever."

Maka didn't respond, just used her good arm to lift the rusty sword she had picked to save her life. "You will not kill me."

They moved then, swords dancing against each other, quicker and quicker still, until she was no longer thinking about strategy, but letting her arm choose where to next hold her blade. Sparks picked up, and Maka steeled her nerves, knowing her fate lay only a few strokes away, and she found herself closing her eyes, praying to any Gods left who would listen to the final confession of a half blooded Saint.

She only opened her eyes again once she felt sword penetrate flesh, and Blake's frantic scream of her name was the last thing she registered before her world went black.

* * *

Arachne was considering her escape options.

Not to say she was entirely sure that her plan had failed, but she had lost track of her little flies, and she wasn't sure how she would regain control again. Yet below her, a battle still raged, and she was sure more Dwellers would still be coming. The flames that had been popping up around her garden were frustrating, yes, but Marie's thunder would release its rain soon, and her two problems would fix each other. No, Arachne wasn't convinced she was in trouble yet, though there was one missing piece that left her uneasy.

She had lost eyes on both of her sons. If someone had come to tell her that Kid had ran from the battle, she would have believed it. Her sweet second son was not raised to be a ruler, and it would seem she had missed her chance to create one from him. Unfortunate, but anticipated. However, she hadn't expected her eldest son to abandon his post, especially with everything that was riding on his behavior in the next several hours. That had been disappointing.

Next to her, Medusa sipped on her tea, a content smile on her face. "Did your web become tangled, sister?"

"Oh, not just yet." Arachne assured her, mixing another glass herself. "Besides, I seldom have a plan that doesn't have an escape. Only the most vain believe they're above death."

"And yet," Medusa smirked. They were seated comfortable underneath the gallows, watching the trees burn before them. "It seemed petty to destroy your garden."

"I would agree, but as they say, fire is a purifier, and it will all grow back healthier than before. As will this kingdom."

"Pity that your scribes are never here to listen to your words when they're actually profound." Medusa chucked, reaching for her tea once more. An arrow cut through the air, pinning Medusa's sleeve to the table, through the handle of the teapot and the two of them focused on the edges of the brush. "Seems your Rangers are slipping, sister."

"Actually," the Hell Child spoke as he dropped from his tree to the clearing, nocking another arrow. "With all due respect, that was a _hell_ of a shot."

"My gods, how did you get out?!" Medusa squealed, seemingly delighted by his appearance. "Amazing! I never would've thought you could escape what your sister couldn't."

He didn't speak, his eyes only rested on the two of them. His arrow lifted again, and the sisters only glanced at each other. Finally, a rustling drew his attention away from them, and Arachne watched in genuine surprise as her youngest son walked from the bushes. His eyes were hardened, and the hand wrapped around his sword bore white knuckles. Before them, he dropped the body of one of Arachne's guardsmen, his throat slit as he bled onto the ground. "My Son-"

"Be silent." He spat at her, turning to look at Soul. "Any chance you would consider sparing my aunt."

" _Never_." He answered, eyes focused on Medusa. She only nodded towards him, charming smile on her face.

"One would think you disliked our time together." She cooed. Soul didn't answer, instead he just pulled back on his bowstring, arrow directed at Medusa's eye. It would be a painless death, and Kid supposed that would be the best Soul would be willing to offer him. Seconds before Soul released his arrow, Medusa threw something at him. A small white dart hit his hand and he froze, muscles turning to stone.

Quickly, Soul ripped the dart out of his hand, hoping to stop the flow of the paralytic before it would take out the rest of his body. While he was distracted, Medusa had pulled the arrow from her sleeve and taken off, leaving her confused sister behind her. Soul growled, clenching his frozen hand into a fist and he pulled a knife. "I'm following her."

"Be careful." Kid dismissed him with a nod, finally standing to face his mother. The rage that had kept him going for the last few hours had only inflamed himself more. Arachne stood in front of him, a single eyebrow raised.

"And what is this, Sweetness."

"Did you kill Father?" His voice was flat, but there was a fire in his eyes that she had never seen before. Arachne did her best to look surprised, but the rage only grew more. " _Did you?!_ "

"Your father was sick, pet. That Demon-"

"No, she didn't. Tell me the goddamn truth for _once_ in your life!" Her son yelled at her, and she had no recollection of him ever challenging her like this before. Arachne shook her head, stepping down from the platform of the gallows.

"What a terrible world we live in, when a son is so cold to his mother." Kid didn't answer her, just followed her carefully with his eyes. "And here he stands, my sweet second son, with hatred in his eyes and lies on his tongue."

"Why did you kill him?" He asked again, patience clearly wearing thin. He was tense, so much so that the blade he had diligently trained with for so many years shook in his hand. Arachne approached her son, pressing her hand to his face.

"Do you really think your own mother so evil?"

"I think you untrustworthy, especially of late." Kid answered, bitter glare trained on her face. "You didn't tell me what the rune was for."

"Oh! Is that why you're upset with me? I'm sorry I didn't tell you Pet, but I didn't trust the Forest not to attack you for the thoughts in your head. I was only concerned with sparing your life."

"You used me like a pawn! To destroy a group of people who _weren't even threatening us_!"

"Not yet, but they would!" Arachne bellowed, gripping Kid's face in her hand. "Now, instead of trying to fight your mother, maybe you should help her! I'm trying to save you! You're the future of this country, and you needed to see what had to be done!"

Her son glared at her, jaw set tightly. "I am getting tired of this game, mother." Kid made a movement with his hand, and to Arachne's completely _shock_ , the body of her guard rose to stand next to Kid.

" _You?!_ "

"Father was never a fool, mother." Kid spat at her, rage manifesting as tears in his eyes. "And you did this to your own plan when you killed him."

Catching her breath, Arachne smiled down at her son. "What? You think I killed your father so your brother could lead? I just wanted _new leadership._ Your father's time had passed, just as the leaves fall and the snow melts. The kingdom no longer needed him, and it was time for him to step down. But, he refused to do so, like all silly men infatuated with power and lust. But, I won't have to worry about that with you, will I? You don't serve flesh like your father does. You'll make a great King."

Her son was confused. He had come here expecting grand declarations of hatred and murder of protecting his brother's throne, not taking it himself. Kid was never a stupid child, and he was uneasy now. "What do you mean?"

"Why, the dead answer to you! You're meant to be the true heir of the kingdom! We should be celebrating this! Not going along with this crazy little fight."

"This isn't a crazy little fight! You tried to massacre the Forest! This is a fucking war! One that we won't win unless you give up the rune and destroy it!"

"You're not looking at this like a ruler, my little love. Which isn't your fault, you weren't prepared for such a role, and I'm sorry for that. But let me help you now. Take the throne, and I'll help you. We can rule together, and I can make you as powerful as your brother. _Even more so_. After all, what else could you possibly do? You think you're ready for the nobles? The land skirmishes? Tax season? No, you need my help if you're going to do this."

Kid glared at her, clearly not believing what she told him. She understood, after all, until only a few hours ago his world had been vastly different, and he was beginning to realize that now too. "I don't even want the throne, I want this to _stop_. I want the rune destroyed, and I want you to _beg_ the Forest to forgive you."

"You think that will stop this?" Arachne scoffed, bringing her hand back up to Kid's face. "No, Pet. Nothing will stop this. The world is not a just or noble place, you see, you were given your father's gift, but I'm sure your brother will not stand for that." She watched her son flinch, and she shook her head. "He's already come for you then?"

"He meant to kill me." Kid whispered, eyes lining with tears again. "He's a fool, I see this now. His plan was to hold onto power through fear and violence. That's how Kings meet their end."

"No, Pet. Kings meet their end because that is the nature of the world. The throne is taken by blood, and only blood. Do you think the history books will look back on this night and say that you saved the Forest? No. They'll look back, seeing a bitter second son kill his brother as take the throne for himself. They'll see a Rebel King who painted his victory as a service to his people, though the truth is he took power to take it. And do you know what else? _That's what they would all do._ If you give a man a chance to see an opening, they will take it. Everyone wants to sit on their throne, and wear their crown. But not all of them can _lead._ And without me, you will be killed within your first year, at the latest."

Kid was frozen then, her words shaking him. _Finally_ , she thought to herself, moving back towards her son again. The hand that gripped the sword trembled, and the painful reality struck down on him. The throne was a death sentence unless you had spent every second from birth preparing for it. And Kid simply hadn't. He was unknown to the nobles, and he was unknown to the people. There would be civil war within the year if he took the crown, and the guilt of that would drive him mad. "Now, why don't you and I get out of here before the thunder gets worse."

"Oh please." A voice broke through their clearing, and they both turned to find the owner. That damned slave walked into the clearing, a broken and beaten Dweller hobbled next to him, her arm over his shoulder. "You really think he's a little scared of someone trying to kill him? Lady, you haven't been in the Forest. And they actually kinda _liked_ us."

"Sorta." The Dweller croaked, grin on her blood splattered face.

"Blake! Maka! How-what-" Kid spoke, almost hesitant to receive an answer. Maka sighed, tossing something towards them. Asura's head landed on the grass, enraged sneer looking up at Kid and Arachne. Kid cried out, and Arachne pressed her hand to her heart, the shock causing her vision to go dark.

"Looks like you're down an heir." Maka spat, all too satisfied look on her face. Arachne lunged for that pathetic creature, ready to end her now but Kid's sword blocked her way.

"Was it lawful?!" Kid demanded and the slave nodded again.

"Down to the circle they fought in. She killed him fairly."

"You _Dweller bitch, I'll see you hung for this_!" Arachne snarled, and the girl only waved at her.

"No, you won't." Kid ordered her, strange look in his eyes. "You'll surrender the rune now, mother."

"Foolish boy! Do you have any idea what goes into creating a rune?! You'd have better luck creating a new one to save that damned Forest."

"Dunno if this matters," The Hell Child's voice joined them again, revealing where he was hiding in the tree above them. "But Highness, that's a very strange glow in your gut."

 _Damn those fucking Hell Children!_ Arachne snarled, turning to face her son, watching the realization bleed onto his face, features jumping from confused, to shocked, to horrified, to some sort of tortured peace. "Well? Where do you stand then? You've taken your throne, how long do you think you'll keep it? Do you think your people will trust you when they know what you've done? Or will you let me help you, and maybe you'll survive. What choice do you have? You don't know how to rule and you don't know how to control your father's power. I am your only chance."

Kid stiffened, but he released a deep sigh. With a fluid motion, he had buried his sword deep in his mother's gut, destroying the script on the rune hidden inside her. Arachne gasped, trickles of blood leaking from her mouth. She tried to speak, but her son shook his head. "No. Better you not even breathe than to breathe another lie to me."

He pulled his sword back, and his mother fell to the ground. Her blood spread across the clearing she had so painstakingly created herself all those years ago. Her son stood above her, tears in his eyes that had been ordered not to fall. This wasn't the same Child that she had sent off, this was a whole new man. She hadn't accounted for that, and judging by the look on his face, he seemed to agree.

She couldn't believe she had forgotten how much like his father her second son was.

* * *

They were afraid to move.

Blake finally broke first, letting Maka support herself against a tree, and he tentatively made his way towards Kid. He met Soul's gaze as they passed each other, the Hell Child headed to help Maka. He dropped from his tree, pulling her against him. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm actually feeling a lot better. Are you?" She asked, and he grabbed her face and kissed her. She looked shocked for only a moment and Blake finally turned away, attention back on Kid. There was a blank look on his face, and his sword hung limply from his hand. Carefully, Blake took the sword from him, both of them ignoring how warm the Queen's blood was on their hands. There were a few thousand things Blake could say right now, but nothing seemed quite right. Kid had just lost his entire _family,_ and nothing would really soften that blow. Instead, Blake went for the first thing that popped into his head.

"You stole my line."

Kid looked surprised, and then the smallest smile cracked through his face. "Oh, I suppose I did."

"You can have that one, but I swear to whatever Gods haven't fled, I'm charging you for the next one. Intellectual theft! How unbecoming of my ruler." Blake sighed, lacing his fingers behind his head. "That will be remembered forever in some history book, and I'll be forced to hear how amazingly witty you are until I die, when in truth, you may as well be a blank-"

Kid had his arms wrapped around Blake tightly, face buried in his filthy shirt. With a soft smile, Blake wrapped his arms around him as well, letting him catch his breath. Only seconds later, Kid released him, regaining his composure. "Thank you, for everything. If you wouldn't mind waiting, I think I have to go stop a war."

"Don't let me stop you." Blake grinned, slapping Kid on the back. They had only taken a few steps when the thunder crashed against the sky again, loud and final, and the sky poured forth rain, almost immediately soaking the party, and effectively dousing the fires that still burned. There were cheers from below, and the four tired warriors dragged themselves over to the castle's edge. The Dwellers below were cheering, dancing openly in the rain, weapons dropping as they did so. The few knights who remained looked confused, but followed suit, mistaking it for a strange surrender.

"Sounds like that did the trick." Maka sighed, her arm slung over Soul's shoulders now, a smile on her face.

"Hopefully, they'll be willing to have a rational discussion." Kid smiled too. Behind them, there was a soft clapping, which brought a groan from Soul.

" _Swear to the gods of sea and sky, if I someone wants to fight-"_

" _Relax_ , Demon." Jackie's voice commanded, and Soul lost the tension in his shoulders, nearly dropping Maka. She surveyed the area, eyes resting on the bodies of the royal family, then back at their shabby little party. "Well, I truly wasn't expecting this."

"Saint of Love, I am so-" Kid began, and Jackie held up her hand.

"Spare yourself, I simply came here to ensure that Kim would be alright. It seems you beat me to it, but I don't mind that all too much. I have no reason to kill you. Queen Marie, however, will be here by dawn. I imagine she will want an audience."

"Absolutely." Kid promised, and Jackie nodded at them, a funny smile on her face.

"Amazing, isn't it? Things are in place for a hundred years, then four children barely old enough to know how the world works topple the entire thing. I hope you're ready to fix what you've broken Kiddos, there's a lot of work cut out for you."

* * *

 **Hey guys! We're almost done can you believe it! There's only one or two more chapters left! As always please let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

Kid gazed on the masses gathered in the throne room, and eerie peace settled between the surviving Humans and Dwellers.

The Healers bounced from body to body, patient to patient, trying to staunch the bleeding from too many pointless wounds. They worked quickly, Blake part of a few of the soldiers who offered to help, being more healer than killer themselves. Kid was grateful for the precious calm, knowing any moment Marie would arrive, and he would have to face what he had helped create in her kingdom. He didn't dare let himself hope that she may spare him when he explained his piece, but he did hope his final wishes would be honored.

His eyes came to rest on his friends, the Hell Child slumped against the wall, hood over his face. Once the battle had finally ended, Soul had been unsteady on his feet, mental strain finally proving too great. He had been unconscious before Blake could even catch him from falling, and hadn't so much as stirred since. Not far from where he slept, Blake swiftly helped to push Maka's shoulder back into its joint. The action made a sickly popping noise, and Maka's brutal swear brought attention to their little corner. A few of the wounded chuckled, but most of the soldiers stayed in their silent contemplation, waiting for the next battle stationed at the political table.

Marie's temperament would make or break the kingdom Kid had so unwittingly inherited.

The idea that he may soon be executed wasn't as terrifying to him as it would've been yesterday. After all, his family had just disrupted a near hundred years of tentative peace, but peace nonetheless. His castle, and birthright now, was built on lands long claimed by the Fae. His survival was looking bleaker and bleaker, and he was having trouble bringing himself to care. Though, it may have been because death would be the easy way at this point. The crown he had never sought would rest on his head, a broken kingdom and country to follow with it. There was so much that was broken, and he didn't know where to even begin fixing it. He was not the brother that should've survived. He was not the king this country needed.

He was still angry, he realized a little too slowly. While it sat deep within his veins, it still simmered, and was in no way sated. He didn't want this anger burning him from the inside out, but he was also unsure of how to treat it. With no other ideas, he gave orders to his father's page to head down to the kitchens, and have the cooks start preparing something. The wide eyed boy nodded, happy to help his King.

Kid wondered how long he would remain so.

* * *

Maka wondered if she had died.

The more she played that battle over in her head, the more she was certain she shouldn't have survived it. Asura had been in better shape, better health, and much better training. Sure, his mind had been deteriorating since the fight had started, his rage making him foolish, and she had taken the opening. She had won because she was sure she was going to die. All she had really wanted was to take him to hell with her. The Saint hadn't planned for there to be an after for her. She watched as Blake helped bandage up a couple Sirens, his smile tense but he did an excellent job helping them, obviously his little abduction had been forgiven, if not forgotten.

"You look as though you're unhappy, sister." A voice pulled Maka from her mind, and she looked up to see Wes standing over them, a small smile on her face. Stuttering, Maka jumped to her feet.

"I am so sorry! I should've come down to check on you-" Wes only waved her hand, absolving her as she did so.

"That wouldn't have made sense, besides I did have the key." She grinned, turning a key ring around her finger. "I figured when the thunder stopped I would make my way up." Her eyes rested on her brother's slumped over form, a warm smile on her face. She knelt down next to him, a finger in her mouth. She pulled the finger out, and shoved it into Soul's ear, his eyes flying open and a scream on his lips before he realized what was happening. The hard angles of his face melted in a way Maka hadn't truly seen before when he looked over at his sister, his arms around her and crushing her against him.

"I thought you might be dead."

"Nothing can kill me if I can see it coming." Wes whispered back, squeezing him hard. The two Hell Children held each other for a few moments, and Maka suddenly felt she was out of place there. Blake was busy and Kid looked as though he were mere seconds away from a breakdown, so she chanced being an awkward spectator for the twins.

Soul finally released her, his eyes dropping low. Maka was able to watch the process of Soul realizing his sister was pregnant right across his face. He gaped at her, then at the swell of her stomach. "Gods of Sea and Sky."

"Surprise!" She grinned at him and he could only still blink at her, his hand pressed against his forehead.

"When were you going to tell me?!"

Wes didn't answer, instead her eyes were focused on the new black scar in the center of his hand. "It seems we have a lot to tell each other."

"...Mhaith leat a bheith ionadh cé rogha beag a bhí mé." He muttered is his Demon language. Wes tutted, shaking her head.

"It's rude to change language like that, when your friend is so politely pretending she isn't eavesdropping on us." Wes turned her grin on Maka, and Soul met her eyes too, taking inventory of her bandages and sling.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, Aye. Please, there's no reason to worry about me." She scoffed, waving her good hand at their worry. Soul gave her an extra long glare, but opened up his other arm to give her a place to rest. She accepted, settling down slowly, her body a masterpiece of cuts and bruises. "I can't believe a wolf chewed through your arm and I'm the one in the sling."

"Oh, be better Little Light." He grinned, looking over at Wes. "You aren't hounding me."

"Oh, we've already met." Wes grinned at Maka. "Our conspiracy against you is hours old at this point. You will never stop us."

Soul sighed, spatterings of weight falling off his heavy shoulders at the two of them. "You didn't even give me a chance. How did you even meet?!"

Wes looked as though she was going to answer him, no doubt with something dripping in wit, but a loud clap of thunder shook the walls around them, and the air was suddenly crackling. The elder Demon sibling wrinkled her nose, the hair on her arms standing up. "The Fae Queen finally comes knocking."

No sooner had she said that than the doors to the castle were opened, and Marie strolled in as though she owned the place. Perhaps she did, history as Maka knew it had fallen apart in the last few months. Around them, humans and Dwellers alike scattered to move out of her way, eyes downcast as she passed them. Kid stood before her, his hands were folded behind his back, and he stood patiently, though Maka could see the way he shook.

Marie regarded him with a blink, and she glanced around the room. "You're the last one?"

"I am."

"...Then let's have a discussion, yes?"

"As you wish." Kid gestured towards the throne room, offering Marie his arm as he turned. They left the group behind them, a flood of whispers following their retreat. Both Wes and Harvar stood then, following the two into the throne room.

"What are you doing?!" Soul hissed, and Wes turned to look back at him, confused.

"I work for the King, and he needs me. I'll see you soon."

"They tried to kill you!"

"They never fired me though. I'll be back soon, relax." She waved him away, catching up with Harvar. They gave each other a glance, then a handshake as they followed their leaders into negotiations. Soul sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"She never stops."

"She saved me." Maka spoke, and Soul looked over at her. "We were near each other in the dungeons. She knew me already, even if she didn't know my name. I escaped because the King came down to find her, and she had him release me."

"She's saved me too. A few times. It's hard to pay her back too, she usually sees it coming." He twitched, clenching his hands into fists. "Do you feel like moving around? My body is painfully stiff."

"Aye, I could use some air. I'm sure it'll be a long while in there anyways."

"Come on, let's go explore this castle."

"Can we loot it?"

"Course."

* * *

Her King's son had been confused.

She didn't blame him, after all, Wes was sure most of the kingdom felt as he did at this very moment. Their kingdom was small, their royal family had sat on the throne for more than one hundred years, and in that time, the long kings had been unremarkably average. None had strayed from old laws, none had truly rocked the boat. Taxes fluctuated, economies changed and adapted, but for the most part, the law and order remained as it was today, unfair at best and genocidal at worst. Yet none had moved to change it.

Until now, of course.

Kid had blinked several times when she had sat down next to him. Carefully, she pulled a sealed letter from her dress, and slid it to him as Marie and her own advisor dug through the wine choices off the throne. The seal belonged to his father, and Kid opened the letter slowly. She watched his eyes scan the few first lines of the letter, his mix of surprise and disappointment that the letters were penned in her hand, not his father's. Still, he pressed on, shock bleeding into his eyes as he read the summary of the conversation that he was about to have with Marie. He looked at her, and she only smiled. "This is a gift." She whispered, pointing to the rest of the letter. "This will get you through today, and the next few months. Consider this my interview. I'm rather fantastic at my job, and I urge you to keep me."

"...You can help me get through this without dying?"

"I can. Can't promise it won't hurt."

"...Thank you."

"I am here to serve the King." She responded, turning to face the Queen of the Fae and her stern faced advisor. Marie poured four glasses herself, then glanced at Wes, and the swell of her stomach.

"Harvar, do go find some water for her please."

"Queen Marie, your kindness is appreciated." Wes grinned, and Marie met her gaze.

"I've heard about you."

"I can say the same." Wes' smile never faltered, even when the fellow advisor, introduced as Harvar was intently staring her down. "Though your history stretches farther and longer than my own. I'm excited to see what middle ground we can find here."

"Weren't you just scheduled for hanging?" Harvar asked, face never breaking his stoic air. Wes nodded, then looked at Kid.

"Our new King, second of his name and choice of his father, the previous monarch, has been kind enough to wipe away that misunderstanding and reinstate me. Trial period of course. It's an honor to sit at this table." Kid blinked at the half title she had given him. He wasn't yet coronated, and assuming she would be able to convince Marie not to kill him, that coronation would be in the next few days.

"The honor is shared. Though I would like to hear from the King himself."

"Please," Kid finally spoke, ignoring the sharp glare Wes sent him. "I apologize, I have learned a great many things in the last few hours and I fear the events had not completely settled in my mind. I'm here now, present and ready to hear what you have to say, Your Majesty."

Marie's lips tugged into a smile, Harvar filling her goblet with dark red wine. "It's good to see you back, boy. Let's talk about what you've learned."

* * *

They found him in the dungeons.

Blake had frozen when he heard the footsteps echoing in the near silent cells around him. He had found a different way into the jails, the cells around him smaller, more for crushing the spirit of a long term prisoner, unlike the cell he had occupied earlier, which was only to hold him until hanging.

He had also found the body of the Late King, resting peacefully on the straw bed inside. Well, Blake assumed him to be the King. His robes were a fine silk, and he appeared to be well taken care of. He also looked very similar to his second son, something that was mostly unknown to the kingdom, as their Ruler was never without the skull mask.

Until now.

It had unnerved him, seeing the King laying there like a normal dead man. There had always been this idea of protection around the royalty. They had never seemed to be touchable by the things normal men were, sickness, betrayal. Yet there he lay, victim to his own Queen.

How easily Kid could take his place.

"Blake?" Soul's voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he turned to find the Hell Child on the stairs, his Dweller following behind him. "Are you alright?"

"I found the King." Blake whispered, and Maka winced.

"He died down here. I...I don't think Wes could've moved him by herself."

"We shouldn't leave him down here."

"What would you have us do?" Soul asked, eyes bouncing between Blake and Maka, looking mostly annoyed. "Wrap the Good King in a sheet and drag him through a castle?"

"We can't leave him here." Blake argued, gesturing to the man. "This is a dungeon!"

"Its where the lot of you were both held not a day ago." Soul spat back. "Why show him any respect?"

"That was Arachne-"

"They're his laws. He kept them alive. He kept slavery legal, he banished the Dwellers and he killed the Hell Children. Seems like the dungeon is an excellent place for him."

"He saved Wes' life!"

"If he really wanted to save her life, he would've reversed the decree that slaughtered Hell Children. He would've allowed dialogue between man and Dweller, and he should've freed his people."

Maka frowned, looking at the king through the bars. "He saved my life. If he hadn't freed me, you would be dead too."

Soul scowled at her, but set his bow and quiver off to the side. "Go strip one of the beds upstairs of their bedding. We're going to have to move quick and hope that no one sees us."

"You're the best."

"You tell no one."

* * *

Kid had never been privy to an advisor meeting before.

His father had them constantly, and Asura had been able to sit beside his father and observe several years ago. Mostly, he was able to understand that both parties knew what they wanted beforehand, and it was up to the advisor to make the case to the opposition. It was an ancient and noble affair.

Or so he had thought.

He listened as Harvar slammed his hand on the table, his face red as he ripped Wes' last statement apart. She seemed unfazed by this, meticulously picking away at the chipped polish on her fingers.

"-the very fact that you could EVEN suggest that!"

"Oh, and what is your plan?" She scoffed, returning her attention to the Fae at her table. "I do understand, your people have been belittled and pushed from their homes, persecuted unjustly, and you want your words heard. Believe me, I understand. However, your petition to make the Royal family pay-"

"The sentence for treason in the Fae lands is blood!"

"-Spare me, Harvar. The sentence for treason in every land is blood. I'm telling you that there is no way in this hell or any of the nine others that you'll be receiving Kid's head as a penance for his father's crimes."

"This is what we want."

"You can't have it. Ask again."

"Give us his head!"

"I can offer you Arachne. Or the crown prince. Though from what I understand his head is no longer attached. But hey, that'll save you some trouble no?"

"Don't mock our pain!"

"Don't mock ours!" Wes' tone turned fierce, and she glared at Harvar. "We have just lost a King, who may not have reached out to you, but he didn't attack you either! He left you all to your devices! And that monster of a woman who sat next to him ruined it for all of us. We didn't want this either, and we're hurting too."

"Bah. And why would we believe that he was innocent?"

"Arachne killed him, to put her son on the throne. Her first son, the one that she had molded in her own likeness to make of this kingdom what she could. If Asura had taken the throne, your trees would burn. Before he passed, he had expressed interest in making his second son King, to right the wrongs he himself had committed. Stopping Kid's rightful ascension to the throne is giving Arachne want she wants."

"You've got to be-"

"We yield." Marie spoke, for the first time in an hour. Wes grinned as Harvar whipped his head to look at her, an annoyed look on his face. "Oh stop that, someone has to sit on this throne, at least let us begin with the devil we know."

"That blood is cursed!"

"And that blood will continue to flow." Marie spoke, eyes falling on Wes. "Even now, it beats through a heart not yet formed. This power, this family, they aren't going to disappear. Better we have a hand on the shoulder of the King than a knife in his gut."

"...Fine." Harvar spat, turning to face Wes again. "We yield."

They all turned to look at Kid, and Wes pointed to one of the points in her letter. "Oh! I'm sorry, we accept and respect the wishes of the Fae and their Queen."

"Perfect. Let's move on then. About this trade agreement…"

* * *

Maka watched the sunset from the small room in the castle.

It had been very plain in appearance, most of the dressings soft white in color. Most likely so the bedding could be washed several time and never fade. Soul figured it was either a lady in waiting's room, or a high ranking maid.

Maka didn't want to know how he knew to identify so many women's rooms in the damned castle.

Blake draped a sheet over the King's face, leaving his bedside slowly. He was strangely cautious around the dead, and Maka wondered what his history was with the God of Death that left him skittish. Blake didn't seem to fear death when he had a sword in his hand, or when he was mixing herbs to stave it away. He caught her staring at him, and he blushed a little. "What?"

"You alright?"

"Oh aye. Just been a long day."

"You aren't wrong." Maka agreed. Blake went to move past her, but she grabbed his hand, stalling his escape. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. I can see your fear. What happened?"

"...Kid looks like his father, doesn't he?" Blake's words were soft, and Maka realized what was crawling around in Blake's head. "How...how many kings die because they're old and fat and have done everything they can."

"In this kingdom? Two." An unfamiliar voice joined them in the room, and they turned to greet Wes, her eyes falling on the covered body of the King. "King Mortia, lived 87 summers, died with seven children and two wives, and a bottle of moonwine in his hands." She walked over to his body and gently placed her hand on his chest. "Then there was Queen Adonia. I know you said King, but she lived 89 summers and had over 15 grandchildren. There is happiness in this throne, though there is pain to match….thank you for moving him. I wouldn't have been able to get him far."

"You're welcome." Maka answered, tugging on Blake's hand. He dropped her fingers, and held his hand out towards Wes.

"My name is Blake."

"Weslin." She responded, smiling at him. "You have a kind heart, to worry like you do. I know the fear in your eyes, and I know the fate you fear. Try not to let the fear ruin your life. Memories age better cherished, not tainted."

"I'll keep that in mind." He responded, and she turned removed her hand from the King, taking a deep breath.

"Come then, you should follow me. The King is about to address his Kingdom for the first time."

* * *

He had never felt so scared before.

The meeting with Marie had been terrifying, but familiar. Diplomacy had long been Kid's focus of study, as he knew it was either take up a place in court or get married off all the quicker, and he had been convinced he could help make the Kingdom better even with his little part. Now he sat on the throne, as members from the court, the army, and the few nobles who hadn't run off with their tails between their legs came to gather around him.

Coming in, he was able to spot Soul, Maka, Wes and Blake, all of them offering supportive smiles as they took their places. Soul joining the Rangers, and Blake and Maka standing with the infantry. Wes made her way through the crowd, people parting before her, and whispers at her back. They all watched in subjective horror as she came to stand next to Kid on the throne. Their horror didn't fade, as the Dwellers came in next, Marie coming to join Kid on the dais. Whispers flooded the room, but stopped as Marie held her hand up.

"Hello all. It is lovely to stand before your faces. I know you're all curious, and scared, and I hope to resolve both those feelings on either side.

"Here is what we know to be true, the Late Queen Arachne, first of her line, known long and far for the web she spins, plotted and executed the murder of her husband in order to expedite the ascension of her eldest son, the Late Crown Prince Asura. She used her Second Son to transport a Rune into the Forest, used in an attempt to absolutely destroy the Dwellers once and for all. Arachne was executed tonight, for crimes against the Crown. She is to be stripped of title and nobility. Crown Prince Asura was heavily involved in the murder of his father, and too is stripped off all titles for crime against the Crown-"

"And who are you to rule over us?! You're the Dirty Dweller Queen! You don't speak for us!"

"Understandable, if uncouth." Marie sighed, gesturing for Kid to join her. He stood carefully, hoping no one was able to see him shake from where he stood. "Of the Royal Blood, only one lives. The Second Son of the King."

"His mother wouldn't approve!"

"His father did." Wes spoke, eyes resting on the nobles who spoke out against the message they knew was coming. "It was his wish to see the Second Son take the throne."

"Lies!"

"I ain't trust him! He returns then suddenly his brother is dead."

"Kid didn't kill the Crown Prince, I did." Maka's voice spoke, her tone even and detached. Most of the room turned to look at her, shock in their eyes. Almost immediately, the nobles began calling for her hanging, demanding her hanging for murdering a member of the royal family.

"No-" Kid tried to speak, found his voice caught in his throat. "No!" He tried again, clearer this time. "The Crown Prince lost his life to the Dweller in fair and lawful duel, there is no murder to charge, they had both agreed on the outcome."

"And what of the Queen?!"

Wes had opened her mouth to advise him, but Kid was quicker, and he just looked at the soldier who had asked the question. "I killed her."

Shouts erupted in the throne room, and Marie tried to quiet the noise. Kid listened as they cursed him, and his name, though he found that rather foolish, as he shared the name of the previous King.

"No leader kills their mother!"

"Curse upon their house!"

"It was never supposed to be you."

"I know." Kid whispered. "I know." He spoke again, louder this time. "Be still! You will listen now, the King speaks!" The noise grew silent at his order, and he took a deep breath. "I know I was never meant to take this throne. Yet here I stand, and I want you to know something. I want you to leave this place and spread these words, make sure you tell everyone who will hear you, that the Second Son knows. The man knows he isn't supposed to be king, the man knows what it looks like, and if you spread that i killed my family to take this throne I cannot stop you. But if you tell them that, still repeat these words. The man who takes the throne knows. He's walked through this kingdom and he's seen what it is. He knows that the Dwellers are mistreated, he knows there's a decree to kill children of demon blood, he knows slaves are traded like currency. The crops aren't sustainable and humans are trafficked. Tell them I've walked the roads that are unprotected, and I've seen the famine killing the children I know. I see what's wrong, and I want you to know, that though this was never my throne, it is my throne now. And I know.

"My father, he was not a poor ruler, though he wasn't very ambitious about it either. Our borders need tightened up, the roads need maintained, there is much to be done that he was never able to do, but I know. And I will do it. My mother truly believed she loved this kingdom, and to her credit, I try to believe her. I believe she did love it, and in her desperation to save what she believed to be important, she destroyed much of what made it so amazing. I know this. I wish to fix it. My brother, he would've been a strong king, powerful in all the areas my father wasn't. But he would've dragged the soldiers to battle, doubled the tax to pay for Swords, rip the able from their beds. We would've seen fifty years of gleeful war, and I know this.

"I didn't kill my brother, but I know the duel was just. I watched it. I watched the Dweller who owed this kingdom nothing, fight to her near death to protect it. I see the Hell Children, who stand by the Crown though that very same entity slaughters them by the thousands. I watched the slaves who had no reason to stay do just that, take up arms to protect this castle, and this Kingdom. I want you to know that I see all of this. I know where this kingdom stands, and I know what it is capable of being.

"I ask this of you now, go. Tell everyone the Second Son sits on the throne. Tell them that he saw what his mother was doing to his home and he put a sword through her belly. Tell them that the Dwellers don't wish us dead, tell them the Hell Children have only ever been that, children. Tell our Kingdom that change is coming, because I know it needs to come. Tell them your King is here, and he is desperate to work! Tell them that I know!" Thunderous applause met Kid's words, from most of the Dwellers to most of the soldiers gathered before him. Noble's faces darkened but he would worry about that when the time demanded it, for the moment, he was speaking to his country, sending off the words he knew would be passed from men to women to children, to farms to homes to inns. They would know his words.

"I want to fix what my blood has broken, and I ask you now, let me try."

Marie's hand came to rest on his shoulder, a small smile on her lips as she listened to his subjects cheer and call for him. "My, you have a way with words, don't you."

"Only when I need to." Kid admitted, smile on his own face. Marie's hand wrapped around his wrist and she brought his arm to the air.

"Long Live King Samhain the Second! Protector of men and beast, guardian of the Forest, and King of the Undead!"

The cheers of his name were deafening.

* * *

Blake followed behind Maka, both of them pushing to get through the door to the throne room once more.

Kid had requested their company, not through a servant's summons, but by sending their new friend Free flying through the castle on all fours, gathering them up. Wes and Soul followed behind them, finding their new King sitting on the steps to the throne. "Thank you for coming."

"Your new dog bout broke my neck." Soul muttered, pulling off his hood. "I'll bill you for the damage."

"Please do," Kid snorted, offering all of them a weak smile. He didn't look well, if Blake was to be the judge. He had bags under his eyes, and he was still shaking. Maka looked uncomfortable too, as though she shared in his grief. "But your billing isn't why I called you here."

"Oh?"

"I know the crown all promised you something, right? My mother did at least, to force you to go along with this journey. Tell me what it was, and I'll make it happen."

The other three looked at each other, confusion on their faces. "You don't have-"

"I nearly got us killed several times."

"To be fair," Blake spoke "that's about on par with the number of times the rest of us almost got us all killed as well."

"True, but my family is the one who offered to pay, so let's hear it."

"I was promised Wes." Soul spoke, yawning as he did so. "And I'm assuming you're giving her back."

"Yes-"

"Actually, I'm taking a small vacation." Wes informed them. "Soul is taking me home in the next few days, so that I can give birth at home. I'm more than happy to return to the castle once my child is ready to travel."

"I couldn't ask you to do that-"

"Oh you will." Wes smiled. "Just make sure you keep my letter close, and try to follow my instructions. I know what I'm doing, Highness."

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind." Kid looked at Maka next. "What did she offer you?"

"Autonomy. Seems kind of foolish now, I admit. I wanted a home, lands, in my name. Without the chain of a husband or father."

"It is rather foolish. You could've gotten much more." Kid informed her, and she scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Next time I make a deal with monarch, I'll think a little bit bigger."

"Why wait?" Kid grinned, a little more life reaching his eyes. "Maka Albarn, I want to offer you a territory."

Shock washed over her features, and she swallowed hard. "Like, I could work for a noble?"

"More like you would be a noble. The Duke that ran the territory on the Western side of the forest, he had been ill of late, and during the attack on the castle, he has since passed. He bore no children, and his wife died a few years back. I need to name someone to his lands, and right now, you're the only one I can trust. Besides, the Dwellers want to open trade, and I need someone in that area who could speak to both Dweller and Man, and you're the only one for this job. Please accept."

Maka could only gasp a few simple breaths before she nodded, leaping to wrap her arms around Kid. "I couldn't thank you enough."

"Be just," He smiled, hugging her back. "And when we have meetings with the council, try to vote my way."

"We'll see." She smiled, finally releasing him. Kid's eyes landed on Blake's but before he could speak, Wes let out a painful hiss, hand flying to her stomach. Immediately Soul was trying to drag her to the door.

"I fuckin' knew it. You can't just live in a cell for months then get up and run a country! You're insane! Come now! Time to get you settled in a bed."

"I'm fine," she insisted. Soul scoffed, looking at Maka.

"Will you help me get her settled, please?"

"Of course!" While Maka and Soul led Wes out of the room, the advisor to the King, and sneakiest woman Blake had ever met turned back to look at them, a wink and a wicked grin on her face. Kid looked relieved, and he gave her a nod as they left.

"She's okay then?" Blake asked, and Kid nodded.

"Aye. She's a terrifying woman. I'm grateful she bears no ill will towards me."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Blake coming to sit next to Kid on the steps. He wasn't completely sure what to say, after all, what was there to say when you went from almost lovers, to enemies, to comrades, to usurpers, to sitting next to the most powerful man in the kingdom. "So, your name is Samhain?"

Kid laughed, a sound lighter than anything Blake had heard yet. Between them, Kid's hand found his, and he waited a few painful seconds for Blake to lace his fingers with his. "Aye, I suppose it is. Though I haven't been called that in years. Do me a favor, please still just call me Kid. I prefer who I am under that name."

"Sure, I can do that." Blake answered him, and Kid sighed, if the shaky heave of his shoulders could be called a sigh. "Hey...you alright."

"I feel like I did the right thing. I do. I feel like my mother was going to hurt this kingdom and the people and my friends and...I…" Blake had precious few seconds to wrap his arms around Kid, both covering him from any wandering eyes and offering comfort as the shock finally wore off. Kid sobbed into Blake's shoulder, his fingers digging into his back.

Blake held him through the worst of it. Kid's deep choking sobs lasted an hour at least. Decent time, he mused, he remembered how badly this hurt, and how the hurt would settle in the other man's chest and it would fade, yes it would fade, but it would take years.

He remembered how he once stood before the forest, and wished every hell imaginable on Kid, on his family, and on his life. And, despise his best efforts, Blake had gotten his wish. Kid would know his pain, and then some. "I'm sorry," he finally whispered, when Kid could hear him over the crying. "I'm sorry this happened."

"I did this." Kid hiccuped. "I did this though!"

"No, you didn't. Your mother did it. Your brother did it. I know that you held the blade, and no matter what I say you'll feel the way you feel about it, but...there wasn't much you could do to stop it. Try not to blame yourself."

Kid sobbed again, but Blake could feel his breathing start to even about again, and he shifted them so that Kid could just slump into his chest. They lay in silence for a long while, praying that the doors stayed closed. Eventually Kid lifted his head enough that he see Blake. "I didn't ask you, what do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know my mother didn't offer you anything, but what do you want? I mean we can just assume your freedom right? So besides that?"

"Huh...guess I hadn't thought about it."

"Soul is going to ask you to join the Rangers. I think you should. You could really grow there. I mean. Or take a sack full of gold and buy a mansion. Really, I would understand either way."

Blake chuckled, pressing his lips against Kid's forehead. "I think I would be bored living in some fancy castle with a bunch of gold."

"That was so underhanded."

"Maybe I'll stick around."

"Maybe you should."

* * *

"I should've been born a king."

Maka snickered as she worked her bloodied clothes off her body, careful not to upset her arm. Behind her, she could hear Soul's low hiss as he lowered himself into the water. Wes had her own room in the castle, and once her brother had considered her settled, he and Maka had found themselves another room like hers. Big, abandoned, and with a large deep bath that flowed warm water from the walls. "And they claim to hate magic."

"Blasphemous fools, but we knew that already." Soul nearly slurred, the water working to unknot his muscles. Maka shed her final grimy layer, and she turned towards Soul. He opened one eye and pointed over to the drain in the floor.

"Get rid of your base layer of dirt, Gods of Sea and Sky, you look like a mess."

"You are the worst sweet talker I've ever met." She pouted, but obliged, filling up a bucket she could dump over her head and try to clean some of the dirt off her. After a couple buckets, The Good King Soul finally waved her back towards him. She gleefully took to the hot water in the tub, letting Soul arrange her so that he wouldn't disturb her arm. Silence fell around them, and Maka focused on his chest, the slow breaths he used to keep time around them, the soft drum of his heart against her cheek, there was a safety in the music in him, and she fell against it wholeheartedly.

They lay together for a long time, well into the evening. When water around them finally began to get cold, he finally nudged her, her head popping up. "Time to finally move huh?"

"It's finally upon us, Duchess."

"Heh. I have a title now." She grinned, pulling herself out of the water and drying off. He followed behind slowly, stretching out as he did so. "You're heading back to the Forest's edge?"

"Aye. It's a bit of a walk, but Wes wants to have her kid with my mom's help. You wanna hitch a ride?"

"I do." She responded, running a towel over her hair. "I'm going back to the Forest, to see if Jackie will still teach me."

"What about your new territory?"

"I have a plan for that. Don't you worry." She looked over her shoulder at him, hooking his towel around his hips.

"How long you think you'll be away?"

"I don't know." She answered, turning to face him. "Does that matter?"

He scoffed, pushing his wet hair off his forehead. "You know it doesn't. Take a year, take 60 more, I'll be around looking for you when you're back."

She was on him quickly, arm around his waist and mouth slanted against his. Soul jumped, reaching for the skin of her back. She kissed him, because she felt she deserved the feeling that bubbled up in her stomach when he touched her. She deserved the happiness he would give her, and she felt she may be able to help him find happiness as well. His hands came to rest on her face, breaking the kiss. "You will return though?"

"Aye. Swear I will. What fun would my new Saintly powers be if I didn't have a demon to boss around?"

He groaned, moving back in to kiss her. "Can't wait to miss you."

* * *

Wes found the new King sitting on the steps to the castle, waiting for the sun to rise on the second longest night of his life.

He glanced behind him as she approached. She sat next to him, smoothing out her skirts. They sat in silence for a while, until the light around them got bright enough that she could make out the features of his face again. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." He answered. "No. I'm not sure. I can't tell yet."

"Well, it looks like your boyfriend helped with that." She teased, poking the light mark on his neck. Kid flushed red, and covered his face.

"Don't."

"Here, speaking of, this is yours." She placed the smooth bone of his Father's mask in his hands. It was cooler than the air around them, and Kid could only stare at it.

"This isn't mine."

"...It is. Your father was going to name you to the throne."

"How do I know you're not just saying that to save your own skin?"

Wes snorted, snapping his back. "When do I ever worry about my own skin…" her smile fell, and she turned to face him, all mirth in her eyes gone. "I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing it for your father, because he asked me to take care of you, and show you what to do. For twelve years I've sat by his side, and I've watched him run this kingdom. I want you to be ready, and I want you to learn this on your time, but you're going to need help. Let me help you."

Kid stared at her, and she had never really noticed how similar his eyes were to his father's. "You really did love him, didn't you?"

Wes blinked, completely unprepared for his question. Finally, she swallowed, nodding slowly. "Yes. I truly did. He was an amazing man, and he had every faith in you. I'm sorry he wasn't here to tell you this, and I'm sorry he isn't here to teach you how to control your power. But I'm here to help, anything I can." She brought a hand to her stomach, a funny look on her face. "And, if you want, I want you to be in this baby's life."

"R-really?!"

"You're their brother. Of course I do." Wes smiled at him, coming back to a stand. "Hey, when you wear the mask, don't cover your face. Let your people see the fear, love, and rage in your eyes. Stop hiding from them."

"Thank you...Wes. Really...I don't know how to repay you."

"In about four months, your campaign trail will take you right past my parents home. I know you know where that is. Around that time, my child will be born. Come see us."

"...I'll consider it, thank you."

"Of course your highness," she curtsied, coming up rather ungracefully. "Long live the King."

"Don't jinx it."

* * *

They had been lent a carriage.

Maka and Wes had looked ecstatic, Soul mostly looked annoyed. "Hells, I'm gonna look like a farmer."

"Don't mock farmers, they feed your ungrateful ass." Blake scoffed, coming down the stairs of the castle. He wasn't one to show up any new power to fall into his hands, but he had clearly accepted Kid's offer to raid some of the closets. His clothes were clean, and there wasn't a single hole in any of them.

Soul scoffed, tossing his bag into the cart. "And I can't convince you to come with me now?"

"Why would I join the Rangers before the best archer in the world can teach me?"

"I'm gonna ignore your tone, and accept your praise peon. I'll be more than happy to wait for you."

"When do you think you'll be back to work?" Maka asked, handing her pack to Blake to load up for her. Soul shrugged, pulling his hood over his head.

"Eh. Give it probably half a year. Gotta get Wes home, and play with a baby for a few months. Then probably back to work. New recruits join up before harvest anyways. There's plenty of time."

"Then that's when I'll be there." Blake answered. Soul nodded, holding out his arm. Bypassing the greeting completely, Blake threw his arms around Soul and squeezed, happy to hear the Hell Child squeak under his pressure. Maka hollered at them to knock it off, they were acting like children, but they ignored her laughing as Blake released him. Maka's hug from Blake was much softer, but she held him closer with her good arm.

"Why don't you come with me?"

"With love in my heart, I can honestly say that I'd rather swallow a bowl of poison than return to the forest. But I'm happy for you."

"Fine." She pouted, pulling him in for another hug. He chuckled, grabbing her around her waist so he could hoist her up onto the carriage. She turned back to Blake and pressed a kiss against his forehead. "Not goodbye."

"Never goodbye. I'm sure you'll have me running face first towards death soon enough. I have to rest my nerves."

"See if a little rest brings your wit up to par too."

"Awh and now our nice goodbye is ruined. You did this. Way to go little sis."

"Stay safe, Blake."

"You as well, Duchess."

"If you're well and done," Soul yawned, pointing to where Wes was coming down the steps, rapidly speaking as Kid followed her, taking down notes. "Help me get her up here?"

Wes looked annoying at the idea of having to stop her work, but she allowed Blake and Soul to lead her from her new charge. Maka jumped from the cart, Blake hissing at her already, and walked up to Kid, hugging him before he could say anything. "Maka I-"

"I've forgiven you. I'm not likely to do it again. I just need to know that should another fucking mess come raining down on our heads, you're honest with us."

"I couldn't make the same mistake twice." He promised. Soul came to join them, Blake not too far behind. The four of them regarded each other, standing in the same courtyard from which they left. It seemed several lifetimes ago now, where the little children had left on their mission, only to return completely different. The Dweller, Demon, Slave and Second Son stood as different people now, the Saint, the First Ranger, the Healer and the King. They had long shed the ignorance of their first days, and the kingdom would remain ever changed.

They found each other in the middle, a pathetic mess of sniffling and some watery eyes as they said their goodbyes. It wasn't forever, and they understood that, but it also wouldn't be soon before they saw each other. And it was important to them, to Maka, that they all knew they were loved.

"It has been every honor to have you along on this mission." Kid smiled at them, more life in his eyes this morning. "I can't thank you all enough for your help."

"It wasn't too much trouble." Soul responded, scratching at his face. "Though if you ask again I may say no."

"What! No you wouldn't! You couldn't miss out on this kind of adventure. It's in your blood now, you've got the itch. I give it six months before we're all together again, trying to die for some long shot of a cause." Blake sighed, lacing his fingers behind his head. "I can't wait."

Maka felt tears in her eyes when she looked at the men around her, a proud smile splitting her face. "You know boys, I've grown incredibly fond of you all."

"It's been a true honor, Maka Albarn. Saint of Mercy."

* * *

 **oh my god! I can't believe this! It's almost done! Literally! There's just an epilogue left! I can't express how much I appreciate all of your comments and reviews and I hope you guys have enjoyed the fic as much I as have enjoyed writing it! As always, let me know what you think!**


End file.
